Construyamos unas alas
by Layoneth4
Summary: Steve Rogers ha perdido siete años de su vida estando en coma, ahora debe volver a reintegrarse al mundo y enfrentarse a su pasado, sin la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Seguramente no era un buen plan empezando a trabajar como guardespaldas de Peter Parker y su odioso, billonario, egocentrico y atractivo tutor, Tony Stark. AU/Stony/Superfamily
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

 ** _Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _Miserable_**

* * *

 _Cantando su miserable canto,_  
 _Un monstruo atrapado en su pesadilla ..._

Steve puede decir que lleva tiempo con esta tonadita en la cabeza, aunque la letra es cien por ciento seguro que sonaba bastante escalofriante para la balada tan infantil. Pero no recuerda dónde la escuchó, y ni siquiera por qué está recordando justo ahora.

La oscuridad que ofrecía la selva en las tierras olvidadas de Bangkok sin dudas era envidiable y muy llamativa para cualquier persona que se llamará un artista en busca de inspiración, o alguien bastante estresado que necesite paz.

Por otro lado, siempre hubo verde por todos lados, Steve incluso se ha puesto a pensar en postular un nuevo color en el siglo presente, porque estaba seguro de que entre tanto verde y sus tonos había encontrado uno nuevo. Eso, o estaba lo suficientemente cansado de observar el mismo paisaje que se estaba convirtiendo en una versión bizarra de científico loco creando un monstruoso desorden en la gama de colores habidos.

 _Condenada a cantar,_  
 _Pobre monstruo_ ...

Definitivamente esa canción es toda falta de raciocinio, y muy rara. Una semana entre la naturaleza y la lluvia de balas entre dos grupos de mercenarios en un campamento donde solo contaban con agua potable, una radio ahora sin baterías entre seis hombres, no es como si fueran sus mejores vacaciones y le estaba cobrando factura con su cordura .

En realidad, no ha tenido vacaciones nunca en su vida, podría decirse que su nombramiento temprano como capitán de fuerzas especiales de los marinos no se logró sin esfuerzo, resumiendo en el hecho de que por más de cinco años no ha tenido nada parecido a un paisaje paradisíaco relajante Mentira, sí ha tenido varios como el que se le presentaba ahora las extrañas tierras húmedas olvidadas por Dios en esa zona de Asia, pero no creía que contaran exactamente como relajantes.

Capitán Steven Rogers a los veintidós años de un grupo de élite en el tan conflictivo ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, tuvo su precio pero no existen muchas quejas al respecto. Excepto tal vez esa, donde estar con Bucky abandonados una semana entera cuando a su queridísimo y único amigo se le ocurrió no dejar de insistir con el tema de su vida fiestera inexistente.

\- ¿ _Qué tal, sabías que el antro más popular en Bangkok es de puro cristal? Imagina solo las probabilidades de encontrar una linda asiática detrás de un cristal._ \- la voz de Bucky, literalmente se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Separados por varios metros de distancia, solo había un canal abierto y seguro para evitar ser interceptados. Esa noche podría ser la última que estaría allí si conseguían lo que buscaban, entonces él, su mejor amigo y otros seis hombres que completaron el equipo pudieron llegar a Navidad a tiempo.

Según su mente y su costumbre de contar los días cada día, esa madrugada era el 16 de diciembre del 2010, y tal vez podría estar en casa con su madre para Navidad, y por qué no, invitar a la agente Carter a una cena simple como primera cita después del día veinticinco o para año nuevo. O simple y simplemente, alejarse del bendito color verde.

\- Seguro, posiblemente también sea mayor de edad, bailando por gusto y no por estar sometida a esclavitud. Ah, también suponiendo que sea mujer, ¿por qué no? - le respondió en susurros por fin a su amigo, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban alertas y una arma en su mano permanecía tensa.

\- _¿Pues no, que le íbamos a todo lo que tenía un redondo trasero?_

\- Glúteos naturales, no es algo en lo que confié mucho de ser real en Bangok.

\- _Todo lo que tienes que ver negativo, ese es tu problema_ .

\- El tuyo es seguir hablando, ¿sabes la definición de canal abierto? - Y no quiso agregar que Morita, el novato Rumlow, Dum-Dum, y el resto también estaban escuchando.

\- _Yo solo digo, que te nombraron Capitán y nunca lo celebramos. Tú me obligaste a festejar cuando me volví sargento._

De hecho no lo habían celebrado porque apenas su nombramiento fue una semana atrás, cinco minutos de recibir una nueva misión. Claro que debió ser su culpa, según la lógica de su hermano sin sangre.

\- Hace tres años, y el que me obligo a acompañarlo a celebrar fuiste tú. Ya cállate y mejor dime que ves.

\- _Golpe bajo mi hermano, se supone que debemos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no?_

\- Objetivo, sargento Barnes.

\- _Entonces cuando volvamos a París, ahí sí que son legales y claros que son mujeres naturales. ¿O quieres volver a las viejas andadas con los chicos? Nos divertimos tanto en la escuela_ . - el tono lujurioso de Bucky puso un sonrojo a su rostro, recordando también, que definitivamente se divirtieron tanto en la universidad; pero que definitivamente no era algo que su escuadrón debería de estar enterándose ahora.

Steve recibió la mirada de Dum Dum, esa que decía que el mismo hombre irlandés le metería una bala a Bucky por el trasero si no paraban tanta palabrería. Entonces Steve tenía que darle a su amigo lo que quería, como el niño mimado que era en esos casos.

\- Bucky, si me dices el momento en que el guardia se va y podremos terminar esta misión, entonces podrás ir a festejar por mí y te acompañaré.

\- _¡_ _Haberlo dicho antes! Etrada despejada, por cierto._

\- Idiota - "es tu hermano, es tu hermano", debía repetirse, o sería él quien matara a James Buchanan Barnes.

\- _¿Con esa boca me besas?_

Lo mataría antes de lo planeado.

Su misión dada por el general Philips, era ir hasta ese infierno en la tierra donde más de un crimen organizado se manejaba, para enfocarse solo en un intercambio que habría entre rumanos y tailandeses, liderados por un posible desertor estadounidense aún desconocido, pero con suficiente información para volverlo peligroso

La misión, era interceptar la entrega y mantener el paquete protegido, conseguir el desertor y largarse de allí sin que nadie pudiera conectarlos con seguridad estadounidense.

Claramente, nadie debía saber que las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos podían ir y venir en un lugar tan problemático como Bangkok, menos haber regresado con un elemento importante y desconocido.

La misión era un nivel medio de complejidad, ni las más fáciles ni las contrarias de todas las que llevaron cabo. Alzó los dedos para comenzar a mover al equipo, Bucky ya vigilaba el perímetro, los demás debían llegar directamente para rodear la guarida.  
Para cuando Dum-Dum se movía frente a él, escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hermano por el canal

\- _No llevamos prisa, igual no vamos a volver a casa._

A Bucky le encantaban las bromas, pero no era ni el momento ni la cofradía adecuada, ni el tono lúgubre y simplista que usó.

\- Sargento Barnes, repita lo que dijo. - Ya lo haría sufrir con un entrenamiento riguroso por tan mal comentario, pero una risita maliciosa fue su respuesta.

\- _Lo sabes Steve, no saldremos bien parados de esta_ . - su amigo insistía en sonar resignado ante el tema y quitándole importancia. James podía ser todo lo simpático y bruto que quisiera medio mundo, pero esa vez sus bromitas y juegos sonaban diferentes.

Dum-Dum seguía caminando delante de él como si no estuvieran escuchando la misma tontería, el sujeto irlandés solo seguía un camino que comenzaba a darle escalofríos.

Antes no hacía frío, ahora el viento lo arrastraba por su fuerza a seguir adelante; antes se escuchaban los animales moverse entre las hojas, ahora solo sus pasos resonaban contra el lodo; en el cielo hubo estrellas hace cinco minutos, ahora no había ni un brillo en el firmamento.  
Bucky comenzó a canturrear que todos morirían con un tonito perverso y infantil, justo con el de la canción que perturbaba su mente momentos atrás. James había perdido la cabeza por completo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el soldado de raíces irlandesas estaba frente a la guarida, solo ellos dos. ¿Y los otros hombres? ¿Morita, Johnson, el novato de Rumlow?

 _\- "... mo-ri-re-mos"_

\- ¡Bucky, ya cállate! - Steve chistó entre dientes cansado de esa estúpida tonada, pero fue interrumpido cuando Dum-Dum le hizo la señal para prepararse porque abriría la puerta.

De pronto sintió pánico, sintió que el aire se le iba y que podía ser capaz de mojar el pantalón allí mismo ante el temor que abarcó su cuerpo. Lo recorrió un escalofrío de un mal presentimiento, quiso detener a Dum-Dum quien estaba abriendo la puerta de la guarida.

\- ¡No, no la abras!

 _¡No la abras!_

Porque en cuanto Dum-Dum abriera esa puerta, morirían. No supo el por qué ni estaba lógico a todo lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento solo estaba enfocado en intentar taclear a su soldado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su soldado no aceptó la orden y empujó la puerta.

\- ¡No!

Su intento no fue suficiente, en cuanto a la apertura quedo a sus anchas un fuego siniestro salió de ella, con un ruido aparatoso parecido a un rugido bestial y las llamas carbonizando el cuerpo de su compañero y amigo.

Entonces el calor también llegó a él y la canción de Bucky resonó en su cabeza mientras sus ojos lo último que veían era el fuego.

Steve abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo, de no ser suficiente, su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante y su pecho sudó subía y bajaba ante su exaltación. No respiraba frenético, sino que silenció el aire con sus pulmones en un intento de relajarse entre la oscuridad que brindaba su pequeño cuarto alquilado.

Una pesadilla, otra de tantas que lo acompañaban cada vez que caía en su miserable colchón viejo.

Poco es lo que iba a dejar a borrosa su mente, pero esa maldita tonadita de cuya canción nunca ha escuchado en ningún otro lado, era lo último que despedía de su terror a mitad de la madrugada. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que comenzó, que ahora era más rápido controlarse después de cada momento en el que despertaba tras los fragmentos tristes que se empeñaban en seguir perturbándolo.

Otras ocasiones eran pesadillas sobre el frío infernal que lo rodeaba en una creencia de que sería un eterno cubo de hielo. Otras donde su quisquilloso cerebro prefería ponerlo rostizándose bajo las llamas de una trampa explosiva. Su cerebro era bastante imaginativo, en verdad.

El reloj de su muñeca indica la falta de diez minutos para las cinco de la mañana, ha sido una noche grandiosa, tomando en cuenta que pudo dormir más de lo que ha hecho en semanas. Pero sin absolutas ganas de volver a dormir, ni intentar recostarse buscando consolación que no existía para él, se puso de pie con movimientos flojos.

Pasó su mano por sus ojos y frotó su cara con la barba, un corte de inmediato, o estaba seguro de que en unas semanas más comenzaría a ser brazas de ella. Su cabello no le preocupa, no le gusta la raíz a las puntas por sus pobres intentos de ahorrar algunos billetes con el peluquero, no han hecho buenos méritos.

Había cicatrices por todo su torso desnudo y lampiño, dañando su piel blanca en cada punto que paraba sus ojos. Por eso motivo no tenía mirrors en ninguna pared de su "hogar dulce hogar", no necesitaba recordar lo que decoraba desgraciadamente su piel, porque podía recordar cada cicatriz desde el nacimiento de ellas.

Llegó al cuarto de baño que pudo haber visto mejores días, aunque lo conservaba todo lo que podía, más que nada porque estaba asqueado de que cucarachas y cochinillas se pasearan por su cepillo dental. Orinó en el retrete, ni loco tomaría una ducha a falta del agua caliente que nunca había y mojado su cara con lo poco que salió de su descompuesto grifo.

El espejo sobre el lavamanos estaba roto, desafortunada víctima ante uno de sus arranques propios de furia. Nadie lo usaba y nadie iba a extrañarlo en un futuro, de todas formas, no creía que alguien que fuera rentado por esa vecindad tuviera el interés de ver algo interesante en lo que podría ser un reflejo horrible. Le había hecho un favor al mundo ya la pobre alma que terminará en esos barrios, como él.

Salió a la habitación y tomó su mochila de viaje una camiseta gris con mejores días, se acercó a su minibar sacando una botella de leche y una manzana a medias, pero lo suficiente comestible por el momento. No le gustaba comer, de todas maneras, porque ya no podía encontrarle sabor a los alimentos como antes; si lo hacía era cuando lo acordaba o su estómago lo hacía por él, y si guardaba un poco en el refrán era porque le dolía tirar los alimentos, aún conservaba los viejos valores y las memorias de su madre rompiéndose la espalda para conseguir comida.

El resto de la manzana desapareció tras sus dientes y el frasco de leche vacío, luego se volvió a colchón que quedaba a dos metros de donde estaba su refrigerador, agachándose para acomodar las colchas regadas y la almohada de la que salía el relleno, todo en su lugar y pulcritud. Tomó su mochila bien resguardada, antes se puso una sudadera negra con el gorro sobre una chaqueta de los mismos tonos, entonces la mochila a los hombros y guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo.

Salir de su cuartito humilde era una costumbre cada mañana, ni intentaba cerrarlo porque la llave no servía pero fingía que sí, bajando una tapa deslizable que cubría la chapa. No hay nada que se pueda robar de ninguna manera.

Caminó por el pasillo largo cubierto de puertas cada tres metros distanciadas, porque era lo que medía de ancho cada cuarto alquilado. El nombre correcto debería ser "apartamento", pero ante esas proporciones de "tres por nueve", había que ser sinceros.

Bajó por último las escaleras cuyas paredes estaban garrapateadas y el barandal roto, en lugar de su material de acero, saliendo por una rendija cuya cadena solo estaba sobrepuesta, ya que el candado que la unía no había visto nunca desde que se quedó a vivir allí.

Hacía un mes que ha vuelto a los Estados Unidos, a Bushwick, Brooklyn para ser precisos. No era el barrio donde había crecido, pero quedaba cerca y aún podía ver por fuera lo que era algún día la casa donde su madre le hizo crecer y a veces llegaba a ver la silueta femenina por las ventanas, cada mañana que escapaba de sus demonios camino al trabajo

Fue una buena casa, una buena vida y ella una excelente mamá.

Con la mochila en su espalda bien ajustada por las correas en su tórax, comenzó con un ligero trote y surgió de inmediato un ritmo en su carrera de cada mañana, o cada noche, o cada uno que debía dejar salir adrenalina y pensamientos del cuerpo y mente .

Hacía un mes que había vuelto a los Estados Unidos, desde que despertó del coma de cinco años en el que su cuerpo cayó tras las torturas que recibió al ser secuestrado en Bangkok, siete años cumplidos apenas para la navidad de ese año.

Fueron meses bajo tortura, diez como recordaba bien, hasta que por pura suerte alguien atacó la base donde lo tenían y aprovechó para salir de ahí. No sabe cómo carajos terminó en un templo apartado de la sociedad, entre sus delirios y temores por volver a ser encontrado junto al paquete que protegían sus brazos, pero fue a las puertas del salón de meditación donde terminó cayendo y perdiéndose del mundo por mucho tiempo.

Al despertar, conocería al sacerdote alcalde Ho-Min quien se había encargado de sanarlo y preservarlo por todo ese lapso perdido en sus sueños, entre sus remedios naturales y máquinas increíblemente funcionales de alta calidad para un comatoso. Mantenerlo vivo durante ese período, fue la parte simple.

Lo peor vino para recuperar la conciencia y enterarse de que su memoria fotográfica seguía intacta, para bien o para mal, no había olvidado nada, simplemente le demoró volver a unir las piezas entre sus estados de lucidez y los estados de paranoia que lo encerraban en una crisis de ansiedad de llantos, autolesiones involuntarias y gritos.

El recobrar la funcionalidad de su cuerpo se comparó con la dificultad al buscar la funcionalidad de su mente, porque de ambas formas terminó amolado. Le costó al menos otro año y un poco más recuperar la capacidad de poder volver a controlar su cuerpo, y bastantes sesiones de ejercicios estrictos y dolorosos para recuperar algo de la condición antepasada.

No dormir y no comer no ayudaron en nada, pero la parte oscura de su mente, esa que seguía gritando por dolor ante las paredes sordas de un sótano podrido, controlaba gran parte de sus deseos y motivaciones.  
Ho-Min le dijo que estaba listo para volver al mundo de los vivos, recuperar los lazos perdidos y volver a encontrar la paz para su alma. Ho-Min le caía bien y le guardaba un profundo respeto y agradecimiento, pero mandarlo de regreso al país de la bandera americana no fue la mejor decisión.

Porque estaba furioso en todo momento, porque se sentía tan miserable que no alzaba la cabeza en la calle, su cuerpo tenía efectos post trauma ante las sombras de un dolor que ya no sentía pero sí recordaba, y si no lo pasaba llorando, es porque El primer año de recuperación ya tiró todas las lágrimas posibles.

Estaba agotado, de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil! - alguien gritó por sobre sus pensamientos, regresando al mundo real donde casi deja tirado a un hombre ante su velocidad.

\- ¡Perdón! - seguía corriendo de espaldas, pero una mueca apenada fue suficiente para que el hombre no dijera nada más y le ignore.

Bueno, sí, algo no ha cambiado, fueron sus modalidades y si otra cosa tampoco había cambiado, era la escasez de modales en la mayoría de la gente. Algo es algo.

Entre su no-tacleada y el tiempo perdido, ya había terminado su recorrido habitual hasta llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad en su carrera y estaba frente a la fábrica que sustentaba su cartera. Hacía de todo un poco allí, el salario era un asco y el trabajo era demasiado exigente y pesado, pero allí nadie se quejaba por eso sino por sus deudas personales, por la falta de oportunidades, por el estrés de no llevar suficiente comida a la mesa de sus hogares Cosas reales que quitaban el dolor del cuerpo al terminar la jornada. Steve no hablaba mucho y generalmente con nadie más que con Arnie¹, el sujeto que le informaba dónde podía tener un lugar modesto para vivir.

La vida era más fácil en silencio, por ahora.

Entra por la única puerta de la fábrica, al inicio solo hay un mostrador como recepción, a la espalda del mueble, la oficina del jefe y todo lo demás de tan grande era la zona de ensamblaje compartido con la zona de empaques y carga. Steve sabía que el tener dos divisiones diferentes en un mismo lugar estaba contra las reglas industriales, pero en un lugar como Bushwick no había reglas, y él estaba en bancarrota como para ponerse honorable. Mientras nadie muriese aplastado o aventado contra las máquinas de ensamblaje, su moral podía resistir.

\- ¡Rogers! Llegas temprano - la voz gruesa del fondo era de su jefe, quien estaba por debajo en cargo por al menos otros tres superiores. Hony Sanders, el nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

\- Buenos días. - saludo acercándose al gordo, gigante y malhumorado hombre que a las pasadas seis de la mañana no ha recibido y necesitaba con urgencia una atesorada taza de café.

\- ¡De buenos nada! Pancho, el indocumentado que lo cargó ayer y hoy tenemos una entrega grande.

\- Yo me encargó, señor. - que más quisiera haberle pedido un poco de respeto ante la contrariedad que enfrentaba quien era su empleado, no simplemente sustituirlo tan fácil sin regalarle ningún pensamiento compasivo a su persona. Pero sí no he peleado por la regulación de las normas industriales, no lo haría por el pobre de Pancho, quien apenas escuchaba de él.

\- ¡Eso espero! - una mirada supuestamente atemorizante y luego su jefe dio media vuelta para gritarle a alguien más.

Con la nueva tarea, paso por la segunda puerta de la habitación encontrándose con un gran pasillo lleno de casilleros sujetados a la pared con tornillos oxidados. Uno de los motivos por los cuales se beneficiaría al llegar temprano, es que podía tomar un cajón con candado que funcionaría de verdad para proteger la mochila. Tenía cosas valiosas en ella, de verdad, _muy_ valiosas.

Ahí mismo y sin pudor se puso el uniforme que consistía en un jersey de mezclilla oscuro, debajo de los boxeadores y la camiseta gris, nada más. Terminó de caminar por el pasillo y se adentró a la jornada, mientras volvía a perder en su mente.

El olor de las máquinas, el sudor de los empleados y el vapor de los materiales que llegó a encerrar allí, le dio la bienvenida a un día más de pura miseria. Sí, miseria.

Llevaba un miserable mes allí, y lo único que había hecho era encontrar un refugio mediocre en un barrio de lo más pobre por el mero sentimentalismo de estar detrás del edificio donde paso su infancia.

Mentira, también hizo algo totalmente estúpido antes de terminar en su adorable pocilga. Un conocido de un hermano monje fue quien pudo meterlo al país, ya que no tenía forma de tener papeles que resguardaran su nacionalidad y llegar a la embajada no parecía buena idea siendo que de su misión nadie debería enterarse nunca. La cosa estúpida que hizo apenas llegó a Brooklyn, fue a buscar a su vieja mujer que lo conocía desde que era un bebé para que le permitiera entrar a su casa por si su madre seguía con el mismo horario laboral a mitad de la noche; La casera, la señora Cecil, se echó a llorar en cuanto a lo que vio y lo apretó muy fuerte a pesar de su avanzada edad, fue cuando se calmó la noble mujer que le informó que hombres extraños vestidos de traje intimidantes vaciaron su apartamento y el de Bucky que estaba un piso abajo, ante las ordenes de este último. Sarah Rogers se había vuelto una adicta al trabajo y pocas veces se veía en el edificio.

Pasaron dos cosas, la primera fue que perdió prácticamente la media alma al enterarse que su mejor amigo pudo salir con vida de esa maldita selva, que le dieron por muerto sí, pero su amigo logró escapar con vida y no pudo estar más agradecido al cielo; la segunda cosa fue que al rehacer bien la información reciente, le pidió casi de rodillas a la señora Cecil que no le dijera a nadie que estaba vivo y de regreso. Mucho menos a su madre.

Esa noche en Bangkok nunca se perdonaría todos los errores que llevaron a que sus hombres fueran asesinados y su mejor amigo en una situación luchando por su vida desangrándose en el camino mientras lo arrastraba para escapar. Que Bucky había logrado sobrevivir ante tremendas heridas con las que vio la última vez, era un alivio egoísta. Sus soldados, Dum-Dum, Morita, sabrán los cielos si Rumlow también logró escapar cuando le dejo un moribundo James en brazos ... Pero todos habían muerto, por su culpa.

No tenía el valor para ver a su mejor amigo, su casi hermano que siempre cuido de él ante los bravucones, al que casi hace que asesinar. Ni a su madre, quien siempre dijo estar orgullosa de él por verlo llegar tan lejos, ahora no tenia nasa para ofrecerle.

No tenía ni fuerza ni voluntad, ni nada para poder enfrentarlos a ambos, así que prácticamente salió corriendo como el cobarde que ha demostrado ser desde esa estúpida misión.

Siendo que la primera cosa estúpida que hizo al regresar fue un fracaso total, al tercer día que vagaba por el viejo barrio mal oliente es como un trabajo en una fábrica de carrocería le cayó del cielo, un compañero el primer día le dijo que un edificio Al sur pasando el baldío se rentaban cuartitos económicos, y es como su vida seguirá hasta ahora por treinta días y contando.

Aun trabaja en su cuerpo, hasta hace meditación, volvió a tomar la costumbre de dibujar aunque ahora la mano le tiembla antes de aferrarse al charco y a los rasgos de la cara que disfrutaron de verlo sangrar o lugares donde los pedazos de su piel terminaron en el piso; es como si todo su mundo se haya quedado perdido después de la época del coma, sin poder moverse por miedo ni querer regresar por frustración.

Intenta mantenerse activo, tiene un trabajo que le permite trabajar hasta que su cuerpo ya no puede ni regresar a casa más que por mera actividad automática; intenta mantener una casa con un colchón viejo y frazadas suficientes, un minibar y alejar a los insectos de su cepillo dental. Tampoco podía pensar si quiera en el suicidio, pero aún no deducía si era demasiado cobrarse o estúpidamente orgulloso. Últimamente prefiere la segunda respuesta.

La mañana pasa rápido, la fábrica se despide de sus empleados nocturnos y llegan los siguientes, Steve para ese entonces ya tiene la mitad del trabajo hecho pero no para, aunque algunos se ofrecen amablemente para reemplazarlo y tomar un descanso. No quiere descansar, quiere agotarse cada gramo de energía intentando que al llegar a su hogar pueda tirarse en el colchón y volver a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que sabe que una nueva pesadilla llegará al momento para arrastrarlo al dolor, terror y sufrimiento.

Era una ruleta rusa, todo giraba y giraba, se repetiría y repetiría, sin poder detenerlo ni tener las fuerzas para intentarlo.

En el pasado tuvo una gran vida, admirable y orgullosa. Llegó a ser capitán de un equipo táctico de las fuerzas especiales de los marines a los veintidós años, quiso invitar a una mujer valiosa a salir formally en una relación real por primera vez, y es que en teoría quiso muchas cosas y su futuro brillaba porque las obtendría en su momento Entonces vino la misión un año de diciembre, pasó en el infierno diez meses antes de escapar, perdiendo cinco años de su vida estando en coma y otro más tratando de volver a aprender a respirar.

No sabía que hacer ahora, estaba perdido ya la deriva, pero tampoco quería buscar más. No, ya no. Estaba tan cansado.

\- ¡Rogers! - grita Hony en algún momento del medio día - Hoy conduce, lleva esta carga a Nueva York antes de las tres, ¡pero del día de ayer!

\- Sí, señor. - responde con el monosílabo de soldado, pero su jefe no le toma importancia. O tal vez sí, Steve ha pensado que posiblemente los mangonea de esa forma porque el sujeto quería sentirse de un rango importante. Él pudo entender eso.

\- Hoy esta de buenas. - se burla uno de sus compañeros

\- Me voy, antes de enterarme como es sí está de malas. - su compañero se ríe a sus espaldas, Steve por más que lo intenta, no ha sonreído en mucho tiempo.

El camión ya está cargado, sí, el camino a la gran manzana sería una hora y media con tráfico estable. Manejar no era de su agrado, pero obedecer era lo que se le daba ... bueno, tampoco era _tan_ de su agrado, pero ya pasó eso y lo superó.

La ruta sigue y solo un compañero lo acompaña, del cual penosamente no sabe su nombre pero el sujeto es igual de callado, el silencio no es tenso y llegan a su destino. No era tan solo llegar a Nueva York, sino que el pedido de lo que sea que se haya cargado el camión estaba frente al sur de Central Park, en la zona media, no la rica, lo que era bueno porque no habría tanto tráfico que pasar Por la 99 de Water Street.

La tienda a la que entregaban un paquete envuelto y pesado dejó que otros tres de sus empleados ayudaran a desmontar el pedido, con el ruido de los hombres vociferando si debían ladearlo más o ladearlo menos, el de los carros solitarios pasando rápido y con una de Las entradas al gran y verdoso parque a su costado izquierdo. Era un día común, nada agradable, pero común.

Cuando llegué a bajar el paquete y montarlo sobre un diablito con ruedas, el rechinar de unas llantas en una esquina atrás llamó a la atención de todos, incluso a los transeúntes civiles, pero Steve fue el único en fijarse que había un niño cruzando la calle para cuando el auto amenazaba con arrollarlo a la velocidad con la que patinaba.

No lo pensó, ciertamente, solo se aventó. Años en la milicia y entrenamientos rigurosos, sumándole a sus sentidos se fortalecieron con las enseñanzas de los monjes, fueron los causantes de que reaccionara de forma temeraria y se interpusiera entre el niño y el auto.  
Gracias a los reflejos y su velocidad, tomó el niño en brazos y al mismo tiempo se dejó caer del otro lado de la banqueta. Enrolló al pequeño entre sus extremidades para protegerlo de la caída y su cuerpo como colchón del resto de ambas anatomías. Su espalda quedó contra el pavimento, el niño sobre él pero el carro siguió su curso veloz para desaparecer dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina.

Por eso _odia_ manejar, peor aún, _odia_ a los lunáticos con licencia para manejar.

\- Oye, ¿cómo estás? - acomodó al niño con cuidado en el suelo, estaba seguro de que con su cuerpo protegió bien al que era mucho más diminuto, pero las lesiones en cuerpos tan frágiles no eran para tomarse un juego.

\- Yo, eh ... - No lucia asustado, solo confundido ante todo por pasar tan rápido y Steve podía entenderlo muy bien.

\- Pequeño dime algo, lo que sea. - Se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas, el individuo sentado frente a él.

\- ¿Tienes brazos muy grandes? - Steve notó por primera vez, cuando esa voz confundida salió de sus labios rosados y delgaditos, que él menor tenía unos bonitos ojos castaños que combinaban con sus rizos sobre la cabecita redonda.

Bien pudo sonreír ante la ocurrencia desvariada del infante, pero se concentró en buscar heridas notables, aunque sí le dedico una mirada más dulce.

\- Sí, eso es algo. - puso su mano sobre los rizos, notando lo suave que eran y que poco a poco el chiquillo entraba en confianza como para sonreírle apenado.

\- ¡Rogers! Todo bien - fue el grito de su compañero del otro lado de la acera, varias personas observando y incluso de su propio lado, al menos otras tres señoras que no les quitaban la vista de encima.

La gente y su naturaleza chismosa.

\- ¡Sí, no pasa nada! - gritó de vuelta, pero su atención era completamente del niño ahora, quién portaba uniforme que denotaba su precio alto y un escudo bordado en su jersey marino. Si bien a lo mucho, el niño no pasaría de los ocho años.

\- ¿Qué haces solo cruzando la calle? ¿Como te llamas?

\- Me perdí buscando a un amigo, también es quien me cuida hoy. - su tierna voz y sus pecas que exaltaban a la vista cuando sonreía abiertamente, dejó en claro que no pasaba de los ocho años.  
Entonces vino la exaltación, como si no hubiera estado a punto de morir segundos antes

\- Soy Peter, ¡Peter Parker! Y tu

Cuando me despertó por las pesadillas, no espero que llegue a ocurrir ni en un millón de años ni volverá a nacer en un mundo paralelo. Pero allí estaba, con un niño que parecía sonreír tanto sin que le doliera la cara por tan carismática mueca, dándole ganas de sonreir de vuelta por mero gusto.

No lo hice, claro, pero al menos las ganas estaban allí.

\- Mucho gusto, Peter Parker, soy Steve Rogers.

Y resultó que el niño sí podía sonreír más.

* * *

¹) Arnie fue el mejor amigo del Capitán América durante la infancia, no Bucky, obviamente en los cómics.

La cancioncita del principio es de Vocaloid "circus of moster", portada española. Por el momento no la verán relevante, pero ya verán que tiene mucho que ver (ewe)

El OoC actual en el capitán estilo Darks-Emo no es permanente, pero debido a que expongo su trauma desde ahora, comprenderán que no anda bien de la cabeza ni del alma. Aún así, prometo que no durará mucho.

HOLAAAAA ... ya sé, no tengo perdón. El padre de Todo debería ejecutarme ahora mismo. Ya tengo dos ficciones en proceso, muchas cosas por hacer y sin ganas de completar ninguna, pero aquí me tienen, publicar una nueva historia que ya tiene un argumento establecido, pero una autora bastante disfuncional.  
Lastima margarito: v  
Va a ser mi primer fic Stony con varios episodios, hasta la fecha me temo que arruinará los diez episodios. Sí salen más o salen menos, no prometo nada. Siempre digo que será un One-shot y ya ven como terminó xD


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

 ** _Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte II_**

 ** _Perdido_**

* * *

Sus ojos fueron una vez más, una parada en la esquina por donde el automóvil oscuro desapareció, bufando internamente ante los peligros que llegan a ser las personas con falta de responsabilidad y buen juicio.

Detestaba Nueva York, sus inquilinos eran unos conductores a temer.

Regaló su último sermón a quien sea que manejara esa máquina asesina, para ubicarse nuevamente con el pequeño a su lado y con quien compartía la banqueta mientras estaba sentado sentado sobre el pavimento.

\- Entonces Peter, ¿con quién venías? - en cuanto habló, el castañito entrecerró la mirada pensativa y se mantuvo callado - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me enseñaron a que no debía hablar con extraños, pero me ha salvado la vida, y ya nos presentamos, te dije mi nombre y tú el tuyo; ahora debo llegar a una conclusión de si hablar contigo no sería como hablar con un extraño.

Steve sabía que tenía la quijada desnivelada ante todo el palabreo soltado por el menor, con un léxico bastante presumible pero haciendo de sus propias ideas un revoltijo hablado, que terminó por revolverlo a él mismo. Una cosa segura es que los padres de este niño deberían estar orgullosos de su hijo. Y algo preocupado.

\- Pues esperare a que llegues a una sabia conclusión. - su propia madre por el contrario, estaría muriendo de la risa si se entera que un niño de aproximados ocho años lo dejo sin muchas palabras

Estuvo bajo la mirada ecuánime de Peter, el pequeñito llevó su mano a su mentón en pose de pensador filosófico y una de sus cejitas elevada de forma inquisidora. Steve bien podía sentirse intimidado o lleno de ternura, gracias al cielo que andaba un poco apático esos días, o terminaría ofendiendo al pequeño por tremenda carcajada que seguro hubiese soltado en épocas pasadas.

Peter pareció llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, asintiendo con su cabecita decidido.

— Estaba con mi padrino Rodhey, es mi amigo y me recoge de la escuela cuando puede.

— ¿Y dónde está?

— No lo sé. Le llamaron de algo importante y dijo que tardaría un minuto, ¡pero tardo horas! Entonces vi que un globo flotaba y creí que se le había perdido a otro niño ya que muchos estaban jugando con ellos, así que decidí atraparlo para devolverlo, pero entonces el globo se elevó más y más y terminé aquí. Si cruzaba la calle, hay un local donde venden shawarma, voy seguido ahí con mi familia y planeaba ir.

Gracias al cielo que el pequeño tomó sus respectivas pausas en cada oración, de otra forma se le hubiera hecho imposible seguirle el hilo de su historia, ¡ni siquiera se detuvo a tomar aire! Ha de admirar esos pulmones, su yo infantil lo hubiese envidiado con ganas.

Del pequeño que ha salvado de ser, como el mismo infante dijo, hecho un puré, pudo reconocer que tenía un gran corazón solidario y bondadoso, así como una temple ante situaciones críticas e inteligente.

— ¿Para llamar a tu casa desde el local? Que listo. — cualquier otro se hubiese puesto a llorar, no que él sepa tanto de niños pero, ¡incluso no estaba ni perdido, logró ubicar un lugar público que frecuentaba para pedir ayuda!

— No, quería un shawarma, tengo hambre. — con sus ojos castañitos lo miró de una forma que le hizo sentir idiota. Era la segunda vez que ese chiquillo lo dejaba con tan mala imagen de sí mismo.

Bien, ese niño lo superaba todo.

— ¡Hey, Rogers! — escuchó el grito de su compañero del otro lado de la calle, llamando su atención — ¡La entrega está hecha y el jefe nos quiere de vuelta!

Su compañero, que de verdad debería preguntarle su nombre ante tremenda descortesía de su parte, miraba aleatoriamente desde él hasta el infante, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

¿Ahora qué hace? Su jefe les metería tremenda regañada si seguían tardando, pero tampoco dejaría a un menor a su suerte en una ciudad llena de salvajes. ¡Que ni siquiera alguien se había molestado en acercárseles por si necesitaban ayuda o él resultase ser un pedófilo! El mundo en la gran manzana estaba de cabeza.

Pero ya ha formado un plan: que su compañero regresará con el camión y se evitará la reprimenda, un poco le venía importando en verdad si lo despedían. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que no harían frente a la falta de personal y porque era de los pocos con la condición de trabajar horas pesadas, y aunque le bajó el sueldo por unos días no es que le afecte mucho. Ser un vago perdido en el tiempo, tenía sus beneficios.

\- ¡Dame un minuto! - ahora deberíamos concentrarnos por completo en su pequeño obstáculo, poniendo sus manos por encima de los pequeños y delgados brazos - Escucha, buscaremos un teléfono para que llames a tus padres.

\- No tengo padres. - de forma indiferente y restándole importancia, el castañito se encogió de hombros con un parpadeo inocente embellecedor.

Bien, ahora sí estaba todo muy mal.

Su quijada volvió a colgar de su sitio original ante la perplejidad en la que se sometió de golpe.

De no haberlo sentido temblar o sonreír minutos atrás, estaría pensando que ese chiquillo padecía anhedonia¹, en otras teorías tendría que preocuparse por el tipo de educación que estaba recibiendo actualmente el pequeño. O que sea muy valiente y comprensivo, después de todo, más cosas destacables del niño, seguro que le seguirían sorprendiendo si tuviera tiempo y motivos para conocerlo.

\- ¡Mascota! ¡Peter!

Ante los gritos que se escuchaban de una persona a punto de entrar en una crisis de pánico, los dos voltearon en su dirección. Lo que Steve vio, fue un hombre adulto afroamericano de complexión apreciativa, con un celular en la mano y el rostro lleno de completo alivio en cuanto ubicó al niño.

Peter lo que vio seguramente y deduciendo por su reacción de enseñar toda su hilera de dientes como pirañita, era al supuesto padrino.

\- ¡Ese es Rodhey! - confirmado y con hiperactividad, el castañito comenzó a correr hacia el hombre que parecía un punto de llorar.

Steve no sintió la necesidad de detener al infante, después de todo el niño no había sufrido ningún tipo de herida y había demostrado ser listo e instintivo, como él mismo se consideraba en este último, así que no puede impedirle el rencuentro.

Antes de alejarse más, el pequeño se detuvo un medio camino y volteó hacia él con su manita alzada y sacudiéndola de un lado a otro energéticamente.

— ¡Adiós Steve, y gracias! — siguió alborotando su brazos hasta que él le respondió con el mismo gesto, el niño satisfecho aparentemente terminó su recorrido y llegó a los brazos del hombre que lo alzó del suelo apretándolo junto a su cuerpo.

A esa distancia Peter parecía mucho más pequeño, pero al menos ya no tenía motivos para seguir preguntándose eso. Bendito sea, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de tener que arreglar el problema de un pequeño perdido.

Pere debe admitir con sinceridad, que Peter Parker le dio una buena y curiosa impresión, estaba seguro que sería difícil olvidar a ese niño tan sorprendente.

Por unos segundos y sin darse cuenta, deseo que por alguna pequeña casualidad, volviera a ver a Peter. De preferencia, sin tener que pasar por un pre-accidente automovilístico.

\- ¿Todo bien, Rogers? - su compañero dio unos pasos hacia él cuando se acercó de nuevo al camión, notablemente preocupado con el ceño fruncido.

Steve tuvo otra espinita que le obligó a preguntarle al hombre su dichoso nombre, pero en cambio, prefirió responder la pregunta dada.

\- Sí, todo bien. - Fue lo más amable que pudo, de verdad.

El uniformado a su lado negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras cerraba la caja trasera del camión y subió de nuevo a sus respectivos asientos con la camioneta andando de nuevo y alejándose de tan ruidosa ciudad y su gente salvaje. Sí, reconocía que Bushwick era aún más peligroso siendo un barrio devastador, pero Brooklyn era su hogar y la defendería.

\- Vaya que tuvo suerte ese niñato. - comentó sobre el camino el compañero a su lado, pensando todavía en lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

\- Demasiada, un segundo más y no la contábamos ni él ni yo. - concordó con soltura, aunque no estaba con energías para comenzar con una conversación. Por un momento, deseo que la relación silenciosa con la que había comenzado ese día, seguiría ahora que iban de regreso.

Era un asco socializando cuando su identidad, al igual que su orgullo y honor, estaban legalmente muertos. Le pasaría a cualquiera, se consuela.

\- Jodidas ciudades enormes con conductores tan irresponsables, seguro era un hijillo de papi el que manejaba, ¡no tuvo la decencia de pararse! Demonios, ¡ni siquiera tenía las placas!

\- ¿No tenía placas? - ni siquiera lo había notado, preocupado solo por la sanidad de Peter y en sermonear internamente al descuidado ser que iba manejando el auto.

\- ¡Ninguna! Como dije, algun hijillo de papi sin licencia incluso. Jodidos ricos - su compañero seguía farfullando contra la gente adinerada y sus vástagos, pero Steve por un segundo, uno muy pequeño, se quedó con la leve duda ante la nueva información.

Algo dentro de él picó por eso, ese nuevo dato que hacía de su mentalidad una máquina creadora de posibilidades terribles. Agitó la cabeza, porque solo se metía en asuntos que no le preocupaban, no era lo que necesitaba.

Volviendo a la fábrica, de hecho, recibió todos los gritos por su malhumorado supervisor y una sanción para trabajar una jornada extra sin paga. Pudo haber ido peor También lo necesitaba, así de alguna manera su cuerpo y mente llegaba tan cansado a casa como para recordar lo que era su vida y evitar lamentaciones inservibles, solo llegar y tirarse en el agujerado colchón con mantas arriba evitando el frío, esperando la pesadilla de cada noche que le atormentaría hasta el siguiente día.

.

.

.

 _Asustada hui, saltan sobre mí,_  
 _al suelo caí, nada puedo oír._

El susurro de una tonadita seguía estando presente, pero no le prestaba atención persistente a seguir su camino y dejando atrás la voz tan desnivelada con el viento a su espalda. Tenía mejores cosas que pensar.

Las piernas le pesaban, las pisadas fuertes sobre el fango y entre las ramas le quemaban, hace mucho que había perdido el peso de sus armas pero la espalda seguía mandando punzadas por todo su sistema tan horrible como el ardor de su cansancio, la herida sobre su abdomen se estiraba y pesar todo eso no podía dejar de correr.

 _Correr, correr, correr_ .

Su mente no pensaba en nada más y su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con eso, de otra forma hace tanto que había muerto. Lo peor de todo es que seguía escuchando a sus perseguidores, pasando por sus huellas y atravesando las ramas y troncos caídos de forma más eficaz.

Pero era lo correcto, tenían que seguirlo a él, concentrados en él para que Rumlow huyera con Bucky tan lejos de allí como les fuera posible, a pesar de que tenían sus propias heridas. Y Bucky, oh su querido hermano, lucía tan fatal con tanta sangre que ni siquiera podía observar bien en qué parte tenía sus heridas, tantas de ellas.

¿Qué le hubiera gustado a él más que nada poder ir con ellos, pero ni siquiera lo pensó cuando al momento de percatarse que no los dejarían escapar tan fáciles, tomó el maletín y corrió para el lado contrario; por lo que era su deber proteger ese maletín a toda costa, su prioridad cambiar para salvar lo poco que quedó de su escuadrón, lográndolo en el momento en que el enemigo se percató de su objeto con mayor valor que los intrusos. Sí, alguien debió de huir de allí, ese debía ser su mejor amigo y el novato que no tenía culpa de nada por sus errores, por el error de la base ante la escasa información, porque en el mundo existían los dementes asesinos.

 _Correr, correr, correr._

Llevaba minutos, tal vez horas ya que el cielo seguía oscuro pero no estaba consciente por cuánto tiempo más duraría la noche ni cuánto otro debió correr. Cuando se internaron en la selva se aventuró por los alrededores con mucho cuidado para apreciar futuras salidas de emergencia, lo malo claramente, es que en un lugar tan obtuso y primario sin comunicaciones ni aliados no se había esperado tanto. Ahora solo corría hacia la cascada que estaba fuera del centro del terreno, al sur y muy lejos del Jeep, que lograría sacar a los chicos de allí mientras él era el mejor perfecto.

El aire en sus pulmones era caliente, sus miembros le reclamaban a gritos que ya paraban y su herida no tenía misericordia al darse cuenta de su existencia. Tenía mucha suerte que la bala que lo hirió no toco ningún punto sensible, como el fémur, o no había recorrido ni cinco metros antes de caer sobre su propia laguna de sangre.

Seguía hacia adelante, tal vez sí aventaré y pasaría un milagro para sobrevivir, la corriente lo llevaría tan lejos sin ahogarlo y daría tiempo para formar un nuevo plan para volver a casa. Claro, el plan tenía más negativas y se elaboraba por buenos deseos, pero era todo lo que podía hacer con lo que tenía.

Aún no entendí qué era lo que había pasado, qué era lo que salió mal de todo ese revoltijo de terror y cómo es que ahora su vida dependía de la fuerza de sus piernas para salir con la suya. Bendito sea el momento donde el asma deja de ser un problema a sus quince años.

 _Correr, correr, correr._

El ruido de las armas de fuego hace tanto que habían terminado, dejándolo en duda del por qué cesaron, si por la falta de tiradores o porque nadie más se había salvado. Hace tanto que se alejó pero parece que el terror y sus perseguidores no quieren acabar de estar tras su espalda.

El sonoro y descriptivo chasquido del agua al caer llegó a él, entonces estaba cerca de su objetivo e intentó malísimo de resguardo. Era de sus peores aviones, pero de cierta forma lo suyo no era ser impulsivo sobre la marcha, sinceramente.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría con el maletín?

 _Sola me vi, ya no estás aquí._  
 _Solo estoy yo, ¿a dónde pudiste huir?_

A la mitad de la noche en la jungla no es que tuviera oportunidad de ser imaginativo, no con una herida tan alarmante como la que traía encima. Ojala tuviese poderes curativos o algo por el estilo.

Estaba llegando al barranco, con las manos libres y posicionadas para dar el salto con la intención de disminuir las lesiones que causaría la caída, justo cuando lo taclearon del lado contrario. En su defensa, la pérdida de sangre ya era considerable.

Rodó por el suelo con una persona sobre él, movimientos disciplinados le obligaron a permanecer debajo del cuerpo más pesado con una rodilla sobre su garganta. Entre la oscuridad y la falta de aire por la obstrucción en su respiración, no pudo distinguir a su atacante y éste traía una máscara de montaña.

Jamás en su vida se ha rendido, no comenzaría ahora por supuesto, pero el hombre sobre él sacó un arma de punta cortante con intenciones claras de atravesarlo con ella; pese a la falta de aire, tuvo la agilidad para evitar el golpe, con su mano cubriendo a la empuñadora ajena y resistiendo.

Desafortunadamente, su atacante tenía muchas más energías que él, soltándole por segundos aplicarle un nuevo golpe en el rostro y desorientarlo lo suficiente para cumplir con su idea primaria, incrustarle la navaja en su primera herida de bala y profundizar tanto en gravedad como agonía.

No gritaría, a pesar de que dolía como los mil infiernos. La navaja giraba y él se mordía sus labios, llegó a gruñir seguramente, pero nunca gritaría.

\- _Suficiente, novato_ . - palabras alemanas

Steve sabía alemán fluido debido a que su bisabuelo paterno participó en la primera y segunda guerra, ergo, reconoció la orden dada seguramente al sujeto que tenía encima. La cuestión aquí y que lo dejó impresionado debajo de sus muecas agónicas, es que esos sujetos eran alemanes.

¿Despistarlo? No, es innecesario ahora que lo tienen y seguramente lo maten. Su misión era interceptar a los rumanos y los tailandeses, un miembro con etnia alemana ponía su cabeza en todas las casualidades improbables e información desconocida que habían pasado por alto.

Entre los gritos que salían de sus labios y sus deducciones internas perdió la noción de cuándo fue que lo pusieron de rodillas. El líquido carmesí se escurría por debajo de su uniforme de camuflaje, ahora estaba siendo sujetado por otros hombres sin ningún problema en cubrir sus identidades, más que hace segundos tenía la rodilla sobre su tráquea. ¿El enmascarado, será el traidor americano? ¿Por qué cubrir el rostro?

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué ha hecho con mi paquete? - la misma voz con el acento extranjero en sus palabras fue quien le habló, estaba frente a él pero por un motivo u otro, Steve no podía levantar el rostro y verlo a la cara.

Empezaba a ver borroso, se estaba desorientando con veracidad y solo el tintineo alemán hacía eco en su mente con preguntas que venían y venían, pero aún así no podía darle una cara a esa voz.

\- Tu respuesta es el silencio, mala elección. - la decepción y un chasquido de lengua fue notorio, pero aunque hubiera querido responder no lo haría porque su lengua desidia perderse junto a su vista ahora.

\- Voluntad, todos la tienen y nadie la mantiene. - No, Steve nunca hablaba nada de nada ante el enemigo, que lo descuartizaran si quisieran, nunca sería el soplón de nadie y de morir, sería con dignidad y la libertad de llevarse los secretos de todo el mundo.

Estaba determinado, siendo como siempre el terco que le decían que era. Pero por algún motivo, el terror y el pánico lo invadieron como nunca y su cabeza comenzó a moverse desesperada; como si su subconsciente ya supiera lo que pasaría ahora, como si el fuego y el hielo comenzara a despertar en sus venas ante el infierno al que presuntamente sería sometido ... pero no, se negaba a abrir la boca.

 _Corre, corre, corre._

Agitó la cabeza lo más que pudo para espabilarse aunque sea un poco, pero sus sentidos le seguían traicionando y ante su visión indescriptible, sus ojos solo pudieron apreciar un cráneo.

¿Qué carajos hacía un cráneo allí? Y sin embargo, de tan solo verlo por unos segundos tenía la reacción de echarse a huir nuevamente antes de estar frente al símbolo esquelético.

No comprendía porque tanto pavor, pero ahí estaba.

\- Me ha llenado de curiosidad, ¿cuánto es lo que tardaras en romperte?

Steve tenía que negarse, debía hacer algo para no descubrirlo, no quería. Sin saber por qué motivo, fuera de lo racional y obvio, estaba seguro de que prefería aventarse justo ahora por el acantilado hacia las aguas desconocidas que seguir estando frente al cráneo que sonreía.

No, él no quiere esto. Él lo sabe, de alguna manera, ¡que no quiere esto!

 _¡No no no! ¡No!_

Una vez más, su cuerpo sudoroso terminó hacia adelante y su respiración agitada se trabó al tratar de encontrar control sobre ella. Sus pupilas encogidas por las emociones caídas sobre él y los escalofríos terminando bajo su espalda, el sudor corriendo por su pecho y el perfil de su rostro.

Una pesadilla, otra más a la lista y parecía tan bizarro que ahora ha añadido un pulpo con craneo en ella.

Paso una mano por encima de su cabello húmedo y dejo su otra mano sobre su rostro, alejando poco a poco esa tonadita de su mente. Casi siempre que se terminó la pesadilla se olvidó de ella hasta la próxima vez que lo atormentó, pero otras veces como ahora, se quedó haciendo eco a su alrededor hasta volver a perder entre su mente documentada.

Esa cancioncita, posiblemente era lo que más le atormentaba a su deplorable mente. Lo dejaba temblar, lo hacía sudar, ya no era tanto por los recuerdos en sí sino porque esa espantosa letra lo perseguía como su sombra cada noche o momento de debilidad.

Le temía a una canción, que tan patético podría ser.

Se rió con amargura ante su propio pensamiento, porque vivía en una pocilga y tenía un trabajo mediocre, vivía en un barrio donde cualquier momento alguien podía entrar y clavarle un cuchillo por gusto, no como si antes no hubiera pasado de todas las maneras; seguía huyendo de sus demonios y persiguiendo a los fantasmas de lo que era su vida, pero no podía enfrentarse a lo que era su pasado y no podía seguir avanzando en su futuro.

Sí, sabía que pasarse cada hora lamentándose de su suerte no serviría de nada y lo hundiría más en el charco de porquería en el que se estaba hundiendo desde que despertó del coma, pero tampoco encontraba la fortaleza para ponerse de pie. Ya no. Fue fuerte tanto tiempo, que ahora estaba tan cansado.

Pero quedándose en su colchón ni siquiera podía conseguirse quedar noqueado ante el cansancio, mejor se puso de pie y fue directo al baño.

Su reloj de muñeca lo había dejado sobre el lavabo la otra noche, después de todo no es como si necesitara alguna alarma para despertarse y llegar temprano al trabajo. Con sus necesidades satisfechas, sus manos y rostro limpio, tomo el reloj y observó con resignación la hora del a madrugada.

Las cuatro y cuarto. ¿Qué carajos haría a las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada?

Aunque bien y podía…

 _Sí_.

Se arrepentiría de lo que haría ahora, pero estaba decidido.

Salió del baño con su aseo completo, tomó de su mochila pantalones que resbalaban por sus caderas y una sudadera holgada con gorro que le quedaba en verdad grande. Fue propiedad de uno de los hermanos monjes del templo, el querido hermano tuvo la buena voluntad de buscar prendas para él, aunque nunca le atinó al tamaño. Pero eran suficientemente calientitas y no raspaban contra su sensible piel, todo lo que necesitaba era eso.

El mismo ritual de siempre, en este caso con un desayuno completado por agua y una pera, tomó su sagrada mochila por sobre sus hombros y salió a correr por el peligroso barrio. No es como si alguien a esas alturas pudiera llegar y asaltarlo, de _verdad_.

Hizo de su carrera más rápida de lo normal y llegó al momento justo en el que su reloj marcaban las cinco de la mañana, también la hora correcta para poder cumplir con su deseo.

Llegó a la zona central de Bushwick donde las residencias eran mucho más seguras pero igual de humildes, ahí en su barrio por nacimiento y donde gustaban de darle las mejores palizas de su niñez, aunque le decían que eso no era para presumir, él decía que sí; después de todo, fue gracias a todo ese dolor, que durante diez meses bajo torturas y burlas pudo resistir cosas peores.

El sufrimiento forja el carácter, decía el abuelo. Antes estaba en desacuerdo con ese dicho, pero justo ahora, prefería ahorrarse el comentario.

En una esquina oculto tras la pared y ante un poste de luz dañado desde hace tantos años, se mantenía con una de sus manos apretando las correas de su mochila, escuchando el crujido de la tela entre sus dedos. Seguía esperando, a veces tardaba minutos más o minutos menos.

Entonces, dos minutos de retraso y anotados en la bitácora, su mirada se quedó quieta en un punto fijo, el edificio de enfrente, sobre la tercera ventana en el nivel dos que acaba de iluminarse con una luz amarillenta.

La ventana pertenecía a la zona de la cocina, la única que daba a la calle desierta actualmente, las cortinas blancas eran de manta para que el viento no fuera tanto que desflorara a las florecitas sobre tres macetas pequeñas que adornaban el angosto marco.

Amapolas rojas, blancas y rojas de nuevo, combinando con la decoración interna de la cocina, aromatizando la casa entera por su excesivo cuidado y buen mantenimiento, siempre llenando de vida y color a ese hogar.

Una silueta apareció dibujada en las cortinas, perteneciente a una mujer que podía distinguir muy bien; delgada con cintura pequeña pese a las secuelas de un embarazo, piernas pequeñas y brazos fuertes, el cabello sujetado en un moño enrollado con suavidad y decorado por pequeñas trenzas a su alrededor, cabellos sueltos seguramente de un rubio dorado. La mujer lleva un mandil rosa para servirse sólo una taza de café y galletas de granola, debajo viste uno de esos trajes de enfermera como lo indican las reglas de su oficio, pero con un segurito sobre el pecho en el que colgaban tres figuritas de animalitos o florecitas, según las emociones con las que haya amanecido.

Los ojos de la hermosa dama, tan azules como los propios, no se despertarían de todo hasta que diera el tercer sorbo a su café. Despues del necesitado sorbo, es cuando despabila por completo y se aleja de la cocina para preparar su retirada.

La silueta desaparece de las cortinas, las luces se apagaban porque a la mujer nunca le gusto gastar de más.  
Steve lo sabía todo, por completo de pies a cabeza y con los ojos abiertos pudo imaginarse que lo veía de enfrente, pese a que su visión solo seguía la figurita oscura y desbordada tras las mantas. Pero lo sabía a la perfección, porque su madre no era alguien que siguiera la misma rutina diariamente, pero sí tenía ciertas mañas antes de despertar en las mañanas e irse a trabajar; no era hasta ese tercer sorbo de café que comenzaba a moverse como sí hubiese rejuvenecido tres décadas completas.

Y al mismo tiempo que podía verla tras sus parpados, su corazón se rompía un poquito más.

Apretó los labios en una línea recta y dolorosa, las correas de su mochila no podían estar más apretadas que antes, y antes de terminar como un bebé perdido de los brazos de su mamá, comenzó la marcha de nuevo directo al trabajo.

Llegaría prácticamente más de hora y media con anticipación, pero no es como si lo fueran a regresar de todas formas. Además, mejor eso que terminar cometiendo una locura.

Llegando al trabajo recibió el gritadero de su jefe, y es que el hombre aún no le perdona el retraso que tuvo hace más de dos semanas, cuando se encontró con Peter. Y eso que en realidad, no se retrasó tanto como para hacerla de alboroto, pero ya prefería no alegar con una mente tan cerrada, _gracias_.

Pero de verdad, su jefe ya lo odiaba.

— ¡Rogers! Debes llevar una entrega en New York, ¡muévete!

Lo detestaba, el sujeto en verdad se estaba vengando de él. De todas formas, ¿por qué la gente pedía cosas en New York? No le molestaría viajar a Boston, alguna vez.

Tomó el camión ya con el cargamento completo, esta vez nadie iba con él pero tal parece que al lugar donde llevaba el pedido habían dispuesto de empleados para ayudarle a descargar la entrega. Lo bueno, porque por mucho buen físico que volvió a retomar tras su pausa de cinco años comatosos, cargas como laminillas de carrocería de una tonelada no eran tan ligeritas.

Por esta ocasión y siendo que pasaba de las cinco de la tarde, el tráfico fue horrible y ya podía decirse que estaba de pésimo humor. El gritadero, los ruidos del claxon como si fuese una competencia en ver quien hacía sonar la bocina tan alto y por tanto tiempo, la misma gente le hacía preguntarse si tener un trabajo era realmente necesario.

Llegó casi pasadas las seis, lo sorprendente es que su jefe había dejado de reprocharle por radio su demora, posiblemente la radio o el transmisor ya no servían o se quedaron sin baterías, lo que le hacía casi besar la dichosa maquinita.  
Esta vez sí tuvo que adentrarse a la zona más compungida de la ciudad, parándose frente a unos de los edificios centrales que a su parecer tenía un horrible diseño que terminaba en un pico uniforme y con las letras incrustadas a su estructura de forma simbólica a una torre, su tamaño era la definición correcta de egocentrismo. No era de su gusto, pero considerando su pésimo humor actual y que la ciudad en si no le agradaba nada, puede que el edificio no tenga tanta culpa.

Revisando que la dirección fuese correcta una vez más en sus papeles, notó que unos hombres se encontraban en la entrada con uniformes de seguridad y jumpers parecidos al suyo pero en mejor estado, uno solo entre toda la bola era el único con traje oscuro y corbata; esos hombres mantuvieron la vista desde que llegó por la calle, si eso no fuera suficiente pista, el que le hayan hecho señas en cuanto reconocieron el logo de la camioneta entontes confirmaba todo.

Suponía que le estaban esperando dado que le tenían un lugar para estacionarse con mucho espacio de sobra. Gente lista, gente preparada, aún le tenía esperanzas a los neoyorquinos.

Bajó del camión una vez perfectamente estacionado frente a la entrada del edificio, dejo de prestarle atención al diseño de la curiosa "torre" y se enfocó en el sujeto del traje; le ganaba por centímetros considerables, de complexión ancha y cara simpática mientras resplandecía de orgullo con mentón elevado.

Al menos entre todos los humanos, alguien parecía tener un buen día.

— Buenas tardes, lamento la demora. — estiró su mano frente al sujeto, quien le respondió la formalidad con un apretón tambaleante.

— Sin problemas, entiendo el tráfico de esta ciudad. — sí, el sujeto le agradaba. El tipo señaló detrás de su espalda a los demás del grupo, quienes parecían igual de sueltos y confiados — Ellos te ayudaran a descargar, pero si hay algo que firmar lo hare yo. Soy el jefe de bienes.

Ser el "jefe de bienes" parecía ser un gran puesto, ante toda la galantería y la sonrisa tan grande y pavoneada que recibió. Steve por un momento, pudo sentir empatía por el sujeto ante lo que seguramente era un gran logró.

Se sentía bien, sentirse feliz por los demás tan genuinamente, tanto que le dedicó al hombre una mueca mucho más agradable de las que ha tenido en años.

— Claro, entonces puede firmarme estos documentos…

Steve no sacó ni los documentos pulcramente doblados que llevaba dentro de su uniforme, ya que todos los presentes tuvieron que girarse ante una pequeña mancha diminuta que pasó rozándolos a todos por debajo de la cadera como si de un rayo fuera.

— ¡Happy, se va la pelota! — un gritó infantil que apenas fue distinguible, para tiempo después ubicar dicha mancha del otro lado de la cera sujetando algo con sus manitas y dándoles la espalda.

— ¡Santa Madre, Peter! Te dije que me esperaras adentro. Y también que te fijes al cruzar la calle. — el hombre-Jefe-de-bienes, tenía hasta las orejas rojas por la posible furia al ser desobedecido por un niño tan fácilmente.

Pero al pequeño no parecía importarle, girándose con la más grandes de las sonrisas que nunca en su vida podía ser capaz de olvidar.

— ¡Sí me fije, _muy, muy_ veloz! — presumía el pequeño, pero no fue hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron que notó como su sonrisa y emoción podía hacerse mucho más grande hasta reflejarse en el sonrojo de sus mejillitas, tal como lo hizo la primera vez. — ¡Steve!

— ¿Peter? — aunque lo había deseado por breves momentos, no pensó en volver a encontrarse con el mismo diminuto ser que salvo hace dos semanas de ser arrollado.

Ahora lo tenía ahí en frente, con una pelota roja rodeada por sus pequeños bracitos que apenas podía con ella, también era consiente que estaba recibiendo miradas muy comprometedoras por parte de todos los empleados y del mismo hombre del traje.

Bien, tal vez que siendo un adulto con esas fachas y apariencia que detonaba desconfianza a los cuatro vientos, no era tan correcto reconocer a un pequeño infante tan despreocupadamente. Necesitaba aclarar eso cuanto antes.

El pequeño despreocupado de la situación tan impropia, emocionado por sabrá sólo él por qué, miró ambos lados de la calle antes de comenzar a cruzar y llegar a su lado.

Entonces fue como presenciar un De-Javu. De esas veces que presencias una escena más de dos veces y logras ubicarla en el momento actual. Tal cual, fue como vio a Peter aprovechando que la calle se vació repentinamente de esquina a esquina y cruzarla, hasta que el sonido de los motores abarcaron el lugar.

Tres motos con amortiguadores para la montaña aparecieron de forma repentina, dejando al pequeño niño congelado en su lugar por la cercanía tan alarmante en la que se vio envuelto, otra vez.

\- ¡Peter! - El grito de su nombre fue coreado por todos con el tono de terror.

Todos los presentes presentaron un paso al frente para quitar al niño del camino, pero Steve quien estaba mucho más cerca y aprovechando su entrenamiento de antaño, se tiró por Peter usando su cuerpo enrollado sobre el niño como un escudo, tal como la primera vez

Al tenerlo en sus brazos y por pura reacción, se impulsó lo suficiente para elevarse sobre el capó de un auto que amortiguó la caída pero siguió rodando hasta terminar el otro lado, sobre el pavimento y en su espalda. De nuevo

Peter escondido entre sus extremidades y el pecho, temblaba, la pelota la soltó desde hace un tiempo, y escucharon cómo las motos se alejaban por la calle hasta desaparecer. Steve por otro lado, enfocaba su mayor concentración en sentir las respiraciones de Peter.

¿Ese niño tenía un letrero gigante que decía "atropellame"?

* * *

¹) Anhedonia: incapacidad para reconocer / sentir las emociones. Clasificado como trastorno cognitivo. Leí muy poco de él y fue un nombramiento aislado ... Pero si a alguien le gusta el Memma Sasu (Naruto x Sasuke The Road Ninja), hay un fic de ellos que recomiendo con creces: v

Gracias a Cuervo ryoko y shia-noel por dejar su rr, no les puedo agradecer de forma privada pero desde aquí les mandó un abrazo! Y a HeroTeaGirl, obvi UuUr


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

 ** _Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte III_**

 ** _Panico_**

* * *

Steve se encontraba tirado sobre su propia espalda en busca de controlar su propia agitación, dando con una de sus manos palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la pequeña espalda que también buscaba relajarse bajo su tacto. Mientras tanto, en su cabeza comenzaban a formulase dos posibilidades: la primera, es que alguien estaba cazando a Peter de la forma más sutil, y eran mediocres para el trabajo; lo segundo es que definitivamente él tenía una muy mala suerte persiguiéndolo y el niño era propenso a recibirla ante la vulnerabilidad de su inocencia, agregando también qué para estar alucinando aquello, él necesitaba comenzar a dormir bien. ****

O el niño era un completo imán para los problemas, esa era una nueva tercera posibilidad y la que mejor le pareció, aunque era un poco preocupante imaginar cómo sería la vida del niño. Un poco como la suya, probablemente.

— ¡Peter!

Gritaron el nombre del pequeño, que permanecía acostado sobre él, era resonante acompañado de varios pasos pesados que parecían correr por el pavimento hasta llegar con ellos. Todos los trabajadores que habían estado agrupados hace menos de un minuto para bajar la carga del camión ahora los rodeaban con caras desbordantes de precaución y manos nerviosas, entre ellos el tipo del traje que tomó al niño y lo apretujo contra su ancho cuerpo.

— ¡Happy, calma, calma! — reprochaba el niño mientras las manos adultas repasaban su cuerpecito en busca de heridas, pero Steve podía reconocer que él más alterado y asustado entre ellos dos, era sin duda el "Jefe de bienes".

— Dime dónde te duele, lo que te lastimaste. — mientras el sujeto buscaba y buscaba heridas o huesos al aire, el niño se notaba claramente avergonzado y su labio inferior estaba haciendo pucheros.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo se alteraba su madre cuando era pequeño y se caía por culpa de sus torpes pies, no se diga de su abuela que casi-casi y le vendaba toda la cara cuando le sangraba un poco la nariz frente a todo el vecindario. Avergonzado y con ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra, era lo que recordaba que sentía él, así que se tuvo que apiadar del castañito abochornado.

— Señor, él no está herido… — no terminó de hablar, cuando por habilidades maestras el hombre del traje elevó a su altura el delgadito brazo observando fijamente y con odio una raspadura de apenas dos centímetros.

Ups.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Llamen una ambulancia! — ni siquiera volteaba a verlos a ellos, sino a un trabajador de tantos que no sabían que hacer.

Peter debía ser hijo del jefe de jefes, seguro, como para que todos los empleados tuvieran ese terror pintado en sus rostros.

— _¡Ha-ppy!_ — la vocecita aguda se hizo escuchar entre tanto jaleo, unas pequeñas manitas golpearon con suavidad cada cachete regordete del adulto con traje. — Estoy bien, la raspada fue porque me desvié un poquitito contra la pared cuando perseguía la pelota. Ni me duele.

Mientras el infante seguía sobando con sus manitas la cara del adulto, que era algo gracioso por cierto, Steve se quedó pensando en cómo es qué te desvías contra la pared persiguiendo una pelota y recordó que a él le pasaba también, muy seguido.

— De acuerdo, pero iremos con el doctor Banner a que te revise de todos modos. — sonó resignado el Jefe de bienes, mientras al pequeño le brillaban los ojos y alzaba sus brazos emocionado

— ¡Quiero una paleta!

— Claro que quieres una paleta. — el hombre rodó sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie, girándose a sus otros empleados que dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio — Basta de dramas muchachos, a descargar ese camión. Y recuerden, _nada_ de esto paso.

Afirmaciones y murmullos se escucharon en coro, todos cruzando la cera más precavidos que antes cuando se lanzaron como estampida.

— Hey, te ayudo. — el hombre se estaba refiriendo a él, con el brazo estirado y su mano frente a su cara, Steve no pudo denegar el apoyo

— Gracias a ti, te mueves rápido para ser un repartidor. — el comentario sonó a broma aunque podía reconocer la perspicacia en los ojos negros del sujeto con el agarre de sus manos firme.

— Sólo son buenos reflejos. — terminó con el tema y de paso no le corrigió en lo de "repartidor", aunque ese no era su trabajo. — ¿Todos en esta ciudad manejan como locos?

El tipo se olvidó de sus sospechas y comenzó a reírse de la pregunta, aunque Steve esperaba que no fuera un neoyorkino ofendido, molestos la mayoría de esos habitantes también han demostrado ser un poco salvajes.

— Sí, casi todos. Pero la verdad es que este niño es siempre un imán de problemas y accidentes.

Sí, Steve le había atinado a la tercera probabilidad de que Peter siempre sufría percances de ese tipo que dejo de ser raro imaginarlo chocando contra la pared.

— ¡Oye! — el castañito miró ofendido al hombre

— Tu paga debe ser buena. — porque él era consciente lo que era mantener vivo a alguien tan problemático, sus experiencias propias y de sí mismo hablaban a favor del adulto presente.

— Algo, pero todo lo compensa este enano siendo tan adorable. — para demostrar su punto revoloteó los rizos del menor, quien intentaba ocultar su sonrisa con una mueca molesta

— ¡No soy enano, mido lo adecuado teniendo seis años!

— ¿Tienes seis años? — Steve se sorprendió ante ese nuevo detalle, pues había jurado que por la forma de hablar de Peter y sus conductas anteriores sería mayor de ocho años. Aun así, su estatura y su aura tan inocente acomodaban mejor a su edad.

— Uh-hum, pero soy súper inteligente. — sonrió más como asombro por serlo que estando presumiéndolo.

— Y enano. — la mano gigante volvió a revolotear su cabello, el niño tuvo un puchero en sus labios de nuevo.

— _Haaappy. —_ con sus bracitos rodeaba apenas una pierda de su conocido, canturreando el nombre como si fuese un hechizó para que detuviera su vil acto contra su cabello por demás esponjoso.

Sí, comenzaba a creer que todos los males en el trabajo del Jefe de bienes eran bien compensados con tanta ternura.

— ¡Señor, ya descargamos todo! — el gritó de uno de los trabajadores distrajo a los tres, cosa que el pequeño aprovecho para comenzar a balancear su cuerpecito por la pierna del adulto.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Pónganlo en el ascensor privado, ahorita voy! — dadas las ordenes el hombre se giró de vuelta a él, ignorando con maestría que un pequeño koala colgaba de su extremidad. — Bueno, ¿debía firmar algo?

— Oh sí, por favor. — entre el desorden y la imagen hipnótica de Peter balanceándose, se le había olvidado que estaba en horas laborales.

Sacó de su uniforme los papeles y le señaló al hombre cada línea que debía firmar, demorando un poco y lo suficiente para que Peter se aburriera de estar colgado y se bajara, plantándose en medio de ambos hombres y con sus ojitos mirándolo ansioso

— Steve, ¿quieres ver mi casa por dentro? ¡Es enorme y tenemos un Jarvis! — el niño de verdad parecía emocionado en que conociera lo que era un "Jarvis", no muy seguro de sí era una persona o alguna otra cosa, pero antes de poder decirle a Peter que invitar a un extraño a su casa estaba mal, el otro adulto con casi termina rayando toda la hoja ante tremenda barbaridad.

— Peter. — riñó entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo con pena pero bastante serio. No es como si él fuese a ofenderse, entendía por completo que aquello no era correcto.

— ¿Qué? — el niño se vio confuso ante la leve reprimenda, pero siendo tan pequeño, para él era normal que el crío pese a lo inteligente que fuese confundiera algunas otras cosas tan triviales; como la seguridad de su hogar y la privacidad que resguardaba, por ejemplo.

— Gracias Peter, pero ya debo volver al trabajo. — se agachó a su altura apenas vio su carita triste.

— Pero quería agradecerte por salvarme, _otra vez._ — triste y frustrado, los ademanes de Peter eran divertidos y cálidos de apreciar, pero lo raro fue escuchar el gritó ahogado del otro tipo

— ¿Otra vez? — los ojos negros parecían desarrollar a través de ellos las maravillas del universo — ¡Tú eres el tipo de quien no ha parado de hablar toda la semana! Rodhes intentó alcanzarte, pero ya te habías ido.

— Les dije que se llamaba Steve Rogers y vestía de azul. — el pequeño pegó una de sus palmas a la cara, en una pose en la que no comprendía a los adultos, como si fuera ilógico e incomprensible que no lo hayan encontrado con esas descripciones.

— Happy Joseph Hogan, te debemos un gran favor desde aquella vez. — se puso de pie en cuanto el autonombrado "Happy" le volvía a dar la mano para estrecharla. Steve para ese tiempo ya había tenido suficiente contacto humano, pero decidió que por ahora no le molestaría.

— Steve Rogers, y no me deben nada, por suerte se han evitado fatalidades.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — Peter llamaba de nuevo su atención con sus ojitos cristalizados y desolados. Steve se dio el atrevimiento de poner su propia mano en aquella mata castaña llena de bucles, alborotados con cuidado y esperar que fuera un gesto suficiente para calmar al pequeño

— No lo sé, pero sí es así, espero que no vuelvas a estar en peligro.

— Lo intentaré. — encogió sus pequeños hombros satisfecho, hasta que uno de los empleados del edificio se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mano al pequeño, una clara muestra de que debía marcharse de ahí y no puso peros. — Gracias Steve.

— Cuídate mucho, Peter. — respondió la despedida cuando el pequeño agitó su manita al aire, antes de partir con el otro hombre y platicándole sabrán-los-cielos-qué.

Un carraspeó a su lado le hizo apartar su vista de la diminuta figura parlanchina. A su lado el hombre enfundado en traje se notaba incomodo de repente, carraspeó varias veces y chasqueo la lengua. Curioso que sin la presencia de Peter colgando de su pierna, le parezca un sujeto serio y con pinta de rudo, marca todo "macho" a su alrededor.

— No me gusta deber favores, Rogers. Rodhes, el sujeto que cuidaba a Peter el otro día, diría lo mismo.

— No me deben nada. — que en parte era cierto, y por otro lado cuidaba que el orgullo de Hogan no se sintiera magullado, como al parecer así era.

Pero al contrario, parecía muy serio ante el tema, entonces Steve pensó que "Jefe de bienes" quedaba muy corto ante la grandeza que Happy detonaba si se trataba del trabajo que consistía en la seguridad de Peter.

— Tengo muchas cosas de que ocuparme y somos muchos quienes cuidamos de Peter, pero para todos es una prioridad que este a salvo. Así que sí, te debemos una muy grande. Por mi parte, si puedo ayudarte en algo, búscame aquí en la torre Stark, todos me conocen.

Happy le ofrecía los papeles del a entrega como muestra de la confianza en sus palabras, Steve los tomó sin problemas y guardo dentro de su uniforme.

— Sólo trata de que no se lastime demasiado.

Ante eso, Happy soltó un resoplido de risa amarga.

— ¡Hombre! Mejor pídeme dinero.

.

.

.

Su jefe gigantón no le soltó un sermón iracundo esa vez, se limitó en ignorarlo plenamente mientras le gritaba a alguien más sin dedicarle una sola mirada más que al recibirle los papeles de entrega con la firma de un H. J. Hogan transcrita en las hojas. Lo más probable es que lo viera como un caso perdido y sin tener algo más con qué amenazarlo, más horas extra no podía colgarle, hasta el grandulón tenía algo de corazón.

Esa era su última ronda por la semana, las ocho en punto de la noche y los del horario nocturno ya estaban llegando. Se quitó el jumper sucio de encima y lo dejo en el cesto antes de que los de la limpieza se fueran casi corriendo; era simple, si no alcanzabas a dejar el uniforme en el cesto antes de ser recogido en la noche, uno tenía que lavarle en casa, y no es que no pueda lavar su propia ropa, sólo que utilizaba la tintorería y esas máquinas tan viejas no quitarían toda la mugre de encima de la mezclilla.

Se quedó con su ropa civil y tomó su mochila ante la mirada gruñona de otro tipo que quería el casillero. Le exasperaba un poco que la gente no tuviera algo más de educación, madurez tan si quiera de esperar un turno, pero a esas alturas y tan estancada que estaba su vida, la importancia ante las groserías humanas le eran algo más fácil desviarlas de su atención.

La mochila a su espalda y con ganas de llegar y tirarse a su cama le hizo salir rápidamente de la fábrica. El aroma de barrio y fango a las orillas de la ciudad le pico en la cara, pero la brisa fresca que ofrecía el campo abierto y su vista oscura valían la pena, quitando de su sistema el olor a oxido y aceite quemado de todo el día.

— Hey Rogers, supe que fuiste a la torre Stark, ¿cómo es? — y ese era Arnie posándose a su lado sin vergüenzas ni sentido por el espacio personal.

El hombre sería al menos tres años mayor que él, pero tenía el espíritu joven y lo demostraba con su sonrisa radiante bajo aquella mata de rizos esponjosos y pelirrojos. No era atractivo, pero al menos la sonrisa lo hacía simpático si le sumabas toda la mugre en el rostro que se les pegaba en el trabajo.

Cuando se encontraban sólo caminaban dos calles juntos hasta que él debía dar vuelta al centro de todo y Arnie seguía un rumbo más recto en el lado este. Por hablar dos calles con el tipo, nada malo podía pasar.

— Grande y extraña.

— Algún día me gustaría verla por dentro, dicen que es una belleza. — pese a su respuesta escueta, el pelirrojo parecía hundido en su nube de fanático

— No me agrado tanto.

— Vago, ¿tú qué sabes de arte? — se burló su compañero al mirar como arrugaba la nariz ante el recuerdo de dicho edificio.

— No te imaginas. — Su comentario le hizo reír amargamente, pues antes de unirse al ejército planeaba estudiar artes en la universidad. Definitivamente, mejor hubiera estudiado.

Aunque ahora su compañero le ofrecía una oportunidad limpia de informarse un poco más de aquella gente, sobre todo por Peter.

— Oye, ¿y qué es ahí o qué? — preguntó tan casual como pudo, pero en cambio recibió una mirada aturdida por los ojos aceituna de Arnie.

— ¿Qué, la torre? ¿Estas _jodiendome_? — sus ojos desorbitados temblaban sorprendidos — ¡Demonios, Steve! ¿Cómo es que no la conoces?

— Te recuerdo que acabo de regresar. — contestó condescendiente. El día que buscaba un lugar para quedarse le tuvo que contar a Arnie que estuvo en el extranjero mucho tiempo y no tenía casa. Sólo eso basto para el sujeto para llevarlo hasta el edificio de los cuartitos en renta de una conocida suya, que por cierto, por esa razón le salía más barata la renta.

— ¡Pero no regresaste del siglo pasado, ¿o sí?! ¡Los Stark los conoce todo el puto mundo! Bueno, a Tony Stark actualmente.

— ¿Y él es?

— Eres una decepción para tu país. — le dedicó una mirada de lastima antes de seguir su camino —; Stark Industries era la mayor compañía armamentista desde la primera guerra mundial, hasta que el viejo mayor murió hace algunos años y su hijo, Tony Stark desmanteló cada proyecto de armas que tenía.

— Eso debió hacer enojar a muchos. — sí, Seteve ya recordaba por qué le sonaba tanto la dichosa torre.

Fue antes de su nombramiento como capitán que el ejército dejo de recibir armamento regular por parte de su compañía predilecta, entonces siendo él no más que un simple capitán de un escuadrón pequeño no estaba tan metido en los problemas de tipo ejecutivos. Eso sí, comentarios feroces en contra de dicha compañía e indignaciones de soldados efímeros, los recordaba bien. Su bisabuelo lo educó a la vieja escuela, donde un arma de fuego, un cerebro estratega y la fuerza en tus puños debían bastar para defender a tu país, no más artilugios que se volvían problemáticos a largo plazo.

Por eso jamás tomó importancia al proveedor número uno de armas de su propia milicia perteneciente, vaya la redundancia que justo en la actualidad tenga que investigar por su propia cuenta, cuando dicha comprendía ya no producía nada de su interés.

— ¡El hombre hizo bien! — vociferó Arnie con desenfreno — No necesitamos más armas, sino más escuelas u hospitales, trabajos buenos y no cómo el que tenemos en esta mierda. Es lo que hace Stark Industrise ahora, la torre en New York tiene energía limpia de primera mano y todas las demás de sus fábricas trabajan así; avances médicos, informáticos, de comunicación, ¡no sólo crea, sino que revoluciona! ¡Hacía el futuro!

— ¿Tiene hijos? — su pregunta desenfreno toda la pasión desbordante del más bajo, quien lo miró con fastidio al saberse ignorado pero no se ofendió. Más o menos.

— ¿Tony Stark? No que yo sepa, pero siempre lo veras con buenas compañías.

La conversación se quedó justo ahí porque era el momento donde los dos debía separarse y tomar cada quien su caminó. Una sacudida de manos y las buenas noches fueron lo último que se dijeron antes de seguir la marcha, Steve por su lado iba pensando en la información obtenida.

Pese a que todo lo que parloteó su compañero quedaría grabado en su memoria fotográfica, no obtuvo lo que quería, y no es como sí lo demás que dijo Arnie tuviera que interesarle. El apellido del niño-accidentes era Parker, no Stark, así que no podía relacionarlos de ninguna forma; tenía que existir algún otro motivo del por qué Peter estaba en la torre Stark con uno de los empleados, aunque seguramente bien podía ser hijo de alguno de ellos y el jefe lo dejaba vagar por ahí.

Pero el niño dijo que no tenía padres, sus ropitas con las que corrió tras su pelota de hule eran sencillas y pasaban a recogerlo alguien de confianza más no un tutor oficial. Aun así en su primer encuentro vestía un fino uniforme de colegio, estaba bajo el cuidado de muchos así que cualquier tutor con dinero procurando su bienestar podía pagar un buen servicio de protección y su forma de hablar y madurez detonaban que llevaba una educación refinada. Parecía como si el pequeño fuese una curiosa variedad entre un típico huérfano astuto y un pequeño mimado y amado.

El interés por Peter nació con las miles de posibilidades para que él niño pueda estar siendo víctima de un intento de atraco, asesinato o secuestro, pero si no estaba vinculado con ningún personaje importante bajo un lazo sobresaliente, entonces no tendría por qué pasar por nada de eso.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que en menos de una semana, le haya tocado presenciar dos "accidentes" en los que la vida de Peter estuvo en riesgo? Los resultados eran alarmantes. Si fuese miembro de la familia Stark, entonces sería correcto suponer que algún ex -contratante de los servicios familiares quería devolver la compañía al negocio del armamento bajo extorsión o algún tipo de rescate. Pero luego estaba el hecho de que el mismo infante parecía atraer tan mala suerte y ser un sensor de accidentes ocasionados sin intención por el niño.

Las estadísticas del promedio de accidentes que involucraban a niños con atropellamientos al cruzar la calle también dejaban resultados igual de apabullantes.

Así que sólo era una suposición infundada con muchas variables para transformas una sola hipótesis concreta sin demostrar su padecida paranoia y traumas psicológicos tras diez meses estar en el infierno de Bangkok. Tal vez ya era momento de olvidarlo y preocuparse por todo el montón de problemas que tenía encima.

Siguió su rumbo directo a su "hogar-dulce-hogar" no sin antes pasar por el centro de la ciudad tal vez en una oportunidad de ver a su madre. Como era de esperarse las luces de su antigua casa estaban apagadas y sin vida notable adentró, no perdió tiempo por lo mismo y sólo entró a una de las tiendas de abarrotes para comprar algunas fresas.

Era su fruta favorita y traía dinero, por esa noche podía tener una cena de su gusto.

Mientras que el hogar de su madre estaba al centro justamente y cercas del hospital donde fundía como enfermera, la tienda tres calles separadas y luego a la izquierda uno se daba cuenta tan fácil que se entraba al territorio de Bushwick.

Solo, silencioso y oscuro.

Bajo los pocos faros de luz se podían apreciar a niños jugando únicamente ahí donde el foco amarillento alumbrase y bajo los ojos atentos de abuelos agotados. En cada esquina oscura estaba una linda niña adolescente en minifalda con cigarro en los labios o estaba el tipo que vendía cigarros sin filtros a cualquiera que se le acercara.

A cada paso que daba una de tres casas se veía deteriorada y se escuchaban gritos adentro, dos de ellas tenían tipos en ropas cuestionables fumando en la cera o escuchando altisonante música por viejas grabadoras o celulares por demás caros de origen dudoso. Cuatro de esas tres casas, un miembro por cada una de ellas, formaba parte de una de las muchas bandas delincuentes del barrio, todos ellos "peligrosos".

Arnie tenía razón después de todo, el mundo ya no necesitaba más armas sino menos barrios tan pobres etéreos bajo el yugo de capitales relucientes. Y era un panorama triste, en realidad.

El edificio de su residencia quedaba mucho más al fondo y escondido entre todo el bullicio, casi a orillas del río y rodeado de dos baldíos con basura. Mallas poco factibles rodeaban los terrenos olvidados y las luces de los faros parpadeaban constantemente, pocas luces de los edificios vecinos estaban encendidas y no había nadie en la calle.

Y no fue hace menos de dos cuadras que notó que lo estaban siguiendo. Con su entrenamiento con los marines no era difícil percatarse de los pasos constantes a seis metros distanciados de él, y con el entrenamiento después del coma, sus sentidos revolotearon a un nuevo y espeluznante nivel en términos sensorial.

Seis metros aproximadamente y variando según cuando cruzaba o se pasaba del otro lado de la cera, evitando las zonas oscuras o callejeadas, era lo que las tres personas que lo seguían se mantenían alejadas. Pasos livianos, suelas rechinantes, un pésimo estilo de persecución y aún no se animaban en acorralarlo, no, su plan era enfrentarlo. Dado al nivel mediocre de ataque, o estaban drogados o eran ladrones de quince años con una navaja descuidada en sus manos.

Creyó que eran tipos del barrio buscándole algún tipo de valor, pero un delincuente no atacaría a un pobre a menos que la víctima fuera mujer y el atacante bastante depravado. Ahora y sin embargo, no eran el tipo de casos de delincuencia que se leían en el periódico matutino del barrio y definitivamente, no era su caso en particular.

Estaba a dos cuadras más de su edificio, no correría para que lo siguieran y supieran donde dormía, pero tampoco podía ocultarse en ningún sitio para evitar el enfrentamiento. Sí por algún milagro la policía se entera que se "defendió" de un ataque contra tres hombres en una pelea callejera teniendo entrenamiento en defensa por parte de los Marines, una multa por desorden público no sería su más grande problema³.

De todas maneras no lo dejaron seguir proyectando una vía rápida de escape, se le dejaron ir encima.

El primero de ellos le tomó de la mochila y Steve sintió un alterado pánico creyendo que eso era lo que buscaban, pero el ladrón numero uno tenía la intención de girarlo y darle un puñetazo. Cosa que comprobó su segunda teoría, eran pésimos y novatos para ese _oficio._

Esquivó el puñetazo sin dificultad y aplicando una de las técnicas más leves, tomó el muño en su mano y lo estiró hacia el frente con su otro brazo recto por delante, bloqueando la altura de su cuello, por ultimo un barrido de su pie hizo que cayera el sujeto.

El ladrón numero dos fue más astuto y enrollo sus brazos desde atrás de él para ahorcarlo y cometerlo, pero la presión no era suficiente. Su mochila le estorbaba para sofocarlo de un codazo, sin puntapié descuidado logró desenvolver los brazos poco hábiles, los tomó en cruz, giró su propio cuerpo para doblarlos sin llegar a fracturarlos y dar una buena patada al estómago del ladrón número dos.

Ladrón número tres intento taclearlo de perfil y llevarlo contra la pared. Debido a la irregularidad de equilibrio por su antigua patada, se vio arrinconado contra la pared ya que el ladrón numero dos no pudo derribarlo. A él no le fue difícil tomarlo de la cintura doblada hacía abajo y dar un rodillazo primero al abdomen y luego en la cara ya que el sujeto se quiso alejar y desvió su primer objetivo, pero igual de funcional.

Ladrón número uno se fue contra él de nuevo, ahora con la navaja vieja ya antes prevista. El sujeto quiso encajársela en su costado derecho, pero tomo su puño antes de rozarle si quiera, giro el brazo en un ángulo deforme, ergo, la espalda del ladrón número uno quedo contra su pecho y la navaja tirada mientras el tipo gruñía de dolor.

— ¿Qué querían? — el tipo sólo apretaba más los dientes sin intención de contestarle — ¡¿Qué querían?!

Su brazo aún no tenía fractura, pero estaba rozando el límite.

— ¡I-Idiota! — gruño el ladrón entre dientes, siendo o muy valiente o con nulo instinto de supervivencia.

Un poquito más de presión contra el brazo y el ladrón, que para variar tenía el rostro muy joven para pasar de los veinte años, este aulló de dolor agónico y Steve quería respuestas.

De nuevo la táctica del tacleo por parte del tercer ladrón, pero esta vez la tuvo que evitar teniendo las manos ocupadas. Le aventó el cuerpo de su compañero encima para que chocaran, pero luego llegó el segundo y evitó la caída, tomando a sus compinches de las ropas obligándolos a correr por el lado contrario.

Los vio marcharse por donde habían llegado, en un momento volvió sus manos a la altura de su tórax para sentir las correas de la mochila. Relajó su postura, la mochila estaba ahí con él.

No podía perderla, perderla costaría demasiado en niveles altamente catastróficos para toda la tierra.

Una calada fría chocó contra su nuca y rápido notó que su gorro se cayó durante su-intento-de-pelea. En una reacción instantánea corrió hasta la pared oscura del otro lado, pego su espalda contra el muro y subió la gorra para cubrir lo más que podía de su identidad.

Nadie podía saber que seguía vivo, independientemente de sus culpas y demonios internos, nadie absolutamente nadie debía saber que no murió en Bangkok ni que la mochila tampoco desapareció, o lo que ocultaba en ella más bien. Necesitaba estar seguro primero de ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, que los sujetos de hace poco no le han reconocido y por eso intentaron atacarlo justamente por ello.

La barba y el cabello siempre manchado de aceite y cubierto no era porque le gustase estar sucio exactamente, sino porque en algún momento podía destacar por cualquier cosa, y entonces tendría a alguien saltando por sobre su yugular cada segundo.

 _No. Basta._

Debía tranquilizarse, estaba demasiado alterado por la adrenalina, su viejo yo en busca de peleas provocaba que se alocara lo suficiente como para parecer histérico de cualquier cosita. Tomar una conducta desquiciada, eso era lo que definitivamente llamaría la atención.

De todas maneras, antes de asomarse de nuevo bajo la luz se aseguró que no estuviese nadie por la calle. En ese caso, se echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban rumbo a su edificio, de preferencia siempre opto por el lado oscuro de la calle. Jaló la cadena sin cuidado alguno y no se molestó en volver a ponerla de regreso, subió de dos en dos los escalones y llegó tan rápido como pudo a su apartamento.

Se detuvo en la puerta, observando la perilla. No funcionaba el seguro y la tapa que tenía cubriendo el orificio por donde encajar la llave seguía ahí, sin moverse. Perfecto, significaba que nadie sabe dónde vive, de lo contrario no se hubieran molestado en dejar la puerta pulcramente "cerrada" para aparentar.

 _No, él la hubiera dejado destrozada como advertencia._

Porque a _él_ le gustaba jugar, su retorcida mente le encantaba infundir su terrorífica presencia en sus objetivos, advirtiéndoles que los observaba. Grotesco y todos sus derivados era lo que lo definía a _él._

Abrió su puerta y entró al apartamento, cerró de vuelta y esta vez puso la cadenita de seguridad como un método para calmarlo, no que fuera muy efectiva para alguna otra cosa.

Miró a su alrededor con precaución, fue al baño con cuidado y encendió todas las luces para que no existiese ningún rincón oscuro. Pero no había nada ahí y la mochila en su espalda dándole un peso extra logró que soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Bien, aún lo creían muerto, no lo han encontrado, aún tenía _tiempo_.

Pero no podía confiarse, ¿cierto? No podía seguir creyendo que su anonimato cubierto por la contaminación y violencia de Bushwick sería suficiente eternamente. Era hora clara para moverse.

Fue directo al mini refrigerador y guardó la poca comida que tenía, la botella grande de agua y un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios básico que dejo en el congelador ya que no funcionaba. Tomó la cobija amarilla que le regalaron los hermanos del templo y la depositó dentro con pulcritud y algo de cariño, mientras que a las demás las tiró con fuerza e hizo una bola gigante incluyendo la almohada.

Con la mochila siempre a su lado fue al baño y guardó sus instrumentos de aseo personal. Cerró y se colgó de nuevo la mochila en la espalda para tener los brazos libres y sin preocuparse por perderla mientras cogía el botellón de cloro y el trapeador. Está bien, puede que sí este un poco alterado, pero prefería estarlo a pasar por algún incidente que lamentara.

Desinfectar el apartamento le tomó menos de una hora, asegurándose que ni un solo cabello se quedara perdido por ahí ni sus huellas didáctilas sobre alguna superficie, no sin antes sacudir el colchón como loco en un intento por desvanecer la cutícula muerta de la tela forrada. Nada que lo relacione con Steve Rogers "perdido en acción".

Haber leído eso en su tumba ficticia no fue ni la mitad de espeluznante de lo que fue sentir gracia al leer esas letras. Ni si quiera pudieron declararlo muerto, solo perdido, que ironía tan oscura.

Dejó sobre el colchón y con mucho cuidado el último pago de la renta. Sólo dio el depósito, faltaba el segundo mes que apenas había iniciado, pero no quería sentirse como si se estuviesen yendo sin pagar o deber un servicio prestado. Sí, era su moral y qué.

Salió del apartamento con las luces apagadas, dejo de la misma forma cerrada la puerta en un intento de que creyeran que seguía ahí, al menos para obtener algo de tiempo si es que lo llegasen a suponer.

Llevaba las demás cobijas y sabanas en mano junto a la almohada, no le gustaba la idea pero tampoco tenía tiempo de ir a la tintorería para desinfectarlas. Bueno, no es que hubiese un centro de acopio a esas horas ni que las iba a cargar todo el trayecto a donde sea que fuera a parar esa noche, así que con el dolor de su corazón, tenía que quemarlas en el baldío. Dejárselas al primer mendigo de una calle cercana o en un basurero tampoco era inteligente, no si montaban un perímetro alrededor.

Ya en el baldío y con una pequeña fogata que asusto a los perros y atrajo más mendigos en un intento de tomar un calor prestado, Steve se aseguró el gorro sobre su cabeza y empezó a caminar alejándose de ahí.

Esa noche no dormiría, seguro, pero al menos debía cenarse sus dulces fresas y buscar una fuente de energía como un buen café.

Dos calles después volvía al tránsito nocturno de la ciudad, sin querer alejarse mucho de los bajos suburbios, era donde una tienda veinticuatro horas tenía promoción de dos cafés con un letrero neón anunciándolo por la vitrina frontal.

He, la noche no iba tan mal después de todo.

Aunque también vio una caseta de teléfonos con un logotipo que indicaba su función internacional para llamadas lejanas. Y él traía monedas sueltas dentro de su chaqueta.

Necesitaba un consejo, así que, ¿por qué no?

Cruzó la calle cuidándose de los autos, llegó y entró a la caseta y pese a que estaba totalmente descuidada y con grafitis por todas partes, la pantallita del teléfono prendía en el típico tono verde en su total funcionamiento.

Sin bajarse la chaqueta y tocando con la orilla de las mangas al teléfono negro y pesado, metió varias monedas y marcó el número. En el proceso de conexión se puso a contar las horas de diferencia, esperando que no fueran muchas ni en mal momento, porque donde los agarrara a todos meditando, le echarían la bronca cada uno y en filita.

Los tonos siguieron hasta ser cinco, cuando se escuchó del otro lado de la línea el sonidito críptico al descolgarse un teléfono anticuado. Tan anticuado como que le recordaba al que hubo una vez en casa de sus abuelos.

— _¿Diga?_ — contestaron del otro lado, Steve no sabía que los extrañaría tanto hasta que el acento gracioso de su receptor le estrujo las tripas. Y no es como si algún momento en su vida pudiera olvidar ese acentito en esa voz tan adormilada único en un solo ser.

 _—_ Sawatdee Khrap¹, hermano Undu. — saludo de la forma tradicional con una mueca melancólica y cálida en su rostro, sabiendo de antemano que del otro lado el hermano Undu se encontraba sonriendo con mucho sueño

— _¡Oh, hermano Stiv-Kla-hay²! Sawatdee Khrap_ — respondió al saludo igualmente, con el sufijo de más que se empeñaron en darle cuando despertó del coma — _Un gusto saberte con bien_ _¿qué podemos hacer por ti?_

No valía la pena regresar la cortesías de interés al preguntar por ellos y su estado, no responderían más que con puros sermones y comentarios filosóficos sobre "estar bien, es un concepto con más de una definición, estar bien no es un estado". Altruistas, no dejaban que nadie se preocupara por ellos y al contrario, ellos daban todo por un extraño como él lo fue.

— Hermano Undu, ¿puedo hablar con el hermano Ho-Min, por favor?

— _El hermano Ho-Min está meditando ahora —_ mala suerte, le urgía ese consejo. —, _pero dijo que si llamabas, te dijera "¡no te rindas!" ¿Ah?_

Sí, justo el consejo que no necesitaba. De hecho le hubiese gustado una charla más completa pero con el acento del hermano Undu, al menos le dio gracia y se olvidó de sus problemas.

 _—_ Esta bien, entonces volveré a llamar después. Gracias hermano.

 _— Claro, claro. Ve con cuidado._

— Adiós her…-

 _— No "adiós", Stiv-Kla-hay. "Hasta luego"._ — y ahí estaba, el sermón. Todo lo contrario a fastidiarle, le tranquilizo viniendo de su monje favorito.

— Hasta luego, hermano Undu. — el idioma norteamericano para los hermanos era muy literal en muchas ocasiones, porque le colgó de inmediato.

El hermano Undu sin duda alegraría el día a cualquiera.

Haber despertado en el templo escondido entre la gran montaña y la selva fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en tantos años de martirio. Cuidaron de él el tiempo que paso en coma, después en su rehabilitación en busca de volver a tener control de su cuerpo de una manera bastante inusual, más ciertas prácticas que eran dudosas pero muy buenas.

Los hermanos no eran ni budistas ni religiosos por alguna deidad, aunque tampoco ponían en duda a ninguna imagen divina, su templo era de un tamaño menor a la montaña con muchos escalones, pero no tenía ninguna figura que adorar ni lujos apantallantes, solo barró, incienso, madera y lo que la naturaleza les preveía.

Su extracto se basaba en la paz interior y la cordialidad, meditando en busca de la estabilidad completo y ese estudio duraba toda la vida. Además, no todos eran tailandeses, a excepción de Undu y otros tres hermanos entre ellos Ho-Min, llegó a encontrarse con otras etnias hasta un sueco que recuerda.

Aunque eso no quiera decir que no supieran del mundo exterior.

De todas formas y sin haber conseguido mucho más de esa llamada que un buen recuerdo del hermano Undu, salió de la caseta y directo a su café.

.

.

.

Después de esa noche una semana más pasaba en su vida, con el único cambio en que ahora se quedaba a dormir en el viejo sofá de Arnie en su viejito, sólo un poco más grande que el suyo anterior y con el bullicio de la gente llegando desde el único ventanal de la sala. Salita.

— ¿Seguro qué no habrá problemas con tu esposo⁴? — preguntó ahí parado con un cojín pequeño en la pequeño lugar de seis por seis metros, lleno de pocos muebles y un pelirrojo peleándose con las sabanas sin prestarle atención a su nuevo inquilino.

— Prometido, y _nah_. Michael está en una gira en alguna parte de Afganistán. — soldado, Steve podía decir que ya le caía bien el sujeto, del cual había muchas fotografías por cierto. — Lo bueno para ti, ya que las paredes son delgadas.

Un guiño y una risa maniaca, con eso Arnie le dio las buenas noches y cada quien siguió con su rutina al día siguiente, con la única diferencia de que ya no podía tomar turnos extra y esperaba a su compañero y casero a la hora de salida.

Entonces una semana después ahí estaba tirado en el sofá que era más pequeño que su cuerpo pero muy acomodable. En su primera video-llamada en la que conoció a Michael, novio-prometido-no-esposo- de Arnie, el soldado de Afganistán le confeso en secreto que lo había comprado especialmente para cuando el pelirrojo se enojaba y lo echaba de la habitación. La tele por cable de su compañero tenía más de doscientos canales y era entretenido para su primer día de descanso que tomaba en más de un mes laboral.

Culpa de su insistente y chantajista casero, por supuesto.

En su primer día de descanso, uno que por cierto ni siquiera era fijo y cambiaba con regularidad, confinado a estar encerrado en el apartamento con cereal en la despensa, fue que escuchó el teléfono fijo de la salita sobre el televisor.

Siendo sinceros tenía un poco de flojera en pararse y contestar, por otro lado, no era su teléfono y era como invadir la privacidad de su compañero y Michael. Por otra parte, podía ser el mismo soldado intentando llamar a casa, a veces pasaba. A él le llegó a pasar.

Al tercer timbre se paró decidido, alejándose de tan cómodo sofá hasta llegar al dichoso aparatito. Odiaba la tecnología, era muy estresante.

— ¿Sí?

 _— ¡Steve! Gracias al cielo que contestas. ¡Tardaste mucho, hombre!_

— A tu información, trataba de respetar tu privacidad. — gracias a los cielos que Arnie era hombre, porque de ser mujer, ese grito le hubiese rotó el tímpano del oído. Además se oía mucho movimiento del otro lado.

 _— Compartimos el baño, ¿de qué privacidad me hablas?_

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— _Tsk. Mira, necesito que me hagas un favor; en la mañana se me olvido una mochila que deje al lado de la puerta de mi habitación._

— Te dije que se te estaba olvidando, eso te pasa por pararte tan tarde. — se lo dijo, dos veces, pero había descubierto que Arnie tenía un sueño profundo, muy, muy profundo. Y que le gustaba molestarlo.

 _— ¡El punto es…! Que la necesito, tenía un traje ahí adentro porque tengo una entrevista de trabajo en la hora de comida._

— ¿Te la llevó a la fábrica?

 _— Je, la entrevista será en New York y tan nervioso estoy que ya estoy por llegar a Manhattan._

— ¿New York?— de todos el bendito país, tenía que ir a la ciudad que menos le gusta — ¿Dónde?

 _— En la torre Stark._

Steve estaba seguro que en un futuro, cuando mirara hacía atrás en este momento, sabía que poco a poco era parte de una de tantas cosas que le llegarían a cambiar la vida. _No,_ su mente le gritaba claramente que le dijera a Arnie, con todo el pesar del mundo, _¡No!_

— Bien, voy en camino. — las palabras fluyeron por su boca insólitas, frunciendo el ceño ante tremenda falta de comunicación entre su cerebro y boca.

Pero el pelirrojo lo había recibido a medianoche en su apartamento sin muchas preguntas y en totales fachas, evitándole frio, hambre y posible infección neumonía si no se bañaba con agua caliente por esas fechas en tremenda ciudad tan bipolar. Un favor no mataría a nadie.

 _— ¡Gracias!—_ se notaba que estaba realmente ansioso, casi podía imaginarlo saltando en donde sea que estuviese — _¡Ahora, muévete, muévete, , muévete, muévete!_

— ¡Respira, Arnold! — de no haberle colgado, lo hubiera seguido escuchando eternamente. Arnie le llegó a parecer un tipo bastante serio y desvivido, cosa clara que sí era, menos cuando te tomaba confianza suficiente para molestarte sin pena alguna.

Pues bien, hora de volver a New York y a la Torre Stark.

* * *

¹) Sawatdee Khrap se pronuncia sin la "t" y con "h" muda, se escribe de ambas maneras. Es la forma formal de saludar en Tailandia, ya sea si eres extranjero o residente sin usar la posición de manos y el Khrap es un sufijo para los hombres que se añade por respeto; para las mujeres sería Kha.

²) S̄tīv kl̂ā h̄āỵ, en tailandés significa "Steve el valiente" se escribiría y pronunciaría con la "f" consonante y la "h" en muda.

³)En México y varios otros países, un militar no tiene qué a participar en ninguna riña callejera y de preferencia, no provocar heridas de segundo grado contra alguien, por muy "defensa propia" que alegue. El cuerpo de un soldado es estrenado para aniquilar en combate, yo pretendo en el fic que Steve pertenezca a los NAVY SEALS, un entrenamiento superior y por ende, si alguien resultase lesionado severamente o "aniquilado", no es defensa propia sino asesinato y se juzgara como tal en una corte militar, peor aún si no existen testigos a tu favor. No estoy tan segura que en .A

⁴)Arnie en los comics es gay. Ósea, no hay mucho que decir al respecto xD


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 ** _Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte IV_**

 ** _Encontrado  
_**

* * *

Una de las cosas para nada favoritas de Steve, era el metro. Tomar el tren subterráneo no es que lo hiciera menos agraciado, sino que estar bajo el terreno de una gigantesca ciudad de extremo a extremo bajo toneladas de concreto, no era exactamente su lugar preciado. Los trenes superiores eran más divertidos y se apreciaba el paisaje de la ciudad de Brooklyn, pero New York como todo en su lista de odio hacía la gran manzana, los trenes subterráneos se encontraba debatiéndose entre los primeros lugares.

Ir de una punta a la otra de la isla neoyorkina primero en autobús y luego en tren le resto quince minutos de lo que hubiese sido un viaje de una hora debido al tráfico, afortunadamente para la cita de trabajo de su compañero.

La maleta de su amigo era más bien un costal bien conservado tras muchos años con el logo de los Gigantes de New York casi a medio borrar, así que cupo perfectamente dentro de su propia mochila gigante.

No, aun no se quitaba la espinita de la duda respecto a que lo estaban siguiendo. Que le demanden.

Sus ropas holgadas y oscuras no combinaban tan bien en la estación 59. St. Columbus, en el sur de Central Park. Zona de comercialización, turismo y como no, los transeúntes vestían en sus mejores galas hasta al salir de la estación. Bueno, no es como si algún profesional de la moda lo fuese a atacar en los ocho minutos que le restan de allí a la "flamante Torre".

Se preguntaba qué tipo de trabajo buscaría Arnie ahí, aunque la sola pregunta le hizo sentirse un desgraciado malagradecido. El tipo le ha prestado su amado sofá para dormir sin ningún inconveniente y él no se interesa en saber más de su vida, en escucharlo un poco. Pues bien, esa noche haría la cena con la excusa perfecta de celebración por su nuevo empleo, o al menos el intento de tener un nuevo empleo donde seguramente lucirá trajes y dejara de llenarse las cejas de aceite quemado.

Los ocho minutos que estimó se cumplieron sin ningún inconveniente, uno que otro empujón pero ya se estaba hartando quejándose todo el tiempo por los habitantes de la isla, definitivamente no era su ambiente. Prefería los peligros argumentados de los suburbios bajos, muchas gracias.

No tuvo que entrar a la torre, sólo se paró justamente ahí donde la primera vez fue recibido por Happy Hogan y su multitud de empleados. La entrada tenía puertas de cristal giratorias, pero hasta su material y hechura se veían bastante llamativas, el vidrio completamente transparente aunque gracias a su entrenamiento y conocimiento en materiales, esos cristales claramente soportarían una balacera calibre 45 ACP. Excelente blindaje para un edificio monumental.

Gracias a su misma transparencia sin reflector de luz, es como Arnie pudo verlo mientras estaba adentro hablando con un hombre más alto que él. Arnie era distintivo entre la multitud por su cabello, pero el sujeto estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver más que el fino corte de su traje a la medida y cabellera rubia platinada.

Su compañero lo notó y agitó la mano de forma escueta, respondió el gesto y fue como Arnie empezó a moverse hacia él despidiéndose educadamente del sujeto.

No es que debían sentirse menos cosa que los que vestían tan galantes dentro de ese edificio, pero le sorprendía agradablemente que el jumper de mezclilla lleno de grasa y las botas viejas no detuvieran al pelirrojo de poder socializar sin agachar la cabeza ahí dentro, saliendo por las puertas de cristal como si perteneciera ya a su grupo laboral. Sea a lo que sea que vaya a entrevistarse, para él, se lo tenía ganado.

— ¡Rogers! — el pelirrojo iba casi trotando hacía él, por otro lado, ya estaba abriendo la mochila para sacar la ropa elegante y muy bien cuidada.

Traje gris, corbata platinada y una camisa manga larga blanca y limpia. Sí, el hombre pelirrojo pertenecía allí desde ya.

— Señor Roth, su traje está listo. — se los tendió con una leve inclinación de su cuerpo y dramatizando por completo un acento británico bastante patético, mientras el ojiverde carcajeó.

Una broma pequeña y ya tenía al pelirrojo casi llorando de risa. No importa que él mismo no sonriese, Arnie lo haría por los dos mientras tanto.

— Te besaría pero me dan asco los rubios. — hizo una muesca afirmando lo dicho, Steve estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos exasperado

— Ve a ponerte esto, no pierdas tiempo. — se los terminó por empujar contra el pecho y luego amontonó una bolsa negra con los zapatos que combinases.

— Te veo en el apartamento y deséame suerte.

— No lo hare.

— Idiota. — Arnie se dio media vuelta para perderse entre los que iban y venían del lugar, Steve se apresuraba en ponerse la mochila de nuevo contra su espalda mientras le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo.

Por puro acto inconsciente, es que elevó su rostro de nuevo al interior del lugar, pero en vez de notar rizos pelirrojos revoloteando, se encontró con una mata esponjada castaña muy pequeña dando brincos mientras era blindado por muchos sujetos de trajes negros.

Era Peter y un tumulto completo de hombre de seguridad rodeándolo. No veía al señor Hogan entre ellos, pero al parecer el pequeño estaba entre confianza pues iba a hablar con uno y con otro posiblemente en un intento de no aburrirse ahí solo.

No tenía por qué ir a saludarlo, no lo conocía, sólo ha tenido la mala o buena racha de estar ahí para evitar una tragedia en miniatura y con dos ocasiones ya era bastante raro. Aunque tampoco tenía nada de malo que lo hiciera, e incluso el señor Hogan le había dado permiso para ir a la torre sin ninguna otra problemática, puede que cobrarse la supuesta deuda que había entre ellos pudiese terminar si le dejaba saludar al pequeño una vez más.

Sin tener que ser buena o mala su motivo, podía ir con Peter. De preferencia en un lugar donde era casi cien por ciento seguro que ningún auto o moto iba a arrollarlos a ambos.

Sí, podía hacerlo.

Con la mochila colgando en un solo hombro y la gorra todavía encima es como se acercó hasta las puertas giratorias, pudiendo captar que acertó en el tipo de material blindado de cada puerta. Empujo por ellas sin ningún problema y fue como estar en otro mundo.

Será por el aire acondicionado, porque allí no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el ambientado afable y comentarios volando entre conversaciones, o puede que fuese el aroma fresco que llenaba el lugar. Como si el aire estuviese completamente limpio en una burbuja antiséptica.

Se quitó la gorra de la cabeza, no es que alguien de verdad creyera que estuviese ahí para asaltar el lugar o algo así. Cosa que sería estúpida de todas formas, era obvio el nivel de seguridad que tenían.

Caminó fuera de la entrada, sus zapatos no rechinaban contra el mármol blanquecino y los muebles eran del mismo color. Sólo derivaba un poco al gris pero era en finos detalles, como los diseños de los floreros, las puertas de los ascensores que eran dos en cada extremo, las líneas del mostrador o el logo holográfico paladino detrás de la señorita con sonrisa perfecta y cabello en su sitio; no era de esas recepcionistas con sonrisa de Barbie aterradora, más bien era estoica y bastante ensayada para pasar por natural de no verse con los ojos cansados.

Sí, observaba todo, casi siempre.

Ya no debería estar perdiendo tanto el tiempo o no le alcanzara la hora para poder preparar todo de la cena. Con eso en mente, caminó directo hasta la esquina derecha evitando a la recepcionista, lo que parecía ser una parte privada pues el elevador de ese lado parecía que nadie lo usaba.

Cuatro guardias formando un perímetro casual alrededor de Peter quien charlaba con un quinto hombre de traje, pero no parecían los hombres fortachones típicos de una agencia pomposa, sino que de verdad llevaban esa profesión al límite. No lo veía por los trajes caros ni posturas rectas, lo notaba en sus ojos fijos en puntos clave y susceptibles. El tipo de ojos que lo han visto todo en atrocidades. Sus ojos.

Estimó que sería el tipo de la derecha al frente el que lo frenaría antes de tan siquiera hablarle a Peter, pero sorprendiéndolo, un sujeto de estatura baja y mirada azulada grisea indescifrable fue quien llegó sigiloso a detenerlo del brazo; lo hizo con un toque gentil, apenas sosteniéndole y sus ojos bastante apacibles, lo que significaba en verdad que el sujeto sería capaz de darle pelea si no le hacía caso.

— Señor, lo lamento pero debo pedirle que se retire. — hasta la voz era sumisa, apacible.

Esos ojos no le decían nada y la tranquilidad era por si sola inquietante, su sexto sentido le indicaba que el sujeto era peligroso. Y estaba seguro que el sujeto también lo analizaba, su agarre por fin se sintió contra su chaqueta.

— ¡No, no! ¡Tío Phil, él es Steve! — Peter al percatarse de él se quiso tirar corriendo como siempre, pero el hombre con el que estaba antes lo mantuvo abrazado — Es mi amigo, Happy lo conoce.

Y como sí lo hubiese invocado, Happy Hogan salía por el ascensor aparentemente privado. El hombre seguía usando traje elegante y con dos carpetas bajo su brazo, pero la mueca en su rostro en un intento de aparentar rudeza siempre fiel.

— Hey, Rogers. — se acercó con intención de saludarlo, pero luego vio lo que el otro tipo estaba haciendo y puso una mueca en el rostro. — Agente Coulson está bien, él es el tipo de quien le hablamos Rodhes y yo.

La manera tan informal de hablarse la almacenó, así como el nombre completo que destacó por partes.

— ¡Tío Phil! — Peter volvió a insistir, en esta ocasión dando un pisotón al piso demostrando su molestia.

— Mis disculpas señor. — le dedicó una última mirada para después soltarlo y con ese acto Peter fue liberado también para chocar libremente contra la base superior de sus rodillas.

— Descuide. — sus ojos no se despegaron de inmediato mostrando que tampoco le guardaba confianza, pero un diminuto ser exigía su atención. — Hola pequeño.

— ¡Steve! — como si su nombre fuese el favorito para pronunciar, le mostro su hilera de dientes de pirañita con felicidad. Era un montículo de ternura, provocándole la necesidad de acariciarle tremenda cabellera con una de sus manos libres, la otra acunaba la parte inferior de su nuca.

— Rogers, no estás aquí por trabajo. — habló Happy después de haberse saludado — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Es mi día de descanso. Pero hice un mandado por aquí y vi a Peter, así que quise saludar. — negó suavemente intentando conversas educadamente con el hombre, pero el pequeño aferrándose a él exigía su atención completa.

— ¡Sin necesidad de salvarme!

— Esa es la mejor parte. — definitivamente, de hecho, una pequeña oración viajo por su mente para evitar que el techo se les cayera encima justo ahora.

Peter por otro lado movía su cuerpecito cual invertebrado pero paro un momento con su manita dentro de sus bolsillos rebuscando, hasta que dio con su objetivo y estiró todo lo que pudo su bracito para ponérselo bajo su mira

— Te doy un chocolate.

— Oh, gracias. Eres muy amable. — tomo el pequeño dulce cuya envoltura no parecía ser de la barata, y mucho menos el nombre del a marca del cual no ha sabido nunca en su humilde vida. Las letras eran de una caligrafía fina y en francés, a su poco conocimiento.

— Tía Pepper dice que debo compartir si tengo muchas cosas y tía May me regaló muchos cuando vino a visitarme, por lo que puedo compartir casi todos. Ten otro, son de fresa porque es mi sabor favorito, aunque Francis dice que saben feos y los escupe.

— Hey, este también es mi sabor favorito. — era como si con cada palabra, Peter pudiese agrandar milímetros más su pintoresca sonrisa.

— Me agradas Steve. — soltó repentino —; Lo bueno, porque si no me agradaras no sabría cómo ayudarte, ¡y quiero ayudarte! ¡De verdad!

— ¿Ayudarme?

— Sí, a que seas feliz.

Está bien, aceptará que eso le tomó de improviso. Sin perder contacto con los ojitos chocolate, se hincó en una sola rodilla mientras con sus manos lo sostenía de su pequeña cinturita que lograba cerrar.

— ¿Crees que no soy feliz? — su tono de voz era cada vez más bajo, así como toda su atención comenzaba a obstaculizarse únicamente por Peter y sus mejillas sonrojadas

— Casi todos los adultos o se ven estresados, enojados o alegres, pero hay unos que lucen muy tristes. Como Tony, o a veces el tío mapache, o como tú.

— Pero, ¿cómo lo notaste en mí?

— Nunca te he visto reír. — eso fue un excelente punto.

Peter no parecía vacilar con ninguna de sus palabras y él las absorbía todas con sumo cuidado, analizando cada una de ellas ante la inocencia más una insólita voluntad que cargaban. Si Steve recuerda bien, desde que despertó del coma no ha reído de completa felicidad ni un segundo, sumergido en un dolor tremendo tanto físico como mental, sus valores obsoletos y la moral puesta en duda; su espíritu roto y su voluntad fracturada, no había mucho por lo que sonreír. Después vinieron los problemas a los que tenía que hacer cara, los recuerdos que le provocaban una ciega furia, las pesadillas que le llenaban de terror sin miramientos, así que se olvidó si quiera de lo que era sentirse feliz.

Sí es que ha sonreído cómo un mínimo gesto dentro de los últimos siete años, de hecho, ha sido desde que salvó a Peter la primera vez y se maravilló por su astucia con la idea de ir al restaurante de shuawarman.

Y ahí lo tenía de nuevo, con aquellos dientes de piraña, unos ojos perspicaces en miniatura cubiertos por gigantes pestañas rizadas y elevadas contra toda gravedad. De alguna forma, eso le lleno una pequeña parte de su ser que incitaba a darle al chiquillo lo que quería.

— Es que me duele reír si lo hago solo.

— ¡Por eso te ayudaré yo! — con su hiperactividad dando brincos en su sitio, se llevó sus pequeñas manitas a la cara e inició con jalarse las mejillas y sacar la lengua rosa.

Pudo haber funcionado, pero no quería hacérsela fácil.

— Estuviste cerca.

— Serás un caso difícil. — Peter negó con su cabecita como si pidiera paciencia al cielo, al final volviendo con las muecas más extremas; sacar la lengua, bailar los ojos, mover sus chinos de un lado a otro y parecer un loquito bailador.

Steve no tuvo hermanos pequeños y usualmente era él la cosa minúscula que necesitaba cuidados y protección contra su propio pesar, y si en algún momento llegó a conocer las muecas infantiles más simpáticas, fue por Bucky. Y definitivamente Peter las hacía mejor, menos obscenas, claro.

La última fue la mejor, se merecía un resoplido burlón de su parte que terminó con tan extravagante coreografía y un niño encantado de sí mismo.

— ¡Lo logré! Bueno, poquito.

— Lo hiciste bien. — un resoplido valía para ambos, era suficiente para ahora y de todas maneras era lo más parecido a una risa sincera que se sentía capaz de dar.

— Hogan, debemos irnos. — el hombre de ojos grises se acercó a Happy quien pasó a mirarlos con algo de pena pero firme, fue su voz causo que el volviera al mundo real.

— Peter, hora de ir al parque. — demandó Happy con firmeza mirando al pequeño, cuyas pequeñas cejas se unieron en un repentino gesto defensivo

— ¿Steve puede venir? — cuestionó el niño pero sin esperar respuesta de nadie, se giró de nuevo a él con la misma mirada mandona — Ven con nosotros al parque, por favor.

La mirada incomoda y negada de Hogan que le dedicó no pasó desapercibida a sus ojos, pero no se sintió ni remotamente ofendido ante el gesto entrenado.

— Debó volver a mi casa Peter, aún tengo que hacer otras cosas. — Steve puede que jamás haya trabajado como guardaespaldas de forma tan específica, pero comprendía por sentido común que ser amigo de un infante de seis años acompañándolo al parque no era exactamente lo normal ni lo que se esperaba a su edad.

Sólo esperaba que Peter no fuera de esos niños mimados que quieren todo lo que pidan y se hada su inmadura voluntad. De hecho parecía que el labio inferior del castañito quiso temblar ante un pre-berrinche, pero en vez de eso, mordió su befo mayor tras sus dientitos con una mirada meramente decidida.

— Entonces ven la siguiente semana. Siempre, siempre vamos al parque los viernes por la tarde al acabar la escuela, sólo que hoy no fui.

— No sé Peter, a lo mejor trabajo ese día.

— Por favor, yo gane. Yo gane y quiero volver a verte. — una carita de cachorro abandonado desconocida para él se plantó en diminuto humano, pareciéndole de lo más encantadora y estafadora posible.

Además, no estaba tan seguro que la idea de "yo gano - yo quiero" sea buena para un infante en pleno crecimiento, después las consecuencias de aquella costumbre podía ser del niño un adulto nefasto.

Pero, ¿cómo decirle no a aquella carita improvisada a la cual no estaba preparado?

— No te prometo nada, pero al menos lo intentare. — y que Dios le ampare, los tutores de Parker no le pidan al servicio de seguridad que le pongan en arresto por presunta pedofilia.

— ¡Sí! — el niño comenzó a festejar de nuevo aun estando entre sus manos, con un curioso bailecito que le hacía ver como gusanito con sal. Definitivamente Steve no estaba tan seguro que su respuesta fuese la correcta, pero al menos el pequeño Parker ya no tenía cara de perrito apaleado.

Steve le dedicó otro resoplido ante la evidente trampa en la que cayó redondo, poniéndose de pie anticipando que ya era momento de despedirse. Una de sus manos alboroto una vez más aquella esponjosidad castaña y con sutileza sensible acercó a Peter a las piernas de Happy; el menor como el koala que aparentaba ser, se aferró al cuerpo del Jefe de bienes.

— Te ha manipulado, Rogers. — el hombre estiró un brazo en acción de despedida, cosa que imitó al mismo tiempo

— Como nunca antes. — Steve quiso decir algo más respecto ante su repentina invitación del futuro, pero Happy se le adelantó con una sonrisa formal y ruda.

— Nos vemos la siguiente semana.

— ¿No puedes hacer que lo olvide en estos días? — porque estaba en claro que si faltaba, Hogan mismo lo buscaría para enfrentarle por hacer lagrimear a un manipulador infantil en potencia.

— ¿Por qué siempre me pides cosas imposibles? ¡Fuera de aquí, a mí me caes mal! — sacudió su mano libre para echarlo, como siempre, manteniendo esa imagen de tipo-macho.

— Adiós Hogan. — el nombrado le miró con una ceja levantada pero con diversión en sus pupilas, así, Peter no dejaba de agitar su manita al aire mientras desaparecía tras un mural completo de guaruras y entre las piernas de Happy.

Pero Steve sabía que alguien estaba a su lado, sin la presencia de Peter que absorbiera su atención completa, dedujo sin siquiera voltear que era el mismo hombre del principio. El dichoso tío Phil Coulson.

— He de suponer que lo volveremos a ver.

— Mientras Peter así lo quiera y el señor Hogan _esté_ de acuerdo. — no quiso sonar insolente ni prepotente, de seguro sus palabras no destacaban por nada que un desconocido no debiera decir. Aun así, sin tutores presentes y siendo Happy a quien ha visto de forma seguida tras Peter, entonces sería ese sujeto que a su propio conocimiento, tendría la última palabra respecto al niño.

— No siempre somos los mismos guardaespaldas de Peter, pero informaré para que estén pendiente de su llegada y no se repita lo de hoy. — el sujeto, más pequeño a su lado, habló con el mismo tono conciliador.

A su propia percepción, eso fue un "cuidado, estaremos vigilando". Aparte, había algo en la forma que tenía ese hombre por mirarlo que le causaba una sensación espeluznante; con sus ojos azules griseo como espectro parecía estar atento a cualquier detalle, cualquier farsa, un solo movimiento en falso y el sujeto descubriría más de lo que estaría dispuesto en admitir.

EL "tío" Phil Coulson, era peligroso.

— Aprecio su amabilidad. — giró a su costado para despedirse como se debe, repitiendo el mismo protocolo que con Happy, sólo que esta vez la tensión subjetiva se podía apreciar en ambos.

Y es que "Phil" se negó a soltar las manos por más tiempo del debido.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? — cuestionó el hombre de traje, su propio cerebro gritó que era momento de largarse de ahí.

— Soy de Bushwick, lo dudo. — contestó con el más profundo desinterés que pudo concentrar en la lengua, dio media vuelta y se marchó enseguida.

Salió por las puertas blindadas con un paso pausado y seguro, al cruzar el recinto siguió el mismo ritmo hasta topar con la esquina de la calle y fue entonces cuando partió a trote rápido rumbo al tren subterráneo y perderse en su nubosidad contaminada.

No fue hasta que llegó a la central de autobuses de Buswick, con sus paredes pintarrajeadas y los olores nauseabundos que sintió todos sus secretos a salvo. La mochila en su espalda no sólo era un recordatorio diario establecido de la misión que llevaba sobre sus hombros de la forma más literal posible, sino el manganeo de un hilo seguro que le arrebataba su paz, enrollado en su cuello como símbolo de su muerte si fallaba y alguien más se enteraba de lo que ocultaba.

Entonces ese hilo se tensaba alrededor del mundo, destruyéndolo todo.

No, no podía dar ningún paso en falso. Se fue directo al apartamento de Arnie con sus nudillos blancos al aferrarse a las correas viejas de su mochila, y no fue hasta dejar dicho paquete oculto entre el mueble de la lamparita vieja y el sillón que pudo soltar un respiro de alivio.

Por un momento creyó que pudo sentir la paz que los encuentros con Peter le provocaban por esos breves instantes, pero él no estaba aún en momentos de sentir paz. Algún día, posiblemente dejaría de esconderse y ser libre, de preferencia en esta vida o ya sea en la siguiente. No ahora, aún no.

Ya ha perdió demasiado tiempo quedándose en la espantosa Torre turisteando, no ha comprado nada para la cena de proclamada celebración y no es que tenga más tiempo que perder. Debía empezar con los preparativos teniendo lo básico y dispuesto a ser de algo sencillo un mejor manjar.

Además, puede que Michael este en línea para recibir un mensaje y avisarle de las buenas nuevas para su pareja, en un intento de que el soldado en pista tenga un detalle para el pelirrojo. Aparte, un intento mínimo e inconsciente para no sentir que tomaba un lugar que no le correspondía u ofender a la pareja en una acción de doble ver, en su humilde parecer.

Manos a la obra, fue directo a la cocina que era la tercera y última estancia del apartamento con una apertura cuadrada directa a la sala combinando con sus paredes crema; un comedor circular para cuatro personas con sillas pegadas la una sobre la otra, una estufa de dos flamas, un refrigerador viejísimo desconocido para la nueva generación y una alacena blanca oxidada que de no ser por él, estaría sólo llena de sopa instantánea y latas de cerveza.

Arnie sin Michael volvía a ser un universitario en bancarrota, según le contó la misma pareja. Un caos tremendo.

Pero ahora estaba vacía, porque Arnie pese a comer basura chatarra como sustento viable sin su prometido, devoraba todo lo que estuviese en la alacena cada que tenía tiempo de estar dentro de la cocina. Una miserable caja de macarrones con queso exprés, dos pastelillos con relleno de fresa, un paquete de cervezas zanahorias y coliflor cuya caducidad se mantenía en duda; eso era lo que había tanto en la alacena como en el ancestral refrigerador.

Pues bien, que con eso le bastaba ante la falta de surtido. Algún día le prepararía algo más destacado, por hoy se preocuparía que el queso en polvo no se pegue a la olla sin teflón.

Los macarrones a fuego lento y la verdura cociéndose, eso le daba tiempo para ir por la computadora portátil del pelirrojo y mandar el mensaje a Michael.

La portátil se encontraba en la habitación de su compañero, la sacó rápidamente de ahí calmando su punzada de invadir privacidad ajena y la llevo al comedor para seguir controlando el proceso de la cena. Era viejita, de esas anchas y pesadas y que afortunadamente para él, sabía manejar por la universidad.

La máquina se encendió y la conexión por correo fue instantánea, abrió rápidamente la pestañita del chat y el primero de los contactos destacados era como no, Michael. Su usuario aparecía en verde casi siempre aunque no estuviese presente, pero aunque no lo estuviera del otro lado, podía dejarle un mensaje para después y aun así podría leerlo.

Mantuvo la flechita lista para iniciar una "conversación", pero se quedó ahí sin darle click. ¿Qué tal si Arnie no le quería decir? ¿Y si era una sorpresa? Esas cosas de todas formas se dicen en pareja, ¿no? Su falta de experiencia en el tema no obstaculizaba su sentido común, gracias al cielo.

Cerró la ventanilla de chat y dejo abierto el navegador, negándose a pensar que acababa de desaprovechar una oportunidad buena, pero al menos no dañaría la relación de su compañero y salvador improvisado, que con más culpas no cree poder.

Sí de por sí, ya le dijeron que no sonreía.

Vaya observación tan más curiosa por parte de un niño de seis años.

Peter Parker, niño bastante llamativo. No ignoraba que llamaba su atención por completo y le seguía intrigando su persona, pues se notaba que destacaba bastante por su inteligencia, percepción e instinto, su solidaridad y buena voluntad, fuera de lo físico que también contenía puntos favorables.

Sea quien sea su familia, deben ser personas con buenos valores.

Pero le dijo que no tenía padres y siempre que lo ve ha de estar con Happy o "un tío aquel, una tía aquella", y vaya que con sus tres únicas ocasiones de conocerse ya ha contado a más de cinco aparentes tíos. De familia grande entonces, pero, ¿quiénes?

Su curiosidad no siempre ha sido una buena consejera, pero de todas formas siguió su impulsividad momentánea y tecleo en el navegador el nombre de "Peter Parker".

Primero le apareció el nombre de un investigador sobre el cáncer y células proteínicas, el doctor Peter Parker. Pero el mismo internet y su deslumbrante sabiduría le indico en letras azulitas una sugerencia diferente, " _Richard Parker"._

De las sugerencias en el buscador destacadas escogió las primeras, parecían todas hablar de lo mismo, al fin de cuentas, aunque muy centradas y con poca información.

»Richard y Mary Parker. «

»Fatálico accidente de avioneta gubernamental deja cinco muertos del gabinete de crisis, entre ellos dos miembros de la CIA. «

»Richard Parker y su esposa, Mary Parker, mueren en el estrellado de la avioneta que los llevaría a acuerdo comercial en campo abierto, dejando a su único hijo con tres meses de edad al cuidado momentáneo de Benjamín y May Parker, su tía política. «

»Oficial de policía muere tras evitar asalto en avenida central, Queens. «

Peter mencionó que tenía una tía de nombre May, pero por más que leyó en las páginas del navegador no apareció mucho de ella más que su nombre en los periódicos sobre el accidente de su familia política, nada más. Ni niño, sobrino u algo más. Buscar al pequeño después fue tiempo perdido y se estuvieron a punto de quemar los macarrones.

Salvó la cena y apagó la estufa, puso la mesa y sirvió con pereza, antes de girarse de nuevo a la portátil sobre el comedor y sentarse frente a ella.

Las pocas fotos que tenían el rostro de Richard y Mary no le daban ninguna pista concreta; la sonrisa del hombre es recta y de cara cuadrada, aunque sus ojos son castaños el cabello lo presentaba rubio; la mujer al contrario tenía comunales ojos azules y el cabello le caía en rizos caoba, aun así, su nariz era plana y la frente ancha con orejas pequeñas. En su mente analítica no podía unir característica prescindible de Peter con sus padres más allá de lo obvio, aunque talvez el pequeño al perder su cara de bebé puede y que desarrolle una apariencia similar a la de su padre.

Las dudas sobre Peter no sólo se mantuvieron, sino que se hicieron mucho más grandes; antes había descartado la posibilidad de un atentado en contra del pequeño sin tener alguna relevancia con peces gordos, pero ahora sabiendo que sus padres trabajaron para una organización como la CIA, bueno, entonces las cosas cambiaban.

Happy siempre se encontraba con él, siempre había guardias alrededor de Peter y era como si para el niño fuese lo más normal del mundo que hombres con trajes oscuros y armados hasta los dientes le cargaran en sus hombros. Además estaba el "tío Phil" que de amable sólo tenía el rostro, no se dejaba engañar por la treta afable de caballero. Sin mencionar, ¿qué hace en la Torre Stark? Peter tenía privilegios, cierta alcurnia y un acento mandón cuando hablaba que bien se puede confundir con su etapa de niñez, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, sino que más bien lo ha aprendido en el ambiente en el que era educado.

— ¡Steve! — ese fue Arnie desde la entrada, su sonrisa gigante y de bobo lo decía todo.

— ¡Hey! — saludo de vuelta cerrando todas las ventanillas del navegador, mientras saludaba a su amigo y ponía en orden su mente.

Algo no cuadraba para nada en su parámetro, una pieza desconocida se le estaba perdiendo y un acertijo indescifrable le indicaba un mal augurio. Para él estar cerca de lo desconocido y lo que no encajaba no funcionaba en su estado de fugitivo actual, curiosamente eso provenía al estar encontrándose con Peter cada vez más común.

Sus presentimientos nunca fallaban, por ellos ha vivido hasta ahora y no comenzaría a dudar. Debe alejarse de Peter o todo culminaría allí y ahora.

.

.

.

Bueno, todo era más difícil hacerlo que decirlo.

A su defensa, sólo fue ahí porque no era un ruin malhechor capaz de traicionar la confianza de un niño como Peter ni fallar a ningún compromiso. Sólo iría a visitarlo una última vez y desaparecería de su vida para jamás volverse a encontrar, mucho menos en New York y por supuesto, mucho menos con la curiosa suerte que se carga últimamente.

Ese día no ha trabajado nuevamente por presión de Arnie, con quien ha cometido el leve error de comentarle su pequeña "cita" con el pequeño, aunque el pelirrojo sigue insistiendo conque es una reunión con alguna mujer despampanante que llevara a darle algo de "acción", a palabras textuales, sexo. Sí, claro.

Su compañero de vivienda y metiche conocido le ha obligado en aceptar su día de descanso para tener libre toda la tarde, en la cual se encargó de molestarlo hasta tal punto por desesperarlo e irse voluntariamente fuera del apartamento. De ser militar, Arnie sería un excelente estratega con sus malas mañas.

Por esa ocasión y notando la tremenda fila que había en la central de autobuses, prefirió tomar todo el camino por el metro hasta la isla de Manhattan, tres estaciones más y el molesto ruido salvaje de la ciudad del concreto y luces lo recibió. La última estación subterránea de la que salió lo dejo justamente en una de las entradas a Central Park, pero no fue en la misma que la vez anterior, de ser así la monumental torre horrible lo estaría recibiendo en ese oscuro día, las nubes grises acompañaban su pesadumbre.

Seguía de pie a la entrada de los escalones sin interesarse mucho en las personas que subían y bajan por ellas empujándolo de vez en cuando. Un punto fijo, un punto muerto entre poder volver a meterse al tren y salvarse de lo que sea que tenga que pasar ese día. Desechó la idea rápidamente, aferrándose a los pocos valores morales que tenía y ante la tierna sonrisita con la que el castañito lo recibía siempre. Ante toda su miseria, un poco de aquella inocencia no le vendría mal.

Cruzó la acerca con mucha atención y empezó su camino, posiblemente deba buscar por un largo tramo donde se encontraría Peter entre las áreas de descanso antes de llegar al límite. Era curioso que de entre todos los lugares para el niño divertirse, escogiera un al completo aire libre.

Si bien era cierto que esa ciudad era una de las más grandes capitales reconocidas mundialmente, lo único bello que Steve pudo rescatar de ella era ese parque, nombrado como los afamados "pulmones de New York". Y aun así, descubrió no le gustaba estar ahí.

Todo era verde, sinceramente. Mediados de Julio y todo seguía con ese color esmeralda y llamativo, las frescura del aire contrarrestaba contra las nubes de contaminación llenando todo el cuerpo de una sensación fría, húmeda; las palomas alrededor revoloteaban no muy lejos del piso, personas caminaban o se dejaban caer en cualquier parte verdosa, arboles a donde sea que mirases y animalitos propios corriendo de extremo a extremo.

Steve jamás tuvo la virtud de disfrutar del campo o escenarios abiertos, porque si bien le encantaba jugar en el patio o en la calle de su casa cuando era pequeño, como todo infante hiperactivo, su salud no le permitía hacer mucho. Pocas veces tuvo vacaciones en lugares naturales, y de todas formas se las pasaba enfermo por cualquier alergia momentánea.

Siempre recuerda que en vida la familia Barnes los llevaba a su madre y a él en un viejo terreno por Illinois perteneciente al padre de Bucky; el asma no le permitía divertirse corriendo por los campos y junto a su amigo pasaba los días encerrado dentro de la casa familiar, después fallecieron los señores Barnes y Bucky vendió el terreno ante el amargo recuerdo; luego vino el estirón de su cuerpo justo en los momentos de crisis financiera, después la universidad y se entretenían entre fiestas e intentando salvar las calificaciones a finales del semestre, justo a la mitad llegó su efusividad por unirse al ejército y el resto es una historia donde se la pasaba metido entre el desierto y el altamar, en colinas de nieve y derrocando organizaciones subterráneas.

Entonces vino Bangkok, el lugar más verde que sus ojos hayan visto cuyas memorias desearía olvidar. El verde musgoso de la zona asiática no tenía nada de similitud que Central Park y sus tonos esmeraldas, pero derivaban del mismo color y ciertamente, se cansaba muy rápido de tener que soportarlo.

En resumen, no, no disfrutaba del aire libre en campo abierto de ningún tipo.

De las caminatas largas claro que sí, pero ya llevaba al menos veinte minutos entre pensamientos y mirar a su alrededor intentó encontrar más gamas en el ambiente. Sus pasos siempre fueron rápidos al ir en solitario, justo ahora se paraba a mitad del camino con el lago Jacqueline Kennedy a su costado y estaba seguro que no vio por ningún lado a la cabecita llena de rizos revoloteando por ahí.

Dio un giró sobre sus talones en un vano intento de observar uno de sus objetivos, desafortunadamente para él, no encontraba nada, pero al regresar al frente del camino un hombro ajeno chocó con el suyo del lado derecho.

— ¿Qué…?-

— Lo siento. — fue lo único que recibió de aquel extraño encapuchado, el sujeto no más alto que él y de ropas viejas apenas y giró el mentón para ofrecer sus disculpas, pero siguió al frente con paso apurado sin mirar atrás.

Él bien podía enorgullecerse de su memoria que algunos determinan como "fotográfico", pero lo cierto es que él sólo la consideraba muy buena. Excelente para retener información, difícilmente olvidaba algo y sí le pasaba, sólo tenía que pensar en ello como un archivero e ir abriendo uno por uno cajones de información, aunque no siempre efectivo; podía recordar rostros, ubicaciones, voces, colores, detalles, pero no al mismo tiempo y no de la misma forma. Una cosa o la otra, aunque al final el hilo de sus pensamientos volátiles terminar por romper la cadena y perdiera sentido lo que buscaba.

Entonces, puede estar cien por ciento seguro que recuerda esa voz de algún lado, la tenía calcada en el cerebro y sabía que era importante; pero no le vio el rostro, no reconocía su perfil y hasta la voz pese a ser familiar tenía cambios que le impedían relacionarla con el sujeto en cuestión. Raro, curioso, pero no tenía tiempo para ello.

Sus instintos no le decían que lo siguiera, su percepción no le obligaba a desconfiar, como si fuera un aliado y su cuerpo lo reconociera. De ser un enemigo significaría que lo estarían siguiendo, pero no se ha sentido observado en ningún momento y jamás bajaba la guardia ante ello; lo hubiera matado en ese instante, no es como sí lo quisieran vivo a esas alturas si se suponía que sabían de él; de ser amigo, entonces hubiera dado el grito al cielo sabiéndolo con vida. Resumen de esas teorías, la más certera y por la que apela, es que el sujeto tampoco lo notó a él.

Sudadera con capucha puesta y holgada, una boina en la cabeza y su nuevo estilo de barba desalineada y cabello largo no tenían por qué reconocerlo a simple vista. Ni él se reconocía a simple vista, por Dios.

Ya sea amigo o enemigo, no lo habían reconocido y con eso tenía para seguir su rumbo sin interesarse en nada más. Aun así, sus sentidos alertos y con la vista entre el suelo y de reojo a los alrededores intentando encontrar a Peter.

Casi al final del lago había otra colinita con uno de los jardines más pequeños, iniciando el camino al noroeste que daba al monumento de los Marines, fue justo donde se detuvo porque hasta el centro y al fondo era donde se encontraba su objetivo principal.

La salida quedaba aún un poco lejos, de hecho se podía decir que estaba justo en el centro de los pulmones neoyorquinos, pero era justo donde Peter se encontraba ahora. Él estaba en la vía de caminantes, Peter por el contrario se notaba corriendo de un lado para otro con Happy como su rival y una pelotita dorada manipulada con sus piernitas.

Se quedo ahí observando un rato antes de acercarse, permitiéndole apreciar tan curiosa escena. Happy Hogan era un hombre de estatura y porte grande, algo vaga con los rizos pequeños en su cabeza, pero detonaba posiblemente con su cara de rudo maniaco ya sin el saco oscuro ni corbata encima. Por eso mismo, contrarrestaba teniendo al pequeño diminuto ser moviéndose hiperactivo tras él cuando el Jefe de bienes le quitó la pelota en su jugada.

Peter desde esa distancia de verdad que era demasiado pequeño, quedando a la perfección que tuviera solo seis años; su playerita amarilla tenía el estampado de Batman, sus pantalones de franela rojos estaban oscuros de las rodillas y los tenis tenían luces que parpadeaban a cada pisada. Sus manos rebotaban a sus costados cada que no quería sostener a Happy de sus propios pantalones negros, su carita estaba roja de las mejillas y húmeda por el sudor, pero su sonrisa estaba igual de plantada y reluciente que siempre en él.

Se puso a pensar cómo es que Peter puede seguir sonriendo de esa forma tras haber perdido a toda su familia estando tan pequeño, cómo es que cada mañana parece que al niño no le afectaba, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de ser aplastado en ocasiones repetidas. Peter llegó a temblar en sus brazos en esos momentos, pero nunca lloró, ni se asustó o exigió a un familiar para consolarlo, al contrario fue el pequeñito que consoló a Happy para que dejara de preocuparse y exigir una ambulancia como emergencia nacional.

Peter no tenía padres, no parecía estar en un lugar quieto, nadie parecía saber de su existencia, pero el niño seguía corriendo detrás de una pelota utilizando a un adulto como compañero de juegos.

Recordó cómo es que Bucky lloró sobre la tumba de sus padres a los quince años, cómo algunos otros niños del barrio en situaciones similares lucían en repetidas ocasiones opacos o deprimidos. Incluso él mismo llegó a sentirse frustrado con la muerte de su propio padre a los siete años, pese a que el hombre fue un ebrio intimidante del cual jamás recibió alguna sonrisa amorosa.

Aunque su respuesta sea por el hecho de que Peter no conocía a ninguno de sus progenitores como para extrañarlo, aun así, ¿jamás llegaría a sentirse sólo por ello? ¿Jamás dejaría de sonreír con sus dientes de piraña?

Un movimiento extraño llamó su atención, observando con disimulo como una sombra se movía a treinta metros lejos de Peter entre los árboles. No hizo ningún gesto que lo delatara, pero bailo sus ojos con cuidado a cada rincón del lugar y notó otro movimiento de sombra a la misma altura que el primero; siguió así hasta encontrar el patrón correcto y lo que era el supuesto perímetro de seguridad de Peter.

Doce hombres eran quienes rodeaban al niño y al adulto, manteniéndose visibles y pateaban la pelota de vez en cuando para que no se saliera del cuadrado que formaban sus posiciones. Ellos no eran los guardaespaldas, sino los señuelos, los verdaderos se encontraban escondidos y escabulléndose a su alrededor.

Quedarse ahí de pie ya hubiera llamado la atención de cualquier miembro del servicio de seguridad, pero ya que no fue así y le han dejado mantenerse en su sitio, entonces o hacían un pésimo trabajo o el "tío" Phil Coulson cumplió su labor informando de su llegada.

Una vez más, Peter le mandaba señales de alerta para no compartir sus vidas, porque el chico pese a ser un extraño para el mundo, el mundo no era extraño con él. Algo oculto había ahí, algo por lo cual alejarse. Y sin embargo, intentaría mover sus pies una vez detectando los movimientos de los supustos guardias, para acercarse por fin al chiquillo y terminar con aquello.

Pero no fueron ni siquiera dos pasos los que dio, cuando notó a una de las sombras del perímetro grande caer. Luego vino otra, y otra, y otra de nuevo observando como caían uno a uno cómo piezas de domino pesadas cayendo como hojas al piso.

Okey, algo iba mal.

El último guardaespaldas de la zona externa cayó y nadie parecía darse cuenta más que él. Dicho hombre quedo escondido entre los arbustos al desplomarse, así que decidido y con zancadas largas fue hasta allí rezando porque el causante de tal acto no le atacara a él también.

De reojo seguía observando a Peter en el momento, una reacción de su cuerpo instantánea que le mantenía la sensación de tener un ojo siempre en el niño y seguir viendo como corría despreocupado. Pues si bien pudo malinterpretar las cosas y en realidad esos hombres eran los "malos", algún francotirador protector fue quien derribo a los sujetos; de ser así, esperaba que el tío Phil también le haya dado el aviso a todo el personal.

Llegó hasta el hombre entre los matorrales y bajo un frondoso tronco, observando el uniforme azul de campo con un símbolo en el hombro, sin charco de sangre a la vista o fractura alguna, aun así llevó sus dedos en la carótida en busca de pulso, notando únicamente un dardo delgado y cristalino encajado en su arteria. No tenía pulso, el frasquito no tenía líquido alguno que pudiese reconocer, y el tipo estaba muerto. Así como sus compañeros.

Okey, algo iba de verdad bastante mal. Mucho.

— ¡Hey! — comenzó a gritar tratando de llamar la atención de los demás, así como al mismo tiempo empezó a caminar apresurado. — ¡Hey!

Pero parecía que no lo escuchaban.

Uno de los cuatro guardaespaldas internos elevó su mano a su oreja, al parecer por el comunicador que llevaba alguien más ya se había dado cuenta y Steve no se enteró cuando es que comenzó a mantener la respiración dentro de sus pulmones; el guardaespaldas se giró hacía Happy quien puso un alto al juego con el pequeño al notar su cara de susto.

Steve se puso de pie en un intento desesperado por hacerse visible ante los supuestos guardianes que comenzaron a formar un caparazón doble el pequeño mientras hablaban a la vista de todo el mundo. ¡¿Quién los había contratado?!

— ¡He…!-

Su gritó quedo a medias, su voz quedo perdida ante el sonido de artillería pesada descargando sus cartuchos alrededor de la zona. Sabiamente su cuerpo se quitó antes de que balas calibre cincuenta le atravesaran. Varias de hecho, ¡¿estaban disparando con armas grandes en pleno Central Park?! ¡¿Por dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Convertirían ese lugar en zona de guerra con tremendo armamento!

Para su sorpresa la caída de balas terminó y varios paquetes cayeron del cielo, pero no perdió el tiempo en buscar su origen. Si cayeron, fue porque no había más peligro desde arriba, entonces significaba que tenía que cambiar su posición porque el enemigo saldría por tierra y lo derribarían siendo civil o no.

— ¡Fuera de aquí amigo, huya! — gritó un hombre uniformado, empujándolo sin miramientos al pasar por su lado. El tipo no se detuvo nunca, siguió adelante disparando desde la costa sur.

Más gente con uniforme azul comenzó a salir de varios lados, observó cómo es que rodeaban fuertemente a Happy y a Peter hasta desaparecerlos en un círculo grande de cuerpos protectores. No había lugar donde refugiarse en el parque, así que esos tipos uniformados disparando al norte en una nube de tierra levantada por las balas aéreas, estaban dispuestos a caer solo para sacar al niño del lugar.

De hecho era el mejor plan que tenían en esos momentos, se impresionó por ello.

Sus ojos podían contar veinte hombres al frente y rodeando al niño, cinco restantes era lo que podía apreciar con sus ojos estando entre las nubes de polvo y la distancia de ambos bandos.

O eso era, hasta que tres camionetas aparecieron a mitad del campo desde el lado sur. Dos por parte de los atacantes atravesaron el grupo de hombres que tuvo que dispersarse por el área para no ser atropellados, una mucho más grande se puso en el lado de la bola de uniformados esparcidos.

Las cosas se ponían peor, según notó como salían más refuerzos del presunto enemigo.

También perdió de la vista a Peter.

Diablos.

Se retomó la balacera, esta vez más desordenada que la primera vez.

Steve no lo dudo, entró en modo soldado para cuando sintió el peso de un arma mediana en sus manos. El arma era del sujeto fallecido, ya la devolvería después; reconoció el modelo original, pero era parecido a un fusil Galil aunque menos pesado y con una mira autoimpuesta al seguro. Funcionaría, aunque no tuviese más cargas.

Salió al fuego cruzado, en medio de la batalla, donde caminaba entre dos bandos y al parecer se encontraba del lado perdedor pues los invasores ya habían cortado las distancias a mínimas gracias a las camionetas.

Se preguntó porque carajos la única camioneta de su lado no sacaba al niño de allí, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aunque esa fue su intención, el conductor colgaba desangrándose por la puerta. Bueno, eso le contestaba.

Siguió disparando al frente y moviéndose de forma simultanea cuando llamó la atención, pero pese a que las bajas parecían ser similares en ambos grupos, ya no existía distancia entre ninguno para mantenerse a salvo.

Disparó uno al frente, otro a su izquierda, se agachó para perforar la pierna de otro y cuando intento levantarse uno más se paraba a dos metros cercanos. Un mal momento, Steve se quedó sin carga para ese segundo mientras el otro se acercaba más y más, así que aprovechó aquel descuido y derribó al tipo con sus piernas al cuello, un giró en bajada y un torzón de cuello intencional.

Tomó el arma del recién caído justo a tiempo para evitar un confiado más que cayó muerto al césped. No tuvo tiempo de detenerse tras seguir recibiendo ataques desesperados por aniquilarlo, al parecer comenzaban a superarlo y las camionetas se movían igual que sus hombres restantes. Ocho, aún habían ocho hombres más dos en cada camioneta al frente.

Y de su lado sólo tres contándolo a él.

Y Peter.

¡Carajo!

— ¡Charlie! — esa fue la voz de Peter, siguiéndola vio como el último de los hombres protectores caía del otro lado de la camioneta cuya puerta era el único obstáculo entre más balas y Hogan.

Iban por Peter y ya no había nadie quien lo evitara.

No, él seguía ahí.

El arma en sus manos fue una extremidad más unida a él, controlándola con la maestría que le caracterizaba y resultados de numerosos entrenamientos. Sacó el seguro, apunto a un sujeto y éste cayó; dio una vuelta, cayó el segundo, giró de reversa, derribó al tercero y al cuarto; el quinto ya estaba frente a él con la punta de su arma apuntando a su frente, pero él la movió con habilidad utilizando su propia herramienta para empujarle y descargar el cartucho en su pecho y en otro ajeno.

Llevaba seis en tierra, le faltaban cuatro y las dos camionetas, tenía dos tiros libres más antes de llegar hasta Peter y terminar con aquello.

Elevó la mira y terminó con el séptimo, bala en el cuello que le permitió atravesar al pecho del octavo; noveno, chocaron armas pero el sujeto era una roca enorme parecida a su superior, pura grasa se le dejo caer encima cuando ambos perdieron sus herramientas, pero él barrió sus piernas, giró a horcajadas sobre él quitándole el arma mediana de la cintura y perforándole el cráneo.

El décimo lo tuvo encima de inmediato, esos sujetos jugaban sucio. Lo aventó hacía adelante, un disparo directo y terminó con el conteo.

Se puso de pie con el arma asegurada en su mano, al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la camioneta, las otras dos también lo hicieron.

— ¡Happy! — el gritó de Peter vino desde el vehículo, Hogan soltó un aullido de dolor al momento en el que caía herido, él corrió el tramo que le faltaba rumbo a la puerta trasera del auto por parte del piloto.

Jaló la puerta del pasajero, estiró medio cuerpo dentro y Peter estaba oculto en el piso alfombrado y entre los asientos.

— Peter…

— ¡¿Steve?! — el niño lo miró con ojos escandalizados, llenos de miedo para cuando giró su cabecita en su dirección. Le estiró sus bracitos para que lo sacara de ahí, Steve alzó los suyos para cogerle, pero de inmediato otras manos tomaron el pequeño cuerpecito y lo sacaron de inmediato de su escondite.

— ¡Steve! ¡Steve!

— ¡Peter!

Los gritos del pequeño sonaron mientras lo alejaban de él. No dudo en cuanto disparó a quien alzaba al niño, pero otro que ya estaba dentro de la camioneta logró tomarlo y cerrar la puerta para salir huyendo.

— ¡Peter! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ya fuera por impotencia o por adrenalina. Pero un gritó más se había sumado al suyo, uno de quien observaba apenas estaba tirado en el césped del otro lado.

Cruzó el interior de la camioneta con fuerza, su pecho quedo sobre los asientos y la cabeza al aire, se topó con el cuerpo de un desangrado Happy quien se aferraba a la vida con gruñidos y jadeos. Tres perforaciones en el pecho pero sólo la que rozó el cuello y en su pierna eran las que sangraban profusas.

— ¡Hogan!

— ¿Rogers? — le respondió apenas con movimientos leves de cabeza, viendo con mirada entrecerrada.

Sus heridas le daban quince minutos antes de entrar en shock, entre ellos diez eran para que perdiera el conocimiento y tres más en perder la vida sin atención médica pre-hospitalaria. Steve tenía entonces diez minutos para recuperar al niño y hacer lo que tenía que ser. Intentar salvar a Peter. No.

Salvaría a Peter. No tenía por qué fallarle a nadie más.

— Resiste — le indico mientras que hacía maromas para realizar un torniquete con su sudadera intacta —, tienes que pedir ayuda mientras voy por Peter.

— Sí, sí… — Happy sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza dado por el dolor en el torniquete, pero eso le basto a Steve para saber que sería competente en su, posiblemente, ultima tarea.

Sin más que decir y asegurándose de no lastimar más al hombre moribundo, se puso del lado del conductor dejando caer sin mucha gracia al cadáver del primero, sin preocuparse en cerrar las puertas, condujo veloz la camioneta.

¿Cómo es que podían ir tan rápido en pleno Central Park? Ni idea, no con aquellos caminitos tan estrechos. Pero sí los otros pretendían escapar por ahí, entonces él podía seguirles por igual.

Aceleró con todo la carrocería blindada siguiendo las huellas desastrosas de las otras dos, detectando que aquellos pretendían huir por el frente noroeste directo a la avenida más abierta; ellos atravesaban el caminito del parque, él por otro lado, siguió por el campo encima de sus cabezas.

Steve podía identificar en cuál iba Peter, esa camioneta tenía una placa diferente a la primera por un último número, posiblemente falsas de todas formas. Así que cuando decidió deslizarse por la colina y estampó la parte lateral de la segunda camioneta, ésta chocó con la cola de la primera ladeándolas a ambas y deteniéndolas.

Solo tenía un cartucho de una magnum, siete tiros en realidad. Pues con eso debía funcionar su plan.

Tal parece que el golpe en la segunda camioneta fue muy impactante, los primeros en bajar para asesinarlo fue la primera. Enserio debían ser pésimos mercenarios, tirándole al parabrisas con un calibre menor a su resistencia, pero no iba aquejarse de su incompetencia si eso le favorecía; abrió la puerta con los cristales arriba, los sujetos creyeron que saldría a la primera, pero sólo dejó su cuerpo en caída y por la rendija inferior perforó los tendones del tobillo de cada uno, dejándoles caer en agonía.

En cuanto cayeron él salió por completo de su refugio, miró de reojo a la camioneta restante pero los de ahí adentro parecían aún bajo shock o algo. No tenía mucho tiempo de todas formas, caminó rápido con los dos adoloridos y les remató antes de que volvieran a intentar dispararle; se acercó a la segunda camioneta con precaución, el conductor no estaba a la vista ni su secuas, tampoco Peter.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto cauteloso y preparado para una sorpresa, pero sólo se topó con el piloto sangrando de la cabeza y posible fractura de cérvix, pero sobreviviría si despertaba y era atendido.

Entonces la puerta trasera se abrió y el último de los hombres intentó dispararle, pero tomó su muñeca, la rompió antes de acercar el cuerpo del enemigo frente a él y noquearlo con el mango de su magnum prestada. El sujeto cayó inconsciente, pero ya era el último.

Eso fue todo.

Esperaba.

Se acercó a la puerta trasera recién abierta, el arma preparada en su mano pero oculta en su espalda por si las dudas. Asomó medio cuerpo con cuidado, pero la imagen que recibió le hizo decidido y se integró al interior.

Peter estaba azorillado en una esquina temblando y con respiraciones pesadas, una tela impedía que hablara y abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. Steve seguía asombrado porque no estuviera rotó en llantos aún.

— Peter…-

— ¡Steve! — si bien no terminó de llamarle, el pequeño corrió y saltó a sus brazos en un instante.

Él lo tomó con un solo brazo mientras ocultaba el arma entre sus pantalones ya asegurada. En cuanto terminó, utilizo ambas manos para abrazarlo y darle pequeñas caricias a su espaldita.

— Ya estás bien, tranquilo. Todo termino.

— Quiero ir con Tony, por favor. Por favor. — su vocecita era lamentable y aguda, haciendo eco contra su cuello, Steve podía darle en ese momento lo que le pidiese.

— Esta bien, está bien. Te llevaré con él.

Sea quien sea, pensaba. Sí era lo que el pequeño necesitaba para dejar de temblar contra su pecho, pues que así sea; todo lo que vio, las muertes, a sus amigos adultos caer frente a sus ojos y el ruido similar al de una guerra, todo a través de sus pequeños ojos redondos y grandes. Ningún niño debería ver eso, jamás.

Aun así el pequeño no lloraba, sólo insistía en buscar más calor entre sus brazos y Steve no se vio con el carácter para apartarlo o a sus rodillitas que lastimaban su estómago, que va, un moretón o dos más para esos momentos no le importaba.

Era en ese momento en el que se daba cuenta que había llegado justo frente al monumento de los Marines, a poco de salir rumbo a la avenida y mucha gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor entre curiosa y pánica por lo que pasó.

Pero Peter no necesitaba espectadores en ese momento, y él en definitiva no necesitaba salir en un video de YouTube ante la caída de su capucha.

Se giró con el niño en brazos dispuesto a ocultarse detrás de la camioneta en lo que pensaba que hacer a continuación, pero el sonido de llantas rechinando por el cemento llamaron su atención.

Había luces rojas y azules acercándose, Steve se tragó un suspiro de desaliento sabiendo que tenía que responder muchas preguntas. O tal vez sólo podía dejar a Peter en la camioneta y… No, claro que no podía hacer eso.

Cuatro patrullas se detuvieron en la avenida y los oficiales comenzaron a ahuyentar a la gente, pero su mal presentimiento vino cuando dos camionetas más grandes y solidas llegaron al lugar. Por dentro no podía ver nada, todo estaba blindado de forma obtusa.

— Hey Peter, mira. Policías. — el niño giró su cabecita al público, sus puños apretando su ropa sucia. Lo que Steve quería que viera era a las personas que bajarían de la camioneta, sí el pequeño las conocía posiblemente les gritaría de inmediato. Si no, entonces el arma para esos momentos ya estaría entre sus dedos.

— ¡Tía Tasha! — gritó Peter emocionado por primera vez, mientras Steve veía como una pelirroja hermosa salía por una de las camionetas aparcadas.

Pelirroja, pequeña y delgada con caderas anchas, una mirada impermutable que lo repaso de arriba abajo y de regreso antes de alejar su dedo del gatillo en su arma sujetada al muslo derecho. Sus facciones no se relajaron para nada, pero empezó a caminar a paso apresurado para llegar hasta ellos.

Aun así se quedó a la mitad cuando otro hombre bajo también de la camioneta, pero no se movió más que tres pasos al frente con cara pálida como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Posiblemente cierto.

De hecho, su propia cara también quedo blanca con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo, mientras observaba al rostro del otro lado.

El cabello casi negro era más largo no era lo único diferente en el sujeto, su sojeras y su postura, su cuerpo más ancho y trabajado, su postura se inclinaba del lado izquierdo como si se hubiese convertido en zurdo.

— ¡Tío Mapache también!

Peter lo llamaba "mapache". Steve lo llegó a llamar por otro nombre.

— Steve…

— Bucky. — el recién nombrado dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, Peter no dejaba de mover sus piernas con energía y la pelirroja ahora mantenía un rostro analítico.

Sí, Steve debió de haberse ido corriendo cuando pudo.

* * *

La memoria de Steve es lo mismo que me pasa a mi (:,v), puedo recordarlo todo si imagino mi mente como un archivero en el cual todo se almacena y nada se pierde, desafortunadamente, dicho archivero parecer ser un caos alfabético en el cual o me acuerdo por ejemplo de una cara pero no del nombre, o sólo de la voz ya puedo recuperar toda una escena completa, pero no la cara; Puedo recuperar un libro entero pero no el autor, puedo recordar la biografía completa de un personaje pero no de donde es, o incluso tengo memorias de bebé corroborabas por mi familia pero se supone que a lo mucho la capacidad de memoria es hasta los tres años y se va perdiendo conforme creces. Es raro, muchos creían que era memoria fotográfica en mis sesiones (las pocas que tuve) con el psicoanalista, pero no funciona de la misma manera, no es instantáneo y por supuesto, no soy un genio. Así que, no tengo idea que pex.

Algo así funciona con Steve en canon, muchos en los comics creen que tiene memoria fotográfica, pero incluso antes del suero ya era buen observador, entonces el suero solo acelero el proceso y lo mejoro. Memoria de oro.

Sólo para recalcar, no, **NO** es un Stucky, pero todo a su debido tiempo señores xD

Y wala! Por cierto, sí. Los padres de Peter trabajaban en la CIA y posteriormente en SHIELD.

Este fic me esta gustando como va quedando, incluso tengo la espinita de darle una segunda temporada y eso que aún no aparece completo el buen Tony… Dios, que será de mi vida?! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**_Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte V:_**

 ** _Negando_**

* * *

Hubo una vez en un viejo vecindario en el centro de Brooklyn, un niño que no tenía amigos. Flacucho, enfermizo, enano, sin chiste ni gracias pero sí dos pies izquierdos con los cuales caía cada dos semanas en cama por sus débiles pulmones o por las palizas de los más grandes, más aparte de que siempre estaba solo.

Solo en la casa, solo en la calle, solo en la escuela primaria. La palabra solitaria ya la había revolucionado a sus siete años, pero nadie puede decir que no lo hubo intentado, la cosa fue en realidad, que nadie querría al niño enclenque con cuerpo de espagueti y reflejos de un perezoso.

Las únicas veces en las que el pequeño no estaba como alma en pena en busca de un poco de atención más allá de los besos amorosos de su madre antes de irse a su empleo, eran las vacaciones de verano las cuales se las pasaba en casa de sus abuelos paternos; ahí su abuela preparaba pasteles de calabaza, deliciosos pasteles de calabaza mientras su abuelo lo entretenía con historias de guerra de todos sus ancestros. También porque al otro lado de la granja, en el terreno del vecino con una enorme cabaña cercas del manantial, se encontraba aquel único niño que podía llamar amigo.

Ese cuento del niño enfermó es muy, muy largo y no está en el momento de querer recordarlo a detalle compartido. No cuando dicho niño de la colina adyacente a la granja de sus abuelos, de hecho, estaba frente a él como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Puede que eso ultimo sea cierto, en su defensa.

James Buchanan Barnes seguía siendo el sujeto con cabello castaño, ojo gris y más alto que él por medio centímetro, milésimas importantes que siempre lo ponían como el hermano mayor de ambos. Unos jeans oscuros, deportivos gastados y una chaqueta oscura sobre una polo roja. Steve recuerda una película vieja donde el personaje principal era un fugitivo que uso las mismas fachas en casi toda la película, justamente así fue como comparo a su _amigo_ justo ahora.

Eso, y que ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer pese a estar en un escenario de tiroteo y asesinato con un niño involucrado.

—Stev…

— ¡Steve, es mi tía y el mapache! — James intentó dar un paso al frente, pero se detuvo tras los movimientos retorcidos de Peter en afán de bajar de sus brazos.

Lo bajó hasta que los piecitos tocaran el cemento y con los ojos fijos en su dirección, Peter no corrió lejos, sólo lo suficiente para ser recibido en los brazos de la pelirroja que lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, pero rápidamente también se utilizó a si misma de escudo. De hecho, era lo más lógico, puesto que no sabía a ciencia cierta si todos los tiradores se habían retirado ya o avanzarían con un segundo ataque. Diez puntos menos para él.

— Hey mysh¹. — la pelirroja seguía con un rostro estoico, pero tomó la libertad de sentir los rizos suavecitos debajo de sus fosas nasales, por microsegundo, se notó satisfecha de tener ese aroma a fresas entre sus brazos femeninos.

Steve volvió a buscar con la mirada los ojos de su _amigo,_ pero este contrario a él se acercó a la pelirroja y sólo acarició con la mano izquierda enguantada, la pequeña cabecita castaña. Un cambio de miradas por segundos y la pelirroja daba media vuelta de regreso a la camioneta por la que bajo, pero Bucky seguía ahí.

Steve ya no podía huir, por alguna extraña razón aparte, el más rápido de los dos siempre fue el ojigris. Así que no, por mucho que quiera que en ese mismo instante la tierra abra un agujero y se lo trague, no va a pasar y hora de enfrentarse a lo que tanto le rehuía.

Definitivamente, el "¡no te rindas!" por parte del hermano Undu, no sirvió de nada.

—Steve… Estas vivo. — fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre de mano enguantada, y la verdad era, que no era el presagio de un buen inicio.

—Es una historia sorprendente. — Steve sabía de antemano que no podía sonreír como en antaño llegó a presumir, mucho menos intentar hacer una broma ante tremendas circunstancias. Bucky conociéndolo como sólo él podía por tanto tiempo en el pasado, entonces también comprendió que aquello fue su intento de cortar el tema.

Y la verdad era, que ambos sabían que evadir aquel tema era por demás absurdo, después de tanto tiempo ignorando la existencia del otro.

—¿Cómo? — insistió de nuevo

—De hecho, es una historia bastante larga. — Steve bien podía ser sincero, con Bucky nunca hubo porque temer de su confianza. Pero su mochila escondida en el almacén de la estación subterránea de New York entre la cincuentainueve y Park, le recordaba constantemente con punzadas de odio que todo ahora era diferente.

Y siendo Bucky a quien le respondía con evasivas, el morocho también lo comprendió y algo más que el reflejo de dolor, fue lo que lleno sus ojos grises. Era la señal perfecta para que Steve intentará correr como alma que lo llevaba el diablo y largarse del país y así evitarle más dolor a su mejor amigo, o al menos intentarlo.

—Tendremos tiempo durante el viaje. — le pelirroja de nuevo entró en su campo de visión, con la sutileza de un gato se puso al lado de James, ambos hombres giraron al verla.

—¿Disculpe señorita? — él no sería grosero con ninguna mujer nunca, pero algo le decía que ella en verdad creía que él se dejaría llevar a donde ella quisiera.

—Fury quiere verlo. — fue lo único que le dijo a su aparente compañero, entonces giró hacía él con una mueca como intento de sonrisa amable — Y Peter quiere que nos acompañes, nos espera en la camioneta.

Steve iba a negarse rotundamente con la caballerosidad más galante que tenía hasta el punto de llegar a los golpes de ser necesario y pasar sobre ambos para escapar, pero no la tenía tan fácil; primero, lo rodeaban cinco patrullas con un total de quince oficiales de policía más el equipo de emergencia que acaba de arribar al lugar. Sin contar a los que hayan cubierto el perímetro; segundo, conocía bien la capacidad de Bucky para seguirlo y hacerle frente en un combate, así como que la misma pelirroja por más adorable que se viera sonriendo con aquellos labios rojos, también podía apreciar lo armada y segura que se encontraba, retándolo a que intente escapar de ella. Y no está contando con la segunda camioneta de la que nadie ha bajado aún, pero bien podía traer más sorpresitas adentro.

Y Peter, quien acaba de estar en el centro del mismo infierno, no podía volver a crear un tiroteo con el niño de por medio.

Bien, sus opciones no eran favorables. De hecho, siendo sinceros, no tenía opciones.

—Ven — habló Bucky —, te agradara el lugar.

—Happy Hogan aún seguía con vida, puede que siga malherido ahora.

—Happy estará bien, descuida. — así fue como la pelirroja dio por sentada la discusión, dando media vuelta para regresar a su camioneta.

—La agente Romanoff no es alguien que quieras hacer enojar. — comentó Bucky como una burla sin gracia, pero Steve fingió al menos que no había una tensión en el aire incomodándolo a ambos.

—Sí. Creo que lo noto con facilidad. — respondió Steve mientras caminaba por el mismo rumbo que la pelirroja, Bucky dedicándole una mirada aún curiosa, pero con paciencia, permitiéndole seguir.

Steve no era él mismo, Bucky se estaba controlando. Ese juego de máscaras sería muy cansado.

Se subieron a la camioneta cuyo interior era diferente a una camioneta común, más bien confeccionada para trasladar personas, equipos; los dos asientos de piloto y copiloto estaban divididos con una ventanilla de cristal polarizado, la parte trasera tenía dos asientos que quedaban frente a frente y un arsenal bien equipado en el resto de la cabina.

Sí Peter no era familiar de un político, lo era de la mafia o algo parecido, porque aquello brincaba todas sus teorías de normalidad alrededor del niño.

Natasha ocupaba el sillón que daba frente al suyo, agachada y enfocada en pasar un algodoncito con agua desoxigenada en el único raspón que Peter tenía en la rodilla, Bucky pegado a una ventana sellada como si esta le presentara el mejor de los paisajes mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la cabecita de un cabizbajo nene, Peter en medio de ambos así que por elocuente, Steve estaba pegado a la otra ventana tratando de aparentar que no quería saltar por ella en cualquier momento.

—Ay…

—Tranquilo, ya terminé. Ahora pondremos una gasa y listo, aunque Bruce o Helen van a querer darte un vistazo.

—Ya sé. — dijo el pequeño desanimado, pero la pelirroja le levantó la carita y le dio un guiño coqueto, de esos que hacen a una mujer la imagen de la belleza y picaría perfecta provocando mil fantasías, pero que en el pequeño sólo le provocó tremenda sonrisa.

Entonces el mismo diminuto ser utilizó sus bracitos para colgársele de nuevo, prácticamente todo el niño era de la medida de su parte frontal. De la misma forma, su cabecita quedo a la altura de su oreja y escuchó su suave susurro.

—Gracias por salvarme. De nuevo.

—Por nada. Pero me gustaría perder la costumbre. — Steve no pensaba decirle que otras docenas de hombres incluyendo al mismo Happy habían dado su vida por protegerlo también, contrario a eso, prefirió corresponder el abrazo con fuerza hasta que el infante soltó un suspiro agotado

—Te apoyo — dijo conciliador —; Entonces, tío mapache, ¿conoces a Steve? Ya te había hablado de él la primera vez que mi padrino me perdió.

Steve estaba seguro de que ese día el que se perdió fue el niño, pero se concentró más en el rostro contraído del hombre del otro lado, y ciertamente, que el mote de "mapache" quedaba adorable a su amigo, aunque no entendía lo de "tío". En sus cavilaciones, notó de todas formas el primer momento de duda en Bucky hasta que le dedicó a su "sobrino" una sonrisa pequeña, pero honesta.

—Sí, nos conocemos Peter. Somos amigos. — contestó con simpleza, pero en cuanto volvió a verle a la cara, entonces supo que aquellas palabras no se saborearon como deberían.

—Súper. — dijo optimista el chiquillo, cosa que Steve le envidió por unos segundos.

Entonces Natasha volvió a querer la total atención de Peter tomándolo de sus manitas

—¿No quieres dormir, mysh? Para que puedas ver a Tony con nuevas energías.

—Pero no estoy cansado. — mentira, lo sabían todos los adultos. Los ojitos de Peter podían mantenerse abiertos aún, pero ya iba por el cuarto bostezo cuando sus palabras terminaron.

—Sólo acuéstate, anda, y cierra los ojos. — la pelirroja lo llevó a su lado y la cabecita castaña terminó en las piernas femeninas mientras manos finas acariciaban sus rizos para terminar arrullándolo.

Steve le envidiaba a Peter la segunda cosa del día, y es que era increíble como un niño podía dormir después de estar en medio de lo que fue una lluvia de balas y cuerpo cayendo. Él aún tenía pesadillas similares a aquel escenario, pero Peter terminó dormido a la décima caricia que brindaron los dedos femeninos de la pelirroja.

Ahí se quedaron sus ojos, contemplando la figurita de Peter quedándose plena y en paz bajo dedos cuidadosos y aparentemente suaves, como si nada le afectara.

—Dime dónde has estado. — la demanda de Bucky lo tomó con la guardia baja, embobado con la imagen angelical del niño. Pero no lo suficientemente borracho de ternura como para responder de forma tan abierta y descuidada.

—Llegue a New York hace mes y medio.

—Llevas mes y medio en la isla, y no me has buscado. — Bucky arrastró cada palabra con un gramo de ingenuidad y kilos desbordados de furia fría

—Pasaron muchas cosas, Bucky.

—Sí, demasiadas Steve, un ejemplo de ello es que _moriste._ — bueno, la forma en la que su amigo lo estaba planteado sonaba a burla e injusticia, pero no es como si tuviera una mejor respuesta actualmente.

— _Ese_ es uno de ellos.

—¿Hay más? — Bucky uso la ironía, como si saberlo con vida fuera tanto bueno como lo suficientemente malo en el rating por noticias a recibir. El problema, era justamente lo contrario.

—Puede.

—¿Serás sincero conmigo?

—No ahora, te lo pido. — pidió cansado, conectaron miradas nuevamente, y aunque ninguno expresara nada con sus palabras escuetas, en los ojos azules había suplica mientras que en los grises se abría una gran grieta entre dolor pero palpable compresión.

No es como sí Steve pueda mentirle a Bucky de todas formas, no había manera de decirle alguna mentira creíble que no lo delatara, pero tampoco quería contárselo. No aún, no cuando las heridas seguían latientes bajo su piel pese a su felicidad inmensa por verlo bien, por verlo viviendo su vida, cuando sus cicatrices aún lo torturaban aparentando su ardiente dolor en cada una.

—Ustedes dos, cállense. — la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas los "reprendió" cuando el cuerpecito de Peter pareció moverse ante el ruido — Ya habrá tiempo para esto.

Lo último fue solamente para Bucky, pero de una forma distinta a la primera reprimenda. Steve no pudo reconocerlo y no deseaba hacerlo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría aún en la vida de su amigo como para enterarse lo que compete a su vida personal y laboral tan peculiar.

—¿Sarah lo sabe? — la nueva pregunta llamó su atención de nuevo, pero esta vez no tenía palabras para responderle a Bucky, ni una mirada concisa entre lo que parecía la súplica para que ya no insistiera y el recuerdo nostálgico de su madre.

Pero con ese evasivo silencio el morocho tuvo suficiente para cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza, como el hermano mayor que siempre creyó ser.

—El hijo prodigo regresa, pero nunca vuelve a casa.

Y como no, el sermón del hermano mayor copiado los diálogos de la abuela. Steve sólo se enfocó en el paisaje que brindaba la ventana a su lado, cerrando sus ojos para aparentar al menos que dormía tan tranquilo como Peter y seguir evitando más cuestionamientos incomodos y dolorosos.

Su plan funcionó en el viaje que duro casi media hora rumbo al norte y todo se mantuvo en silencio, pero una vez llegando a lo que fueron campos verdes, los cuales detestaba por cierto, Natasha los llevó a todos directo para abordar una nave negra, un _jet_ como escuchó que lo llamaban; flamante, elegante, feroz, serías adjetivos incorrectos pero irreprochables en lo que se refería a tremenda ave de metal. Nunca había visto nada así, pero al menos pudo aparentar bien que no se le estaba cayendo la baba ahí mismo.

Bucky fue quien había tomado a Peter en brazos para subirlo, pero fue cunado Steve se dio cuenta que una fila de hombres armados en el insistente uniforme azul los mantenía rodeados con armas listas. Sí, toda esa seguridad no le hubiera venido mal hace una menos de una hora en una cruzada infernal, pero ya después esperaba poder dar su queja al idiota que manejaba esas estrategias tan lamentables y retrasadas.

A este punto definitivamente Steve debería estar preguntando a donde era que lo llevaban y concentrarse en encontrar algún paracaídas para poder huir de forma temeraria y rápida, pero lo único que hizo fue llegar y sentarse en uno de los asientos de pasajeros junto al resto de la guardia que los había esperado para abordar.

Bucky se sentó frente a él aún con Peter dormido en brazos pero el pequeño ya iba despertando de su corta siesta, así que Steve sólo se quedó viendo como Bucky peleaba contra los mechones de Peter y los propios que caían sobre el rostro del menor; James siempre quiso tener muchos hermanos a los cuales cuidar y decía que deseaba tener tantos hijos cómo pudiera mantener, el caso era que el hombre siempre fue bueno con los niños mucho mejor que él mismo, así que no era raro ver con cuanta ternura y delicadeza trazaba con su mano enguantada la carita de Peter.

Lo que llamó la atención de Steve desde el otro lado de la cabina, es esa mano enguantada cuyo material oscuro no combinaba para nada con la chaqueta, pero en la otra mano la mantenía desnuda. El brazo izquierdo fue aquel que sufrió las peores heridas en su amigo durante su intentó de escape después en la trampa de Bangkok, así que Steve se imaginó que estaba lleno de heridas cicatrizadas o alguna otra diferencia en los nudillos, pero no es como si pudiera llegar a acribillar a Bucky con esas preguntas sí él mismo no ha querido ni verlo a los ojos como antaño.

También tenía muchas preguntas, pero no sabía si quería las respuestas sinceras, así como tener la obligación de intercambiar información. No es que no confiara en su amigo, sino que estar arriba de un _jet_ estando indefenso contra lo que sea que le espera a donde sea que vaya, bueno, ya era demasiado riesgo.

» _Llegaremos al hangar tres-F en cuarenta segundos, prepárense para desembarcar._

Esa fue la voz de la pelirroja dando instrucciones y hasta ahora Steve se da cuenta que en la parte frontal de la nave la cabellera de la dama se distinguía entre los asientos de comando, así como se percató que sólo ella y Bucky llevaban lo que aparentaba ser ropa de civil sin obligación de llevar el uniforme. Tal vez era buen momento para empezar a preguntarse con seriedad, quienes eran esas personas.

Lo prometido fue cumplido, y aunque no tuviera ventanas por donde mirar, Steve sintió a la maquina deslizándose con menos velocidad que antes y todos los hombres a su lado comenzaron a ponerse de pie con total confianza. Lo cierto era que el viaje en la nave no duro ni dos minutos, por lo cual Steve de verdad quería comenzar a desconfiar de la situación.

No se puso de pie hasta que Bucky lo hizo con un adormilado niño ahora sujeto en un sólo brazo y la cabecita adormilada recargada contra el hombro izquierdo. Cuando se encontró con aquellos ojitos chocolate se animó al recibirlo con una sonrisa y dulce mirada a la cual respondió igualmente, hasta que Peter cerró sus ojos de nuevo y James decidió bajar con el niño y la pelirroja lo seguía.

Y al bajar de la nave, sólo pudo ver más metal y gente de azul oscuro corriendo de un lado a otro ocupados en lo que sea que hagan. Era un gran hangar que triplicaba el tamaño del jet en altura, otras tres naves que se encontraban estacionados en el lugar y siendo atendidas por los ingenieros encargados, pero en sí las paredes imitaban sólo el color en concreto, pero por la frescura y su brillo, Steve sabía que era metal sólido.

Sí estaba en algún recinto militar secreto, bien podía darse por muerto ahí mismo sin posibilidades de huir. Pero James se puso a caminar junto con su inseparable compañera y él lo siguió sin perderles el paso que llevaban.

Salieron del aparente hangar a un pasillo blanco y en tonos grises oscuros con luces blancas iluminándolo todo desde las rendijas, personas uniformadas iban y venían pero notaba como les abrían paso para no obstaculizar su camino. Y sí, es que Steve no pudo quedarse más tiempo cayado pese a que una vocecita suya de esas que lo obligaba a no faltar a clases en la universidad padeciendo resaca, la misma que ahora le ordenaba no ser imprudente o impertinente, la dejó en el olvido.

—¿Qué es aquí?

—Las oficinas de mi trabajo. — contestó Bucky mirándolo apenas, pero al menos su tono fue menos agría que en la camioneta.

—Trabajas aquí, y vistes así. — se atrevió a pincharlo un poco sólo para saber si ya estaban en santa tregua, cosa que se le respondió con una mueca simpática por parte del otro.

—Es cómodo. — se encogió de hombros el castaño aceptando el momento con bandera blanca, cosa que Steve agradeció con mucho afecto y en secreto. Y la verdad era que su amigo nunca podía enojarse con él mucho tiempo, siempre lo ha sabido y es un alivio que eso no haya cambiado.

Siguieron caminando por más y más pasillos llenos de gente que se pegaba casi a las paredes para dejarlos pasar sin importunar, cosa graciosa en verdad, pero no fue hasta que llegaron a un punto central donde la pelirroja se giró hacia ellos y tomó al niño sin miramientos.

—Llevaré a Peter al laboratorio, tú llévalo con Fury, los alcanzo ahí. — ordenó sin más y su amigo sólo asintió con la cabeza, aunque parecía que ella no necesitaba una afirmación de todas formas.

— ¡Steve! — llamó Peter y la de ojos esmeralda se detuvo, dejándolo acercarse al niño bajo su mirada calculadora y fría.

— Ve con tu familia Peter, ya te veré otro día. — decía mientras le acariciaba la cabecita, y entonces los labios rosados de Peter formaron un mohín triste y sus ojitos se mostraban angustiados

— ¿De verdad te volveré a ver? ¿No vas a dejarme porque siempre tienes que salvarme? — el niño ya se estaba tardando en mostrar signos de terror ante todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo a su alrededor en sus encuentros, lo extraño y que no comprendía, era que se ponía así solamente por la incertidumbre de un encuentro más.

Y la verdad es que Steve se había prometido que aquel desastroso encuentro en el parque iba a ser el último y se perdería para siempre entre los recuerdos de la infancia, pero entre una cosa y otra, la verdad es que ya no estaba tan seguro por aquello. Ahora no sólo era cuestión de desaparecer de la vida del niño, sino de Bucky. La verdad, la verdadera realidad, es que no sabía ahora sí estaba preparado para abandonar a uno y volver a desaparecer de la vida del otro, no sonaba muy alentador en ningún parámetro.

— Siempre que tú quieras. — sí con esas palabras la sonrisa de piraña volvía aparecer en el rostro redondo y abochornado, que así sea.

Fue así como la mujer se lo llevó lejos de él y su visión, pero aun así a la lejanía el pequeño aleteó su manita una última vez y le respondió como tal. Oh bueno, que estaba condenado, punto.

—Camina. — Bucky le dio una palmada al hombro, pero el contacto fue efímero, los dos prefirieron ignorar aquello y comenzar la andada.

Fue en su caminata que Steve realmente ya no pudo seguir quedándose callado mientras destacó que cada uno de los individuos uniformados llevaba tabletas electrónicas en manos y un arma en los costados, al menos la mayoría. Además, aún no tenía idea a donde había dado a parar, posiblemente bajo tierra o algo así, dado que no había ventanales por ningún lado.

—Esto no es del gobierno.

—No exactamente. — Bucky comento casual a su lado —; Se compone por varias ramas de la defensa de naciones diferentes, científicos, ingenieros, teóricos; se supone como independiente, pero recibe uno que otro monto de los impuestos.

—Ah, sí, es del gobierno. — su pequeño comentario entre dientes hizo bufar con simpatía a su amigo. Bucky se detuvo en su andar y le señaló sin mucha discreción un ala diferente por donde se veían sujetos enfilar maquinas grandes y, por supuesto, notablemente costosas.

—Tienen muchos juguetes interesantes.

—Algo así. — no iba a negar su sorpresa ante el tamaño de las maquinas, pero siendo que ni las reconocía por milagro, no podía maravillarse completamente más que por el tamaño y la familiaridad con la que todos se movían alrededor de ellas o las ignoraban.

—Andando, Fury no es de los que espera.

—A todo esto, ¿quién es? — Bucky quiso retomar la caminata, pero Steve seguía sin comprender si aquello que llamaban "Fury" era una persona o un código secreto. A ese punto, su mente estaba abierta a todas posibilidades

—Director general de SHIELD. — respondió de lo más común, Steve comenzaba a sentir aquella comezón irritante que la actitud despreocupada de Bucky siempre le causaba.

—¿Y _qué_ es SHIELD?

—Justo donde estas parado. — Bucky abrió sus brazos en presentación, pero Steve entendió que literalmente tenía que mirar hacia abajo y así lo hizo, sólo para encontrarse parado sobre el estampado gigante de un escudo, el mismo escudo que los uniformes llevaban al costado del hombro.

Un águila negra con las alas desplegadas de forma cuadrada, perfecta, intentando simbolizar la protección, así como su poderío absoluto. Bueno, quien sea que haya diseñado el estampado, quería dar más de una señal con ella, así como lo podías interpretar como una "salvación", también se le podía reconocer su advertencia a los enemigos, de su peligrosidad. Sí, el diseñador debería recibir un reconocimiento.

— Vamos, su oficina tiene una linda vista. — su amigo lo tomó por los hombros y le llevó por el camino completo, esta vez a un paso más rápido y él a trompicones intentaba no tropezarse con los demás dado que Bucky parecía llevar prisa de repente.

Sólo tomaron un pasillo en esa ocasión, pero funcionó para llegar por fin a lo que era el punto de encuentro desde un principio. Entonces Steve lo entendió todo, por qué tener que subir a un jet, la falta de ventanales o la estructura tan larga y ancha, o el tiempo expreso que tomaron en llegar hasta allí.

Steve intentó no tener la mueca más estúpida plantada en su rostro, pero era algo difícil estando dentro de lo que parecía una nave alienígena del futuro. Estaba seguro que podía animarse a comparar su tamaño y estructura con un portaaviones de la marina, pero hasta eso quedaba ridículo sobre lo que sea que mantenía todas esas instalaciones en el aire.

Por qué sí, estaba en la cosa más grande que haya conocido a miles y miles pies sobre altura, cruzando entre las nubes y el cielo como mar. Estaba volando.

—Esto no es sólo una "linda" vista.

—Tu eres el artista. — su intento de recriminación fue nulo ante la respuesta vaga de su amigo, cruzados ambos de brazos quedaron parados enfrente de una mesa redonda y bajo ellos, lo que parecía ser una sala completa de navegación y tripulantes enfocados en su trabajo, ignorándolos ampliamente.

Grandes ventanales al frente permitía la iluminación dentro de la habitación que podía llamar como el centro de navegación, una mujer alta y morena caminaba observándolo todo desde esa vista mientras que algunos hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades y etnias iban y venían con papeles en la mano o tabletas electrónicas hacía ella o con cosas diferentes, compartiendo y charlando y a su vez trabajando. En el centro de todo se encontraba un hombre diferente dado por su atuendo y postura, pero fue cuando se dio la vuelta, que su imagen cambio la diferencia.

Gabardina negra y un parche, eso por sí sólo destacaba entre todo lo demás que decía a gritos con un letrero de neón "jefe de jefes". Enseguida que los vio ahí parados, se acercó hacia ellos sin vacilación mientras la gabardina se ondeaba con suspenso a sus espaldas.

—Señor. — fue el saludo serio de Bucky cuando tuvieron al sujeto del parche frente a frente.

—Barnes — respondió el hombre al saludo, pero con su ojo visible ladeado y después con un gesto, recibió a alguien más que venía entrando. —, y Romanoff, terminaron la misión. También trajeron un invitado, bienvenido señor Rogers, soy Nick Fury, director de estas instalaciones.

El sujeto hizo un ademan con sus manos para completar el saludo, mientras que la pelirroja recargaba las caderas contra la mesa y Bucky se ponía a su lado, fue así como Steve aceptó el gesto pero no hizo ademan de seguirle el juego elegante y de paso, quería ir al grano del asunto.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Usted a mi no, yo a usted puede que sí — respondió el tal _Fury_ —; Steve Grant Rogers, su familia lleva tres generaciones dentro del ejercito americano, pero usted es el primero en tener un rango de capitán y de un grupo SEAL de elite, al que pertenecía el anterior sargento Barnes; condecorado dos veces con estrella de plata y una estrella purpura, excelentes resultados en el campo y analítica, pero de pronto es dado por perdido en acción en terreno enemigo, sin más.

No es que quiera juzgar al tipo de villano escalofriante, pero no le agradaba que indagaran en su vida. No en esos tiempos.

—Creo que sabe mucho.

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Lo suficiente para qué? — mantener la serenidad no le era fácil cuando sujetos superiores iniciaban con juegos de palabras y psicología revoltosa. Steve reconocía el momento en el que alguien pretendía manipularlo, gracias a las clases con Ho-Min. Fury, por supuesto que lo estaba intentando.

—Llamar mi atención. Los registros indican que usted tuvo que morir en la selva de Bangkok, Barnes regresó y usted fue despedido con honores, fin; pero está aquí después de siete años, creando un gran espacio perdido del que nadie sabe hasta que se encuentra de nuevo entre los vivos para salvar a un niño, repetidas veces.

—¿Y eso llama su atención por…?

—Muchas razones, la principal de ellas es que ha estado no solo una sino tres veces justo en el lugar preciso, y sólo quiero saber por qué.

Con el beneficio de la duda y ya que Bucky parecía estar tan tranquilo aún, bien podía decir que Nick Fury no tenía nada en su contra, sólo preocupado por el bienestar de Peter y lo que él significaba en todo ese embrollo. Pero entonces Steve no entendía como con aquella disponibilidad y posible influencia, se había permitido que el niño pasara por momentos tan desagradables sí es que Fury se encontraba tan _interesado._

Steve no podía confiar en el tipo con parche, lo sabía, al menos no tan abiertamente. Entonces tampoco podía permitir que confiaran en él.

—Bueno, Señor, es lo mismo que Peter y yo nos preguntamos. No hay respuesta. — su intención no era que pareciera aquello una burla, pero por el rostro frio y la tos fingida escuchada por detrás, puede que haya semejado lo contrario.

No iniciaron un concurso de miradas tercas como sucedía en las películas, la verdad esa era su intención al mostrar su voluntad contra la de Fury y sus intenciones, pero la misma risa ajena volvió a resonar ahora con total libertad.

—Nicky, ¿atosigando al invitado?

Sintió pasos acercarse y justo a su lado, tapando la mira de Bucky y la agente Romanoff, un hombre más se quedó ahí sin importarle mucho el espacio tan estrecho que quedaba en ambos; castaño, varios buenos centímetros más bajo que él enfundado en un costoso traje gris a la medida y con una barba peculiar decorando el llamativo rostro del cual no sabía si sobresalían más sus delgados labios rosas o los ojos grandes y redondos bordando con un exceso de pestañas rizadas. Steve sabía que lo conocía, de algún lado tuvo que haberlo visto como para que esa barba de candado le pareciera tan familiar.

—Agente Romanoff, gracias por traer a Peter de vuelta, tu sí haces tu trabajo. Mapache, fuiste como el sujeto rudo del bar sin uso, que lindo. Ahora, ¿qué me trajeron? — el hombre frotó ambas manos como gesto avaricioso e infantil, su tono de voz no dejaba de ser cantarina mientras sus ojos chocolate no dejaban de verlo tampoco.

Bueno, en ese punto, Steve bien podía sentirse incómodo y dio un paso atrás al sentirse absorbido por aquellos orbes caoba.

Bucky entonces dio un suspiro agotado y con una mirada aburrida lo señaló.

—Steve, te presento a Tony-don-petulancia-Stark, tutor de Peter. Don Petulancia, él es Steve Rogers.

—Conque tu eres ese "Steve". El mismo de quien Barnes tiene una foto enmarcada bajo su almohada y del que mi arañita no ha parado de hablar sobre tus _heroicas_ hazañas, aunque sinceramente te creía un fantasma alucinógeno del mapache e invento de mis incompetentes niñeros en turno.

Toda la palabrería fue soltada con una cantidad obscena de sarcasmo y arrogancia que no sabía si marearse por el discurso o darle un golpe a esa perfecta cara de diseñador.

De no saber de antemano que Peter no tenía padres y aparentemente fue adoptado por _Stark,_ hubiera dicho a la primera que eran padre e hijo biológicamente completos. Los ojos, el brillo en ellos, el cabello rebelde, incluso ahora podía creer que Peter no sería tan alto siendo adulto teniendo enfrente a su tutor y con el cual, bien podía competir en un concurso de imitaciones. Pero así como se le vino la idea se fue, porque toda esa aura de insolencia en definitiva que rodeaba al hombre, no podía tenerla Peter jamás.

—¿De verdad es el tutor de Peter?

—La belleza en ambos es mera coincidencia.

—De suerte. — Steve no pretendía ser grosero, pero es que aquella actitud desbordante de egocentrismo y holgazana le ponía los nervios a punta.

La protección y seguridad de Peter estuvo en manos de un ególatra. Perfecto. El niño bien podía tener letras de neón en su frente que digan "mátenme" y el trabajo de sus enemigos no podían tenerlo tan más fácil.

—Auch, ¿amaneciste del lado incorrecto de la cama o fue en la cama equivocada? — si bien eso fue un coqueteo, Steve lo ignoró.

—Estuve en un tiroteo, salvando a su hijo.

—Arañita adoptada, es diferente. Y en todo caso, sí, debo agradecerte por eso. Salvar la vida de mi retoño postizo merece varios ceros en un cheque, ¿qué dices? O lo que sea que quieras, no sé, tu pídelo.

 _Dios, dame paciencia._

—¿Quiénes están tras Peter? — Steve prefirió volver su atención al hombre con parche, quien seguía con la misma mueca de piedra

—Nos estamos encargando de eso, ahora si me permite…

—No es la primera vez, no fue un ataque al azar. — su interrupción pareció no ser del agrado para el _director,_ pero él necesitaba que comprendieran la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba la familia Stark.

Pero como supuso correctamente, Nick Fury era el tipo del hombre que no le gustaba ser subestimado ni mucho menos interrumpido. Esos ojos oscuros lo decían todo únicamente.

—Peter Parker no es una figura pública, pero si aparentado con alguien, así que no será la última vez que pase, desgraciadamente. — respondió el hombre cauto, pero Steve no tenía con eso nada más.

En primera, porque nadie en el mundo social parecía saber a ciencia cierta que Tony Stark tenía un niño adoptado, en segunda, porque los tipos a quienes se enfrentó tenían una notable diferencia entre simples asesinos de sueldos baratos en aquellos que entrenaban para ser asesinos a sangre fría sin dinero que les moviera. Steve lo sabía, toda esa gigantesca organización tal parecía que no.

—No hace menos de un mes que me tope a Peter, pero tampoco es alguien de quien la gente común conozca simplemente, lo cual claramente tampoco lo hace un objeto para secuestro y extorsión. Alguien investigo y ahora lo están cazando.

—Nos estamos encargando del asunto.

—Claro. — bufó molesto ante la insistencia de Fury por aparentar que todo lo tenía controlado, cosa notablemente refutable.

Y para rematar, el tipo chaparro tuvo que hablar.

—No permitas que el parche te intimide.

Inspiró aire profuso y contó hasta cinco para tener el control de sus acciones y no golpear a nadie. Con ayuda de un movimiento de su cadera se volvió en dirección al _millonario_ que insistía en no respetar las distancias entre desconocidos.

— ¿Qué clase de tutor millonario permite que un niño quede metido en una cruzada de balas con dos intentos de secuestro, sobredicho asesinato, como antecesores?

El hombre dejó de tener esa mueca holgazana en el rostro, sustituyéndola por una sonrisa perversa con un brillo ardiente en su visión caoba enfocando su atención en él. Sus palabras anteriores pretendían acorralar al tipo y que sintiera algo de vergüenza, al contrario, fue como si hubiera prendido un cerillo estando rodeado de dinamita que explotaría en cuanto el tipo de labios rosas soltara su veneno natural.

—Primero, Niño perdido², soy _billonario,_ más respeto que trabajo me costó embriagarme y llegar hasta aquí _._ — la seda de sus palabras, la intensidad de su mirada sin amedrentar, Steve se mantuvo atento a todo eso. —; Segundo, no fue hasta el incidente con las motos frente a la Torre que comencé a sospecharlo, por eso intenté aumentar su seguridad, pero algunos de los _tuertos_ aquí presentes me tacharon de paranoico, y ahora que uno de mis mejores empleados se debate entre la vida y la muerte, veintiocho agentes jóvenes más están muertos y se abrió el infierno en Central Park con mi arañita en medio. Así que, podemos decir que soy la clase de tutor _muy_ genial.

—Entonces le recomiendo que deje de ser "genial" y más cuidadoso, señor Stark, está claro que se repetirá. — no se percató al cien que sus palabras tuvieron que ser soltadas con un tono más bajo en un intento de mantener aquello con una frialdad y terquedad alta mientras el azul y el café de ambos pares de orbes se asemejaban a finas dagas dispuestas a dañarse.

Literal, si las miradas cortaran, allí ya habría brotado mucha sangre. Bien decían su abuela, que el amor a primera vista era cierto, pero también todo lo contrario

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Rogers? — esa fue la nombrada Romanoff, quien se interpuso en lo que pudo seguir siendo una buena pelea irrazonable.

Se concentró en los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer, mucho mejor que volver a querer golpear al tipo que ya ha sacado una bolsita de sus carísimos pantalones, al parecer eran gomitas.

—Tres intentos no son coincidencia y Peter no es sólo el objetivo, también ustedes; los están midiendo con cada ataque y aprenden de sus errores. — y eso no les pareció, por fin, a ninguno de los presentes incluyendo al come-gomitas a su lado que frunció las cejas levemente. Una pizca de raciocinio cuerdo, al fin.

—Quieres decir que el siguiente será peor, ¿cómo podrían soltar algo peor que un caos en vía pública?

—Tienen imaginación, deberían usar la suya también. — y eso era todo. Listo, podía largarse ahora.

Una mirada veloz a Bucky para que captara la directa fue suficiente, su hermano hizo un gesto con la barbilla de forma afirmativa y sin más palabras, los dos giraron rumbo a la salida. O bien podía animarse a saltar en paracaídas, pero eso ya sería demasiado temerario y podía terminar hasta en el mismo océano ártico, por lo que sabía.

—¿A dónde va ahora? — Fury lo llamó con una pizca de ofensa

—A mi casa. — respondió por sobre su hombro sin detener su caminata

—No he terminado con usted.

—Yo terminé, cualquier otra duda creo que sabrá donde vivo si piensa seguirme.

—No pensaba tal cosa.

Entonces él le dio la idea, culpa suya, pero no se detuvo a decirle lo que pensaba disfrutando estar alejándose de la sala de navegación y toda esa gente loca. Bucky por supuesto, a su lado no pudo quedarse callado mientras avanzaban por los mismos pasillos de regreso y a paso más apresurado que anteriormente.

—Jamás te vi tan a la defensiva.

—Las cosas cambiaron un poco.

—Tu cabello, ¿era necesario por "cambiar"? — aquel tono y el tema era conciliador, incluso le recordaba a las sensaciones cálidas y agradecidas que le dejaba el confiar tanto como lo había hecho con Buck.

Pese a que la broma corría por su propio estilo de vagabundo bajo el puente y no es como si James luciera menos desalineado que él.

—Mira quien habla.

—A mí me queda espectacular.

—No romperé tu burbuja. — se permitió dar una risita floja ante aquella escena absurda, dejando de sentir sólo un poco, un poco, del peso que ha cargado en sus hombros por siete largos años.

Giraron por una esquina a la derecha y el pasillo del hangar quedaba frente a ellos, el más pequeño por todos los que tuvo que pasar, en un lugar estrecho donde las personas no les prestaban atención.

—¿Te vas ahora? — volvió a hablar su amigo, pausando su paso lo suficiente como dedicarle una mirada indescifrable a sus ojos grises que cubrían algo más que curiosidad

—Mi casa queda lejos, ya llegare tarde para la cena. — fue su forma de evitar la verdad y a su vez un intento miserable por quitarle la fricción al asunto, pero Bucky lucía de verdad determinado

—Te acompaño.

—Bucky, no puedo hablar ahora de lo que paso en Bangkok. — y justo ahí, fue que su amigo casi pelinegro demostró sus verdaderas intenciones.

Boqueó dos veces y le dedico una mirada solemne, su puño alzado ladeándose con parsimonia en un gesto de intentar encontrar palabras adecuadas para las ideas que le corrían por la cabeza. Steve sólo tenía la determinación de no decirle nada a menos que fuese necesario, y es que la verdad, no había nada semejante.

—Dime lo necesario. Díselo a Sarah.

—Aún no. — la mención de su madre dolió, pero intentó no demostrarlo innecesariamente

—¿Por qué? — James entendía de muchas formas los secretos detrás de sus palabras, tanto como que se encontraba en un gran debate por ir con su madre o escapar de nuevo entre las sombras de la difusión. Seguramente para su amigo era mucho más confuso entender sus intenciones sobre sus acciones, pero Steve tampoco podía explicarle eso y dolía, mucho.

—Es necesario.

—Entonces no desaparezcas, no otra vez.

—¿No estas ocupado con tu nuevo trabajo? — no intentaba echarle nada en cara, aunque pudo haber sonado todo lo contrario, lo que quería es que Bucky siguiera su vida que parecía ir muy bien sin él y todos sus demonios persiguiéndole.

Pero antes de que Barnes siguiera insistiendo, una tercera voz se unió a ellos. Para su desgracia.

—De hecho, debería estar ocupado con Romanoff pero _Widow_ lo mando por un tubo. — Stark, como no, se acercó a ellos con total confianza tan insufrible

—No tienes filtro, ¿cierto? — Steve se abstuvo en rodar los ojos por fastidio, mientras que Stark le dedico una mueca insubordinada a conciencia

—¿Tony? Su oscuridad toxica es un pozo sin profundidad. — Bucky lo señaló con el pulgar con tan poca gracia, mientras que el _billonario_ le ponía una mano encima del hombro como viejos camaradas

—Y por eso duermes en el sofá de Wilson, tú y tu agria actitud. — dijo con muecas graciosas, las que ocasionaron que la simpatía del otro se escapara y lo mirase con recelo.

—Iré a preparar el jet. — murmuró entre dientes el exsargento mientras se retiraba del lugar farfullando en contra del excéntrico hombre.

Al quedarse solos el ambiente extraño no cambio ni para bien o para mal, aunque Steve se quedó repasando la figura de aquel sujeto en breves segundos. No por atracción, sino porque le llamaba la atención aquella similitud entre Peter y su tutor, pero a su vez estaba más que en claro las diferencias que su mente le dibujaba como diagrama de siluetas. No es como si Peter fuera su copia perfecta, sino que tenía _ese-no-sé-qué_ que lo llamaba a compararlos insistentemente. Pero claro, luego el hombre tenía que abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo desde el inicio.

—¿Necesita algo más? — preguntó lo más ecuánime que pudo

—No me dijiste como querías que te pague. — el tipo paso una de sus manos bajo su brazo contrario y con su mano libre la dejo alzada en una pose de celebridad.

 _Dios, lo suplico, dame paciencia._

—No gracias.

—Efectivo o en cheque, sólo contesta. — o no escuchaba bien o el tipo lo ignoraba, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de ponerse a explicar que no necesitaba "pagar sus honorarios" al salvar a Peter, lo habría hecho por cualquiera de todas formas de tipo solidario. Claro, de eso el hombre tal vez entendiera poco.

—Cuida a Peter, debes creerme cuando te digo que…

—Cuido del mocoso y te creo, por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Trabaja para mí.

—Lo siento, de verdad, ¿qué? — ahora el sordo era él, o algo similar, pero no estaba comprendiendo de todo lo que ocurría ahí.

¿Ahora era un tipo de héroe a sueldo? _Ugh, no._

—Trabaja para mi… ¿Rogers, cierto? — y todavía tiene la desfachatez de olvidar su nombre, así como sonreír presumido — Tengo los mejores salarios del país, pregúntaselo a Happy cuando despierte.

—¿Cómo esta Hogan, en realidad? — su preocupación era sincera, ya que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de informarle ese pequeño gran cuestionamiento.

Al mencionar al honorable Happy, le pareció notar una breve tensión en aquella sonrisa digna de un gato caricaturesco, un rictus por el cuerpo que se desvaneció rápidamente para no perder la facha conformista de su imagen. Pero luego con un movimiento de su mano al aire desdeñó su preocupación con fastidio.

—¿Me tienes aquí ofreciéndote la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, y me preguntas por Happy? — rodó los ojos como si fuese absurdo, pero tuvo que haber notado su propia tensión de mandíbula como para _rebajarse_ a contestarle contra su voluntad. — El hombre es de metal hecho a la antigua, vivirá sólo para llevarle la contraria a los doctores.

Sí, eso Steve ya se lo imaginaba. La pequeña espinita de preocupación que llevaba se desvaneció con aquellas palabras y seguramente lo dejo notar al soltar un suspiro aliviado, pero al sentirse bajo observación aún de los ojos cobrizos, prefirió volver a su postura terca.

—Él cuida a Peter. — aunque llegase aceptar por banales situaciones del destino, cosa que claramente no haría de todas formas, tampoco le quitaría el trabajo a un hombre convaleciente. Jamás.

—No, no, no — volvió a aletear con su mano alzada sin importar si estaba demasiado cerca de su cara o no —, es mi "Jefe de Bienes" como le gusta llamarse, yo le digo mi multiusos, pero eso lo ofende. Ni modo.

Aunque el sobrenombre "Jefe de Bienes" tampoco lo había entendido cuando el hombre robusto se presentó en la torre por primera vez, Steve entendía que "multiusos" sonaba un poco ofensivo.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué yo? — su cara de confusión pareció exasperar a Stark, aunque no iba aceptar tremenda propuesta, sí quería saber porque el rotundo interés en un desconocido como él.

—A Happy lo había ascendido de puesto y tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero estuve muy ocupado así que como mi antiguo guardaespaldas me hacía el favor de cuidar al niño. Ahora no puede hacerlo, no confió en muchas personas y tengo muchos enemigos, por difícil que lo puedas creer de mí.

—Suena a mentira que alguien te odie. — sarcasmo, él también podía usarlo.

—Lo sé, puras injurias injustificadas. — descarado, pensó con pesar el ex soldado —; Por eso necesito que alguien cuide de mi pequeño mini humano mientras no esté en casa.

—No.

—¿Ya mencioné el fabuloso salario? Diez veces lo que ganas en esa dichosa fabrica, y sólo te hablo del bono navideño.

Apenas mencionó el lugar de su oficio y todas las alertas en su cabeza comenzaron a resonar, frenando todo pensamiento coherente y con la sangre hirviendo corriendo veloz de la punta de sus pies directo al cerebro con letras gigantescas gritando "corre".

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la fábrica? — su tono se volvió más bajo, más peligroso y cortó un paso menos la distancia entre ellos intentando obstaculizar al hombre.

Pero dicho sujeto ni se sintió amedrentado, sino todo lo contrario, la comisura derecha de ese labio rosado se elevó con astucia y suspenso macabro.

—Investigación al estilo James Bond no es mi estilo, soy más cómo un infiltrador cibernético. — canturreo divertido y en murmullos

—Me hackeaste. — el sujeto de gran ego resultó ser un peligroso hombre con la capacidad de perturbarle, pero este se lo tomó en juego.

—Amigo, respétame. Ya nadie dice "hackear".

Su mente iba a mil por hora rápida y veloz, sus puños a sus costados se apretaban con fuerza frenada junto con sus respiraciones largas y silenciosas. Intentaba controlarse para no estampar el cuerpo más pequeño contra la pared y borrarle toda su información del cerebro a golpes.

Entonces algo pequeño con la vocecita de Peter, se le vino a la mente.

 _"…Les dije que se llamaba Steve Rogers y vestía de azul."_

El nombrado padrino James Rodhes lo había visto de lejos, Happy Hogan lo vio con el uniforme de la fábrica de materiales que contrataron, Peter hasta donde sabe, ha hablado de él. En resumen, el tipo no ha indagado en su vida privada como él solito se hizo creer con tan pocas insinuaciones, cayendo en un juego retorcido de palabras por parte del castaño que se notaba, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Detestaba a ese tipo de personas. Casi podía sentir repudio hacia ellas, sus métodos. Por el millonario, comenzaba a sentir algo parecido a eso.

—No. — repitió, ahora de la forma más distante que pudo.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy tan desesperado por un cambio en mi salario. — trato de alejarse para no volver a caer en más trampas retorcidas, pero el sujeto parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

—O es que no quieres que tu pasado te descubra.

—¿Qué?

Ahora no hubo sonrisas traviesas ni palabras, ni en su rostro había rictus serio ni en el ajeno se presentaba la burla y el enfermizo coqueteo, ambos completamente varados en un instante donde la verdad y la realidad jugaban a chocar en cualquier momento para romper sus vidas. Al menos la suya.

Tony Stark tenía una delgada línea apretada de sus labios y una mirada fija, una vez más, encontraba otra similitud con Peter: sus ojos profanaban la intimidad en quien se posarán.

—Piénsalo Rogers. Sabes dónde encontrarme. — y con esas últimas palabras, se fue.

Y él se quedó allí de pie, sin moverse un centímetro ni perturbar su alrededor con su respiración. En ese momento podía sentir entre el terror por saberse descubierto de sus secretos más perturbadores en cualquier momento, pero en futuro descubriría, que aquello fue su sentir de alivio y salida de la miseria.

—Steve, todo está listo. — la voz de Bucky apenas fue lo suficiente para traerlo de regreso.

—Sí, voy.

* * *

¹)Mysh = ratón en ruso. Por ahí siempre veo que a Tony, Bucky le dice así, pero me pareció que en este fic el mote le queda mejor a Peter.

²)Referencia a Peter Pan y los niños que vivian en Nunca Jamas. Oh ya saben, Steve en coma, Steve perdido, ¡la broma simplista perfecta! ¿No le entienden? ¿No? Mateneme :,v

Me encanta que les encante este fic. Y por ahí me mencionaron que esto era una recopilación de episodios como el CNI. Otros, que parece tomar un rumbo tipo Hombre en Llamas… no sé qué pensar. Este fic nació en un golpe de inspiración en un entrenamiento de box, pero puede y tal vez que "Hombre en llamas" y "Entrenando a papá" estén en el top de mis películas favoritas. Finjo demencia hasta que se pruebe lo contrario lol

Y LLEGO TONY! Aaskjdksj, yo creo en el amor a primera vista, así como el odio, así que sí, eso pasa con estos nenes de Dios. ¿No amaron la burbuja de tensión alrededor de ellos en los Avengers 1? Yo moje las bragas, literal señores.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte VI:_**

 ** _Aceptando_**

* * *

Steve no le gustaba volar. No es que tuviera algún tipo de fobia o molestia por las alturas, pero era simplemente que no le gustaba volar ni en avión, ni helicóptero y por supuesto que detestaba las montañas rusas, más por sentir su diafragma aplastarse contra su pelvis al bajar que las probabilidades de morir al estilo de una mala película sangrienta adolescente. La subida no era el problema, no había molestia con la altura y su vena artística disfrutaba de la vista, pero no favorecía los eventos que lo llevaban a esos sitios tan altos.

La razón no la logra definir hoy en día, pero a menos que este mirando por la ventana distrayéndose con un bello paisaje, comenzaba a sentir el hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos hasta su estómago enmarañarse con las tripas o algo así; no era como cuando caía con un paracaídas a su espalda y la adrenalina recorriendo por toda su anatomía, tal vez porque su mente estaba distraída en mantenerse vivo. Era la incomodidad en su máxima expresión de su cuerpo renegando por estar atrapado en espacios tan estrechos y obligado a no moverse de ese sitio; por ejemplo, en tan vigorosa nave que llamaban Queenjet, según escuchó, no había nada que hacer y su cuerpo le exigía moverse pese a que su mente le sujetaba las riendas en un intento de no parecer niño chiquito en Disneylandia.

Tal vez era porque, siendo lo único que no ha cambiado en él, no puede estar en un sólo lugar por más de diez minutos sin hacer nada; por supuesto, eso incluye estar confinado a la cabina enorme de la parte trasera de la nave, en donde habían muchos asientos vacíos y aún restaba tiempo en llegar a la zona de aterrizaje. O eso es lo que llegó a creer.

— Antes de que te vuelvas loco — ese era Bucky, regresando flojo de la cabina de pilotos —, ya casi llegamos. No falta mucho.

— Soportare con compostura.

— O puedes dar vueltas persiguiendo tu sombra.

— Opto por la calma.

— Claro. — el de ojos grises tomó asiento frente a él — Siempre en calma.

Steve apenas le pudo dar media sonrisa, de esas que no bastaban y funcionaban con los clientes de los pedidos en una tienda; de esas sonrisas que le daba al mismo hombre cuando ambos eran pequeños y Steve no quería confesar que le dolía el pecho por correr cinco minutos, pero siempre corriendo detrás del niño de sonrisa chimuela. Bucky tenía los dientes completos ahora, pero podía decirse que en ese momento se encontraba en un momento de melancolía extrema, y dado por las miradas de su amigo y el silencio tan pesado rodeándolo, bueno, no podían culparlo.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Bucky? — no podía resistir un minuto más, tenía a su mejor amigo, hermano postizo, después de tantos años creyéndose muertos uno con el otro.

Bien pueden decirle hipócrita, Bucky podía escoger no responder a su pregunta como él mismo no ha contestado a ninguna de las suyas con sinceridad, pero nadie podía _culparlo_ por no intentarlo. Ni él mismo.

James pareció vacilar un momento, su amigo siempre fue un libro abierto en realidad, sin la capacidad de ocultar sus emociones más fuertes. O tal vez era porque realmente se conocían cada gesto que la palabra "secreto" dejo de ser útil entre ellos. O simplemente, en serio, _en_ _serio_ , se estaba dejando llevar por la tonta nostalgia.

Pudo observar como los dedos de la mano izquierda se contraían bajo el guante oscuro, suaves y gruesos sobre la tela del pantalón roído, lentos y con fuerza, repitieron su movimiento como si fuese necesario saber que seguían funcionando tal como se dictaba. El gesto no pasó desapercibido nunca, pero tanto como no pregunto por ello así como Bucky lo miró a los ojos con plomo.

— Estaba bien, pero ahora que apareciste, bueno, estoy seguro que las cosas cambiaran. ¿No?

— Sí, tal vez. — aunque no tenía idea sí sería para bien, o para mal.

— Aún nos hace falta una charla larga. — James jamás fue insistente, nunca presionaba al menos que uno se estuviera al borde del colapso y aun así tenía una estabilidad suave que brindar.

Steve paso muchos días tanto en su tortura como los días después del coma, donde añoraba en silencio obtuso el tener a su amigo para consolarlo, para que fuera su soporte una vez más; igual que los abrazos cálidos de su madre, así extrañaba el hombro de Bucky para descansar un rato bajo un árbol con sombra en pleno verano.

Y ahora que lo tenía, justo cuando podía pedir una vez más compresión de su parte y saberse respondido sin pega alguna, no podía tenerlo. Qué más quisiera él ser sincero, desahogar toda pena y compartir aquella carga tan pesada que acepto llevar hasta el final; su interior se rasgaba con la idea de poder ser libre de tanto dolor y temor, pero era increíble como obtenía su control para no caerse de rodillas ahí mismo, todo por preservar su objetivo.

No es que no confiara en su hermano, sino que de confiar plenamente como antes, posiblemente los dos morirían junto con medio mundo.

Pero tal vez, encerrados en esas paredes de metal a miles de pies sobre tierra, pueda que se le permita _soñar._

— Cómo cuando éramos niños y robábamos los cobertores de tu madre. — cada palabra fue susurrada, brillo en sus ojos reflejados por los grises que se iluminaban con cada silaba soltada y en sonrisas se transformaban los estoicos rostros. —; Tal vez ponernos el pijama, montar una torre de cobijas y almohadas frente al televisor con wafles repletos de mermelada.

— Cambiemos el chocolate caliente por litros de café, ya que podemos usar la estufa ahora. — los labios delgados de Bucky se estiraron suavemente hacía arriba, permitiéndole a Steve ver una fresca imagen de la sonrisa pálida y pacifica que tanto extraño.

Muchos ciertamente pensarían que tenía algún tipo de obsesión con el hombre al que prácticamente veía como su hermano mayor, igual de encajoso, amoroso y protector que era James Barnes; muchos tal vez mancharían lo que era su amistad con suposiciones románticas, que no eran absurdas pero tampoco existentes, la verdad es, que entre ambos aprendieron a ver algo más que romanticismo, una especie de unión casi de igual o más perfecta que ser "pareja". Sin necesidad siquiera de acordarlo a palabra, los dos pudieron llamarse "hermanos", y eso era un amor igual de importante.

Es por eso que agradecía lo que sea que haya hecho encontrarse con Bucky ese día pese a las circunstancias tan sangrientas. De no haber pasado, no sabe si hubiese tomado la iniciativa y el valor para buscarlo por sí mismo, no cuando sabía que posiblemente no seguiría vivo mucho más tiempo.

Pero ya ha pasado, ahora tenía tiempo de soñar que las cosas terminarían diferentes.

— Te daré mi dirección, hay que planearlo. Estoy seguro que guarde tu frazada deshilada favorita en alguna parte. — Bucky puso cara de concentración, seguramente intentando recordar con veracidad en dónde es que dejó aquella frazada que más bien parecía el manto arañado de un gato.

— Mas te vale, en serio adoro esa frazada. — cosa que era verdad, toda fea, pero la adoraba por tenerla desde los ocho años. Ya no servía para su propósito siquiera de mantener el calor, pero la había guardado por mero sentimentalismo.

— Entonces — Bucky tosió falsamente, poniéndose de nuevo en plan bromista y él ya sabía que comenzarían con las burlas en cualquier momento — ¿Que te traes con Stark?

La pregunta lo dislocó un poco, no era lo que esperaba y en su ceño fruncido seguramente lo demostró.

— Me ofreció _trabajo_. — cada palabra y por las ultimas letras las dijo lento, de forma que Bucky captara que no había tras fondo en ninguna de ellas si es que a _eso_ es lo que quiso referirse con tremenda insinuada pregunta.

— ¿Stark te ofreció trabajo? — entre incredulidad y sorna su casi pelinegro amigo seguía con su tonta actitud mientras él trataba de ignorarlo.

—Algo así.

— ¿Stark?

—Sí, pero no sé si hablaba en serio.

— ¿Stark, _Stark_?

—Te agradecería que avanzaras de ese punto al siguiente, en esta conversación. — sí, ignorar a Bucky era difícil.

Su amigo soltó un resoplido, pero su humor estaba intacto.

—Lo siento, pero es que _Stark_ no contrata a nadie. No es su estilo.

—Sí, ya me fije que estilo tiene. — resopló asqueado, pero la verdad, y se quedó pensando por varios segundos, es que no tenía idea de a qué se refería — ¿Cómo que no es su estilo?

—Stark _no_ contrata a nadie. — Bucky revoloteó los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

—Sí ya lo dijiste, ahora al punto. — sonó un poco agresivo tal vez, pero tratándose de Barnes, esté sólo lo siguió observando desesperado

— Ese es el punto de todo, Steve. Lo escuchaste, lo viste, no es el tipo de jefe que se entretenga en las oficinas de Recursos Humanos para recibir nuevos empleados. Ni siquiera creo que haya puesto un pie en ese piso de su empresa o este consiente que están en el mismo edificio.

— ¿Cómo maneja su empresa?

— Pepper Potts fue su asistente muchos años y ahora es vicepresidenta, resumiendo que ella es la jefa administrativa y él el rostro con cerebro de la compañía.

— Que manera de definir el trabajo de un hombre. — no es que quiera defender al supuesto Tony Stark, sino que las palabras de su amigo sonaron un poco fuertes contra el hombre.

—No me cae mal. Bueno sí. — James inclinó su cuerpo hacía el frente con sus codos recargados en sus piernas — Me agrada la mayoría del tiempo, tiene lo suyo, pero soy franco respecto a la "definición de Tony Stark".

Sí, esa es una mala cualidad que siempre le ha pertenecido a su amigo.

— Peter te dice tío.

— Ese niño le dice abuelo a Nick Fury, no esperes mucha coherencia de su parte. — Bucky se veía divertido con ello, pero a Steve no podía engañarlo tampoco, seguramente también ya estaba enredado en cada rizo danzante de ese niño.

O por cierta pelirroja, tal vez. No es que siempre haya sido bueno en eso de ser perspectivo en temas amorosos, sino que Bucky era demasiado transparente para él.

— Te lo dice por parte de Natasha, supongo.

— Imaginas. — el cómo recostó de nuevo su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento, decía otra cosa sin necesidad de rubor en las mejillas.

— Oh, sí era eso.

— Demasiada pólvora para ti en un día.

— ¿Tío político? Pero te dice mapache, no entiendo esa parte. — y era verdad, no lo entendía.

— Fin del tema. Ahora.

— ¿Qué es SHIELD? — otra cosa que tampoco entendía nadita y Bucky chasqueó su lengua con fastidio creciente.

—Tiene un nombre muy largo y da nauseas, pero es prácticamente lo más grande en defensa, espionaje y peleas, créeme. Es superior a todo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

— ¿Cómo llegaste a los Estados Unidos?

 _Auch._

— Entiendo, sin preguntas.

— Mano a mano, _Stevi_.

— Te detesto. — no hubo manera de que su amigo contra-atacara, la voz del piloto a través del megáfono les anunció que se prepararan para el descenso vertical.

Menos de un minuto le tomo a la nave para descender y después las compuertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista el mismo campo verde donde lo llevaron las camionetas por primera vez. Eso fue en la tarde, ahora el cielo se pintaba anaranjado y pronto anochecería.

Lo único malo del asunto, es que tal vez ahora Arnie lo mate por llegar tan tarde sin dar señales de vida. Era bastante dramático con eso de la delincuencia y del horario, pese a que él mismo es algo inconsciente de su propio bienestar y ser capaz de comerse algo que lleva tres meses dentro del refrigerador por culpa de su holgazanería.

Los dos salieron de la nave y se detuvieron en el campo, ahora sin camionetas alrededor o con la preocupación de que una lluvia de balas les cayera encima. Un camino de terracería se veía a pocos metros, seguro la forma de poder regresar a la ciudad.

— Ahora que dijiste que me odias, espero te sientas culpable con esto. — Bucky llamó su atención en el momento preciso que le aventaba unas llaves por acto de reflejo.

— ¿De qué son? — en realidad era un llavero en forma de estrella encerrada en un aro, con una sola llave de manguito grueso y negro.

— Mi motocicleta. — James giró su rostro por sobre su hombro, Steve siguió su visión y se topó con la segunda cosa más hermosa que se ha topado desde su regreso. — La tenían en el Helicarrier cuando me dieron el rescate de Peter, a buen momento. Ahora te la llevaras tú.

Steve en definitiva no presto nada de atención a lo que murmuraba Bucky, todo él estaba por completo embobado con lo que veían sus ojos. Se consideraba en sus buenos días, como un amante de la mecánica clásica, pero una Triumph Bonneville moderna con el cuerpo de una hermosa antecesora de los sesenta, de tono platinado con franjas negras laterales en el tanque, era una maravilla para la vista.

Se acercó a ella apenas los uniformados técnicos la dejaron sobre el camino, le dio al menos tres vueltas con la baba dispuesta a derramarse de sus labios. No fue hasta sintió la mano de Bucky sobre su hombro que de verdad pudo regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Tiene un localizador?

— Cada que enciendas el motor, una lucecita en mi celular me lo dirá. De esa manera sabre que eres tu, pero SHIELD no podrá rastrearla. — su mirada ofendida debió bastar para Bucky, pero este sólo se volvió a encoger de hombros —. No me has dado tu dirección.

Y la magia se rompió.

— Hombre de poca fe.

— Claro, porque sé cómo eres.

— ¡No soy un prófugo ni un niño! — no es que se sintiera ofendido. Bueno, sí, un poquito, pero lo soportaba dado que su amigo era todo, menos ingenuo.

Y de todas formas, estaba seguro que SHIELD –sea lo que sea– no lo dejaría esconderse tan fácil a partir de ahora, en dado caso, prefería que el que lo espiara fuera su mejor amigo.

— Lo que te ayude a dormir. — le dio dos palmadas a su hombro — Y no quiero ningún rasguño.

— No te prometeré nada, por entrometido. — Sí, esa era una buena forma de vengarse.

Paso ambas extremidades por encima del tanque, disfrutando del rose bajo su cuerpo. Era posiblemente, la cosa más divertida y normal que haría desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y pensaba gozarlo todo lo que tuviese que durar. Metió las llaves, giró con su diestra mientras que su mano restante presionaba el arranque y aceleraba lo suficiente para encenderla, escuchando con plenitud el ronroneo de la maquina entre sus piernas.

De poder sonreír de verdad, estaba seguro que ese momento sería el perfecto para hacerlo. Se conformaría con cerrar los ojos pacifico, disfrutando de los temblores bajo su pelvis y contra su trasero. De vedad, hace tanto que montó una motocicleta y la sensación de escalofríos volvía como un golpe directo y a la vez tan placentero.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, el panorama todo terreno de frente y con un par de ojos grises encima, enfrentándose contra aquella plata liquida que conformaban los iris de un hombre que mantenía dudas así como alegría. James mantenía sus labios entre abiertos dejando pequeñas corrientes de su aliento escaparse, hasta que tuvo el valor de soltar sus palabras retenidas.

— No volverás a desaparecer, ¿verdad?

Steve quería prometerle tantas cosas, tantas, que el sólo quedarse no figuraba ni siquiera como la prioridad de todas ellas. Y si bien podía decirle que se volvería a ir así como apareció en su vida, que nunca más lo tendría de frente, ni si quiera a su cadáver; romperle el corazón, la ilusión, para que no lo siguiera esperando después de que se fuera para posiblemente, ya no volver. Algo lo detenía.

Él no tenía del todo claro como terminaría todo aquel revoltijo de su vida, pero no quería que nadie más pagara por ello. No es que quisiera estar solo tampoco, sino que morir únicamente él sonaba más reconfortante para pagar todos sus antiguos errores.

Pero era Bucky a quien destrozaría. No podía hacerlo. No de nuevo.

— No, no lo hare. — respondió muy apenas creíble, lo suficiente para que Bucky sonriera de nuevo.

— Bien. Me da gusto que no estés... — su amigo hizo unas muecas poco entendibles, pero su punto estaba claro.

— A mí me da mucho gusto también.

De hecho no tanto, hubiera preferido morir, eso es cierto.

.

.

.

 _Sola ahora estoy, debí saber que te irías_

 _Él me sonríe y no entiendo porque no estas._

Steve sentía sus pulmones arder, su espalda quejarse por el esfuerzo y las piernas ya eran un pasado de su fuerza, más que nada moviéndose contra el viento a costa de su voluntad y persistencia.

La noche era oscura, era fría y húmeda y acaba de presenciar el como toda su tropa desfallecía entre gritos y suplicas. Buenos hombres masacrados o carbonizados, solo por el deleite enfermizo de unos asesinos sin bandera, solo su emblema de codicia.

Y por poco, casi pierde también a su mejor amigo.

Que no se diga que en las selvas de Bangkok no había peligro turístico, si tan solo con la pesadez del lodo sentías hundirte en arenas movedizas y con las frondosas hojas que te golpeaban el rostro como boxeadores profesionales mientras se corría en un desenfrenado intento de salvarse uno la vida.

O puede que sea su instinto de supervivencia gritándole que no parara de correr, no importase que tuviese en frente. No tenía que dejar de _correr_.

Sus piernas dolían, ardían por alguna razón y pesaban horrible. De su cabeza estaba seguro que derramaba un hilo delgado de sangre manchando su espina dorsal, sabrá Dios que otras heridas lleve encima. Pero no eran importantes, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse mientras su cuerpo siguiera con energía suficiente para poder moverse y seguir corriendo.

No podía detenerse. No podía dejar de _correr_.

Ya hace tanto que dejaron de escucharse las explosiones y el humo dejo de nublarle la vista, los gritos agónicos cesaron y el olor de carne quemada quedo atrás. Todo ha quedado atrás, pero algo le decía que aún no se terminaba el juego, no ahí.

Por supuesto, no se acabaría al menos hasta dejar a Bucky en un lugar decente.

— Ya casi llegamos. Ya falta poco. — farfulló con fuerza, sosteniendo con más insistencia el costado de su amigo contra su cuerpo.

— Deberías dejarme aquí. — la voz de Barnes apenas era audible, pero tan solo el hecho de que tuviera energías para hablar, ya bastaba.

— Nunca hermano. Hasta el final de la línea, ¿recuerdas? — no importa lo que pasara después, no importa como terminara esa noche, lo único en lo que quería enfocarse era en estar completamente lejos de esa estúpida selva del infierno.

— Eres un terco…

— Por eso seguimos vivos. — la única respuesta que recibió, fue un gemido de dolor bastante bajito. — Vamos Bucky, ya casi. Ya falta poco.

Un quejido más y después sólo el sonido de sus suelas pisando fuerte contra el fango, era lo que tenía.

Todo, _todo_ había salido tan mal y tan desgarrador, ni si quiera sabía el por qué, para empezar. Ahora todos sus hombres, hasta donde sabía, estaban muertos ya sea por mutilación o por las constantes explosiones; el brazo izquierdo de Bucky colgaba prácticamente de una tira de piel y por un trozo de la tela de su propio uniforme ensangrentado.

Pero ellos debían llegar al Jeep, tanto su mejor amigo como el paquete al que se aferraba en su otra mano libre. Sólo tenían que resistir un poco más.

Y sin mencionar que estaba esa estúpida cancioncita aferrándose a su mente. ¿Por qué no se iba de su cabeza? ¡¿Por qué lo torturaba ahora?!

 _No me quiere decir porque te fuiste antes del acto_

 _Esos dos leones igual que tú ya se han ido._

No tenía sentido alguno, no sabía porque lo invadía ahora, pero no podía permitir que lo distrajera. No cuando el Jeep estaba…

Estaba ahí frente a él.

Pero, estaba seguro que lo dejo mucho más retirado y oculto entre ramas y tierra, no a simple vista como ahora.

¿Ya habían llegado hasta él? ¿Tanto han corrido?

— No vamos a escapar, Steve. — la voz de su amigo volvía a sonar mucho mejor aunque seguía cabizbajo, pero él no podía detenerse ahora que su salida estaba segura. Estaban a salvo.

— De qué hablas, ¡el Jeep está aquí! — Steve quiso quitarse el peso del brazo de su amigo tras su cuello, pero es como si James se aferrase a él con sus uñas, con tanta fuerza que parecía ya no estar al borde del colapso.

Pronto, todo se volvió mucho más tenebroso a su alrededor y el sonidito escalofriante de aquella canción se acopló al ambiente, sonando más fuerte, más perturbadora.

Y Bucky se rio, acorde de la canción.

— Pobrecito _monstruo,_ no lo entiendes aún. Nunca escaparemos de aquí, estas atrapado en esta pesadilla.

Él no entendía nada en absoluto, y sin ser poco, entonces un hombre al que no reconocía de nada y tampoco podía verle la cara salió entre as sombras con tan demoniaca presencia que calaba hasta los huesos.

— _Aún no lo entiende, capitán. —_ alemán, el sujeto hablaba el idioma con naturalidad — _No importa cuánto corra, no importa donde se esconda, no podrá huir de mí._

Steve dio pasos hacia atrás, consternado, intentando alejar aquellas palabras que comenzaban hacer llagas por toda su piel. Como si tuviese heridas de la nada, ardía y le lastimaba.

Y la canción no dejaba de sonar.

 _Asustada hui, saltan sobre mí._

 _Al suelo caí, nada puedo oír._

— _Usted ya está muerto, capitán. —_ el hombre alemán volvió a reírse, tan terrorífico, que quiso proteger con su cuerpo a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de la daga que pronto un hombre desconocido entre sus brazos y sin rostro, le encajó en el pecho con furia.

El golpe fantasma le hizo despertar.

Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos ahora, su respiración subía y bajaba pero eso ya tenía que ser normal a esas alturas. Por cada día que seguía con vida, era una noche más de pesadillas, terrores nocturnos y al principio se podían sumar varios casos de histeria. Nada por lo que presumir, precisamente.

Se llevó la palma derecha al rostro, se frotó la cara con permisividad y de forma rápida su visión dejo de ser adormilada, sus ojos despiertos por completo observando su entorno que consistía en verse la punta de los pies cubiertos por una sabana azul descolorida, sobresaliendo en altura por estar encima del reposabrazos del diminuto sillón, que por los resortes tan calcados en su espalda y la picazón, seguramente conoció mejores décadas.

No es que haya tenido mejores lugares donde dormir, de hecho podía recordar que la mueblería en su infancia no era muy diferente, pero al menos la inocencia y su creativa imaginación infantil le obstaculizaban la incomodidad actual. El ejército no tenía mejores catres, pero al menos alguien de su altura se acomodaba perfectamente en las viejas colchonetas sin que los dedos de los pies le quedaran al aire libre. Los estiró un poco, observo sus movimientos aleatorios en un _uno y dos,_ con la mente por completo en blanco en su rutina de relajar sus pensamientos.

Pero perdía el tiempo, estaba claro que ya no podría volver a dormir y la mecánica de sus extremidades no favorecía en nada a su situación, en todo caso, nada mejor como ir a correr.

Bajó sus pies al piso frio causando un leve estremecimiento, movió sus hombros en una circunferencia hacia atrás y los huesos de su espalda tronaron con el movimiento, quitando la intensión de haber estado hecho bolita bajo las sabanas. Sabía que no le hacía ningún bien a sus articulaciones, pero necesitaba quitarse la sensación de estoicismo que llevaba encima.

Sus viejos y confiables deportivos, su sudadera gris encima, más una fiel boina deshilada en tono oscuro, apoyando en cubrirle sus cabellos dorados y enmarañados. Levantó su cuerpo con pesadez, volvió a hincarse ahí mismo frente al sofá y lo levanto un poco con esfuerzo de sobra; se llevó la mochila al baño que Arnie le compartía, realizó su aseo en un santiamén intentando que el aroma mentolado no le calara tanto; lavó su rostro con agua helada, se secó con papel y mientras, de reojo, se cercioraba con minuciosidad que su mochila y lo que escondía siguieran allí mismo. Cada que despertaba, siempre después de una pesadilla de las suyas, tenía esa paranoia de que la mochila desaparecería.

¿Por qué? Quien sabe, no podía dejarlo de hacer simplemente. Ese pánico, esos temblores que traía desde sus peores recuerdos se manifestaban en sus gestos, en sus acciones, enfocándose únicamente en saber que su mayor secreto seguía estando ahí mismo, escondido y fuera de las peores garras de monstruos sin escrúpulos. Monstruos que, de tener la oportunidad, destruirían la vida misma.

Al menos, desde que vivía con Arnie, podía tomarse un pequeño respiro y dejar la mochila en su escondite. Aún seguía llevándosela a trabajar, pero para correr a las cuatro y cacho de la mañana con ella encima de su entumida espalda, era por demás un acto de un soldado razo, incomodo e innecesario. Así que, cerciorándose tres veces, que la mochila se encontraba debajo del viejo sofá cuyo hueco inferior era un perfecto escondite, único beneficio ante su falta de resortes buenos, ya estaba preparado para salir. El reloj pegado a la pared sobre la puerta marcaba que aún faltaban gran cantidad de minutos para las cinco de la mañana, lo cual dictaba que su amigo y "casero" aún se encontraba en el séptimo sueño.

De todas maneras, Arnie era del tipo de persona a la que le podías poner aparatos eléctricos en pleno funcionamiento sobre el oído y sí le apetecía, ignoraba con una eficacia envidia de cualquiera que necesitase sus ocho horas de sueño. El pelirrojo podía ser alguien realmente trabajador y energético, pero su secreto seguramente era que ni la bomba atómica de Hiroshima podría despertarlo de sus ocho horas estipuladas.

Sin mucha delicadeza en sus movimientos ni con intenciones de mantenerse en silencio, salió del departamento y comenzó su andada por el pasillo externo. El hogar de Arnie estaba mucho mejor que el cubículo donde andaba metido en primer lugar, de hecho en ese edificio sólo había ter departamentos por cada piso, que eran nueve y ellos se encontraban ahora en el quinto. Claro, el barrio seguía siendo de mala muerte, pero al menos las cerraduras eran buenas y no había tantas pintarrajeadas en las paredes internas del edificio. Ni manchas extrañas, sobretodo.

Claro, no servía el elevador desde hace más de diez años, según su compañero pelirrojo. Tenía una buena condición física, pero agradecía de sobremanera no tener que bajar y subir nueves pisos.

Entre un rápido trote que sirvió incluso como calentamiento, llegó hasta la salida de la puerta principal. Los focos del edificio parpadeaban y sus paredes verdosas y musgosas no lucían más que para dar pena, pero incluso ahí dentro la motocicleta que su mejor amigo le presto lucía fabulosa. Sí, Steve aún tenía aquella preciosura en sus manos y la cara de Arnie al verle llegar con ella no tuvo precio; no que al pelirrojo le gustara mucho, de hecho les tenía pánico por la velocidad que no soportaba, en todo caso le gritó que si quería matarse fuera lejos de su vista; cómo siempre, el Arnie no preguntaba de donde salió y él no tuvo que explicarse casi nada, pero sí le había amenazado con hacerlo dormir sobre la motocicleta si se llegaba a enterar de su origen "ajeno".

Cómo si Steve supiera robar o algo así. Está bien, sí, sí sabe cómo se puede robar una motocicleta así, pero no es como si fuera un pasatiempo para él. Historia aparte.

Estuvo tentado en volver por las llaves de tan bella pieza de arte, pero no tenía muchas ganas de que el recorrido fuera tan corto ahí en Brooklyn, ni mucho menos el tener que irse más lejos para subir la velocidad a todo lo que daba, si en tan poco tiempo tenía que ir a trabajar a la fábrica.

No, por esa vez no sucumbiría a sus deseos infantiles y acelerados.

En todo caso, le dio un par de palmadas que prometían un futuro recorrido, salió por la puerta principal y dejo atrás la imagen del ejemplar en dos ruedas.

Sus pies no hicieron esperar, siguió un recorrido imaginario que tenía bien trazado en su cabeza y el viento rápidamente golpeó su rostro sonrojado.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas con sus excepciones de aquellos pertenecientes a la _mala vida_ o los vagabundos de las calles. Uno que otro borracho y establecimientos que permanecían abiertos las veinticuatro horas, cuyos empleados estaban más dormidos que atentos a sus inexistentes clientes.

Algunos aparadores tenían luces encendida, otros lucían rayones callejeros e incluso había casas de las cuales salían ruidos alarmantes, todo siendo cotidiano ya.

Hace siete años aproximadamente que si vida hubo cambiado de golpe, con un latigazo de dolor y terror. Podía recordarlo todo tal y como fue, pese a que sus pesadillas distorsionaban entre sus peores escenarios y bizarras situaciones, el dolor de las torturas y la locura podían seguirle calando en cada cicatriz que llevaba su cuerpo. No fue hasta hace año y medio atrás que despertó del coma auto-inducido, llevándole un largo y cansado tiempo en recuperarse. Siete años perdidos, siete años que se consideró muerto incluso él mismo.

Los hermanos del Santuario fueron buenos, comprensibles y amables. De no ser por ellos, por el hermano Undu y Ho-min sobretodo, realmente reconocía no saber dónde estaría ahora.

Irá a cumplir ya los dos meses de haber vuelto a su ciudad natal, mes y medio fue lo que duro en tratar de mantenerse en el anonimato mientras intentaba crear un plan parar su objetivo, todo lo contrario, sólo ha estado en medio de un niño y una organización que intentaba secuestrarle. No ha tenido mucho tiempo, puede justificarse, pero las circunstancias puede que hayan cambiado.

Hace dos días que frustró el intento de secuestro que intentó llevarse a Peter, el pequeño niño con el que el destino se ha estado encaprichado de cruzarle cada dos por tres. En esa última ocasión, se encontró con quien fue su mejor amigo durante un largo tiempo, a quien dejo moribundo en una isla y en manos de un novato tembloroso; Steve ya se había enterado que al menos, Bucky si logró sobrevivir de aquel perturbador infierno, pero de saberlo en boca ajena a verlo con sus propios ojos fue un golpe muy bajo y caló en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pasando de las primeras torturas, que no sabía orientar si fueron horas o días su duración, Steve no se preocupó más en pensar cómo estarían los que lograron sobrevivir, y sí _es que_ lo lograron. No que fuera malo, sino que su mente se perdió pese a que su voluntad era lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo el tiempo suficiente. De todas formas, fue un alivio total reencontrarse con James, con su hermano.

No tuvo valor en buscarle primero porque no sabía con qué cara podía tenerlo de frente, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, el incidente con Peter ayudo en ello.

Que pequeño es el mundo, que justo a causa del niño inoportuno sea que se encontró su mejor amigo de nuevo.

Peter Parker. El pequeño niño cuya sonrisa chimuela era bastante tierna, pero cuya actitud ante tanto desastre siempre era muy valiente, digno de admirarse a su edad. Admite que ahora siente cierta insistida de su parte por acercarse más al pequeño, por mera curiosidad de su ser y proceder infantil, más aparte, el hecho de que lo estaban cazando.

Tenía cierta preocupación menor, respecto a pensar que un infante de seis años está en la mira de sujetos, que si bien podían mejorar en sus técnicas de combate un poco, tienen una sola idea sin que nadie los perturbe. Peter bien y puede estar en un gran peligro, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. El niño no lucia protegido.

Claro, tiene un tutor. Pero que _tutor._

Resopló con algo de molestia al recordar a dicho hombre con barba peculiar y ojos grandes. Ese sujeto, de verdad que se la tenía demasiado creída con respecto a su propia perso…-

— ¡Atrápalo!

Ante el gritó y teniendo un brazo frente a él, Steve logró agacharse a tiempo para impedir caer bajo un intento de "llave" que quería someterlo.

Bien, que eso no era bueno.u

Con el cuerpo hacía abajo le fue un poco difícil escapar de un segundo par de brazos que intentó tomarlo, pero igual le dio el tiempo suficiente para erguirse y centrarse en la situación con la mente fría. Tres sujetos, pandilleros por sus pintas tan extravagantes y las navajas en sus manos, cubriendo sus cabezas con boinas o capuchas de las mismas sudaderas.

Se encontraba acorralado contra una pared de ladrillo y a esos tres frente a él, y aunque las probabilidades parecían ser mínimas a su favor, podía mantener una pelea de verdad, de ser necesario.

— ¡Vamos! — gritó el de en medio, el primero que intento someterlo, con cero intenciones de mantener el silencio.

Steve inhaló profundo y exhaló en bajo, dejando su cuerpo en automático.

.

.

.

Steve bien podía dar un gritó de triunfo al llevar monedas dentro de su sudadera, al menos las suficientes para su propósito, cómo el depositarlas en la cabina telefónica del vecindario de Este, del otro lado de Brooklyn, lo más lejos posible.

Introdujo las monedas con la respiración aún agitada, los dedos temblorosos y sus labios apretados en una fina línea por la presión. Su cabello alborotado por su recién ejercicio, elevó una de sus manos para pasar sus descontrolados falanges por su cabellera sucia, ignorando la casi imperceptible línea que creó el enfrentamientos con los tipos esos y sus navajas.

La pantalla verde del teléfono pedía el número a marcar, pero Steve estaba tan descontrolado que no podía concentrarse en apachurrar los botones permitentes. Su mano diestra se abría y cerraba en un puño con nudillos raspados, temblorosa y sin poder maniobrar bien.

Steve apretó nuevamente sus labios, con más fuerza, soltando un puñetazo aislado y con fuerza sobre la pared de la cabina. De plástico y con rayones típicos del mal uso, lo único que hizo fue vibrar con fuerza mientras la piel de su extremidad se resentía en un tono rojizo abrasado. Pero funcionó, al menos, para descargar el resto de la adrenalina que ocasionó tan inesperado "ataque" con resultados espectrales; ahora por fin podía marcar el número internacional que se sabía a ciegas, pero en su mente sólo llevando la última imagen de los tres tipos que cayeron sobre él.

No vio sus rostros por completo, máscaras llamativas cubrieron sus facciones bajo la nariz. Tampoco se quedó a esperar a saber qué pasaba con ellos, porque dos hombres con uniformes de SHIELD se acercaban corriendo a su ubicación, ergo, salió huyendo.

Y la ira volvió a él tan rápido como se fue. ¡¿Qué carajos hacían dos soldados de SHIELD siguiéndolo?! Por si no fuera poco, ahora sabía muy bien que Nick Fury tomó en serio su propuesta, invadiendo su privacidad al perseguirlo y mantenerlo vigilado.

Ademas, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Otro asalto? ¿Un simple acto aislado de malvivientes? O será que ya han dado con su paradero y comenzarían a cazarlo. Será que _él,_ ese hombre que pertenece a sus pesadillas, por fin ha decidido regrésalo al infierno mismo y convertir al resto del mundo en un campo minado de odio, depuración y muerte.

 _Dios santo,_ oraba en su cabeza, _por favor que no sea **él** de nuevo. _

De hecho, posiblemente no esté para nada tranquilo en esos momentos cómo para llevar a cabo una solicitud telefónica, la ansiedad y el terror invadirán su cuerpo una vez que la adrenalina desaparezca por completo de su sistema; entonces, no estaba tan seguro si sonara lo suficientemente cuerdo cómo para que los hermanos en el templo no consideren que se ha vuelto loco. Finalmente.

Lo único que lo sacó de sus temores internos, fue el sonido crespo del otro lado de la línea. Esta vez no se dejó escuchar una voz adormilada como la del hermano Undu, sino un tono serio y ronco, que para nada le tranquilizó como ansiaba. Al menos, el hermano Ho-Min no creerá a la primera que ha perdido los cabales.

— ¿ _Hola?_

— ¡Hermano Ho-Min! Qué bueno que contesta. — sí, ahí estaba el tono desquiciado. Rayos.

 _—_ _Stiv-Kla-hay_ _, ¡_ _Sawatdee Khrap! es bueno escuchar tu voz._

— Hermano, me siento acorralado. — no es que fuera descortés y no saludara a su mentor y salvador, sino que en serio, tenía esa sensación de locura en las venas que ardía. — Ya no sé a dónde ir ni que más hacer. No tengo idea de cómo cumplir mi misión.

Su misión, así es como habían deducido y nombrado el por qué él hubo terminado desangrándose en el templo secreto y no en ningún otro lado. Los hermanos creían que llegó como ellos porque su destino así lo marcaba, que incluso sobrevivió porque tenía una gran tarea y un papel que cumplir en esa vida, en ese mundo. Cuando despertó del coma, él mismo creyó que Dios sólo estaba siendo cruel por haberle quitado tanto tiempo entre el infierno y el limbo del sueño, hasta que Ho-Min le dijo que sí su Dios le dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo no era por crueldad, sino porque su Dios conocía de su fortaleza para seguir con vida, que hallaría el camino que le correspondía.

En retrospectiva, en esos momentos las palabras del hermano fueron como un manantial en el desierto, ahora lucían disparates de alguien que bebió demasiados tés al cuidado de un moribundo. No tenía una misión, tenía una deuda que pagar por todos sus hombres caídos en las garras del Diablo debido a su incompetencia.

 _—_ _Stiv-Kla-hay_ _, debes liberar tu mente. El miedo y el odio nublan tu juicio. —_ habló el hermano Ho-Min, pero por esta ocasión el hombre utilizó un tono de voz más consiente, como si estuviera viéndolo ahí mismo a mitad de una irisación de paranoia.

Pero hizo caso a su orden, comenzó con respiraciones largas y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Dejó de pensar en lo malo, de hecho, dejo de pensar en todo y continuo enfocándose únicamente en el subir y bajar de su pecho, tal como hacía cada que despertaba de una tormentosa pesadilla.

Hasta que se calmó, y tuvo que meter otras monedas para que la llamada no se cortase. Como siempre, Ho-Min seguía esperando paciente tras la línea.

— Han…Ejem. — carraspeó un poco, su voz seguía con un sonidito quisquilloso. — Han ocurrido cosas extrañas. Al principio tuve precauciones pese a que parecían simples travesías pequeñas, pero no estoy tan seguro ahora.

— _¿Crees que ya saben de ti?_

— No. — poniéndose a pensarlo mejor, los dos intentos de asalto que presencio se asemejaban únicamente en la cantidad de vándalos, mas sin embargo fueron en dos partes diferentes en las ciudades que aun así, no eran los mejores lugares ni los más seguros. No, de hecho, dichos vándalos también eran pésimos peleadores, más músculos que técnica o cerebro y eso, para nada era idéntico a sus perseguidores entrenados de corazón frio y sádico. — No, no.

Era algo más. No se sentía tan protegido entre los barrios bajos y la mugre como al principio que llegó al país, pero si sus enemigos de verdad supieran que él estaba ahí, en el mejor de los casos hubiesen hecho un acto de presencia mejor elaborado que ya lo hubiera hecho tomar su mochila y salir huyendo al siguiente estado americano. Ahí había algo más.

— Creo que aún no saben que soy yo. — Contestó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más tranquilo y lucido — Quiero decir, deben seguir creyéndome muerto, pero no han parado de buscar la mochila. Uno o dos peones en ubicaciones concretas, como mi ciudad natal para estar pendiente de sujetos que luzcan sospechosos.

Sí, eso sonaba mucho más coherente. Pero entonces, eso significaba también que no podía seguir llevando la vida que llevaba hasta que demostrara que no tenía nada que ver con una "mochila desaparecida", además, de que en los últimos dos encuentros ya llamó demasiado la atención. Ahora no sólo el hecho de que haya rehuido de ambos ataques, sino que dos sujetos de uniformes con el símbolo de un águila en brazo fueron vistos siguiéndolo a él. Ahora se encontraba justamente en un complejo de su plan, porque ya no estaba pasando tan desapercibido como se creía, sino todo lo contrario: ambos bandos, SHIELD y los peones encargados de sujetos con apariencia sospechosa como él, se preguntaran cómo es que se ha metido en ese embrollo de busca y escape.

Genial, ahora sí que estaba en un gran lio. Una organización de súper agentes secretos comenzaría a preguntarse cómo es que esta tan metido en peleas callejeras; de igual forma, los asaltantes comenzarían a cuestionarse cómo es que puede ser capaz de evitar las palizas planeadas.

No es su mejor desarrollo para permanecer fuera del radar, exactamente. Su pan de ser invisible, ya no servía.

— Sólo están siguiendo algunos rumores. — Concluyó para Ho-Min — Pero ya no sé, no sé qué más hacer ni cómo proceder.

 _— Sabes lo suficiente para empezar; por ejemplo, que aún no saben que estas vivo._

— Pero no tardaran en descubrirlo y…-

 _—_ _Stiv-Kla-hay, escucha. —_ el tono del hermano fue de un padre teniendo paciencia con su hijo terco. Así lo sintió el con sus mejillas sonrojadas— _Ya debes saber, que esconderte no ha servido, así que no es la solución que buscas. Ponte en una posición pública, para que el mundo no te observé y tú observes al mundo. Se uno de ellos, y ellos te ignoraran._

— Sin ofender, hermano Ho-Min, pero no tiene sentido.

— _A ver, a ver, cómo lo entenderías tú… ¡Oh, oh! "El experto en el arte de la guerra es el que hace moverse con pericia al enemigo²". Sun Tzu, hombre sabio._

— ¿Acaba de citar el arte de la guerra? — estaba sorprendido, pasmado, con la imagen del hermano Ho-Min tomando el té todo el día sin pizca de maldad en él. Sabía que era infantil y de tontos no creer que habitaba maldad en ningún hombre, pero, al hermano sólo lo podía ver rodeado de flores, no leyendo ese tipo de libros. 

_— Un buen libro. Y si lo vieras con la cabeza fría, ya lo hubieses comprendido. Dime, ¿has meditado? Qué ha ocurrido que ha perturbado tu mente._

Sí, él se cuestionaba lo mismo. Durante esos tres días lo único que lo ha perturbado, lo que posiblemente lo descontrolo a tal grado que todo el pequeño equilibrio que logró conseguir entre tanto tormento, fue que al final, una persona allegada a él ya sabía que seguía vivo. Bucky, era una constante en sus temores tanto como si su mejor amigo difundiera el conocimiento de su sobrevivencia, así como el terror de desaparecer de nuevo y no volver a verlo.

De no ser porque sabía que Bucky ahora esperaba volver a verlo, tanto que la motocicleta nueva aún esperaba volver a su dueño seguía guardada dentro del edificio de Arnie, no hubiese tomado tanto tiempo en tomar sus cosas y cambiar de ruta. Ahora era la presencia de su hermano, lo que le anclaba ahí mismo, sin tener el valor de marcharse y decepcionarlo.

 _—_ Encontré a mi mejor amigo, sabe que estoy vivo. — fue lo único que le respondió a su mentor, sabiendo que esté comprendería sin más palabras a lo que se refería.

 _— Ah, eso comprueba lo que te digo. —_ contestó el asiático con más jubilo, clamor y terquedad — _Deja de huir, Steve, es momento de hacerles frente a tus enemigos._

— Sí, ya es el momento. — dijo sin más, notando entre los rayones del plástico como la gente comenzaba a circular. Sin miedo, esa gente sólo se apuraba por vivir el día a día y de cosas mucho más simplistas.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer él. Alejarse del mundo que lo perseguía, volviéndose alguien intocable y a su vez, que pertenezca a las sombras. Sonaba fácil, aparentemente, sonaba igual de fácil como comenzaba a planear su mente.

Ya tenía un plan, el punto era comenzarlo ahora.

 _— Que tengas suerte entonces,_ _Stiv-Kla-hay_ _. Y recuerda, ¡no te rindas!_

 _—_ Hasta luego, hermano Ho-Min. — no le quedo más que sonreír y apreciar el último intento de ánimos por parte de su hermano, que le recordó más al hermano Undu con su sueño interminable.

 _— Que encuentres tu camino,_ _Stiv-Kla-hay_ _._

.

.

.

Tuvo que tomar dos autobuses del Este al centro y del centro a la calle de Arnie, tomándose más de una hora en su recorrido y en la espera de dicho transporte, pero al menos le sirvió para enfocar su nuevo plan e ir poniendo en orden sus prioridades, sus próximas acciones buscando pros y contras a su nueva idea. Lamentablemente, tanto contras como pros se mostraban bastantes parejas, ambas estipulando que de todas formas, no tenía opción.

Podía hacerlo, podía lograrlo. Aún faltaba confirmar una última cosa, pero era como si el cielo ya le hubiese estado mandando señales desde antes. Era raro, pero verídico a su parecer.

Entrando por la puerta del edificio, faltando veinte minutos para las ocho de la mañana, hora en la que Arnie ya estaba en automático cosechándose una buena taza de café, comenzó a aceptar su realidad.

Lo que estaba comenzando a suceder lo aceptaría, haría todo lo posible por encontrar un nuevo rumbo y terminar con lo que sea que Dios le haya mandado a hacer. De ser posible, tal vez al final de su tan alocado destino, pueda encontrar la paz. Sí es que se le permitía tal cosa.

La motocicleta de Bucky seguía en su lugar y en espera por ser usada. En esa mañana, James se daría cuenta a donde se dirigía y tal vez pueda mandarle un mensaje con ello, esperando de verdad que su viejo amigo no olvidase las viejas enseñanzas.

Subió los escalones hasta el piso de Arnie, siempre viendo sobre su hombro atento ante cualquier otro ataque sorpresa. Por esas alturas no le extrañaría que algún otro loco del vecindario decidiera lanzársele encima, pero para esa tercera vez, esperaba ya estar preparado. Mejor aún, que no existiera la tercera.

Llegó justo frente a la puerta, tomándose un momento de silencio para sí mismo, antes de enfrentarse al inicio de un largo y cansado día.

Pero debía darse prisa, ya no podía seguir estando perdiendo más tiempo y poner todo en riesgo. Así que, con valor de último momento, abrió la puerta con la cara más serena que tenía. Eso creía.

— Arnie. — cómo no, su casero y compañero estaba apenas saliendo de su habitación, con el cabello enmarañado, sin un calcetín y los pies arrastrando por el frio piso sin importarle si quiera que no se ha barrido. Ese, era Arnie dormido.

Rayos. Extrañaría esa imagen divertida del tipo de treinta años con hábitos de universitario.

Cerró la puerta del departamento a sus espaldas, pero se quedó de pie ahí mismo, mínimo a esperar que el hombre frente a él reaccionara un poco más. El pelirrojo se detuvo a medio camino, frente a él, con un parpado caído y el otro apenas asomando su ojo adormilado.

— Hey, saliste muy temprano.

— Debo irme.

— ¿A dónde? — el pelirrojo debía seguir medio dormido todavía, contando con el hilo de baba fresca que colgaba de su comisura. — Sí vas al súper, por favor te lo suplico, tráeme una sopa instantánea. Extraño tanto su sabor sofisticado y falso.

— Debo mudarme.

— ¿Qué? — eso pareció despertarlo muy bien. El hombre de muchas pecas se talló los ojos con furia, parpadeando muchas veces intentando enfocarlo seguramente a él, tal vez esperando que le dijera que todo era una broma, aunque no era de hacer muchas bromas en lo absoluto.

No, Arnie debe entender la importancia de todo eso. Y él debía empezar a guardar sus cosas, llevarse las pruebas de su existencia y desaparecerlas, únicamente para que no lo vincularan con el inocente pelirrojo. No puede permitirse que, por su culpa, asesinen al único sujeto que le tendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

Empezó a moverse, directo a por la mochila que sacó de su escondite secreto bajo el sofá, y que sorprendió al pelirrojo de conocer dicho secreto.

— Ahora, es peligroso para ti si me quedo. — decía mientras metía todo deprisa a la mochila. Lo bueno del lugar, es que era tremendamente pequeño y todo a su alcance. — Siéntate, hay que hablar.

— Tu no te estas sentando — refutó Arnie, histérico —, estas guardando tus cosas en esa fea mochila sin mirarme. Así no se supone que uno "habla" con otra persona y me estoy asustando.

— Lo sé, pero no hay tiempo. — terminó la mochila, todo en su lugar y por esa ocasión ya no necesitaría llevarse más provisiones como antes. Ahora, seguía la parte de extinguir las partículas de su existencia de todo lo que tocó.

Cloro, necesitaba cloro. El bote se encontraba en la cocina.

— ¿Tiempo de qué? — escuchó como Arnie trataba de seguirlo, intentando conseguir más allá de sus palabras, pero él seguía moviéndose. — ¿Por qué tiras desinfectante? ¡Apesta!

El cloro en sus manos, su compañero a sus espaldas más despierto que cualquier otra mañana. Comenzó a tirar a diestra y siniestra gotas de desinfectante y al mismo tiempo con un estropajo seco raspaba por todo el piso. Nunca entró a la habitación de Arnie, en la madrugaba había lavado el baño al usarlo, sólo restaba el piso de la sala y la cocina de todas formas siempre estaba desinfectada.

¿Algo le falta? Las fundas de las almohadas. Rayos.

— No puedo contarte mucho, en realidad. — hablaba, mientras se peleaba con los cojines y con fuerza sacudía el sofá —; Mira, yo debo desaparecer, ¿sí? Soy peligroso para ti ahora. No te harán nada si no te vinculan conmigo, aún tengo tiempo para borrar toda evidencia de que estuve aquí.

— ¿Por eso te llevas mis sabanas, la funda de la almohada de mi abuela y estas bañando mi piso en cloro? — Arnie aún no gritaba, pero sobaba desesperado.

Tanta fue su crisis, que le arrebató las sabanas con las que sacudía el sofá, mismas que apretó contra su pecho delgado. Arnold no era guapo, pero tenía esa pizca de juventud eterna en su cuerpo que no parecía tener treinta, ni se comportaba como uno en realidad. Aun así, sabía que lo extrañaría de cierta manera, observándolo de frente con esa pose autoritaria que daba más risa que presión.

— No nos conocemos del todo, Arnie, pero te pido que confíes en mí. — vio como su postura decaída, apenas manteniéndose más por los nervios que por fuerza de voluntad.

— Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quién me haría daño si me vinculara contigo?

— Sujetos peligrosos.

— No es por ofender, pero tus respuestas no son mucho de dar confianza. — el tono fue venenoso e ironico, Arnie mostraba sus defensas contra él.

Aunque no entendía, ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba a su compañero? Intentaba ponerlo a salvo, ¿eso no era obvio? Las palabras de Arnie no eran concisas ni entendibles, ni sus acciones. Pero tampoco podía perder más tiempo con el pelirrojo, no sabía que tan mal estaban las cosas ya ni que tan lejos les quedaba el peligro a ambos. Su amigo, porque ahora era así como veía a su colega pelirrojo y pecoso, necesitaba dejarlo ir.

— Te pido que pienses en Michael, Arnie. — justo en el clavo, el de ojos verdes pareció persuadido por fin — Piensa en tu futuro, en tu matrimonio, en tu trabajo nuevo y en la vida que quieres seguir. Si quieres esos sueños, te pido, que confíes en mí.

Sea lo que sea que mantenía a Arnold en desconfianza, ya sea nervios o temor, terminó en él y extendió su brazo con las sabanas y fundas de almohadas arrebatadas. Él las tomó y las metió en una bolsa, bajo los angustiantes pero decididos ojos verdes.

— De acuerdo. ¡Puta madre! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres que haga o diga si me preguntan por ti?

— De hecho, me sentiría más seguro si te vas también por unas semanas — su compañero abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero ya que se mostraba tan blando en el tema, no pensaba desaprovechar para alejarlo un poco más de todo ese embrollo. — Un tiempo corto, en lo que me aseguro que nadie puede relacionarnos juntos. Ve a casa de alguien en la misma ciudad si quieres, a la calle de atrás. Pero no aquí.

No es cómo si el treintañero con pecas se mostrara muy a gusto con la sugerencia, pero él esperaba de corazón que no pensara tanto en aquello y le hiciera caso.

Se supone que los sujetos que lo tomaron desprevenido en la madrugada no lograron seguirlo, por la misma razón de que se fue hasta el otro lado de la bendita ciudad. Aun así, no sabía cuántos estaban al tanto de la "caza de sospechosos", ni cuantos secuaces tengan los primeros que le atacaron; algunos podían llegar a la conclusión de que él fue el mismo sujeto que los atacó a todos, a lo mejor lo comiencen a seguir desde ahora sospechando que por algún lugar cerca debía vivir; tal vez vinculen a Arnie con él por el mero hecho de vivir en el mismo edificio sin necesidad de saber nada más, atacándolo por nada. O posiblemente solo este pecando de histérico, pero mejor abusar de la precaución que no hacerlo.

Al final, el mismo pelirrojo se mostró resignado y fiel a su palabra, con completa confianza y fe verdadera sobre él.

— Me dieron el trabajo en Stark Industries y al inicio dan ciertos cursos que son casi tiempo completo y brindan apartamentos compartidos en el edifico de enfrente, por los horarios tan raros. Iba a irme un mes de todas formas, aunque pensaba dejar el apartamento a cargo de ti mientras duraban las capacitaciones.

— Felicidades. — se alegraba de verdad por su triunfo, después de todo Arnie era un hombre en verdad inteligente, sólo que a falta de oportunidades y tiempo no pudo obtener muchas opciones con una carrera sin terminar de una universidad pública. Pero al final y después de tanto tiempo, Arnie lo había logrado y era un motivo más para él de largarse de su vida, antes de mancharla para siempre.

Pero al contrario, nunca olvidaría que gracias a su nuevo amigo, él pudo seguir adelante. Eso ameritaba un abrazo fraternal.

— Bien, eso está bien. — jaló al pelirrojo contra su cuerpo y en un incómodo pero feliz acto, ambos compartieron un abrazo por varios segundos.

Despegándose poco a poco, el pelirrojo poso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos en busca de la verdad.

— Steve, ¿seguro que estarás bien?

— Sí, tengo un plan. No te preocupes. — añadió una pequeña mueca, intentando transmitir una confianza que apenas él mismo reconocía que tenía. La verdad era que a su plan le faltaban aún muchas cosas como para que funcionara al cien por ciento, pero Arnie no necesitaba saber eso.

— Entonces, — el pelirrojo se alejó con cuidado, dejándose caer en el sofá recién sacudido con fuerza bruta —, debo irme mañana o puedo esperar ah…

— Ahora, empaca ya. — Entre más pronto, mejor — Me desharé de esto mientras tanto, pero tú debes salir después de mi para que no te sigan.

— Bien. — el pelirrojo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su mismo eje, tal vez sopesando la idea de por dónde comenzar primero o tal vez preguntándose en que empacaría sus cosas. Por lo que él sabía, Arnie no había viajado nunca en su vida y ni maletas tenía.

Él tomó su mochila y sabanas y demás telas entre sus brazos, pero sin el mismo ímpetu de salir corriendo que traía al comienzo.

Se sentía mal, sinceramente, por hacer que el hombre cambiara toda su vida sólo por haberlo dejado dormir en su sofá. Claro que Arnold ya no pensaba seguir viviendo más en ese mini apartamento, teniendo su nuevo trabajo a toda popa, pero no era lo mismo que te obligaran a dejar tu hogar llenó de tantos recuerdos sólo porque la vida de uno podía correr peligro al ser un buen samaritano.

Tenía una deuda más, una que le pagaría con creces y hasta el final a su compañero, casero y amigo. De la forma que fuese.

— Arnie. — el ojiverde salió de su propio mundo, compartiendo miradas tal vez, por última vez. — Lo siento.

— No te disculpes como si no te volviera a ver, Steve. — y tal y como le conoció, le regaló una gran sonrisa — Debes conocer a Michael, y no te perdonare nunca que no vayas a mi boda el próximo año. Recuerda, veintiuno de septiembre, no lo olvides.

Sí, Steve espera poder asistir a esa boda y compartir anécdotas interesantes con Michael. Con eso en mente y una pizca pequeña de esperanza para que todo saliera bien, dio pasos hacia la puerta.

— Luego te paso mi dirección, para que envíes la invitación.

— Más te vale, o mandaré a mi prometido a matarte.

 _._

 _._

 _._

— Bushwick, ¿cómo es que terminamos de regreso aquí? — recargado sobre la pared y un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla, Bucky estaba sentado cual vago, con una soda en su mano enguantada que aún no podía terminarse.

Para Steve, puede que Bucky haya cambiado tanto en su cabello como en las ojeras gigantes que tenía bajo sus ojos, pero a su parecer, seguía siendo el mismo hombre con alma adolescente y modales de cantinero.

— Las rentas son más baratas. — respondió con condescendencia, pero con un tic que le impedía seguir viendo a James de esa forma — Podrías sentarte bien, ¿por favor? Es una cafetería familiar.

— Más baratas. Puff. Igual de miserables como todo lo demás de aquí. — digno de él, James decidió ignorarlo y mejor, tomar de su refresco cuya receta no ha cambiado desde hace veinte años que abrió el lugar.

Citar a Bucky fue demasiado fácil. Una vez que salió del apartamento de Arnie, se montó sobre la motocicleta enseguida para arrancarla; pero no se movió ni salió del edificio, sino que repitió la acción de arrancar el motor una y otra, y otra vez tratando de mandar un mensaje. James le había dicho que una lucecita parpadearía en su celular cada vez que el motor de la moto encendiera, por lo tanto, un mensaje en señal morse era factible y sin ser descubierta. Decidir en qué lugar fue difícil, pero entonces recordó la vieja cafetería que visitaban desde que eran niño, deseando de todo corazón que su amiga Darcy estuviera con alguna de sus novias o novios pasajeros fuera del local, así no lo reconocería ni gritaría por todo el vecindario "¡Estas vivo! ¡¿Te convertiste en zombie?!"… Sí, Darcy era alguien especial.

Y es así como están en la cafetería en la esquina del centro fijo en Brooklyn, la dueña e inauguradora, fue vecina suya en los apartamentos de su madre desde siempre. La mujer, la señora Carlota, ya ha fallecido desde hace mucho; pero su nieta menor, Darcy, pudo seguir llevando la cafetería sin ningún tipo de cambio más que el tapiz de las padres, gracias al cielo. La señora Carlota era muy amable, pero con un pésimo gusto y amor a los gatos que gracias al cielo, su nieta no dio muestras de heredar.

Por lo mismo que la señora Carlota los mimaba cual nietos propios y que Darcy, como una hermana mayor que compartía su edad, a Bucky le daba igual. Su amigo era uno de los hombres más educados que conocía, sobre todo porque el abuelo Rogers fue quien les instruyo ese tipo de valores a la antigua, pero por alguna razón, toda la magia de caballerosidad que Barnes podía emanar de sí mismo desaparecía sin ninguna razón cuando estaba tanto en su casa, cómo en aquella cafetería. Cualquier lugar en el cual Bucky se desparramara sobre su silla, era sinónimo de guarida para ambos.

Aun así, eso no significaba que a él en particular lo hiciera sentir menos avergonzada ante las miradas de madres con miradas desaprobadoras.

— Es un buen vecindario. — decidió no sacar más el tema e ignorar a las mujeres con sus hijos. Tal cual, si se ponían a comentar en voz alta cualquier cosa en su contra, era capaz de ir por Darcy y que ella en persona llegará con su tan amable _presencia_ para calmar las cosas. Entre comillas, claro.

Gracias al cielo, las señoras decidían ignorarlos al aburrirse de sermonearlos con la mirada, y por otro lado, efectivamente, Darcy se encontraba con alguna novia esporádica en Nuevo México.

— Steve, patee traseros en la parte de atrás de esta cafetería, no me digas mentiras. — comentó Bucky con desgana, pero una sonrisa burlona se balanceó por su rostro. Tal vez recordando que era a él a quien golpeaban primero, antes de que su amigo llegará para salvar el día. Y a su trasero.

— Te cite aquí por algo. — decidió cortar la memorias de Bucky, sin la necesidad de que su hermano recordara aquellas anécdotas que lo dejaban a él como a una doncella en peligro en espera de su príncipe.

A su parecer Bucky no era un príncipe azul, sino un ogro grande y feo. Lo pensaba de niño y lo seguía pensando ahora, en venganza.

— Esta bien ¿qué es?

— Respóndeme algo, ¿confías en Tony Stark?

— No entiendo tu pregunta.

— Bucky. — Steve le llamó con un poco de regalo. No estaba para juegos, ya que fuese como respondiese James a su pregunta, entonces su plan puede que esté bien o sea una completa locura. Al menos, necesitaba saber la opinión de su hermano.

El mencionado rodó los ojos y lambio sus labios, sopesando su respuesta que duro segundos en dejarse escuchar. Bucky chasqueo la lengua y volvió a mirarlo fijamente, decidido de que responder.

— Depende.

— Eso no es una respuesta.

— Es lo que tengo. Tony es… ¡Carajo! — James se encogió de hombros en una forma que transmitía su confusión. Se irguió sobre su asiento de forma correcta y dejó su soda de lado. Su mano enguantada bailaba en el aire en un intento por darse a entender —Mira, no puedes encargarle que lleve la cartulina para el equipo de la escuela porque es cien por ciento seguro que no la llevara y dirá una broma estúpida sobre las exposiciones escolares y la deforestación que lleva a la creación de la maldita cartulina; sí te quedaras en la calle, vas a su casa a pedirle ayuda mientras tiemblas de frio, y sí es que le cayeras bien, te dará mil dólares y te cierra la puerta en la cara, sí es que los tiene en efectivo.

— Eso se supone que lo tome como un "no". — y también termina con su esperanza de terminar con vida su día. Pero en su rostro debió verse la desilusión, ya que Bucky continuo hablando.

— Espera — James tomó más de su soda, antes de seguir —; Si a uno de sus empleados le faltara un riñón, un pulmón y un corazón, él los conseguiría en veinticuatro horas y de paso revolucionaria las leyes del congreso de donaciones y seguramente los despediría a todos después de gritarles que son unos inútiles tarados.

Steve trató de imaginarse el escenario. No pudo, no sonando tan bizarro y chocante como lo pintaba James.

— Ahora estoy confundido.

— Puedes confiar en él, siempre y cuando sea algo realmente serio o le interese. De otra forma, bueno, seguramente lo odiaras y tendrás ese instinto asesino que todos tenemos cuando lo conoces recientemente.

— ¿Tu lo tuviste?

— En su momento.

Vaya, ósea que no fue el único al que prácticamente le nació el odio apenas escuchó su adulta risa burlona y sarcástica. Ya no se sentía tan mala persona. Además ya ha tomado una decisión, una de la cual seguir pensando iba a terminar por rechazarla y preferir continuar con su vida de vago.

Ahora faltaba la última prueba. Que el señor se apiade de él y le brinde paciencia.

— Bien, entonces vámonos. — se puso de pie casi corriendo, dejando sus últimos billetes sobre la mesa.

— ¿A dónde? — James lo siguió en el acto.

— A la Torre Stark. Hay una vacante para ser el guardaespaldas de Peter.

* * *

1) "El arte de la guerra, escrito por Sun Tzu". Hermoso ejemplar, bellísimo, lo recomiendo plenamente.

Sí, prácticamente ha pasado un año y yo apenas actualizando. No tengo excusa ni voy a mentirles, simplemente… no sé, algo dentro de mi se travó y AKSJDAJSKDH ya no podía escribir. Otra vez. Debo controlarme, porque en verdad quiero acabar esta historia hasta donde he escrito, y miren que ya ha sido mucho como para tirarla al nabo. Además, es el año de la Infinity War, debo terminar todos mis Stony antes de que esa película me destruya el alma.

JURO SOBRE MI VIDA QUE LO HARE; TERMINARE CON ESTOS FICS!

Ademas, permítanme recordales que esto contendrá ClintxBruce (Hulkeye), así que ya tengo algo preparado para el siguiente cap. Si no les gusta esta pareja, bueno, no es que vaya a ser muy transcedente en la historia pero pues… ya saben, bajó aviso no hay engaño.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte VII:_**

 ** _Mudanzas secretas  
_**

* * *

La vida de Steve siendo un niño, en realidad fue bastante buena y activa. Su padre murió cuando apenas era un bebé, por lo tanto, su madre tomó la labor de trabajar el doble en el hospital del a ciudad y dejar a su pequeño hijo con alguno de sus suegros al menos cuatro días a la semana; por lo tanto, el abuelo Rogers le inculcó que cualquier trabajo, con esfuerzo y determinación daba frutos, sea de lo que sea siempre y cuando no dañe al prójimo. Fue por lo mismo que estuvo acostumbrado a realizar pequeñas tareas en las cuales se le recompensaba su labor, cómo podar el jardín o lavar autos, cosas diminutas, pero siempre fue únicamente un servicio para sus abuelos. A eso no se le puede llamar un "empleo" como tal.

Luego estuvo Bucky, al menos desde que empezaron la escuela. La familia de su mejor amigo siempre tuvo dinero ya que sus difuntos abuelos maternos administraban un campo agrícola que en sus buenos tiempos les dejo mucho dinero, sumándole que también fue hijo único de una familia acaudalada. En el pasado, su inseparable hermano no conocía los pesares y heredo todo cuando sus padres fallecieron en un aparatoso accidente en su yate. Se podría decir entonces, que aunque James Barnes nunca fue un niño malcriado ni mimado por su buena herencia, únicamente trabajaba con él para no estar separados, pero como a los ojos de Barnes el dinero no les faltaba, sus trabajos siguieron siendo tareas simples hasta que por fin, decidieron tomárselo enserio.

O al menos, tan enserio como un púbero flacucho con asma y niño pudiente podían tomárselo.

El primer "empleo" que tuvo Steve fue en una panadería a los doce años. Ayudando al señor Williams a sacar los panes del horno y tirarlos en la canasta cuando salían muy calientes, o decoraba con gusto y precisión aquellos que llevaban diseños sencillos y muy curiosos. Fue justamente por eso que aprendió mucho sobre repostería, más que aparte ganaba unos buenos centavos para comprarse sus comics o tomar una malteada con su mejor amigo, quien también trabajaba con él.

A partir de ahí, los empleos a los que entraban comenzaban a tomar peso y responsabilidades más grandes, hasta que empezaron la universidad y James decidió utilizar su herencia para ambos y olvidarse de las solicitudes de empleo hasta nuevo aviso. Un semestre después lleno de puras tareas confusas y fiestas que rozaban el punto extremis del alcoholismo y perdición, vino la idea de unirse al ejército, que significaba dinero de todas maneras.

Es así como su currículo actual puede presumirse de vastos conocimientos en cualquier ambiente urbano promedio, desde seguridad nacional hasta hornear una pizza, pero en ninguna parte de sus tan bastas referencias podía incluir "protección privada". Seguridad Nacional puede que sí, pero sonaba tan pomposo que ni si quiera lo imaginaba mentalmente. Seguridad privada a menores de edad, no era lo más irrealista que se ha dispuesto en hacer en todo ese tiempo ni le molestaría considerar la idea, si no fuera por el simple hecho de que ahora tenía que verle la cara a una persona que no le era grata.

Sí, puede que suene algo hilarante dado que en realidad no conocía de nada a _ese_ sujeto como para empezar a juzgarlo, pero no es como sí Tony Stark se lo hubiera puesto sencillo desde el principio con toda su pomposidad y arrogancia desbordando más allá de su propia estatura compacta.

No llevaba su currículo a la mano, tampoco ninguna referencia, pero mantenía a Bucky a su lado mientras subía los escalones para entrar al edificio de Stark Industrises. Ya que Bucky y él siempre han estado en el mismo lugar laborando juntos se puede decir que compartían el currículo, así como se podían utilizar a sí mismos para referencias laborales y personales, por lo tanto, era su propia Carta de Recomendación personal humanizada. Aunque sería de más ayuda si su amigo cooperara y dejará de preguntarle la misma cuestión una y otra, y otra vez.

— Debes explicármelo mejor. — demandó su amigo entrando a su lado — Por qué estas aceptando el trabajo que te ofreció Tony Stark.

— Buck, ya basta. Te lo he explicado muchas veces. — su tono era casi lastimero, pero su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido le ignoró

— No entiendo por qué aceptaras ser el guardaespaldas de Peter. ¿Tu trabajo en la fábrica no iba bien? ¿Es el dinero? Puedo ayudarte, incluso podrías entrar en SHIELD.

Steve se detuvo estando ya dentro del edificio. Parados ahí en la recepción donde hombre y mujeres iban y venían en trajes o en batas, con la misma recepcionista rubia cuya sonrisa competía con el blanco pulcro del piso, rezó de todo corazón que su tan extensa paciencia no se la terminara Bucky sin antes haber enfrentado al multimillonario dueño del edificio. Sí podía lidiar con ambos al mismo tiempo entonces se convertiría en el hombre con más serenidad que el mismísimo hermano Ho-Min, o en el peor de los casos, cometería asesinato de forma voluntario y sin el honor de su patria.

— No es el dinero. — dijo entre dientes esperando no llamar tanto la atención de la gente — Y sinceramente, ni si quiera sé qué haces tú allí. O lo que hacen todos los demás.

Pero Bucky, con su mirada condescendiente y su mano enguantada recargada en su hombro, seguía de terco.

— Sí habláramos bien, me lo explicarías mejor.

Steve miró por breves segundo al de ojos grises, para después seguir su caminata directa al elevador. No pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos como un guardia iba a detenerlo, pero a los dos pasos del hombre, James le hizo una señal con la palma de sus manos, suficiente acto para que el guardia no lo detuviese y volviera a su trabajo e ignorarlos. Con sus ojos azules cuestionó a su acompañante, pero el ex Sargento volvió a fingir demencia y continuar con su papel insistente de "No te permitiré caer en las garras del narcisismo" o lo que sea que crea Bucky en su modo hermano-mayor-extremadamente-sobreprotector.

— Vayamos por un café, yo invito.

— No tengo tiempo para eso. Además, estoy un poco preocupado por el niño. — en parte, su preocupación era sincera, ya que el misterio que envolvía la situación de Peter aún no lograba descifrarlo.

Pero Bucky, pese a todo el cariño que le profesaba al pequeño Parker, ni si quiera aquello logró convencerlo.

— ¿Con eso del "intento de secuestro"? Stark seguramente ya no lo dejará salir ni a respirar aire fresco, a menos que sea en su terraza privada con Coulson vigilándolos. — Steve volvió a girar sobre sus talones para continuar su camino, pero el casi pelinegro no le permito avanzar. — ¡Hey! Peter estará bien.

— Estar encerrado no es un buen ambiente para que un niño se encuentre _bien._

— Lo dice el tipo que se la pasó con asma hasta los quince años.

— Sí, por eso lo digo. — y vaya que él sabía de lo que hablaba. No fue hasta quinto grado que Bucky se inscribió a la misma primaria que él, siendo hasta entonces que Steve dejó de estar solo y encerrado en su habitación jugando con soldaditos.

No era un panorama sano, al menos a su creer, en el cual un niño debía crecer.

Intentó nuevamente seguir su intención, ahora llegando a dar dos pasos cercas del ascensor y presionó el botón con la flechita hacia arriba, pero James bloqueó su paso con el cuerpo. ¡Por favor! ¡Su hermano le seguía llevando al menos dos centímetros de ventaja! Hubiera puesto una mirada de las suyas que hablaba de injusticias y barbaries por sí mismas, de no ser porque el propio rostro de Bucky mostraba seriedad y un deje de preocupación por él.

— Steve, tenme respeto. Amigo no soy idiota, sé que hubo algo que te orilla a tomar esta decisión tan temeraria. — estuvo a punto de burlarse por la necedad de James al detenerle de trabajar para un tipo con el cual decía agradarse, pero no lo hizo porque sintió como los dedos enguantados y fríos se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca, con mucha más fuerza de la que él mismo podía ser alarde.

Por un breve minuto, micro segundo pausado, pudo presenciar como en los ojos grises azulados brillo algo asemejado al terror y tristeza. Un tinte de locura, llena de preocupación y lamento, que le trajo al presente memorias de un Bucky moribundo y ensangrentado tratando de huir del infierno de Bangkok.

— Por favor, Steve. — susurró, con sus alientos chocando en sus rostros — _Por_ _favor_. No finjas que seguimos muertos el uno con el otro.

¿Qué tanto podía pesar un secreto? ¿Cuánto se podía sacrificar por una causa desconocida? ¿Cuándo terminaban las pesadillas? A veces Steve se preguntaba si existía _algo,_ lo que sea, que le hiciera sentir que no estaba solo, ni tan loco ni tampoco roto; cuestionaba a los cielos si existía algo así, y que si fuese real, entonces que se lo dijeran con presteza. Ahora le serviría perfecto para decirle a su hermano que ya no estaban atrapados ninguno de los dos en aquel fuego eterno, simple y sencillamente seguían respirando con la oscuridad tratando de alcanzarlos.

Pero no sabía nada de aquello, ni conocía una respuesta concreta. Sólo se le pudo ocurrir poner su propia mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

— Tienes razón, dejaré de fingir que sigo _muerto_ al menos contigo. Pero ahora debo ir con este extraño y rico conocido tuyo para aceptar su propuesta. Hablaremos de todo lo que ocurrió en estos años, te lo prometo.

Fueron como palabras mágicas que hicieron a Bucky relajar su postura por completo y volver a tener una sonrisa vaga en sus labios. El ascensor pitó detrás del ex Sargento, quien aún con sus ademanes de esperanza, dejo de ser un obstáculo para que subiera al elevador.

— Eso espero, porque también tengo mucho que contarte. — Bucky sacó de su chamarra de cuero las llaves de la motocicleta, aventándoselas de nuevo mientras sus manos las dejaba guardadas dentro de sus bolsitas. — Mándame uno de tus "mensajes" para saber de ti.

— Hecho. — apretó las llaves con sus dedos, mientras observaba cómo su amigo seleccionaba el piso 90 y presionaba otros números en la pantalla. ¿90? Cualquiera pensaría que Stark construiría al menos hasta los cien niveles para tener su oficina de CEO en lo más alto que cualquier ser humano en la gran manzana.

Ahora que lo piensa, de no ser por el mismo Bucky no hubiera llegado tan lejos de la entrada desde que el guardia estuvo a punto de detenerlos, jamás hubiese podido subir al piso de las oficinas de Stark Industries.

— No golpees a Stark, es simpático cuando le conoces. Y Fury lo quiere en una sola pieza.

Fue lo último que escuchó decir a su hermano, con aquella sonrisa burlona cubierta de inocencia falsa.

Ya estando dentro del elevador, se quedó pensando en todo lo que hubo ocurrido hace menos de un minuto. Bucky parecía de en verdad angustiado por la situación en la que se encontraban, y es que sin ser para menos, literalmente había resucitado de entre los muertos y trataba a su mejor amigo como si sólo fuese un conocido más que no veía en años. Conociéndolo, su hermano estaba que caminaba por las paredes al estar pensando y pensando todo lo que ocurrió y lo que le llevó a sobrevivir después de siete largos años de ausencia y presunta defunción, más aparte, él cómo se encontraba tanto en física, mental y espiritualmente; Bucky con sus ideas paranoicas, puede que haya pasado los peores días pensando en las más temibles cosas con respecto a él, mientras que él siendo un egoísta cobarde desinteresado ni si quiera se hubo detenido a pensar en cómo afectó todo este encuentro explosivo a su hermano del alma.

Estaba convencido qué lo que corresponde a su mochila, no le podía contar en lo absoluto hasta que fuese de vida o muerte, de preferencia nunca. Pero su rapto, el encarcelamiento, las torturas, el coma y los hermanos del templo, eso sí podía hablarlo con él; Ho-Min le pidió que no hablará de la existencia del templo o su congregación si no era absolutamente necesario, pero estaba seguro que hasta el gran hermano le comprendería que necesitaba ser sincero hasta donde se pudiese con su mejor amigo.

Le contaría todo lo que pudiese, al menos para poder quitarse ese pesar del cuerpo.

 _»Señor Rogers, ha llegado con el señor Stark. «_

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose le despertó de su primer susto, dado que la voz robótica que salió de la nada anunciando su llegada le tomó por sorpresa. Fue la voz de un hombre con acento británico, de eso estaba muy seguro, pero por más que buscó las cámaras dentro de la enorme caja de metal que era el elevador, no encontró nada por donde ser observado. Quien sea que haya hablado allí adentró, debe estarse riendo a lo lindo al ver su cara de desconcierto.

Salió por las puertas metálicas y se encontró con un pasillo de ocho metros de largo y a tres de ancho en el mismísimo color blanco que comenzaba a creer era el color simbólico de la compañía. Al terminar el pasillo, dos puertas de cristal pesado se mantenían cerradas, pero detrás de ellas y por su transparencia, podía notar que efectivamente, un escritorio y un hombre tecleando sobre una superficie con diligencia, estaban presentes.

Era el mismísimo dueño, nada más y nada menos.

Mandó sus suplicas una última vez al cielo y comenzó con su caminata a paso seguro y sin ningún pelo de su cuerpo erizado. Haría aquello con madurez, enfrentándose a su nuevo oponente con plenitud, seguridad, confianza y disciplina. Peleó en una guerra, combatió en muchas batallas, ha estado cara-cara con el peor lado del a humanidad; este enfrentamiento podía ganarlo.

Estaba ya al final del pasillo listo para tocar el cristal de la entrada, pero ambas puertas se abrieron hacía adentro de forma automática. Bueno, que era más que obvio que el hombre a la vanguardia en tecnología tendría hasta el más mínimo de los detalles congregados con sus ramas tecnológicas del futuro.

Se adentró a la oficina con el obvio permiso obtenido, notando que medía al menos lo mismo que la recepción y dentro de ella había un decorado elegante con cuadros de arte originalmente pintorescos de temas contemporáneos; el escritorio alborotado de papeleo y de al menos tres metros siendo de puro vidrio como las puertas o los ventanales, varios estantes con reconocimientos oficiales y galantes, así como poster de portadas de revistas donde se mencionaba ya sea el último avance científico o se exponía con orgullo y galantería el rostro del dueño. Recortes viejos, recortes nuevos, fotos con muchas personas importantes, retratos pintados de un mundo nuevo.

A su parecer, era pura fanfarronería en una habitación que vomitaba ego y orgullo por igual y sin pena alguna. Le parecía elegante, adecuada y combinaba por completo con la idea de dar una excelente impresión a quienes entraban, pero a su opinión personal también le parecía vacía, con un exquisito diseño presuntuoso, pero hueco. Algo faltaba en ese sitio.

Dirigió su mirada al frente, y fue cuando perdió al menos el cincuenta por ciento de su mente; los ojos cacao tenían una tonalidad dulzona, como si realmente fueran dos esferitas de chocolate tentadoras, teniendo un brillo más espontaneó cuando estuvo bajo su visión. Pero no pudo haber sido ese par de ojos que lo destrabó. Puede que tal vez fuese por la vista que dejaba ver a un New York movido y colorido, con su cielo típicamente gris con sus nubes viejas y cantantes de lágrimas frías.

O puede que, y sin querer admitirlo abiertamente, fue el contraste del paisaje que detonaba el brillo natural que Stark traía en los poros y adornaba con gracia haciendo uso de su traje azul marino con una camisa de seda roja carmesí. Como si lo hiciese a propósito, hacerse notar aún contra la naturaleza del cielo nublado, un punto brillante en un día gris.

Su último pensamiento poético y patético, fue un golpe suficiente para hacerlo volver a la realidad. Aún faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar frente al escritorio, pero una voz irritante le recibió con anticipación.

— Pero miren nada más quién me vino a visitar. — canturreó el dueño de aquel lugar, quien dejo de hacer lo que sea que estuviese ocupándolo, sólo para mostrarle su hilera blanquecina en burla — Adelante, te estaba esperando.

Eso ultimó lo hizo sospechar, así que se encaminó de nuevo frente al escritorio con mirada desconfiada, tanteando el terreno. Posiblemente haya pecado de ingenuo y quien mando a seguirlo no fueron los hombres del señor Nicolas Fury, sino el mismo Stark.

— ¿Sabías que venía hacía acá?

— Con mi gran sabiduría, todo lo sé en este universo. — el sujeto de verdad se lo tomaba todo a broma — ¡Oh! Pero recibí un poco de ayuda del mapache y sus mensajes de texto anunciando tu asunción a mi reino.

Bucky traidor. La próxima vez que lo viera, antes de abrazarle le dará un puñetazo por andar contando sus planes estratégicos de acorralamiento sorpresivo.

Mandando al fondo de su mente sus deseos asesinos en contra de su prójimo, se quedó justo frente al transparente escritorio con sus brazos tensos a su alrededor, con su postura de militar que no combinaba para nada con su apariencia andrajosa. Su mirada debía ser lo suficientemente dura para representar su estado actual de ánimo.

— Iré al punto, Stark: ¿qué tanto sabes de mí? Y cómo, ya que estamos, es que te enteraste.

— Soy un observador, igual que tú. — se encogió de hombros desinteresado — Miro lo que tengo, murmullos de aquí o de allá y formó mis ecuaciones mientras lo veo todo en mi bola de cristal. Así de genial soy.

El hombre no se podía tomar nada en serio, de verdad que no. Resistió como pudo su reacción de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el ascensor parlante.

— No te creo.

— Que importa el cómo es que lo sé, sí sólo debería bastarte con saber que soy un genio. — la sonrisita autosuficiente desapareció del castaño cuando vio que, en definitiva, no podía hacerlo reír. — Peter no mentía, careces sentido de humor.

— Aún sigo creyéndote nada.

— ¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te hice?

Steve dedujo que como a él no le afectaban las palabras del millonario, la situación era reciproca en su contra. El castaño no tenía ni un pelo serio o tenso en él, ni por su presencia ni por su actitud retraída. Cualquiera diría que la actitud del empresario se basaba en las apariencias, pero puede que en vez de ello, las apariencias no le afectaban en nada como la mayoría de los peces gordos forrados en billetes. Un punto a su favor, después de todo Tony Stark no era como los demás.

— Por eso estoy aquí, pero necesito que me respondas primero. — tenía que sacarle algo, lo que sea que le conformará para, aunque no tenerle cien por ciento confianza al hombre, sí podía obtener muchos beneficios del estatus en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Pero sí estoy siendo honesto! Lo juro por mis medallas honorificas de los niños exploradores ricos. — inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, recargándose en su silla con una mirada calculadora y más oscura. — Con sólo verte lo supe; aún no sé de quién, pero posiblemente desde que volviste al mundo de los vivos, has estado huyendo de alguien y se te acaban las opciones. ¿Cierto?

 _Cierto,_ pensó con ahínco mientras memorias golpearon el presente referentes al rostro de un monstruo de cráneo rojo que lo perseguía en sus pesadillas. Tragó grueso, muestra única de la leve alteración que aun accionaba en él de tal sólo recordarlo.

Tony por supuesto que lo notó.

— ¡Tin, tin, tin! ¡Soy el ganador porque tengo razón!

— Mentira. — su negación fue instantánea, aunque era absurdo hacerlo. El millonario –o _billonario–_ lo miró cómo si fuese un niño chiquito negando una travesura.

— Tú eres una mentira Rogers, yo soy el rostro del a verdad. — mientras Tony revoloteaba sus manos a su alrededor, el soltó un bufido y recuperó su compostura.

— Esa es una peor mentira.

— Pero menos discutible, más creíble y por supuesto, mis falsedades son mejores que las tuyas tan mediocres que no las cree ni el mapache. — sin poder rebatir aquello, Tony victorioso recargó sus codos sobre su escritorio y puso su mentón perfilado por tan pintoresca barba sobre sus palmas — Así que, entonces, ¿qué tanto más debo decir para que aceptes de una buena vez?

Steve tenía la leve sensación de que Tony no era una persona que rogaba por algo, y era más que claro que no lo estaba haciendo ahora. Más bien era él mismo, quien incapaz de poder negarle al hombre que tenía toda la razón sobre su situación, su mente trataba de seguir dando "peros" a un asunto que ya era un hecho más que visible. Stark sólo estaba jugando con él y su intento patético de negación.

Perdía el control y eso no le gustaba, así que al menos intentó dar pelea en un juego que ya tenía más que perdido con Tony dispuesto a derribarlo.

— No sabes en que estoy metido, los peligros que conllevo. — su argumento sólo llevó al otro hombre a rodar los ojos exasperado.

— Mi hijo te pinta como Superman y tú como el mismísimo anticristo.

— Sabiendo eso aun así me ofreciste trabajo.

— Es porque soy más creyente de un marciano kriptoniano, que de un hombre revivido al tercer día¹.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres insufrible? — dijo resentido. No es que haya ido mucho a la iglesia por esos días, y que claramente no seguía sus leyes al pie de la letra por mucho que le haya gustado, pero esa burla estaba un poco sobrepasada a su parecer.

— Bastante, pero no importa. — desdeñó el tema como si nada —; Has venido por una razón: se te acaba el tiempo, no puedes ir a ningún sitio porque de alguna manera este país te protege más que en cualquier otro lado. Yo te ofrezco una oportunidad de no tener que seguir escabulléndote entre coladeras y al mismo tiempo estar protegido hasta que arregles tus asuntos.

Para ser una persona que alegaba no saber nada, eso era por mucho, la definición correcta de su situación actual.

— ¿Y tú que ganas con eso? — más curioso que mantenerse a la defensiva, aquella duda llegó a su cabeza, así como los ojos cacao demostraron un tinte oscuro por una emoción fría, sin embargo la mueca egocéntrica de ese rostro no se esfumo nunca.

— También tengo mis enemigos, yo puedo defenderme pero no Peter. Te necesito cubriéndole. Además, ¡te agrada el niño!

No le pasó desapercibido que Tony cortó el tema de su ganancia de forma concisa y rápida, pero no preguntó por ello y también fue a su siguiente punto de incertidumbre.

— ¿Tus amigos desde los cielos no pueden ayudarte? — a su pregunta, el empresario chasqueó su lengua haciendo un sonido castrante al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y rodeaba su propio escritorio.

Se paró justamente quedando frente a frente, mientras el hombre recargaba sus caderas contra la arista de la superficie de vidrio.

— Rogers, veintidós soldados de SHIELD quedaron con heridas graves o muertos y cuatro francotiradores siguen desaparecidos; tú mi amigo con esteroides, te enfrentaste a un batallón de treinta hombres, derribaste a la mitad y llegaste hasta Peter. No pienso decir otra cosa.

Se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas cifras. La noticia del intento de secuestro de Peter fue narrada en los periódicos y noticieros, por supuesto, pero hubo ligeros cambios en los hechos que se manejaron a conciencia de que no se enteraran del nombre de Peter ni su rescatador. Más una pequeña foto mal tomada que sólo dejaba ver el cuerpecito de Peter recargado contra su pecho y a él la mitad del rostro inferior porque sus cabellos largos taparon sobre la nariz y la barba andrajosa lo demás.

Nadie lo ha reconocido a la fecha, pero de todas maneras a la ropa que llevaba ese día se la regalo a un vago bajo el puente que tenía casi el mismo perfil que él.

Y la cosa era, que así debía ser. Le quedaba un largo camino por delante todavía pero no por ello mantenerse como fantasma debía ser su única opción; puede aceptar después de su charla con el hermano Ho-Min, que su primer idea no era tan buena cómo la oportunidad que se le presentaba ahora.

Además, aún había el misterio que rodeaba a Peter Parker y si ignoraba eso y algo llegase a pasarle al pequeño sabiendo que pudo haberlo impedido, nunca podría recuperarse de eso. Y ya no podía alargar ninguna de las dos situaciones ni el silencio en el que sumergieron esperando por su propia aceptación.

 _Señor,_ rezaba en su cabeza, _que no sea la decisión equivocada._

Con eso más una larga exhalación, una mirada rápida al paisaje y después sus hombros dejándose caer, comenzó a negociar.

— Nadie debe saber que sigo vivo.

— Las identidades falsas están de moda, ¡es el siglo veintiuno! — con una mano, el castaño le quitó importancia.

— Fury me puso dos tipos a seguirme.

— Me encargare de Fury. — canturreó con otro gesto despreocupado

— No me pagaras más de lo establecido por las leyes de trabajo de esta Nación. — al terminar de decirlo, el otro hombre le hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Eso háblalo después con alguien de recursos humanos. — lo barrió con la mirada de punta a punta, pero no presentó más pelea en cuestión a los ceros en su cheque así como Steve lo hubo imaginado.

— Así de fácil.

— ¿ _Así de fácil_? — repitió con las palabras entre dientes. Stark tenía una mirada penetrante, había que admitirlo, que te atrapaba siempre que quería acorralar y hacerse mostrar con fuerza. — Alguien intenta molestarme de la forma más _absurda_ y eso no lo soporto, ni me gusta que toquen al mocoso sin mi permiso. Así que puedo prometer hacerte desaparecer de la faz de la tierra si con esos brazos gigantescos tuyos mantienes a salvo al niño. Entonces sip. _Así de fácil_.

Puede que Stark sea un tipo complejo con dinero que se creía el-Todo-Poderoso siendo la clase de ser humano que le caía en la boca del estómago. Pero también mostraba su interés por el bienestar de Peter y parecía ser de quienes tenían palabra ante los tratos benéficos. Entonces supo que podían entenderse y llevar la fiesta en paz con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

— Cuidare de Peter si tú me haces desaparecer. — en cuanto dijo eso, Stark elevó rápido su dedo índice, llamando su atención y haciéndole sentirse como un niño frente a su profesor de primaria.

— Cuidaras a Peter las _veinticuatro_ horas mientras arreglamos a mis aparentes nuevos amigos. — no es cómo si Steve tuviese planes los fines de semana, así que sólo asintió sin objeciones y el castaño estiró su mano con la palma abierta. — Trato hecho, señor Rogers.

Steve completo el trato estrechando su mano con la ajena, un leve toqueteo de dos segundos y ambos parecían menos tensos que al principio. Después, en un futuro seguramente, recordaría ese día con un sentimiento más cálido de lo que es ahora. Sobre todo, porque los iris chocolate brillaron con emocionada anticipación.

— Bien, ¿cuándo empezamos? — de inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado, cuando Tony cómo niño en feria sólo le faltó dar saltitos para dejar aún más en claro su emoción.

— Empezaremos tomándote tus medidas para un buen traje y ropa casual, no puedo seguir permitiendo que vengas como pordiosero a mi torre o te vean a lado mío. — mientras hablaba y gesticulaba con sus manos, se movió a su escritorio para sepa-qué-hizo, de vuelta con su saco azulado en la mano y caminó a la salida sin esperarlo.

— No me harás las cosas sencillas, ¿cierto? — comenzó a seguirlo con desgana.

— Por supuesto que _no._

Que tan equivocado estaba creyendo que podían tener paz en su relación laboral. Ya sentía la ola de arrepentimiento venírsele encima mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor con ambos listos para ir a su siguiente destino.

.

.

.

Es que, Steve tuvo que verlo venir. Los ricos y sus complejos, sus hábitos extravagantes, sus necesidades tan absurdas. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de todo lo existente, no vio venir la _situación_ en la que se encontraba ahora?

— Steven Grant Rogers. Nacido el cuatro de julio de 1988 en el hospital general de Brooklyn, hijo de Joseph y Sarah Rogers, ella vive y él fallece cuando tienes siete. — Tony puso una mueca confundida — ¿Tu segundo nombre es _Grant_? Tus padres no te querían, ¿cierto?

— Fue en honor a mi abuelo paterno. — respondió como pudo.

— ¿Eh? Ah, es verdad, aquí lo dice. — Tony movió algo más en su tableta electrónica, después de un momento elevó ambas cejas —No conozco forma más eficaz de plasmar rencores de una sola noche que ponerle ese nombre a un hijo.

Steve de haber podido, le hubiese hecho algo más que mirarlo con dagas en sus ojos. Pero no podía moverse, o el sastre le pincharía por décima vez y le reñiría por no quedarse quieto, mientras que Tony a sus anchas y disfrutando de una limonada desde el cómodo sillón seguía leyendo en su tableta.

— Tus bisabuelos maternos llegaron al país como refugiados de la Primera Guerra Mundial, así como tus bisabuelos paternos de Londres-Inglaterra durante la Segunda, por lo tanto compartes sangre irlandés, británico y mitad americano. Tu tipo sanguíneo es AB negativo, rara mezcla, con una leve alergia al maní. ¿Se te antoja un emparedado de jalea _secreta_?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? — ignoró el malintencionado ofrecimiento de comida mientras miraba a su contratista con curiosidad y soportaba la mirada gruñona del sastre.

— Todo está en la base de nuestro amado Nicky el pirata furioso. — contestó con aburrimiento, pero después abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miró a él con rapidez — ¿Padeciste asma y más de otras dieciocho alergias? ¿Cómo sobreviste tanto tiempo?

— Mi abuela era enfermera y mi madre también. — fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar porque ni siquiera él sabía cómo pudo llegar hasta la adolescencia. Después frunció el ceño — Si Fury me investigó, entonces tenemos un problema.

Steve no quiso nombrar a SHIELD en público en caso de que fuera peligroso, esperando que el sujeto frente a él entendiera a que se refería. Si aquella organización ya sabía todo de él, entonces escapar de los reflectores enemigos era un gran inconveniente. Pero el empresario ni una gota de sudor demostraba.

— Nada de eso mi soldadito humano. Moviendo unos hilitos por aquí… — fueron movimientos rápidos de dedos veloces y expertos, en menos de cinco segundos Tony ya mostraba una mueca de hallazgo — ¡Yuju! Nuestro secreto de estado está a salvo y tu oficialmente borrado de la red.

— ¿No tendrás problemas por esto?

— Fury ladra más de lo que muerde, vételo aprendiendo. — el hombre ni hizo más que rodar los ojos con fastidio como si el nombre del gran Director espía le causara molestia. Entonces puso su atención en el anciano que le ha pinchado los últimos minutos. — ¿Ya está listo, señor Hudson?

— Tengo lo necesario, señor Stark. — el comentario del anciano estirado sonó como su culpara a Steve de su tardanza, cosa que lo ofendió un poquito, pero decidió no interrumpir — Enviaremos su pedido lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Perfecto! — Stark se puso de pie inmediatamente con una enorme sonrisa y sus lentes de sol cubriéndole de nuevo. — Gracias por su tiempo. Amigo fiel, hora de irnos.

Con una orden que pareció dada a un perro, Steve no tuvo más remedio que seguir por el camino al castaño y ponerse codo a codo en su andada.

— ¿Amigo fiel? — repitió con su ceja perfectamente elevada, tratando de mantener la calma.

— Suena lindo.

— Suena que llamas a tu perro.

— El mejor amigo del hombre. A mí me encantan.

— A mí me _encanta_ golpear gente. Sobre todo si me relacionan con Pluto². — sonrió con toda su amabilidad falsa posible, a lo que Tony sólo hizo un leve e imperceptible puchero

— Eres muy sensible.

Con la discusión terminada, ambos salieron de la tienda de diseñador cuyo nombre eran tan difícil de pronunciar como el precio en las etiquetas de sus trajes elegantes y sobrestimados. Steve no podía sentirse cómodo allí adentro, pero salir de vuelta a la plazuela del centro comercial en el que se encontraban tampoco lo mantenía relajado.

Cuando ambos salieron del edificio de Stark Industriases, Tony lo único que le pidió fue que se subiera al auto que ya los estaba esperando sobre la calle. Sin decirle ni pio e ignorándole todo el camino, llegaron juntos a una plaza en la que jamás había entrado en toda su vida y que para variar, estaba repleta de gente con bolsas cargando en sus manos. Reconociendo un sólo logo de aquellas bolsas, supo que su contratista no bromeaba al decirle que mejorarían su imagen.

Aunque se puso terco y estuvo tentado a patalear como niño chiquito, tuvo que terminar aceptando cuando Tony le insistió en que era parte del a cuartada y que él jamás en su vida contrataría a alguien que llevase jeans rotos y sudaderas deslavadas con una barba de náufrago. Steve estuvo tentado a platicarle al hombre sobre Arnie, quien sin barba, de todas formas parecía un vago al vestirse y aun así le dio trabajo en su empresa. Si no lo dijo fue para no joderle más la vida a su ex -casero.

Después de su batalla perdida, estuvo sometido a ir en tienda tras tienda, sólo para tomar medidas justas y que los sastres o los asistentes le trataran cómo a los muñecos Vudú en las películas. Lo único que consiguió y a lo que Stark lo dejo estar para darle gusto, fue que por cada tienda, sólo los trajes indispensables para ciertas ocasiones; accedió a uno por cada uno de lo que sea que el millonario y los empleados parlotearan con nombres de telas y estilos de corte, aunque de ser por él un simple traje en rebaja y un par de camisas. Punto.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Al salón Maximoff, a ver que logran los hermanos contigo y ese estropajo que cuelga de tu cara y osas llamar barba.

— Stark.

— ¿No tienes comezón?

— Stark, espera.

— ¿ _Recuerdas_ la suavidad de tu cara? ¿Siquiera _recuerdas_ como era tu cara?

— ¡Tony! — susurró con fuerza, intentando seguir caminando con normalidad mientras recibía la mirada confundida de su acompañante — Hay seis sujetos siguiéndonos. Dos a las doce, dos y dos a las siete y cinco en punto.

En lo que él sabía, su empleador no tenía más que a su chofer en su día a día mientras no saliera del país y a falta de su acompañante habitual que era Happy. Por eso mismo, descubrir por sus ojos entrenados a los tipos que parecían estar observándolos y moviéndose con ellos, fue una sorpresa. No los había notado antes, tal vez por estar sumergido en su miseria o porque apenas los estaban acorralando.

El castaño lo impresionó, pues no hizo siquiera una señal de haberlo escuchado, pero el puchero en su rostro había desaparecido y mantenía una neutralidad aparentada. Seguían caminando al mismo paso, el con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su deportivo y el millonario como si estuviese en una pasarela.

— ¿Reconoces sí son los que te seguían a ti o los que te asaltaron? — preguntó apenas moviendo los labios. Ingenioso y hábil.

— Negativo.

— ¿Hablan por un comunicador que parece prendedor plateado?

— Sí.

— Son la escolta de Coulson. — chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, mientras movía la cabeza casualmente y se la rascaba con su mano diestra. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió hablar. — Ya lo vi.

— ¿Quieres que nos saque de aquí? — preguntó hablando en serio, pues su confianza en Phil Coulson no era mucha y tal parecía que a Stark tampoco le agradaba.

Había mucha gente en la plaza, casi todos volteaban a ver al millonario con expresiones fanáticas, pero podían usar aquello para ocasionar una distracción y huir por la salida de emergencia ubicada a veinte metros frente a ellos. Lo bueno fue que mientras paseaba por las tiendas, sus viejos hábitos le hicieron ubicar rápida una ruta de escape.

Pero tuvo que girar su rostro cuando una mano firme lo tomó del antebrazo con mucha presión.

— No. Ven, entremos aquí. — Stark maniobró con él de forma que una media vuelta y cinco pasos adelante logró meterlos a los dos a un nuevo local.

Era llamativo, con lámparas blancas haciendo un diseño apantallante en la entrada y poster por todas las paredes de moda que no permitían ver hacia el interior. Empujaron ambas puertas para poder entrar y por unas cortinas azules eléctrico, luego estás se cerraron de nuevo y ellos quedaron detrás de las cortinas, dejando ver lo que parecía ser el interior de un salón de belleza. O lo que podía reconocer como tal por haber ojeado las revistas de su novia en el ejército.

Los tonos de los muebles eran variados entre el blanco, escarlata y negro azulado, seis tocadores en las paredes paralelas y en la intermedia tenía una entrada cuadrada y encima de ella un letrero grande con runas extrovertidas se leía "Boutique".

A su parecer el lugar no demostraba sí era para mujeres u hombres, mantenía una neutralidad tanto con los colores como el tema elegante de sus letras y muebles, lo que le hacía sentir de cierta forma fuera de contexto. Tampoco se asemejaba en nada a las tiendas de gran alcurnia a las que Stark lo llevó arrastras, cómo sí su estilo fuese para todo el público.

— Tony, bienvenido. — la voz de una mujer le hizo poner atención en su empleador, observando con discreción cómo éste se acercaba a un mostrador ahí en la mera entrada. La chica detrás del mueble parecía ser una adolescente de secundaria, con su cabello y ojos marrones contrarrestando con una piel tersa.

— Hola Kitty³, ¿están mis gemelos favoritos? — El empresario se recargó, como parecía ser su hábito, sobre la superficie con una sonrisa coqueta. Ella en cambio frunció los labios e ignoró el flirteo como si fuese ya una costumbre.

— Ambos salieron a comer con su padre y el profesor. Pero se encuentra Roge⁴ o Jimmy si necesitas de un servicio.

— Roge me agrada. Sí, sí. Quiero el paquete completo para mi amigo, por favor. Y que le acompañe también a la boutique.

Ella ni si quiera lo miró, sólo comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

— ¿Lo cargo todo a su cuenta?

— Nop. Estamos estrenando tarjeta. — Stark tendió una tarjeta pequeña y negra cuyas letras eran doradas. Steve estaba seguro que dejó salir un gemidito de sorpresa al verla.— Gracias hermosa. Ahora, danos unos minutos sí eres tan amable.

La chica terminó sus trámites en un santiamén y miró socarronamente

— Estoy para servirte, Tony. — dijo ella con sarcasmo y una sonrisa rosada — Iré a preparar todo para el señor Rogers.

Con eso último salió del mostrador y se encaminó a donde estaba otra empleada con un mechón blanco en su largo cabello. Esa debía ser Roge. Por otro lado, el "filántropo" se giró con toda su diversión desaparecida de sus facciones.

— Toma, úsala como quieras, habrá más en cuanto arreglemos lo de tu salario. — le tendió la tarjeta negra sin más. La tomó por mera reacción y se fijó en ella, notando que las letras brillantes que antes había visto decían _S. Rogers._

Su cerebro sólo proceso que tenía una tarjeta de crédito con amplió permiso para usarla, porque llevaba su nombre de todas formas. Su nombre únicamente. Levantó lo ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿Pusiste mi nombre en el registro?

— Para el mundo dejaste de ser Steve-El-soldado-perfecto y difunto-Rogers. Ahora eres Steve-niñera-Rogers, trabajas para mí y tu información es aburrida después de graduarte de la universidad cómo docente.

Estaba seguro que sus labios los mantuvo abiertos en un deje de estupefacción, pestañeando dos veces con incredulidad, antes de volver a tomar la palabra y sentir una pizca de ofensa que ha estado acompañándolo todo ese día.

— En primera no seré niña, sino un guardaespaldas. Segundo, ser docente no es aburrido. Tercero, no necesito una tarjeta de crédito con cuenta abierta y, ¿a dónde se supone que vas tú?

— La tercera incluyeron dos cosas. — le señaló con simplicidad, pero Steve lo miró nuevamente con disgusto

— Stark.

— Ya me llamaste por mi nombre una vez y no se acabó el mundo. — puntualizó casualmente, logrando estresarlo pero accediendo por el bien de su cordura.

— _Tony_ , ¿A dónde vas y por qué me dejas aquí con una estilista? — el nombrado elevó la comisura de su boca con victoria –otra en el día–, y satisfecho se dignó a responderle en voz baja.

— Coulson es el mandadero favorito de Fury, significa que el pirata anda cercas. Así que iré y hablaré con él mientras tú dejas a los poros de tu cara volver a ver la luz del día. Volveré aquí en un rato. — le palmeó el bíceps diestro mientras se retiraba, pero cuando tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera, se giró a él con diversión. — ¡Ah! Y Roge no es estilista, es asesora de moda.

— ¡Tony! — no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, porque el muy ruin salió disparado de local al mismo tiempo que la chica del mostrador se apareció a su lado. Si no dio un brinco del susto, fue porque peores cosas lo han espantado.

— Él nunca escucha y hace lo que quiere, — dijo cómo si no fuera obvio que le causo un escalofrío —, pero tiene un gran trasero.

La miró sin comprenderla, hasta que ella elevó sus cejas esperando algún tipo de confirmación de su parte. Su mente rápidamente proceso que la chica quiso decir que él tenía algún tipo de _relación_ con Sta-Tony. Tony _y_ él. Ah, y que además, le regalaba dinero y un relajante día en el "salón".

Sintió su cara enrojecer inmediatamente, aunque no lograba definir si fue por vergüenza o furia.

— Sí. No. Digo, tal vez sí. Pero él y yo no somos… — su lengua se enredó contra su paladar, mientras la chica se solazaba con la situación. — _Ejem_. Trabajo para él, nada más.

Claramente, la recepcionista llamada Kitty no le creyó. Perfecto, ¿cuántos otros empleados más tuvieron ese concepto de ellos en todo el día?

— Todos dicen eso, vaquero. — para cortar el tema, dio un aplauso con sus manos pequeñas — Bueno, ¡nos espera una gran tarde!

No, estaba seguro que sería uno de los peores días de su vida.

El peor de los casos, fue que no se equivocó en lo absoluto.

Seis horas. Ha perdido seis horas de su vida, de su primer día entre los vivos de forma oficial, como el muñeco de Tony Stark.

Primero, fueron los minutos que se perdieron en tratar de que la asistente se recuperara del susto que le dio su compañera recepcionista, que al ponerse detrás de ella sin avisar le causo un pre-infarto o algo por el estilo. Cuando se recuperó y el color regreso a su rostro, al verlo al lado de _Kitty_ casi le falta tiempo en dar un brinco hacia atrás, cosa que le hizo preguntarse seriamente a cuantas personas les dio el susto de sus vidas si creyeron que al verlo los iba a asaltar o vender drogas. Pero Roge, como se presentó la linda chica con pequitas en sus mejillas y el fleco blanco decorando su cabello, fue absolutamente profesional y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Gracias al cielo.

Cómo toda profesional que resulto ser, Roge le dijo al otro compañero de nombre Jimmy y mirada aburrida que se encargara de sus citas previas en el resto de la tarde, porque no estaba segura de terminar ese día o en la próxima era glaciar.

— ¡Perdón! — dijo ella con las manos alzadas y una mirada de pánico al recordar que estaba a lado suyo — Fue sólo un chiste.

— Claro. — respondió con su mueca más amable que tenía, después de todo no era lo peor que ha escuchado en el día y ella le era simpática.

Segundo, después de aquello comenzó todo el ritual de su "transformación", en el cual nunca vio el fin.

La parte del lavado lo relajo bastante, reconociéndolo con sinceridad, Roge tenía buenas manos para su trabajo. Los primeros y mejores momentos de su tormentoso día estuvieron en las manos de esa chica y la espuma de jabón con aroma fresco. Aunque hubo un instante, en donde ella le exfoliaba el rostro con mil tratamientos que no podía pronunciar en lo absoluto, que estuvo seguro le escucho decir algo parecido "Que pestañas… Tienen que ser falsas"

— ¿Hmm? — estaba tan relajado que no quiso abrir los ojos, pero sintió como frotó con más velocidad así cómo había comenzado hace pocos minutos.

— Nada. Nada. — contestó de inmediato y con nervios, pero a partir de ahí no escucho nada más.

Luego vino el lavado de cabello, después lo cambió al otro lado del local para comenzar a cortar el cabello con más productos aromatizados y sedosos que en su vida hubo imaginado que existían. Sí tan solo en el lavado duró poco más de una hora, en recortar su andrajosos cabello y la barba se llevó prácticamente tres horas completas. Kitty, incluso Jimmy en su tiempo libre, fueron llamados para dar concejos en cómo cortarlo, hacía qué lado, sí debía estar a la moda o simplemente elegante; qué tan largo, qué tan corto, y una infinidad de etcétera y etcétera donde tuvo que detener su lengua por mucho tiempo para no ser descortés con ninguno de los chicos. Sí hubiera podido ir con su barbero regular en Brooklyn a quien conocía desde su primer corte de cabello, hubiera salido del lugar en veinte minutos. Nunca extraño tanto su hogar como en ese momento.

Al final Roge giró su silla para que se viera en el espejo, y poco le faltó para que su quijada volviera a estar hasta el suelo. Pero logró contenerse ante la vergüenza de no reconocerse.

— ¿Y? Siento que era el tipo de corte que te quedaba, pero, ¿qué opinas? ¿Demasiado osado? — pero, él no tenía mucho que decir. — ¿No te gusta? Lo deje más largo de lo que me pediste por si no te gustaba, puedo arreglarlo con otro modelo.

— Roge — la llamó antes de que le diera algún tipo de ataque, mirándola directo a los ojos —, hiciste un buen trabajo.

Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa orgullosa, pero él no pudo regresarla y bajó la mirada.

Y es que el estilo que Roge dejo en él era el mismo que tuvo al ser nombrado capitán, con la parte trasera degrafilada y el copete ondulado a un costado con perfecto estoicismo. Eso y más el rostro sin un solo pelo de su barba escondiéndole el rostro, fue mucho por asimilar; porque aunque sabía que parecía el mismo hombre que el de la foto de su nombramiento con toda su tropa y buenos amigos, en el presente no estaba ni cercas de ser aquel soldado seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a todo. No tenía los mismos valores, ni la misma sonrisa, mucho menos a su vieja tropa que aún recordaba con vida y entre risas, así como sus gritos de agonía y sus cuerpos calcinados.

Aunque su reflejo se lo demostrara, Steve sabía que ya no era aquel hombre. Y eso le entristecía.

Sin dejarlo regocijarse en sus penas, Roge lo puso de pie y como si fuese de trapo lo llevo dentro de la Boutique en zona para caballeros. La zona media lo mismo que la parte frontal del local, haciéndolo dudar sino entraba por alguna puerta paralela del universo en el cual había espacio infinito para tantas cosas.

Y ahí estaba. Tres horas después de probarse prenda tras prenda y dejarse observar y animar por su "asistente de moda", llevaba ya toda la tienda recorrida y ahora se quedaba con el último de los atuendos. Pese a la cantidad, en realidad su ropa se basaba en un estatus casual y neutralidad, cómo la camisa blanca de botones y los pantalones cappuccino con los zapatos caqui más cómodos que pudo encontrar; no llevaba ni la mitad de lo que se había probado pese a las réplicas de Roge y la insistencia de Kitty en repetirle que tenía "una mina de oro en su cartera".

Un conjunto por cada día de la semana, algo extra para completar y tres pares de calzado, dos ellos botines discretos por si hacía falta correr en una persecución y evitar las ampollas, un par de ropa interior más una chamarra de cuero sintética. Nada más y nada menos que eso era lo que llevaba, pese a los rostros insatisfechos de las señoritas.

Si bien nunca le gusto ser el "mono bailarín" de nadie, se dejó hacer por ellas a medida complacencia porque las dos le cayeron bien. Kitty tenía tan sólo diecisiete años y quería ser profesora de arte, así que la plática con ella fue bastante culta y entretenida; Roge tenía veintidós años y ya había terminado la carrera de fotografía, pero antes de ejercer su oficio quiso trabajar y ahorrar un poco para casarse con su prometido y viajar por el mundo, dicho prometido era también hermano mayor de Kitty. Posiblemente por la charla entretenida, fue que no sintió al principio los jaloneos y la migraña aproximarse, hasta ahora.

Por último, estaba ahí. Encerrado en un cubículo diminuto de dos paredes tan frágiles que parecían de papal, un espejo gigante al cual le daba la espalda y una cortina roja que dividía su espacio del mundo exterior.

Ya llevaba seis horas y su mente no podía sentirse más exhausta que cuando estaba como cadete raso y era molestado por los mayores. Nada en su vida lo ha preparado para ir de compras, ni cree poder acostumbrarse en algún futuro. O puede, tal vez, que en realidad también tenga una pequeña migraña debido a lo que todos los reflejos de ese sitio le mostraban: la cara de un hombre que no reconocía. Sabía que sin menos arrugas en su rostro, sin menos sombras bajo sus ojos, menos ancho de los hombros y sin ese semblante triste, recordaría que así se vio al principio de su carrera militar, de su vida adulta. Ojos azules, rubio, la tez blanca que siempre tuvo pese a los bronceados laborales, el cabello en un corte obligatorio que le sentaba bien, esas eran las características de un soldado orgulloso de sí mismo. Él no siente que su cuerpo y su alma pertenezcan a ese reflejo en cada espejo.

El hombre de hace una década nunca hubiera permitido que sus hombres fueran masacrados, ni tendría pesadillas originarias de culpas y monstruos de sus mayores temores. No sentiría tanto odio contra lo que juro proteger, ni resentimiento contra sus fallas. El soldado perfecto que fue hubiese hecho más de lo que hacía ahora por un mundo mejor y aceptaría su castigo sin bajar la cabeza, pero él la ha llevado escondida en vergüenza y furia por mucho tiempo.

Sobre todo, era triste no poder verse al espejo por no sentirse digno, ni merecedor de estar vivo. Era como vivir en una mentira donde el objeto reflector expresaba sus engaños, lo basura que se sentía. Ya no necesitaba más recordatorios de ello, así que por eso daba la espalda ahora estando dentro del vestidor.

— ¿Steve?

La voz exterior la reconoció de inmediato. Levantó la cabeza de parpadeando repetidamente, esperando que sus oídos lo hayan engañado, pero luego el ruido de unos zapatos carísimos dudando contra las tablas del piso le afirmaron sus sospechas.

— ¡Aquí! — alzó la voz lo suficiente para que Tony se enterará que vestidor estaba acaparando como escondite.

— ¿Todo bien por allí?

— ¡Sí, dame un minuto!

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? — escuchó al millonario, y con el tono utilizado, estaba seguro que el muy malvado llevaba una sonrisa sugerente cómo todas las que le ha dado en el día. Aunque sabía que el hombre sólo se burlaba de él, no confiaba mucho en sí aquello era una broma o no.

— ¡No!

— ¿Seguro? — repitió como si fuese lo más casual — ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes practica con eso de abrochar unos pantalones? Te puedo ayudar.

— ¡Ya no tardo! — porque lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que el hombre era capaz de cumplir sus actos infantiles.

Por lo mismo y con prisas, arrastró a un lado la cortina y salió por la misma. Tony estaba parado frente a él jugando con su celular futurista, así que quiso aprovechar para terminar de cerrar los benditos botones de su camisa. No fue consciente de cómo el castaño levantó el rostro para verlo en ese momento.

— Nunca me he llevado bien con los botones. — murmuró más para sí mismo que para ser oído.

— Puta madre. — aquella grosería le hizo mirar a su empleador, creyendo que lo encontraría peleándose contra el aparatito, en realidad se le quedo observando con una expresión extraña para él.

Bueno, sabía que su gusto era neutro, pero esperaba que con la ayuda de las chicas hubiera mejorado un poco. Tal parecía, que no era así.

— Me veo muy mal.

Tony exclamó de inmediato lo contrario.

— No. Lo siento. Lo siento, fui tomado por sorpresa. — se acomodó sus lentes de sol, después caminó hacia él con el limite justo de espacio, esta vez. — Por los sagrados algoritmos de Jarvis, parece que tu rostro tiene luz propia. Quien diría que tenías esa cara de bebé bajo todo ese pelo.

— ¿Ese es tu intento de hacer un cumplido? — dejó caer sus hombros resignado, mientras el otro sonreído creído

— Para nada.

Si no lo ha golpeado aún, era por el mero hecho de que ni fuerzas para eso tenía. Y no ningún imprudente para hacer eso en público.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Fury?

— Te cuento en el camino, ya debemos irnos. — con ademanes de sus manos dio un giro a su cuerpo y caminó rumbo a la salida de la boutique. Él le tuvo que seguir, como lo ha estado haciendo en todo el día.

Steve les había pedido a las chicas unos cinco minutos de descanso pues de todas formas ya habían acabado ese día. Ellas debieron notar su cansancio o algo por el estilo, porque sin rechistar y una pequeña inclinación las dos se retiraron. Ahora, ellas estaban detrás del mostrador de Kitty al inicio de la tienda, con sonrisas tranquilas en sus caras delicadas mientras veían a Tony llegar a su lado.

— Dulce, dulce Kitty, ¿cuándo llegará nuestra pequeña compra? — el castaño volvió a utilizar ese tonito insinuante, pero con fingido aburrimiento la adolescente le contesto sin dejar de ver su computadora.

— Mañana por la mañana ya las tendrás en tu puerta, Tony. — contestó con amabilidad forzada. Poco le importo al hombre rico.

— Siempre tan eficiente. — entonces se giró en dirección a la otra chica — Y Roge, excelente trabajo. Eres mi favorita a partir de ahora.

— En realidad fue divertido. Vengan más seguido, chicos. — ella le guiñó el ojo y soltó una risita pequeña, pero está vez Kitty asintió también contenta con la idea

— Gracias por su ayuda y su paciencia, señoritas. — dijo con sinceridad y añadió una inclinación de cabeza leve, pues era lo menos que podía decirles por haberlo aguantado tanto tiempo y no dejar que su mala actitud hacia las compras le amargaran por completo su día.

— No fue nada. — contestó Kitty por ambas, ya que Roge se puso colorada del rostro y sólo pudo asentir frenéticamente después de que su cuñada hablará por ambas.

Tony soltó una exclamación fuerte para volver a tener la atención.

— Salúdenme a los hermanos de mi parte. Y díganle a Wanda que la relación entre Vis y Cho parece más fría que el corazón de Lensher.

Roge lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisita poco convencida, la recepcionista rio con negatividad.

— Eso no la hará perdonarte por lo que ocurrió en el desfile de Prada.

— Por algo se empieza. — el castaño se encogió de hombros — Nos vemos.

— Hasta luego. — se despidió de ella mientras el otro desaparecía por la entrada. Tony tenía un paso rápido al caminar, no que a él le costará llevar su ritmo, sino que el otro siempre se le adelantaba.

— Suerte en tu trabajo. — dijo Kitty con un tono sospechoso, el paso por su lado y sólo asintió a su comentario bromista.

Ella seguía pensando que su relación con su empleado era de otro tipo de intenciones.

— Gracias.

Kitty sonrió con picardía y él salió casi corriendo del sitio. Pensándolo mejor, esperaba no volver en un largo tiempo.

Al salir tuvo que trotar todavía más para estar a la par del castaño, y fue en su recorrido que sutilmente intentaba descubrir si aún eran perseguidos. Pero el otro estaba ocupado con su celular y él no vio a nadie sospechoso que estuviera observándolos, ni siquiera levantaban miradas curiosas pues la gente iba y venía en sus asuntos tal y cómo siempre ha sido.

Eso estaba bien, pero le daba curiosidad cómo es que alguien como Anthony puede tener ese tipo de poder sobre alguien que vive prácticamente en los cielos con cientos de soldados.

— ¿Entonces?

Tardo un poco en que el empresario le prestara atención, pero para su sorpresa no se tuvo que repetir ya que sí había sido escuchado. El atardecer ya estaba en sus últimos momentos de luz y el sol ya no estaba a la vista, por lo tanto el de ojos chocolate se quitó sus lentes con movimientos finos y presumibles. Lo miró de reojo antes de contestarle.

— Fury cómo siempre, piensa que mi plan es una pésima idea.

— ¿Tu plan?

— El de contratarte para cuidar a la arañita, sí. Pero ya que me demostró su incompetencia en mantener a un niño de seis años a salvo, pienso ignorarlo. No es la primera vez.

Comenzaba a sospechas que eso era cien por ciento cierto. La parte en la que un sujeto como Anthony ignoraba a quien intentara ordenarle.

— ¿Y sobre la información que borraste?

— No la borre, solo la guarde en mi propia guarida en caso de necesitarla algún día. Le dije que revisara sus computadoras anticuadas llenas de virus.

Lo dijo con tanta sencillez, que se preguntó si el hombre pecaba de confiado o de arrogante. Pero admitía, que gracias a esa pinta de "nada-puede-detenerme" y galantería, fue que se sintió como si perdiera peso a sus problemas. Aparte, seguramente no los volverían a seguir, a ninguno, y era un gran regalo el que le quitarán todos esos ojos de encima.

Puede que tal vez se haya portado algo huraño con el hombre, así como este no dejo de burlarse de él en todo el día. Y tal vez tampoco le guste comprar ropa o cambiar de look, ni las cosas caras ni las extravagantes, pero a ese pequeño gran detalle de no seguir siendo espiado, le debía mucho.

— Gracias. — ofreció con sinceridad. El otro hombre despegó su vista del celular casi de inmediato, mirándolo cómo si no lo reconociera antes de cerrar por completo su aparatito.

— No me costó nada. — dijo sin mucho sentir, encogiéndose de hombros y alzando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón ceñido elegantemente. Todo lo que hacía el hombre era absurdamente estilista, _por favor_.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? — prefirió cambiar de tema, una vez que notaba que ya no hacían más paradas y se acercaban a la salida.

— Ahora sigue decirle a la arañita que serás nuestro vecino. — contestó el hombre con una mueca en su cara que Steve no supo interpretar al cien por ciento, pero estaba seguro que molestia no era.

Bueno, de todas maneras, esa fue la primera noticia de actividad que logró calentarle poquito el pecho. Vería de nuevo a Peter, ya era una ganancia pequeña.

Se subieron al mismo auto que los trajo en un principio, y el camino fue en un rotundo silencio de su parte y el empresario maldiciendo por su celular de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión un manos-libres en su oreja y con sus manos ocupadas por una de sus tabletas electrónicas. Steve charló un poco con el chofer, pero realmente se quedó pensando en la vida que su empleador llevaba; siempre trabajando, siempre pegado a una de esas cosas para hacer su trabajo posible. Arnie había dicho que sus Industrias iban a la vanguardia de la ciencia, así como era altruista con sus resultados; Bucky le dio a entender que el hombre era alguien de mucho trabajo y gran amor por sí mismo, pero que ayudaba a los suyos y les defendía mostrando las garras. Luego estaba su responsabilidad cómo tuto de un niño de seis años, que aunque quiere lucir indiferente, no se estaría tomando tantas molestias en protegerle. Sólo se preguntaba cómo era que manejaba su trabajo con un niño por medio sin nadie quien le apoye en su crianza; esperaba no encontrarse con la desafortunada sorpresa de que lo dejaba abandonado y sólo cumplía con las necesidades básicas para con el pequeño.

Era por eso que se le hacía difícil darle al hombre una etiqueta única, por lo que prefirió mantenerse a la raya de todo aquel drama empresarial y miró el paisaje que la ventana les ofrecía: autos, autos y más autos.

Al principio creyó que irían a alguna mansión al norte de la isla, que era donde había más campo para esas mansiones. Pero le cambiaron las ideas cuando pareció que se acercaban de nuevo al centro de la quinta avenida, presumiblemente Stark por ser como era no viviría en el campo sino en el centro de la gran ciudad, un pent-house con todo lujo. Tanto cómo él amaba New York, se desanimó un poco más al saber que soportaría aquel ruido ciudadano.

Una vez más, cuando salieron del tráfico, se sorprendió al volver a estar frente al gran edificio del que salió desde el mediodía.

— ¿La Torre de vuelta? — cuestionó una vez que se bajaba del auto. Tony un paso delante de él ni lo espero, concentrado en lo que sea que estaba escribiendo.

— Claro.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — no lo entendía, pero el castaño se mostró un poquito exasperado cuando lo miró

— Ya te lo dije Rogers, ¿no me prestas atención? Y yo soy el grosero.

— Pero dijiste que pasaríamos con Peter. Supuse que estaría en tu casa.

— ¡Pues claro! — expresó el hombre con obviedad, retomando su camino y entraron por las puertas del enorme edificio. — Con Happy en el hospital y Rodhey sin contestarme el celular, nadie puede cuidar a Peter por tiempo completo más que Jarvis.

— Vives en la Torre. — acertó por fin, con sincero asombro por ello.

— Suite principal, por supuesto. — pasaron directo al elevador que estaba hasta el otro lado del lugar, no sin antes notar como los pocos empleados que se encontraban todavía ahí se hacían a un lado con respeto y admiración ante el jefe. Steve un poco cohibido, no se alejó mucho y no dejo de estar tenso hasta que se adentraron al elevador.

Era el mismo por el que había visto bajar a Happy la segunda vez que se encontraron cuando le trajo la ropa a Arnie. Ahora ya sabía cómo es que Peter siempre estaba en esa torre, pues ahí mismo vivía. Se sintió algo tonto al no haberlo contado como una posibilidad desde un principio, pero se metió en silencio y espero a que el elevador fuese sellado.

— Llevanos J. — ordenó el dueño de todo. Lo miró con extrañeza unos segundos antes de que la misma voz que lo sorprendió en la mañana se escuchó entre las cuatro paredes.

» _Señor, que gustó saber que regresa a casa«_

— ¿Es algún tipo de sistema de seguridad? — tuvo que preguntar, porque eso era mucho más sofisticado de lo que parecían en la normalidad de otros lugares.

— Jarvis — nombró a lo alto, sin siquiera dejar de mirar lo que sea que tecleaba —, preséntate.

 _»Hola, mi nombre es J.A.R.V.I.S. Sólo un Sistema Muy Inteligente, creado por el señor Tony Stark para servirle y a sus conocidos. Mucho gusto.«_

— J.A.R.V.I.S. es el acrónimo de " _Just A Rather Very Intelligent_ " — continuó el empresario como quien no quiere la cosa, pese a que se lo notaba por todo su alrededor el orgullo a lo alto por su creación— , o para los amigos sencillamente Jarvis el mayordomo.

— Inteligencia Artificial. — estaba anonado, pues aunque ya mucho antes había escuchado hablar sobre eso, era la primera vez que conocía en persona a el programa que todo el mundo ansiaba revolucionar. Y estaba parado en el mismo elevador del hombre que lo logró.

— No hace mucho que lo programe para que tenga mayor rango en mis pisos privados y en la seguridad de mis edificios, pero tengo intención de que pueda hacer más. — confesó con una pizca de presumido, pero por esa vez a Steve no le molesto.

— Es increíble. — afirmó con honestidad, reconociendo que Stark demostraba ser digno del título a "genio" que tanto le escuchó fanfarronear en voz alta a Arnie.

— Ya lo sé, yo lo hice. — el castaño no se mostró para nada cohibido de su alago, pero no esperaba otra cosa de todas formas.

Las puertas por fin se abrieron en lo que reconoció como el piso 94, y apenas dio un paso afuera que se dio cuenta en verdad que estaba en un pent-house asombroso. Tony salió a su lado con más confianza, mientras que él se quedaba atrás admirando el lugar.

Después de haber estado en la oficina de Tony, se imaginaba que el hombre era pura imagen pública para todo en su vida con tanta pulcritud y egocentrismo adornando sus blancas y solitarias paredes pulcras. Pero contrario a ello, el piso de la vivienda daba a simple vista un aire acogedor. Lo primero que uno veía al entrar era todo el paisaje de la ciudad desde los grandes ventanales que estaban al frente, más lo que parecía ser una terraza a un costado y una pista de aterrizaje un piso más arriba del patio frontal. No quería ni imaginarse la presión que se sentirá estar allá afuera si se planease alguna carne asada.

Los muebles eran combinados entre el negro y rojo, el piso alfombrado en ciertas zonas y oscuro en lo que eran pasillo colaterales desde la entrada, seguramente iban a las habitaciones del lugar. Del lado derecho había varias consolas de videojuegos, un pequeño bar y hasta una mesa de billar y para jugar cartas, a su vez resaltaba desatinadamente un piano blanco enorme y clásico; en el centro de todo y sumido, tres sillones de tres plazas enormes rodeaban una pantalla plana enorme colgando del techo; del otro extremo se veía un comedor bastante grande, con una pared mediana que dividía entre esa sala con la cocina, que de todas formas se veía por la abertura que permitía tener barra libre.

Nada más allá de los colores era lo que tenía consistencia, porque aparte de ellos todo lo demás parecía como si alguien hubiese comprado los muebles sin el menor gusto por combinar una temática con otra. Eso lo hacía diferente y encantador al mismo tiempo, añadiéndole también los diversos juguetes que se veían por el lugar o los dibujos sobre la mesita de la sala. Ahí no había egocentrismo explayado por todos lados, sino un desorden que daba aire de calidez.

» _Bienvenido a casa señor. He de suponer que usted y su acompañante desean algo de tomar. «_

La voz de la Inteligencia Artificial lo sacó de su maravillado estatus, recordándole que no estaba solo. Tony pareció que lo ignoró el tiempo en que detallo cada parte del lugar, pues ya se había quitado la corbata, los lentes y el saco, arremangándose las mangas de su camisa. Hasta el mismo hombre parecía otro estando en su hogar.

— Jay, el señor Steve Rogers será el nuevo guardaespaldas de Peter. Se la pasará mucho tiempo por aquí y ocupará el apartamento 3A del piso 93. Dale acceso nivel 4.

— Espera — tuvo que detener tanto a hombre como a máquina —, eso ya es mucho Tony. Puedo quedarme con Bucky sin ningún inconveniente.

— ¡Ja! — desdeñó el millonario con sorna — No creo que los dos quepan en el sofá de Wilson. Jarvis, has lo que dije.

 _»Entendido señor. Sea usted bienvenido, señor Rogers. «_

— ¿Gracias? — no supo a quién agradecerle, si a Tony o al techo parlante, así que tanto volteó a ver al hombre cómo hacia arriba esperando tal vez escuchar una respuesta.

— Te acostumbraras. — añadió el castaño por haber notado su confusión, pero no le tomó más importancia a partir de ahí. — Jarvis, ¿dónde está el enano?

 _»El joven señor está bajando ahora las escaleras, señor. «_

Steve ni si quiera había prestado atención al segundo piso que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Era cierto, plataformas metálicas formaban una segunda planta dentro de mismo apartamento, pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar más que serían pues unas pisadas pequeñas se escuchaban bajar con fuerza por los escalones que se encontraban del lado izquierdo al fondo, dejando ver un pequeño cuerpecito yendo veloz a su encuentro.

— ¡Tony! ¡Steve!

Sí, ese era el grito de Peter.

El _billonario_ gritó algo parecido a "¡no corras!" que todos los adultos apurados gritaban al ver a un pequeño corriendo con sus piernitas sin mucha sincronización. Pero por suerte, Peter no se cayó nunca y logró llegar hasta ellos sano y salvo, directo a los brazos abiertos de Tony, viéndose por completo adorable estando vistiendo una pijama completa de Stich.

— ¡Hey tú! — saludó el hombre mientras sostenía a su pupilo entre sus brazos — Mira a quien te traje.

— Hola Peter. — se acercó a ellos a grandes pasos, contento de verdad por ver al pequeño y sus rizos rebeldes revoloteando por su frente.

— ¡Hola Steve! — Peter alzó sus brazos como si festejara tenerlo allí. — ¿Te presentaron a Jarvis? ¿Verdad que mi casa es genial?

Peter parloteaba mucho, pero ahora Steve ya se daba una gran y acertada idea de quien aprendía a desbordar tantas cosas de su boquita. Tony tenía el mismo tic de divagar cuando se emocionaba o se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

— Ultra genial, Peter. — paró al niño de su emoción con gentileza. — Y ya conocí a Jarvis, es increíble.

— Es lo más increíble en el mundo. — proclamó de nuevo el niño con orgullo, para después fruncir su carita — Pero, ¿qué haces aquí Steve?

Esa era una pregunta tan sencilla cuya respuesta era mucho más complicada, en todo aspecto. Tomó a los dos adultos desprevenidos, como si no lo hubieran pensado desde el comienzo, pero él prefirió quedarse silente y que el tutor oficial se encargara de las explicaciones al infante.

— Lo que pasa es que a partir de ahora Steve va a cuidarte. — comenzó el castaño mayor —; Irá a todos lados acompañándote y estará contigo cuando yo no esté. De hecho, vivirá en el apartamento de abajo.

Peter seguía con sus cejitas pensativas con un puchero en su boquita que parecía ser otro hábito aprendido de Stark al estar sumidos en sus cabezas. Parpadeó varías veces por unos segundos, después se giró a él con toda la seriedad que un niño de seis años pueda tener.

— ¿Me protegerás de los tipos malos como en el parque?

— Así es. — contestó solemne. Peter volvió a sopesar en sus palabras obtenidas un tiempo antes de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Es por qué Happy no va a volver? O cuándo vuelva Happy, ¿tú te vas a ir?

— Arañita ya te dijimos _Bruci_ y yo que el viejo _Hap_ se va a recuperar. — contestó esta vez el tutor, con un tono que detonaba a leguas que le costaba tener paciencia, pero en ningún segundo hizo sentir mal al niño. — Además, recuerda que Happy tiene otro trabajo en la empresa. El trabajo de Steve va a ser cuidarte a ti únicamente.

Steve no podía entender muy bien que era lo que tenía al niño inconforme con el plan, pero tuvo que pasar otro minuto y medio para que el pequeño luciera menos a la defensiva.

— Mientras ninguno de los dos se vaya, está bien. — cedió al último, y Steve tenía la leve sensación de que el inconformismo de Peter derivaba más bien de la idea de que uno de los dos de sus "guardaespaldas" lo dejase.

Lo bueno, porque sí a Peter en realidad no le hubiese agradado el plan, entonces hubiesen tenido un enorme problema allí mismo.

Tony de todas maneras, paso su palma libre por la espalda del infante en sus brazos, dándole leves palmadas en su espalda. Y cómo si sólo eso bastara para tranquilizarlo, Peter de pronto tenía una sonrisa tentativa en sus labios.

— ¿Significa que mañana volveré a la escuela?

— Sip. — respondió su tutor — Tu mi arañita bibliotecaria regresas mañana a la escuela.

Sólo esa oración bastó para que el chiquillo saltará con grandes energías desbordantes de felicidad. Peter pataleó para que lo pusieran en el piso, y en cuanto estuvo de pies solito, siguió dando brincos cual conejo. Él no podía entender de donde sacaban tantos arranques los niños de un momento a otro.

— ¡Llamaré a Cooper para verlo mañana después de la escuela!

— Pero sólo un rato. Luego sigue la cena y a dormir. — el niño asentía sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le indicaba su mayor, pero en un momento de pausa, lo miró de nuevo con sus ojitos curiosos.

— ¿Cenaras con nosotros Steve? — cuestionó con su vocecita, pero esa pregunta también le hizo estar bajo el ojo analítico del otro castaño. De pronto se sintió acorralado y la más mínima pizca de hambre que pudo haber tenido, se evaporó al instante.

— Aún tengo que terminar de mudarme, Peter. — se agachó un poco para verlo más de cercas, poniendo una mano sobre aquella selva de cabello que llevaba, y le sonrió cómo sólo podía hacerlo frente al niño —; Pero mañana prometo estar aquí temprano y te llevaré a la escuela.

— De acuerdo. — apaciguado con la respuesta, el infante salía a trotes torpes de la sala, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos — ¡Hasta mañana Steve!

— Eso fue fácil.

— Le agradaste desde el principio, es como su sueño hecho realidad o algo así. — aquel comentario sonó tan fuera de serie, pero a esas alturas del día ya estaba consiente a que debía resignarse en tener algo de coherencia por parte del _billonario._

Entonces una duda que lo tenía atosigando desde que conoció a Peter, usando uniforme en pleno verano.

— Una pregunta, ¿va a la escuela? ¿En julio? — esa sin duda, era una pregunta que debió de haberse hecho desde el principio, pero apenas logró formarla en su cabeza.

Tony bailó sobre sus talones.

— Son clases particulares que duran tres semanas para niños sobresalientes. A él le gusta ir, pero no me sentía cómodo para sacarlo de vuelta sin protección. — movió su mano en círculo casi-casi frente a su cara —. Ya sabes, niño inteligente y eso.

Steve nunca fue destacable en sus cursos académicos, más allá de la clase de artes e historia, y amaba cuando llegaba el verano porque principalmente podía alejarse de la escuela e irse al campo de sus abuelos y con Bucky antes de que éste se mudara a Brooklyn. Por ende, puede que su primer instinto a actuar fue en decirle al tutor que estaba loco por someter al niño a clases extras, pero ya que le recordaron que Peter iba a un nivel mucho más avanzado, logró contenerse y entrar en razón. Por otro lado, sí era preocupante que esos últimos días desde el intento de secuestro el niño haya estado encerrado en el pent-house cómo le dijo James. Tampoco dijo nada por eso, ya no había caso si mañana en la mañana el pequeño podía volver a sentir el aire exterior en su carita.

— Entonces, vendré temprano por él. — concluyó por fin. No es cómo si tuviera algo más de que hablar con el otro adulto, de todas formas. Tony asintió también y lo acompaño a tomar de nuevo el elevador.

— Jarvis te llevará a tu piso y te dejará entrar al apartamento, después tú asignaras una clave privada y él te dará tu llave física una vez adentro. — él entró al elevador y Tony seguía hablando desde las puertas corredizas —; Al entrar está una StarkPad sobre la primera mesita del recibidor, puedes usarla como quieras y te dejare las cosas necesarias que debes conocer de Peter.

— ¿StarkPad? ¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? — no pudo evitar expresar su diversión ante tan llamativos títulos

— Nombrar cosas es mi don. — respondió el creador con toda su "humildad" posible. Pero por ese día Steve ya tuvo suficiente de tanta galantería, así que sólo esperó a que las puertas comenzaran a sellarse nuevamente.

— Buenas noches, Tony. — dijo con su amabilidad taciturna.

— Que descanses, Steve. — le respondieron con una sonrisa socarrona, lo último que vio.

No tardó más allá de cinco segundos en volver a estar en otro piso, pero por esa ocasión en vez de llegar directamente al interior de una vivienda, se encontró estando en un pasillo con gran iluminación blanca –parecía ser el color favorito del arquitecto–, saliendo del ascensor de un solo paso y esté cerrándose a sus espaldas.

Notó que el pasillo era bastante largo, pero sólo tenía dos puertas casi centradas y paralelas una con la otra más una separación de mínimo seis metros. Una de ellas y con letreros resaltados, llevaba la insignia "3A" cómo le había dicho Tony, suponiendo que ese debía ser su nuevo apartamento.

Con tres pasos al frente ya estaba frente a la superficie de madera, ubicando rápidamente el instalador de código al cual se refería su empleador. Una cajita pequeña parecida a la de un interruptor de luz fijada al costado derecho de la puerta, que tenía una pantallita azul y numeración del uno al nueve en su teclado.

Sin haber tenido más instrucciones, supuso que debía incrustar alguna secuencia numérica. No fue sino hasta que se acercó más a la pantallita azul que leyó lo que debía hacer. Sí, justamente que incrustará el nuevo código de acceso.

Pensó un poco más en eso último, tratando de pensar rápidamente en alguna clave que le sirviera para el resguardo de su privacidad en su nuevo apartamento. No que fuese a vivir ahí toda la vida, pero tampoco quería sorpresas nocturnas de visitas indeseadas buscando matarlo, así que necesitaba un buen código todo menos predecible.

Estaba por si solas descartadas las fechas de nacimiento de sus conocidos o su familia, tampoco las fechas que se suponían importantes en su vida, todo lo contrario, algo menos público o que este anotado en un archivo era lo indicado. Algo que la gente suponga que no le interesa, al mismo tiempo que no lo relacionen con algo erróneo y aun así acierten por su semejanza.

Vaya que era difícil. A no ser por…

Con el número en su cabeza, un sencillo "05-23" tambaleando entre sus dedos, presionó los botones a velocidad y la pantallita tardó menos de cinco segundo en registrarlo, soltar un ruidito de admisión correcta y que el seguro de la puerta se escuchará quitarse.

Sí que le costaría acostumbrarse a tanta tecnología.

Jaló la manija arriba, abrió la puerta con cuidado y a paso tentativo entró al apartamento. Estaba oscuro gracias al horario y puede que a la falta de uso, pero las luces de New York atravesando por su gran ventanal ayudaban a gran medida con la iluminación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y de pronto escuchó la voz de Jarvis.

 _»Señor Rogers, bienvenido al apartamento "3A" del edificio STARK. ¿Gusta que le encienda las luces?«_

En su timidez y confusión sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero recordando que no estaba hablando con ninguna persona, habló en voz alta. — Sí Jarvis, por favor.

Era sumamente extraño hablarle a la nada, pero la IA mostró su eficacia subiendo la iluminación del sitio con gentileza y poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto tenue. Steve pudo observar que ya todo estaba amueblado y decorado con tonos negro y madera, muebles azules y la mesita a su lado tenía una "StarkPad" con su logo en la pantalla y un foquito tintineando a su costado.

Su instinto le dijo que la tomará, y ya teniéndola entre sus manos fue cómo si la IA se traspasará ahora a la tableta electrónica. Mientras la tableta de desbloqueaba y mostraba un extraño menú, un cuadrito de cinco por cinco al costado superior de la pantalla se veían sondas de sonido, al centro el acrónimo de la IA con un estilo robótico muy singular.

 _»La StarkPad le permitirá tener un control manual sobré su nuevo apartamento señor, en su mayoría de accesorios electrónicos, habitaciones y sobre algún percance que ocurra en el resto de la torre. Su código de acceso de entrada servirá para todo lo demás. Justamente ahora, estoy imprimiendo su credencial cuya función es ser una llave maestra en todo el edificio, aunque aun así siempre necesitara entablar la secuencia numérica que añadió al sistema. «_

Dio gracias a que la IA hablaba de forma satisfactoria para sus lentos y plebeyos oídos, porque de otra forma se hubiese perdido en todo lo que le dijo que le pareció otro idioma. Escuchó un sonidito silbando, puso su atención en dirección a ello y notó que al lado de la puerta y más arribita de la mesita estaba el mismo cuadro electrónico ahora pitando mientras parecía sacar algo por detrás.

Steve se sentía como un niño perdido en un supermercado, tan grande y desconocido que no sabía por dónde moverse.

Hasta que la maquinita terminó de pitar se acercó a ella, notando que debajo de su margen colgaba una tarjetita blanca. Maniobró para sujetar la tableta y la otra mano tomó la tarjetita, observándola con atendimiento sólo era de color dorada con logó de la compañía y una banda negra por ambos lados. Supuso, esa era su llave maestra.

 _»Si así lo prefiere puedo darle un recorrido corto por el lugar. «_

— Claro. — sentía que iba a perderse ahí si se animaba en plan de explorador.

Así como la IA se lo prometió, el recorrido fue corto pero especifico. Para empezar, la sala estaba del lado derecho sumida un escalón abajo, con tres sillones medianos y una pantalla plana grande colgando de la pared; un pasillo de en medio era de madera que dividía a la sala de un comedor de cuatro comensales y siguiendo por el lado izquierdo se encontraba una cocina sutilmente equipada con lo necesario y a ultimo régimen. Ahí donde estaba se dividía también en dos pasillos colaterales, del lado derecho había dos recamaras con camas donde cabía su cuerpo al triple, al pasillo izquierdo se encontraba el baño perfectamente equipado y tan angosto que se sorprendía de no tener una bañera que fuese jacuzzi, y otro que parecía ser una oficina.

Y eso era todo, un apartamento no tan gigante como el de Tony Stark, pero si le parecía mucho para una sola persona como él. Tan solo el closet, sospechaba que necesitaría otro día de compras para rellenarlo.

Pero ahora era donde vivía, y quedándose frente al gran ventanal para observar la totalidad del paisaje sobre la ciudad iluminada, aceptaba que su decisión no parecía ser tan mala después de todo.

Una notificación señalada por la IA le hizo revisar de nuevo la StarkPad, notando que tenía un mensaje de su nuevo "jefe". No era malo después de todo reconocer al empresario como su superior, pues al menos éste no iba a gritarle como Honey en la fábrica.

Fue a tomar asiento a uno de los sillones, comprobando su suavidad y calidad apenas notando como su espalda se relajaba con facilidad. Abrió el mensaje tan sólo tentando el simbolito del sobre, leyendo el mensaje.

Tan casual como era, Tony empezó su texto con un saludo sugerente que decidió ignorar, yendo directo al centro del tema que era el horario de Peter tan desglosado que marcaba los minutos y los datos con las personas que conocería futuramente, y el suyo propio de forma más reservada. Steve se concentró en los nombres que ya ha escuchado frecuentemente como el de Natasha Romanoff, el de Bucky, Cooper Barton, Bruce Banner y James Rodhes; aparte de que el horario de Peter estaba bastante ocupado por las mañanas hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde durante toda la semana menos los domingos, y Jarvis ya le permitió una observación sobre su recorrido de rutas que utilizaban para las ubicaciones. Le parecía bueno que Peter tuviera actividades recreativas que le permitieran explayar apropiadamente su potencial, y aunque se preocupó un poco por si no tenía tantas amistades, luego recordó que Peter no tenía ningún problema en socializar.

El niño estaba creciendo bien, además de que ya tenía más oportunidad de empezar a ver qué era lo que rodeaba al niño. Porque en la lista, el hecho de que el nombre de May Parker estuviera en la sección de "familiares y contacto de emergencias" ya era un hecho de que Peter tenía un origen turbulento. Capaz y era de ahí mismo donde nacían los intentos de lastimarlos, siendo una nueva incógnita que se permitiría averiguar.

Luego estaba el horario de Tony. Sólo decía que de ocho de la mañana hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, sí es que se desocupaba temprano, volvía al apartamento con el pequeño, siendo su única referencia la vicepresidenta de la compañía Pepper Potts o James Rodhes. Nada más. Ahora su nuevo disgusto era pensar que Peter se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sin ningún adulto que le supervisara, y es que sinceramente una IA como niñera no le convencía mucho.

Tenía un poco de hambre, pero aún seguía ocupado con la supervisión de las rutas que no prestaba atención a los gruñidos de su estómago. No fue sino hasta que la voz de Jarvis nuevamente sonó por las paredes que se distrajo de sus anotaciones.

» _Señor, alguien toca su puerta«_

No, no escuchó para nada que la puerta sonara del otro lado. Pero pensando que Jarvis de todas maneras era omnisciente a su alrededor, fue a asomarse por el mirador de la puerta. Y vaya era su sorpresa, porque Bucky estaba allí.

— Gracias Jarvis. — intentó abrir la manija, pero se olvidó que hasta para abrir desde adentro necesitaba introducir su código de nuevo. Fue algo vergonzoso, pero por suerte nadie se percató de ello, y si así fuese, pues que lo demanden.

Introdujo el código y abrió la puerta hacia adentro, dejando su cuerpo dejarse ver teniendo a su mejor amigo frente a frente. Otra vez.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Buenas noches. — saludo el de ojos grises como si nada.

— Buenas noches. — contestó sarcástico — Bucky, ¿cómo sabes que estaba aquí? No, espera, ¿cómo subiste hasta aquí?

— Vivo en el piso de abajo. — James bailó en su sitio un rato, nervioso — Y traje tu mochila. ¿Me dejas pasar?

— ¡Sí! Lo siento, adelante. — hizo su cuerpo a un lado para que su mejor amigo entrará, junto con su mochila en una mano y otra maleta más grande en la contraria.

Su mochila. Era el primer día que se alejaba por completo de ella y aunque al principio estaba un poco renuente a que Bucky se la quedará mientras formaba el acuerdo con Tony, después de su día con Roge y Kitty, fue su último pensamiento. Tal vez porque era su mejor amigo y tenerle confianza era natural desde que tenía memoria, pero al menos el peso de esa mochila no lo estuvo cargando el día de hoy.

— Gracias por traérmela.

— No hay de qué. — la mochila la tomo y la dejo debajo de la mesita de la entrada, ya le buscaría un escondite más apropiado conforme indagará más en el lugar. Bucky dejo la otra maleta en el mismo lugar y lo siguió.

Los dos se quedaron en medio del pasillo de madera, sin saber exactamente como moverse todavía alrededor del otro, mucho menos sin menos gente. Pero el ambiente no era tenso, lo cual ya era un beneficio.

— Así que vives aquí. — comenzó la conversación, esperando que James se quitará su chaqueta y la pusiera sobre el sillón más cercano.

— Sip. Te dije, Stark es simpático cuando lo omites la sensación homicida. — bromeo su amigo, pero Steve de todas formas sentía que esas sensaciones aún no se desvanecían.

— Pero, ¿te dio un piso en la Torre?

— Algo así. — Bucky se encogió de hombros escapando de su mirada, lo cual le parecía sospechoso.

Steve se moría de ganas por interrogarlo, o mínimo molestarlo un poco.

— Lo siento, acabo de llegar y no tengo nada que ofrecerte. — se encaminó a la cocina e invitó a su amigo para que lo siguiera —; Ni siquiera he revisado este sitio.

Apenas iba entrando, cuando James recargado en el marco de la entrada y sin pena alguna, habló en voz alta aprovechando.

— Jarvis, prepara café por favor.

 _»En seguida, señor Barnes«_

Steve notó como la cafetera sobre la repisa se encendió y comenzó a preparar la bebida.

— Eso es extraño. — con su ceño fruncido llegó rápidamente al refrigerador que estaba a rebosar, paso de inmediato a las alacenas y estantes superiores que igualmente estaban llenas de comida y especias.

Comenzaba a sospechas que Tony Stark nunca dudo que él aceptaría el empleo. Una oleada de frustración en su contra se levantó, pero fue tan cortita que la ignoró por su bien mental.

— Te acostumbraras. — dijo Bucky en voz alta, sentándose en uno de los banquitos frente a la pequeña mesita de la cocina — Si vives aquí, debes tener tu mente abierta.

— Aún no me explicas cómo es que vives aquí. — recordó Steve mientras sacaba dos tazas de la vitrina, esperando a la cafetera y a que Bucky dejará de evadirle el tema.

— ¿Ya comenzaremos con las confesiones?

— Al parecer tenemos café de sobra y hay galletas. — acercó la jarrita de cristal y un paquete de galleta de vainilla, sumó dos platitos más para evitar las boronas y hasta entonces James decidió que era tiempo de hablar y soltó un suspiro.

— Antes vivía en el cuartel general de SHIELD en Washington con los demás soldados. Luego ascendí a Agente muy rápido y me uní al equipo de Natasha, la pelirroja que viste el día que salvaste a Peter.

— La _tía_ de Peter. — recalcó con insinuación, notando que efectivamente James con un inevitable sonrojo y mueca fastidiosa. Elevó su mano izquierda enguantada para recargar su mentón sobre ella cual niño regañado injustamente.

— De acuerdo, sí. Salí con ella un tiempo y me mude a su apartamento, el 1A del piso 91. Nos separamos hace poco más de un año y me corrió de ahí, claro. Duermo en el sofá de un amigo desde entonces. Fin. — con enojo James tomó su taza y se bebió casi todo el líquido contenido y mordió una galleta desquitándose.

Steve recordó a la pelirroja mencionada; atractiva en todo sentido, desde sus ojos esmeralda, su nariz pequeña, los cabellos rojos y sedosos que caían en bucles sensuales así como sus curvas, porque era prácticamente la mujer con la que su mejor amigo soñaba desde la universidad. Además, se veía que tenía un gran carácter así como presencia, y sí trabajaba en SHIELD con un rango sobresaliente, entonces no sólo era de gran autoestima sino con una autoritaria disciplina. Definitivamente el gusto de James para sus parejas.

— Sólo explícame, por favor — empezó a hablar con cuidado después de un corto silencio —, ¿qué es lo que hiciste para que una mujer así te corriera?

— Es complicado. — bufo James apenas entendible con otra galleta siendo destrozada por sus dientes.

— No vas a huir. Querías una charla sincera, empieza por esto. — y vaya que quería la historia completa.

Bucky rodó sus ojos y exhalo con fuerza, pero pudo posar su visión con la suya por primera vez.

— Se supone que como agentes trabajamos solos, pero para unas misiones vamos en equipos. Natasha, yo y un hombre llamado Clint Barton trabajábamos bien juntos. Pero en la última que tuvimos a él lo perdimos, y eso fue un gran golpe para Nat, y es que estaban unidos como si fueran hermanos. — James soltó otro suspiro, más lastimero que al comienzo — Ella sufría, pero Barton dejo atrás a su esposo y tres hijos, así que Nat se hizo cargo de ellos porque la familia estaba destrozada. Bruce Banner era el esposo de Clint, pero también fue ex de Natasha mucho antes de que entraran a SHIELD y conocieran a Clint.

— Y tu pensaste que ella seguía enamorada de Bruce porque lo ayudó. — adivinó de inmediato, no pudiendo esconder de todo su diversión ante la tontería que cometió Bucky.

— Y me corrió de su apartamento cuando se lo dije. — finalizó la historia.

— Pues, sólo te diré esto: tú fuiste el tonto. — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. James de inmediato se sintió traicionado y lo miró con recelo.

— Gracias, que bueno que me apoyas.

— Ella sólo ayudaba al esposo de su "hermano". Su familia.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — exclamó Bucky depresivo, como si estuviese a punto de golpearse la frente contra la mesa — Pero no tengo idea de que me poseyó para que se me metiera esa idea a la cabeza. Y ahora me odia.

— ¿Dónde vives ahora? — prefirió cambiar de tema, pero el rostro lastimero de Bucky no desapareció ni con otra galleta en su boca.

— En el sillón de Sam. — tragó su galleta para poder hablar mejor — Sam Wilson es un psicólogo de SHIELD que viaja seguido a DC, pero que a Tony le agrada y le dio el apartamento 1B.

— Duermes aquí. — él se imaginó lo incomodó que era trabajar y vivir en el mismo sitio que una ex pareja. Le dio escalofríos.

Además ahora entendía cómo es que Bucky supo dónde estaba, porque Jarvis tuvo que habérselo comunicado.

— Bruce y Natasha son amigos de Tony, así que no me dio otro apartamento disponible y le prohibió a Sam dejarme dormir en su cuarto de invitados cuando no estuviera en New York, sólo para molestarme. Jarvis no me deja abrir los dormitorios.

Y pensar que se imaginó que él sufría por vivir en un cuartito de Bushwick.

— No te puedo defender. — dijo solemne mientras observaba la cara de miseria en el de ojos grises — Mereces escarmentar por tu tontería.

— Pero me puedes prestar tu cuarto de invitados. — rápidamente Bucky tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos, a lo que Steve tuvo que aguantarse por no golpear.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no me obligará a mí a sacarte del cuarto de invitados?

— Usa tu cara de bebé o los ojos de cachorro. Sam lo intentó pero no da ternura sino miedo. — ahora Steve no se contuvo de mostrar su exasperación.

Pero no podía dejar tampoco que James siguiera durmiendo de forma tan inapropiada.

— Está bien.

— Entonces, ya que terminamos con mis problemas románticos.

— Y celos infantiles. — añadió para mofarse, pero el hombre frente a él lo ignoró con maestría.

— ¿Qué te orilló a trabajar para Tony Stark?

Esa sí que iba a ser una larga historia.

— Te cuento mientras nos acomodamos para dormir. — tomaron los dos sus tazas y otro paquete de galletas, saliendo de la cocina y preparándose a lo que sería una larga, larga noche. Y puede que le pregunte de una buena vez porque siempre llevaba su mano enguantada.

* * *

¹)" revivido al tercer día" frase que saque de "Bones" temporada 1. Perdón si llegó a ofender a alguien, pero es que así de escéptico creo a Tony xD

²) Pluto, el perro mascota de Micky Mouse.

³)Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde alias "Shadowcat" o mejor conocida como "Sombra" en Latinoamérica, es miembro de los X-Men. Pese a que en ella tiene una actitud acorde a su edad en los comics y la serie, utilice su semblante y personalidad como la representación de Ellen Page en la primera trilogía cinematográfica.

⁴) **Anna Marie D'Ancanto alias** Roge, o conocida también cómo Picara, es miembro de los X-men en el comic, series y películas. Pese a que en ella tiene una actitud un poco más reservada, utilice su semblante y personalidad como la representación de Anna Paquin en la primera trilogía cinematográfica.

Me tardaré en publicar porque mi nuevo trabajo es de más tiempo y no me deja avanzar con nada, ahora si les aviso. Aparte de que estoy en mi brecha final de la carreca si no repruebo nada (:v), por lo que me va a costar más trabajo. Pero bueno, esperemos que antes del cataclismo pueda terminar con esto :v

Chicos, a todos los que comentan, fantasmitas o no, muchas gracias. Sin ustedes no se que sería de este fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte VIII:_**

 ** _El que cuenta cuentos  
_**

* * *

Decir que fue una de las mañanas más extrañas de las que ha vivido, no sería correcto. O no a lo que él quiere referirse. De hecho, no había forma de explicar cómo es que se sentía en esos momentos, no al menos con una palabra que éste en los diccionarios básicos que conocía.

Porque no es que haya dormido lo necesario, sus cuatro horas de sueño habitual y ya estaba despierto gracias a una pesadilla nueva, está vez protagonizada por Bucky con su brazo desmembrado gritándole que por su culpa había terminado mutilado. Cosa cierta a su parecer, pero luego de la larga platica que tuvo con su mejor amigo la noche anterior, preferiblemente ahora no diría su opinión en voz alta o James era capaz de aventarle una taza contra la cabeza mientras le gritaba que no tuviera ese pesar.

Cómo anoche…

— ¡Tu brazo es de metal! — exclamó sorprendido y pálido, mientras veía como su amigo se desprendía de su chaqueta a la vez de los guantes negros que cubrían sus manos, quedándose únicamente en una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba ver, muy bien, el color metálico que simulaba una extremidad más.

Ambos sentados en los bancos altos de la cocina, con el té a medias y el paquete de galletas casi vacío. Bucky le contestó hasta que terminó de masticar la galleta que llevó a su boca.

— Es un prototipo de prótesis biónica, pero casi le atinas. — le corrigió el casi pelinegro, con tanta tranquilidad y lentitud como si estuviese hablando con un infante a punto de estallar. Pero Steve notó como Bucky abría y cerraba el largo de sus dedos platinados.

El brazo en sí tenía las mismas medidas a simple vista que su bilateral, unido apenas bajo el hombro que era donde comenzaba la cicatrización, así que mientras se cubriera lo suficiente podía darse por sentado que su amigo jamás lo hubo perdido; el color platinado y líneas negras que tal fungían para crear una extensión y flexión permitente en su mecánica corporal, más el dibujo de una estrella roja plasmada en el brazo. Por un segundo se sintió dentro de una película futurista donde peleaban contra robots que querían esclavizar a la humanidad y un hombre mitad maquina tenía que detenerlos. Luego pensó que eso era por demás su pensamiento más absurdo y que Bucky comenzaba a ponerse ansioso por su silencio.

Observó cómo su amigo tamboreaba los dedos sobre la mesita de la cocina, después cómo tomaba una galleta más directo a sus labios porque su diestra mantenía la taza de café, aferrándose. A este punto y llegando a un único pensamiento, aceptaba que esa era la vida actual de James, y qué él no iba a discutir nada ni parecer un maniaco asustado por algo que ya no se podía cambiar.

— ¿Cómo fue? — esa era su principal duda, esperaba que demostrará que su única preocupación fuera el bienestar de Bucky. Su amigo de hecho se encogió de hombros y miró su brazo sin emoción alguna, mientras Steve anotaba mentalmente lo asombroso que era ver la función del anti-reflejante en el material biónico y sin escuchar ningún ruido como maquinaria en funcionamiento.

— Cuando volví al país me dieron de baja de inmediato y entré al programa de rehabilitación en DC, Sarah quiso mudarse conmigo pero ella ya estaba sufriendo bastante con tu declaración de "perdido en acción" como para tener que soportarme a mí, así que me negué y ella me castigo un mes sin hablarme. — al final dio una mueca que pudo haber sido una sonrisa, como si recordar aquello que posiblemente fue una época triste ahora le diera un poco de gracia. Steve no supo cómo responder a ello ni cómo reaccionar al escuchar el nombre de su madre y su sufrimiento por su lejanía.

Al final agradeció que su amigo no la volviera a mencionar, ni tampoco haya vuelto a insistir en decirle sobre su regreso. Steve no estaba listo.

Optó por no hacer nada, más que Bucky estuviera listo para seguir con su historia. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el castaño se volviera a sentir preparado para continuar, aunque sus ojos claros se oscurecieron por una sombra melancólica.

— El programa de apoyo sólo cubría los gastos por las terapias, pero no para los prototipos y por supuesto que no para mantener a alguien de forma decente, así que al principio creía que moriría de dos formas: por sí el muñón se abría de alguna manera y me desangraba por ser bastante torpe intentando hacer las cosas por mí mismo o, que falleciera por inhibición de comida y sólo bastecerme de sopa instantánea. — el casi pelinegro negó para si mismo, tomó un suspiro fuerte, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. —; Ocho meses de volver y no pude soportarlo más, estar ahí con los demás heridos me exasperó y deje de ir a las sesiones, comencé a ir cada a los bares y gastar el dinero de la pensión en botella tras botella, reviviendo noche tras noche cómo es que te deje en ese infierno y perdiendo la conciencia detrás de cualquier callejón.

— No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. — añadió rápidamente, pero Bucky lo miró cómo si aquello para él fuese una mala mentira de consuelo, aunque no insistió en ello.

— En resumen, luego de no ir dos meses a las sesiones fue que Natasha me encontró ebrio peleando en un bar con unos seis sujetos; golpee a dos, ella se encargó del resto. — se encogió de hombros, desinteresado —; Sam daba conferencias en el centro de rehabilitación y coincidimos un par de veces; fue él quien le contó sobre mí y ella me buscó. Me convenció para entrar a SHIELD, pero primero que nada me trajo con Stark para que me creara la prótesis adecuada y no la volví a ver hasta que ascendí como Agente. Actualmente ya es casi como mi brazo, incluso a veces olvido que no es el de antes y Stark insiste en hacerle mejoras cada maldito segundo.

Pero no era su brazo, no era su miembro de carne y hueso, no podía con ello sabiendo que pudo haber hecho algo. _Algo_ , para evitar cada pérdida. No quería ni imaginarse todos esos meses en los que su hermano se vio sometido al dolor y desosiego.

— Bucky, lo siento mucho. — trató con todo lo que pudo soltar aquellas palabras, que más que hacer funcionar un milagro que le devolviera el brazo humano a su hermano, pareció un gesto egoísta para aliviar su propio dolor.

Sí hubiese revisado mejor el perímetro de la isla, si hubiera entendido desde un principio que aquello fue una trampa, o que hubiese reaccionado más rápido para evitar que un maniático le rebanara su extremidad a su amigo mientras él estaba protegiendo algo de lo que ni siquiera era consciente. Tantos escenarios y muchas probabilidades para que las cosas hubieran terminado diferentes, pero no supo cómo actuar en aquel momento. Todo por su confianza, por su ignorancia.

— ¿Por qué te…? — el de ojos grises lucía confundido, pero rápido entendió por dónde iba su martirio y empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. — No, no, no. ¡No te atrevas a poner esos ojos de cordero degollado, Steve! ¡Esto no fue tu culpa! ¡No permitiré que te culpes por esto!

— Bangkok fue mi misión, era mi responsabilidad. — rebatió ante ello, estando seguro de sus palabras, y porque él fue el _capitán_ de esa misión, con eso bastaba para argumentar que fue su problema.

Pero James apretó la quijada, negando nuevamente.

— ¡Fue _nuestra_ misión! No eras el único que sabía los riesgos de ir allí. — Bucky lo miró fijamente, apretando su puño de metal contra la mesa de mármol y su voz se volvió mortal, fría cual invierno —; Perdí mi brazo, sí. Y perdimos a Dum-Dum, Morita, Jones, Dernier, Falsworth, y los otros novatos como Rumlow. Pero ellos decidieron estar allí, con nosotros, así que tampoco les quites su voluntad de elegir cómo morir.

"…elegir cómo morir", para ser sincero, jamás se puso a pensar en esa parte. En la milicia sabes a lo que vas, te enseñan que sólo eres un objeto, una herramienta tanto de protección como de ataque, y que el sacrificio es honorable y necesario; pero sus compañeros, sus amigos, jamás renegaron de ninguna misión, ninguna estrategia, nunca hubo en ellos duda y eso apenas lo recordaba ahora. Porque tal vez en un principio los hayan hecho piezas de un tablero de ajedrez, pero hubo lapsos, tiempos en donde se les permitía tirar la toalla y decir que era suficiente. Nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera él, o Bucky en esos últimos años se han rendido.

No podía arrebatarles el último estandarte de libertad de sus compañeros con el que fueron honrados. Su libertad a su voluntad.

Además, no podía ser tan hipócrita ahora. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle a su mejor amigo que no se culpara por haberlo creído muerto en ese infierno, pero él se autocastigaba por algo que tampoco estuvo en sus manos decidir? Sí pudiese, cambiaría las cosas esa noche, pero como no puede –y debe grabárselo bien en la mente–, pues entonces ambos les debían a sus compañeros el vivir por todos ellos, sin remordimientos.

No olvidándolos, eso nunca, sino recordándolos como los hombres valientes que eran. Costaba mucho, era muy fácil pensarlo de hecho, pero era hora de comenzar a aplicarlo.

— Entonces, que sea empate. — dijo al final en su lapso de silencio, viendo el rictus en las cejas de James dudar, pero aceptando al final.

— Empate. — coincidió su amigo. Ambos elevando los puños y sus antebrazos, uno de carne y otro biónico, chocándolos en forma de "X" como cuando hacían sus promesas de niños. Fue una acción instintiva, les hizo sonreír a ambos porque ni si quiera lo pesaron o planearon hacer, pero fue casi "lindo" e icónico que lo hayan hecho.

Las cosas aún no comenzaban a ir ni mal ni bien entre ellos, y era absurdo pensar que serían los mismos que fueron tiempo atrás, pero ese saludo resurgiendo podía ser señal de algo bueno, que iban por buen camino.

Se terminaron el paquete de galletas con un humor distinto, menos tenso y sin expresiones melancólicas, sólo disfrutando de la masa dulce y horneada. Eso, hasta que casi a medio masticar, Steve tuvo una duda naciendo en su mente tan rápido como la dijo en voz alta.

— Creí que Rumlow escapó contigo. — dijo con su ceño confundido, Bucky hizo una mueca incomoda y con las boronas de la masa cayendo por su barbilla.

— No, después de que nos dejaste en el Jeep y nos fuimos, el enemigo nos siguió hasta un pueblito al norte de la isla, _Phraque lụmbe dekaum_ creo que se llamaba. Pero Rumlow me dejó ahí cubierto entre la hierba, dijo que volvería por mi cuando los despistara pero no lo hizo. Los mismos nativos me cuidaron y luego me ayudaron a volver a la ciudad para regresar a la casa de seguridad.

Era una lástima, de él sí que no podían esperar demasiado pues el novato, aunque tenía talento, era demasiado cerrado y su carácter no le ayudaba mucho a salir de las situaciones difíciles sino todo lo contrario. No recordaba más que eso de él, pero le dedico un pensamiento de agradecimiento y paz por haber dado su vida por James.

Terminó su bebida con la última galleta que le tocaba, tomando la servilleta de sus piernas para limpiarse las boronitas que bordaban la comisura de sus labios.

— Phracêā lụ̄m dxkmị̂ ¹. Lo conozco, los hermanos llevan alimento y medicinas allí.

— Cierto, tú y los monjes. —James hizo un ruidito de reconocimiento y curiosidad. Ya le dio su historia resumida sobre los siete años que paso en Bangkok, omitiendo tres cosas fundamentales a las que gracias al cielo Bucky no prestó atención: el contenido de la mochila, la ubicación del templo, y la identidad de sus opresores; esto último porque en realidad apenas y recordaba sus rostros y pocas cosas. No es como si estuviese muy lúcido durante las sesiones de tortura.

Sólo le contó a James sus pesadillas y sus preocupaciones de que sus captores se enterasen que seguía con vida, que lo perseguirían para terminar con lo que empezaron pero que, con la ayuda de Stark, tal vez pueda detenerlos antes. Su hermano sin fallarle, puso una mano sobre su hombre dándole apoyo moral, recordándole que ahora podía contar con él ante cualquier ataque. Steve no mentiría, una oleada de protección lo cubrió por completo al saber que James aún estaba dispuesto a cubrirle la espalda.

— ¿Hablas tailandés? — preguntó James mientras se ponía de pie.

— Sí, me falla un poco el acento todavía pero no es como si aquí pueda practicar. — comenzó a recoger las tazas y la basura, James a su lado copiando sus movimientos. — ¿Y por qué la estrella roja?

Preguntó cuándo estuvieron hombro a hombro lavando los trastes usados, ambos en movimientos coreografiados como lo fue una vida atrás.

— Idea de Natasha. Algo sobre soldado soviético o cosas así.

— Aw. — le pareció tan tierno y a su vez tan divertido, pero su amigo le salpicó espuma de jabón en la boca — ¡Bucky!

— No hables.

Después de esa conversación tan emocional que tuvieron, ambos se fueron a recostar en sus respectivos cuartos. Así que no, no durmió mucho más de lo que ha estado durmiendo los últimos dos años, pero aun así no tenía ese cansancio habitual encima ni resentía la pesadez de su cuerpo ante la falta de reposo.

Tal vez se deba a la cama en la que abrió los ojos, porque desde que se recostó tentativamente sobre ella al principio, prácticamente terminó abrazado a la almohada por la comodidad tremenda. Fue como recostarse en un gigantesco malvavisco cuyo aroma refrescante le permitió relajar sus ideas después de la larga charla con su mejor amigo. No la quería volver a repetir.

Consideró que salir a correr en la madrugada ahora que tenía claras sospechas de estar siendo perseguido, adelantaría las noticias a sus perseguidores de donde residía ahora y con quien. Sí bien esa era la intensión, no necesitaba que fuera de golpe y tan prematuramente. Todo a su tiempo, aparte de que debía aprenderse la zona tanto por su bien como el de Peter, si es que ahora estarían pegados en todos lados.

Eso sí, una rutina de unas horas no podía evitarla y la tan espaciosa habitación le daba la libertad de hacer varios movimientos; aparte de que el ejercicio despertaría todos sus músculos entumecidos, así como a su mente.

Puede que también sea que la ducha en la cual se dio su primer baño de agua caliente relajó bastante su musculatura que no sentía varios nudos de los cuales el día anterior resentía en silencio, o que duró unos buenos veinte minutos ahí adentró ya que Jarvis le informó que la torre contaba con tuberías peculiares que garantizaban el preservar y cuidado del agua potable. Nunca se sintió tan menos culpable de quedarse tanto tiempo en la ducha como ésta mañana.

O tal vez la calidez por saber que al otro lado estaba su mejor amigo, haya ayudado también a querer ponerse de pie y listo, más animado que otros días. Con esto en mente, fue que tomó una de las pocas prendas que conservaba en la mochila y que había acomodado ya en sus cajones, puesto que aún no tenía la ropa nueva. Jeans desgastados, playera blanca y la sudadera gris encima, era más que suficiente para salir de su habitación una vez comprobado que el escondite que escogió para su mochila, estaba seguro y aún sellado.

Perfecto.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de los dormitorios cuando lo golpeó el aroma de canela en la cara. Bucky y su extraña necesidad de tomar canela con ciruelas en las mañanas. Sí, extrañó tanto de ello, que no le costó más que tres segundos en llegar a la cocina y encontrarse a su hermano concentrado en cortar la fruta bajo sus manos, utilizando su prótesis como una extensión más de su cuerpo y asombrándolo por la naturalidad con la que parecía utilizarla; el cabello recogido en una media coleta, con jeans y playera manga larga casuales, comenzaba a ver a un nuevo James más adulto, más experimentado con facciones melancólicas, pero aún con su taza de canela y ciruelas a la mano.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días. — contestó el otro inquilino dándole una suave sonrisa al verlo llegar, posiblemente sintiéndose igual de tranquilo y alegre que él. Pero se agachó concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese cortando sobre la mesa de mármol — ¿Qué tal tu nueva habitación?

— No puedo quejarme. — se sentó en uno de los banquitos frente a su amigo — ¿No extrañas el sillón?

— Un sillón de treinta mil dólares no vale lo que esa cosa le hacía a mi cuello. — Bucky bufó amargado, mientras le tendía un cuenco de yogurt con fruta y almendras. James tenía uno igual, sólo que de puras ciruelas y casi terminado.

A ambos se les daba mejor la repostería que la cocina general, pero pudieron sobrevivir desde la universidad a sus propias creaciones culinarias y no lo hacían mal. Steve añadió una nota mental sobre que mañana le tocaba a él hacer el desayuno. El desayuno para Bucky, como en los viejos tiempos.

— Abstente de decirme el precio de las cosas de este lugar — dijo con una mueca incomoda —, o pienso obligarte a usar protectores hasta para el piso.

James soltó un resoplido.

Quería evitar pensar en todo lo que costaba ese piso entero, mucho menos quería saber los millones que costaba cada mueble. Su acompañante le dedico un gesto de compresión mientras se sentaba frente a él, tomando su cuenco y acompañándolo un rato en los alimentos.

— Por cierto — llamó el de ojos grises con una sonrisa bailando en su cara que prometía burlas —, te llegaron varios paquetes y Jarvis hizo que los subieran desde el recibidor, pero están en la puerta.

Ah, la ropa que compraron. Que compró. Tony ni siquiera estuvo presente en la mayoría de su miserable e insufrible día que le costó escoger todo aquello, que era más por pedido del castaño que por gusto propio. Pasarían dos años para que utilizara cada nueva prenda, una diferente cada día.

Y aguantaría las burlas de Bucky, según la macabra sonrisa que se escondía detrás de la comisura de su delgado labio inferior.

— Enseguida los meto. — trató de mantenerse impermeable, metiéndose grandes cucharadas a la boca rebosantes de su desayuno, pero el otro no le daría tregua nunca

— Varias bolsas dicen Guchi Gabana, ¿si quiera sabes cómo se pronuncia eso? — canturreó divertido su amigo, y Steve lo miró con burla también.

— Gucci y Doce Gabana no son la misma marca, inculto. — sonrió tas la cucharada que se metió a la boca, pero continuó la réplica de James y en seguida comenzaron a molestarse entre ambos y Steve está seguro que ninguno de los dos ha tenido una mañana más amena que esa.

— Ya, compórtate. — cortó las pullas cuando se terminó su yogurt, James ya había terminado minutos antes pero no se movió de su sitio hasta que él mismo se puso de pie con sus trastes sucios, directo al lavavajillas.

— Llorón. — Bucky lo siguió detrás con sus propios utensilios —; No aguantas nada.

— Lava los platos. — ordenó de inmediato, disfrutando de la cara ofendida de Bucky mientras se iba a recoger sus paquetes.

— ¡Yo te prepare tus sagrados alimentos!

— Pero duermes en mi apartamento. — gritó sobre su hombro, escuchando la pataleta de Bucky.

Sí, era tan agradable, satisfactorio y ameno volver a tener a su hermano en su vida.

Aun cuando tres vueltas de la entrada del apartamento a su habitación, ya tenía a Barnes detrás de él mirándolo sufrir por toda la montaña de cajas que ahora tenía que desempacar y acomodar. Era demasiado, está seguro que ni la mitad de todo eso la ha escogido él.

El de ojos grises, recargado en el marco de su puerta, mantenía una postura relajada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, silbando mientras admiraban juntos las seis cajas jumbo de diferentes logotipos.

 _Maldita sea Stark._

— ¡Wow! — exclamó James —. Ojalá Tony Stark me diera trabajo a mí también.

Steve lo volteó a mirar lamentable, pidiendo que si no va ayudar –porque conociéndolo, recibiría una bala por él, pero jamás le ayudaría a doblar su ropa–, mínimo se guardara sus comentarios. James volteó a mirarle, fingiendo pena y sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde rayos vas a meter todo eso?

— Tengo un closet gigante. — fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar, pensando por un leve momento, que tal vez le faltaría un segundo closet. U otro apartamento.

— Me parece que eres un poco Julia Roberts pero en vez de prostituta eres un guardaespaldas. — James lo comentó como si de verdad lo estuviera analizando a fondo, mientras que él no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Ahora de que hablas?

— Una película que me mostró Sam, es su favorita. Ignórame. — Bucky negó con la cabeza con expresión extraña — Así que, te llevó con los gemelos. ¿Los conociste? A Wanda le encanta apretujar a Peter.

— ¿Los gemelos Maximoff? No estaban por alguna reunión con su padre o algo así.

— Son buenos chicos, pero mantén a Pietro bajo observación cuando esté con Peter y Cooper, sobre todo con Cooper porque siempre les regala bromas peligrosas como pica-pica. — James le dio varias palmadas de apoyo en la espalda, para después girarse y encaminarse directamente a la salida. Steve apenas notarlo, lo siguió también prefiriendo ignorar todo aquel futuro almacén.

— ¿Vas a salir?

Pregunta con obviedad, mientras observa como su amigo se pone su chaqueta marrón oscura aparentemente predilecta.

— Tengo que reportarme, pero volveré antes de que anochezca.

A Steve ciertamente le hubiese gustado ser una persona irresponsable en ese momento. Una persona adulta que huyera de sus tareas y deberes, para quedarse en el apartamento que era tipo hotel sacado de Hollywood o algo así; viendo películas, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que se ha perdido en la cultura moderna y abasteciéndose de su mera presencia porque paso mucho tiempo creyéndolo muerto y recíprocamente también. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar salir palabras que detuvieran a Bucky de hacer su trabajo y él no podía fallar en el suyo el primer día de su puesto.

Ya fue suficiente de seguir mortificando la vida de su hermano.

— Ten cuidado. — fue únicamente lo que dijo, recibiendo un guiño del de ojos grises.

— No te preocupes, _cariño._

Se fue la magia.

— Ni creas que por hablarme bonito te tendré la cena hecha.

— No culpes al hombre por intentar.

— Ya lárgate.

— Adiós nana.

Nah, si lo iba a extrañar.

.

.

.

 _»Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Rogers. «_

La campanita del ascensor le anunció su llegada, pero fue la voz británica quien le dio la bienvenida al pent-house y su espléndida vista de New York.

— Buenos días Jarvis. — regresó cortes.

Había decidido después de la partida de James que daría una última revisión al mapa que le brindo la I.A. que trazaban los sitios y rutas más comunes de Peter, queriendo estar lo más preparado para lo que sea que viniese en un futuro inesperado, al menos con tres planes de contingencia.

Pero entre su concentrada elaboración se le fue la mañana y casi traspasaba la hora del comienzo en la rutina del niño. Ya eran las siete de la mañana y Peter debía estar en su colegio a las siete y treinta, aún contra el pronóstico del caótico tráfico en la gran manzana.

Pero el apartamento estaba singularmente en silencio, tal y como lo conoció la primera vez. Pudiéndolo apreciar con la luz matutina, en verdad era extremada y exageradamente amplió para tan sólo dos habitantes. Habitantes millonarios. Bimillonarios, recordó al final.

— Eh, ¿Jarvis? — llamó tímido, mientras miraba al cielo por no saber a donde más dirigirse. — ¿Sabes si Peter está despierto?

— El señor Stark ya alisto al joven Peter, así que bajará enseguida.

— Gracias.

 _»Sí gusta, puede acercarse a tomar una merienda en la cocina._ «

— Oh no, ya desayune. Aquí estoy bien. — sin saber que más hacer y con el extraño e incómodo permiso de un mayordomo fantasma, caminó un poco por el lugar.

El diseño y el decorado del lugar era raro¹, escaleras haciendo un centro alrededor de la sala y hasta ahora se fijó que había un tercer nivel superior en el mismo sitio y una pared a sus espaldas, llena de imágenes que llamarón su atención.

Eran fotos. ¡Que se movían!

Fotos holográficas que cambiaban en un intervalo de seis segundos según contó y mostraban diferentes panoramas. En algunas salía su empleador con una atractiva mujer de cabellos rozando a lo anaranjado, los dos elegantes y con portes de monarcas, dignos de compartir alguna portada de revista de esas que tanto le gustaban a su madre; en otras estaba Stark con el mismísimo Happy Hogan en alguna pose payasa, otras cambiaron al mismo hombre que era aparentemente el padrino de Peter y con quien lo vio en su primer encuentro. Luego vino toda una colección de fotos adorables del mismísimo niño, más pequeño; desnudo con una enorme sonrisa de un solo diente y en la bañera, otras con disfraces como Batman o un panda, una donde sostenía un tipo de maqueta escolar con el mayor orgullo; y pudo apreciar de puro reojo casi al final, una donde Tony lo llevaba en brazos, sus frentes pegadas y compartiendo una sonrisa que sería la envidia de los mejores padre e hijo del año.

Con su ultimo pensamiento cruzando su mente, tuvo una opinión al respecto, puesto que tal vez esas imágenes bien y podían decorar también la oficina de Stark y quitarle un poco el ego que desbordaba hasta decir basta. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir apreciando aquel curioso muro impregnado de ternura y recuerdos memorables, unos pacitos se escucharon bajar por la escalera.

— ¡Hola Steve! — ese fue Peter, dando los últimos saltos bien sujeto por el barandal. Vestido como el primer día que lo conoció, de pantalones grises y un suéter azul marino, fue cómo llegó trotando a chocar contra sus rodillas.

— Buen día, Peter. — dijo mientras acariciaba aquellos suaves rizos, disfrutando de un calorcito naciente en su pecho al sentir los pequeños bracitos alrededor de sus piernas.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — cuestionó Peter con su singular hiperactividad, apenas despegándose de él — ¿Te gusta tu apartamento? Si no te gusta, Tony puede hacerte otro o dormir aquí con nosotros porque es más grande.

Tuvo que darle una leve sonrisa, una sincera y de esas que sólo nacían en presencia del infante, porque le gustaba que el niño estuviese preguntando por su comodidad.

— Me gusta mucho mi nuevo apartamento, te lo agradezco.

— Tía Pepper se llevó temprano a Tony para que trabajara, pero a lo mejor lo vemos en la tarde antes de comer.

— Me parece bien. — tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poner sus manos sobre los diminutos hombros del niño, obteniendo su completa atención — Jarvis me dijo que ya estabas preparado para irnos, ¿pero sí desayunaste? Es la comida más importante del día.

— ¡Sep! Tony siempre me lleva el desayuno a mi cuarto, digamos que me cuesta un poquitín levantarme. — dijo haciendo un gesto de diminutivo con su dedo pulgar e índice, pero satisfecho consigo mismo —. Sólo me falta hacer un emparedado para el almuerzo.

— ¿Tú te preparas el almuerzo?

— Cuando no hay nadie y se me olvida recordárselo a Tony, porque ese hombre todo lo olvida, sí. Ven, te lo explico en la cocina. — el niño hizo un ademan con su mano, mientras giraba y lo dejaba atrás con sus pequeños pasitos.

Era raro imaginar a una ternura andante como Peter siendo tan responsable y maduro al mismo tiempo, y aunque le causo una leve pena saber que el niño tenía que cuidarse en solitario porque su tutor estaba demasiado ocupado, también nació una chispa de admiración por su sentido de respeto y comprensibilidad para con el hombre que le cuida.

Siguió a su pequeño guía directo a la cocina, la cual era dos veces más gigante que la suya. Peter se acomodó detrás de una mesa de mármol al centro de todo, y no pudo verlo hasta que el niño comenzó a escalar a un banquito.

— Tony y yo tenemos un trato, donde los dos debemos rolar turnos en nuestros deberes, él en la industria con tía Pepper y yo en la escuela avanzada y mis clases extracurriculares. — comenzó a explicar como un mini adulto, con toda seriedad que no le costó ponerle total atención mientras lo veía embarrar mermelada en su pan —; Junio, julio y la mitad de agosto todos en la compañía tienen mucho que hacer y por eso nadie se puede quedar conmigo mucho tiempo, turnándose para que no me quedara solito cuando no estuviera aquí; casi siempre eran Happy o mi padrino Rodhey, pero también tía Natasha, tío mapache, tío Bruce, Visión, o tía May si no está salvando niños en el Sudan². Pero como tú vas a cuidarme ahora, tal vez a ellos los veré de vez en cuando hasta agosto.

— ¿Y qué pasa los demás meses? ¿Con quién estás?

— Con Tony. — Peter lo dijo como lo más obvio en el mundo, pero para Steve eso fue un golpe chocante. No uno malo, sino uno asombrado, pues no se esperaba que el egocéntrico adinerado se tomara tantas molestias en tiempo extremis, para pasar poco más de nueve meses únicamente al lado del niño.

Uno se imagina que los grandes peces gordos en la sociedad contrataban quine se hiciera responsable de sus hijos o menores de edad, era lo típico, pero una vez más, Anthony Stark demuestra que no es como los demás. Además, que esa misma rutina de niño autosuficiente también lo experimento con la vida profesional de su tan buena pero ocupada madre viuda cada que no se quedaba con sus abuelos, y siendo la voz de la experiencia, no fue una mala etapa. Y Peter lucía bien con ello, así que no tenía manera de objetar nada, quedándose conforme con el tema.

— Te puedo ayudar. — dijo volviendo a la realidad observando como el niño con sus manitas luchaba por enrollar su tan pegajoso almuerzo en unas servilletas.

— Nop. Ya está listo. — el castañito terminó su envoltura y uso un topear para alzarlo dentro de su tan curiosa mochila.

El niño bajó de un salto de su banquito, él tomó su mochila con una mano y sin pesarle en lo absoluto, mientras escuchaba como Peter arrastraba el banquito debajo de la misma mesa. Se puso a su lado de inmediato, pero sacó de su pantaloncito una especie de tarjeta. Otra.

— Toma.

— Es un boleto. — dijo al momento de inspeccionarla, observando que únicamente y como si fuese necesario plasmarlo en todas las superficies del mundo, el logotipo de Stark Industries por una cara y un número platino sobre la otra.

— Para que se lo entregues a Gabe el portero — comentó Peter tomándole de la mano, Steve la sintió tan pequeña que por un vergonzoso momento temió romperla —, con ella te entregarán la llave del auto. Casi siempre el chofer era un amigo del abuelo Fury o del tío Phil, pero papá dijo que están muy ocupados así que manejaras tú. ¿Sabes conducir, Steve?

— Sí Peter, sé hacerlo. — aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de llevar un auto sin licencia de conducir, esperaba que no la necesitase por el momento —. Andando.

Con su mano izquierda llevaba la mochila y con la diestra sostuvo la manita de un contento Peter que se despidió de Jarvis como si fuese un amigo más, Steve lo imitó más por no verse descortés ante el niño que por gusto.

Bajaron por el elevador bastante rápido y a sus costados notó que el mismo guardia de seguridad que lo iba a detener el día de ayer por la tarde, ahora lo saludo con una leve inclinación de su gorra. Stark tuvo que haber mandado el memorándum como su nuevo empleado a todos los de la torre, porque más de uno le dio una mirada significativa que se abstuvo de contestar como si todos fueran la I.A. que tanto le incomodaba; mientras tanto, Peter saludaba a quien sea que pasará a su lado y recibía sonrisas distraídas, la gente de verdad no le estaba prestando atención a que del elevador privado del dueño saliese un niño de la mano con un nuevo fulano.

El mundo tenía reacciones muy raras.

Saliendo por las puertas giratorias de vidrio, uno de los porteros uniformados con un rostro joven se acercó.

— Buenos días, George. — dijo Peter añadiendo un movimiento con su manita, mientras que el nombrado George tenía una expresión afable

— Buen día, joven Parker. Y a usted también, Rogers. — Steve apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza, el hombre de un pelirrojo más oscuro que Arnie mantuvo sus ojos en él —; Soy George, el portero del horario matutino excepto los fines de semana y me encargo únicamente de los servicios del señor Stark y sus conocidos. Cada que me necesite puede llamarme a través de la StarkPad o Jarvis, y estaré a sus órdenes. Ahora, sí me permite la tarjetilla traeré su vehículo establecido.

Steve se quedó sin palabras que expresar. Por un lado ya no podía sorprenderse de Stark y en la que ahora se estaba metiendo él, pero también tenía la necesidad de mostrarse asombrado ante lo serviciales y amables que parecían todos los empleados del lugar; sin portes prepotentes ni mentones elevados, las señoritas con sus sonrisas deslumbrantes y los hombres con sus gestos sencillos, que le recordaba levemente a cómo lució en su momento el rudo Happy.

Uno creería que los millonarios siempre tenían siervos entrenados a besar el piso donde pasasen y que trataran a los demás como indignos de su presencia, o mínimo que sus servicios y atenciones se vieran falsos y convenencieros. Pero una vez más, Stark rompiendo con la absoluta verdad del mundo. Irónico.

Por lo tanto, prefirió asentir atento y mantenerse neutral.

— Gracias, George. — le tendió la tarjeta y el hombre volvió a entrar al edificio pero por una puerta de acceso diferente que estaba detrás del mostrador de la chica de recepción.

— George es un buen tipo, ¿eh? — volteó a mirar a Peter, mientras el pequeño asentía serio

— Lo es. Pinky es el portero nocturno, no es como George pero es gracioso. — Peter se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nariz, Steve supo que en cuanto tuviera tiempo libre, repasaría todos los nombres de quienes trabajaran ahí cuanto antes.

Un minuto apenas notable y el motor de un auto comenzó a escucharse entre todo el tráfico, tal vez porque era un auto que no tenía nada que ver con todos los demás, pero él ya estaba preparado para recibir sorpresas.

— ¿Ese es el auto? — cuestionó en cuanto vio como George salía del mismo – ¡Y oh, por todos los cielos, las puertas se abrían hacía arriba!– después de aparcarlo sobre la acera.

En un rojo brillante que quemaba sus ojos, una figura compacta y en forma curvilínea, él jamás se imaginó estar conduciendo un auto así. Mucho menos en ese color, aunque no podía quejarse tanto por ello, porque de algo forma retoricada y bizarra combinaba con la estructura de su exterior.

— Sip. ¿No te gusta? — Peter parecía disgustado cuando intentó obtener su atención —; Éste es el que tiene mi cinturón especial de seguridad en la parte de atrás, porque soy muy pequeño y no puedo ir adelante, pero tenemos otros ocho autos y por hoy podría usar un cinturón de seguridad común, o Tony puede comprarte otro si no te gusta ninguno.

Miró al niño con el ceño fruncido, aún aturdido por tremenda imagen de carrocería pero con una ligera preocupación al escuchar la mortificada voz del pequeño, ¿era su imaginación o Peter creía que Tony podía comprarle todo lo que quisiera a él con tal de no molestarlo?

— Lo siento Peter, es que me quede impresionado al verlo. Es muy bonito. — no supo que más decirle para que el castañito dejara de tener esa mirada tan decepcionada en su dulce rostro, así que prefirió terminar con el tema de una buena vez. — Esta bien, vámonos.

George llegó hasta ellos, regresándole la tarjetita blanca. — Su código de acceso, señor.

 _¿Sin llave? ¡Oh, malditamente perfecto!_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Mientras caminaba directo al automóvil tan raro, pensó repentinamente en el comentario que le hizo Bucky en la mañana sobre confundirlo con la tal Julia Roberts siendo prostituta; el centenal grupo de ropa, el cambio de apariencia, el enorme apartamento y ahora el tan llamativo y exagerado auto, más la sonrisa incriminatoria de Kitty durante su estadía en el salón. Podía comenzar a ver la comparación de James, pese a que no ha visto esa película, y en cuanto lo volviera a ver en el día le soltaría un buen golpe por ser tan tonto y ponerle a pensar cosas que sólo le molestaban aún más.

Las puertas tenían, allí donde debería estar la manija de cerradura, una secuencia numérica en tonos azules eléctricos que desentonaban por completo de la carrocería. Aplicó el código que le brindo el porte y "¡vualá!", las puertas se alzaron hacia arriba.

Ayudo a Peter a subirse y ayudando al niño con su equipo de seguridad en el asiento. Se notaba que fue fabricado por el mismo Stark, no sólo por el notable sello en el broche de metal, sino por la forma automática de ajustarse al tamaño y cuerpo de Peter. Mientras hacía eso, ignoró por completo y a sus anchas todo el tapiz de cuero que forraba los asientos o las pantallas que había en la parte posterior de ellos.

Luego fue su turno y no tuvo que pelear con saber cómo cerraba la puerta, esta lo hizo sola apenas le dio un leve empujoncito abajo. Al menos parecía que el mecanismo como pedal y acelerador estaba ahí, pero sin necesidad de un tercer pedal aunque la caja de velocidad estaba a su costado derecho su palanca y el freno de mano, pero como no había llave para encender, suponía que sería el botoncito atrás del volante.

Tentativamente y aprovechando que Peter miraba por la ventana con un pulgar dentro de su boquita, presionó el botoncito mientras pisaba el acelerador pero con el freno de mano puesto –por si las dudas se estampaba contra alguien–, y gracias al cielo el motor del auto empezó a ronronear.

Bien.

Perfecto.

Odiaba la tecnología.

— ¿Listo? — miró por el retrovisor al niño, quien soltó un ruidito feliz que le sirvió de apoyo moral en ese punto.

Arrancó el auto y comenzó a recordar las rutas que planeó con Jarvis. Ideó comenzar dos días seguidos con el mismo camino que siempre seguía el niño y eso le ayudaría para verificar sí notaba algún espía o rastreador que estuviese investigando los movimientos de Peter, al tercer día cambiaría de ruta durante dos ocasiones seguidas, y así seguiría con un desordenado patrón para comenzar a buscar intrusos.

La escuela o los centros recreativos de Peter no estaban lejos de todas formas, como las actividades del niño hayan sido planeadas para que se quedara en un solo perímetro controlado. Por lo tanto, apenas pasaron unos cinco minutos en un silencio pacífico y entre las calles apabullantes de Manhattan, cuando escuchó la voz de Peter desde la parte de atrás.

— ¿Has trabajado protegiendo niños?

— No, pero sí en algo parecido.

— Súper. — Peter le sonrió, pero parecía como si el chico hubiese esperado una respuesta más completa. Aunque él no estaba realmente contentó en platicarle todo lo que hizo, o a que se dedicaba específicamente, tampoco se portaría mal con el único ser humano que ha logrado sacarlo de su propia miseria apenas conociéndolo. Peter se merecía más que su actitud fría, así que intentó enfocarse únicamente en un tema sólido para él, que era el mismo niño.

— ¿Te gusta venir a la escuela en vacaciones? — cuestionó sin separar los ojos del camino, aunque sabía que el niño estaba más que feliz por tener la oportunidad de conversar

— Sí, no me aburro mucho. No vienen Cooper, Gwen ni MJ, pero están Harry o Ned. Todos somos amigos.

— Parece que tienes muchos amigos.

— ¡Muchos! Cómo Ángel, Kurt, Miles, Danny, Ava, y Sam también. Pero Cooper es mi mejor amigo, aunque sea mayor y vaya dos grados adelantado, se junta y juega con nosotros con sus propios compañeros que son Luke, Jessica y Matt. Y todos somos buenos amigos, ¡los mejores!

Steve sintió una vez más una leve sonrisita aparecer, siendo contagiado por la energía y alegría que le transmitía el mismo Parker.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Queens? ¿Vas mucho allá?

— No tanto, tía May es la que viene a New York cuando puede. Viaja mucho por su trabajo. Pero Ned, MJ y Harry son de allá, Ned y MJ tienen beca por ser tan inteligentes, pero Harry es rico y a veces me invita una tarde a su mansión, aunque sólo iba si Happy me acompañaba.

— ¿Harry Osborn? — de su rostro se borró todo rastro de alegría. La mente de Steve comenzó a trabajar rápido, tan rápido como su cerebro le permitía hacer conexiones entre la lista de conocidos de Peter y la lista de conocidos de Tony y sus relaciones exteriores.

— Hijo del dueño de Osborn Corp. Tony no quería que hablara con él, pero al final se rindió. El profesor "X" lo convenció.

Steve sabía muy poco de Osborn Corp., pero lo suficiente que tenía de información, como que por ejemplo desde que Stark Industries entró en la rama de las ciencias biológicas y tecnología pro-activa, arrasó con Osborn dejando a la corporación en segundo lugar a nivel global.

Sí, podía entender por qué a Tony le costó aceptar aquella amistad y el por qué Peter no podía estar en aquella mansión sin protección. Las guerras industriales siempre han existido, el participo en la sombras con una y entre otra, así que ya se hacía una nota mental de comenzar a investigar a Norman Osborn y sus socios. Era precipitado, pero hasta no tener un culpable en claro, para él todos estaban bajo sospecha hasta nuevo aviso.

— Llegamos Peter. — anunció a la vez que el niño brincaba en su asiento con éxtasis.

Acercándose a la acera para estacionar el auto, que agradecidamente no todos los sitios estaban ocupados, fue observando que el edificio de la institución le recordaba levemente a una catedral por su estructura de roca y puertas grandes y pesadas, ocupando al menos la mitad de una cuadra; la institución tenía pinta de ser un lugar antiguo, de no ser por el enorme eslogan en forma de arco sobre la entrada que se encontraba abierta y con niños o chicos de diferentes edades entrando y saliendo.

"Academia Xavier para jóvenes talentos" llevaba con letras tridimensionales doradas en una tableta de madera oscura para resaltar.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡El profesor Magneto ya está ahí para cerrar la puerta! — Peter se desabrocho su cinturón al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mochila, mientras él sentía la adrenalina que no recordaba desde la escuela secundaria.

— ¡No, eso sí que no! — Steve se movió tan rápido cómo pudo y cruzando en capo del auto casi sobre el.

Tuvo que inclinar el asiento hacia adelante para sacar a Peter, aferrarlo entre sus brazos porque estaban del lado de la acera y ya no quería un tercer pre-accidente de atropellamiento, muchas gracias.

Asegurándose de cerrar las puertas, cruzó la calle al lado de la academia y dejó a Peter en el suelo cuando ya había pocos niños igual de apresurados que ellos. Iba a despedirse de Peter, pero el infante le tomó de su mano jalándola a subir los escalones de piedra que daban a la entrada.

— Tienes que mostrarles tu identificación de Stark Industries y firmar mi entrada y salida como nuevo "responsable".

— Está bien.

Subieron ambos los escalones y traspasaron las puertas, así que Steve pudo apreciar el interior de lo que era la recepción de la academia, un pasillo angosto que dejaba ver hacia un enorme patio al final, dos oficinas colaterales con sus puertas cerradas cuyas plaquetas en la puerta aclaraba que eran la zona administrativa y otra la enfermería, dos guardias que lo miraban de manera no tan amigable y a un hombre alto utilizando un traje satín gris que le combinaba muy bien con sus ojos azules cristal. Bueno, es que Steve últimamente se topaba con hombres atractivos, pero aparte de su porte elegante, se veía también muy serio.

Pero Peter, siendo el niño más adorable y feliz capaz de hablarle a un león como si fuese un gatito, agitó su manita en dirección al desconocido.

— ¡Buenos días, señor Magneto!

— Señor Parker, al fin vuelve con nosotros. — su voz sonaba ruda, firme y fría con un acento bravo que le recordaba un poco a su experiencia en Europa del este, terminando de combinar con toda su apariencia de hombre disciplinario.

No bajó la mirada cuando el otro se mantuvo observándolo, pero podía sentir levemente que estaba siendo evaluado en sus capacidades. O tal vez su ropa. Se hubiera puesto algo de su ropa nueva, mejor.

— Señor Magneto, él es Steve, mi nuevo guardaespaldas. — como siempre Peter siendo su bálsamo en las presentaciones tensas. El desconocido estiró su brazo para comenzar con los saludos.

— Erick Lehnsherr, subdirector de la Academia Xavier.

— Steve Rogers, soy su nuevo guardaespaldas. — el agarre fue firme por parte del otro, no amenazante como el de Phill Coulson ni tan aparentado como el de Happy, sino más bien de forma dominante, territorial.

Quiso regresarle un poco la fuerza para dejar notar que a él no lo iba a intimidar por nada del mundo, porque no era así, pero una voz femenina y el tic-tac de unos tacones acercándose les interrumpieron.

— ¡Peter! — se escuchó el llamado por parte de una mujer linda, alta, de corto cabello rubio crispado y peinado de lado. Sus ojos azules combinaban perfectos con su vestido del mismo tono, al cual Peter se aferró cuando la abrazo sin pena ni vergüenza.

— ¡Hola, señorita Mystique! — Steve no había visto sonrisa más deslumbrante que esa ni mejillas más sonrojadas que las del mismo Peter — ¿Me extrañó? ¡Yo la extrañe demasiado!

— ¡Claro que sí! Y Kurt más que nadie. — la rubia le golpeó en su naricita con sus finos dedos, Peter a esas alturas ya parecía un tomate sonriente.

El momento del niño fue interrumpido levemente por el carraspeo del otro adulto, quien recibió la atención de todos.

— Señor Parker, vaya a dentro, que la clase ya va a empezar.

— Sí, profesor. — el niño asintió obediente, pero se giró a él para agitar su manita en despedida y a "la señorita Mystique" le dedico una última mirada enamorada, mientras ella le sonreía divertida.

— Se le hace tarde, señor Parker. — volvió a sermonear el subdirector con un tono más alto, causándole un leve sustito al niño que dio un brinquito.

— ¡Lo siento profesor! — y con ello, el niño al fin recupero sus energías y se fue casi corriendo, desvaneciendo de su vista.

Entonces sólo estaban ellos tres y los dos guardias que seguían viéndolo de mala manera. La rubia fue quien de inmediato le tendió la mano para más presentaciones y saludos de etiqueta.

— Hola, soy Raven Darkhölme, la jefa de administración. Tú debes ser Steve Rogers, el guardaespaldas.

— Así es señorita. Peter me dijo que debía mostrarle mi identificación y firmar algo. — sacó de sus pantalones, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos, la credencial que Jarvis le había proporcionado apenas anoche y se la tendió a ella, pero la nombrada Raven sacó detrás de su espalda, una tableta electrónica diferente a la StarkPadd pero igual de rara con su pantalla verde.

— Por favor. — Steve a paso lento y desconfiado colocó la identificación sobre la pantalla verde, que pareció empezar a escanearla mientras la de ojos lindos comenzó a explicarle —; La identificación es para obtener sus datos relevantes y la conexión con el alumno en cuestión, una vez escaneada entra a nuestro sistema privado y dicha información no es compartida en lo absoluto. Y sólo usamos la fotografía para su registro facial.

— Su huella pulgar aquí. — el profesor Lehnsher fue más rudo, pero obedeció la indicación y puso su pulgar sobre la tableta que el hombre le mostraba. — El libro de "Entradas y salidas" es un control para saber con quienes se van los alumnos menores de quince años, si salen sin que la cámara de control facial identifique al adulto responsable, la academia automáticamente es sellada y nadie puede entrar ni salir, llamando también al número de emergencias. Por eso, aunque sean más de cinco personas diferentes, necesitamos la identificación y huella digital.

Sí, Steve puede decir Peter posiblemente sería el alumno con más guardianes a su disposición.

— ¿Dónde se almacenan los datos? — preguntó con formalidad, mitad por la apuración de que alguien entrase y metiera una identificación falsa para llevarse a Peter, la otra por su paranoia aún intacta de que lo encuentren. Las malas costumbres no se van.

— Es confidencial. — determinó de inmediato el hombre, cuyo carácter parecía ser siempre defensivo.

Pero Steve no quería ocasionar problemas, no estaba allí para eso.

— Eso me basta.

— Fue una sorpresa recibir el aviso de Stark al decir que Peter regresaría. — dijo la rubia, ignorando la tensión que había entre los dos —. Con su paranoia, creíamos que lo traería blindado en una armadura y un ejército de hombres.

— Las cosas han estado un poco difíciles. Pero ahora me encargare de todo lo relacionado con la seguridad de Peter.

— Sí, estoy seguro Rogers, que cumplirá con las estimaciones de Peter y las de Stark como una prioridad. Con permiso.

Aquel hombre agrio se fue por el mismo camino que Peter anteriormente, pero Steve tuvo unas ganas inmensas de ir por él y golpearle ante la insinuación nada inocente que hizo al respecto de su relación laboral con Tony. Una parte, porque le recordaba al comentario tonto de Bucky en la mañana y lo hacía sentirse sucio, y en otra porque ya se estaba cansando de que la gente apenas sabiendo de su nuevo empleó todos pensaran que ya estaba intimando con Stark.

— Ignora a Erick — la voz femenina le trajo de vuelta de su imaginación donde pateaba al sujeto pomposo junto con Bucky —, se ofendió cuando Stark dijo que nuestra seguridad no era suficiente para proteger a Peter y que por eso te contrataría a ti, ya que es él quien desarrollo el sistema de emergencias. Pero ya se le pasará, no es un mal tipo y todos los alumnos lo aman, la mayoría de las madres también.

Lo último fue una broma, no tan divertida con su estado de humor tan caliente en estos momentos, pero Steve le agradecía su intención.

— ¿Son muy cercanos? — cuestionó únicamente por curiosidad. Quería saber sí la chica era algo del hombre huraño, familiar o tal vez pareja debido a que ambos llevaban sortijas matrimoniales en sus respectivos lugares. Alguien como ella, necesitaba una razón fuerte para defenderlo.

— Desafortunadamente es mi huraño pero adorado cuñado. — contestó ella sin molestias, confirmándole sus primeras sospechas.

— Mis condolencias. — dijo con pena y ella se rio, tal vez porque creyó que estaba bromeando o porque se lo han de decir muy seguido.

— La salida es a las cuatro de la tarde, te veré luego Steve.

Con eso ultimo y un asentimiento de cabeza, la rubia se retiró a la oficina administrativa, y a él no le quedaba más que volver a la torre a esperar a que Peter saliera hasta en la tarde. Oh bien, que de todas formas le quedaba una montaña de ropa que desempacar y un closet que rellenar.

.

.

.

 _De_ _puta_ _madre_. Así es cómo Tony calificaba todos sus días desde junio a agosto. _De_ _puta_ _madre_.

Antes de la llegada inesperada de Peter, podía dividirse los deberes de la empresa y encerrarse en su taller con sus trabajos y diseños nuevos. Su día sólo lo dividía en doce, con leves recesos entre lapsos largos para hacer lo que los humanos comunes hacen como comer o tener sexo.

Pero luego viene Peter y su horario no se podía dividir únicamente en sus dos más grandes y únicas responsabilidades, sino que también se dividía en los centenares de cosas que Peter necesitaba.

Pepper le advirtió lo que sería su vida una vez adoptando a la pequeña arañita, pero no quiso escuchar. Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué nunca escuchaba los concejos de su consejera?! Vaya la redundancia.

Cuando se dio cuenta que veinticuatro horas en el día no le serían diferentes para cuidar su empresa, para sus proyectos y para un bebé que exigía su atención con la misma fuerza que Estados Unidos el petróleo extranjero, bueno, tuvo que hacer algo al respecto.

Dos meses y medio tenía para hacer planes a largo plazo, para buscar inversiones de la nada y convertirlas en ganancias, detalles que arreglar, errores que eliminar, millonarios a quienes quitarles dinero y gente inocente a quienes ayudar; dejarle todo listo a Pepper para que ella no sufriera con todo el peso de una empresa global, mientras él podía dedicar unas horas en sus inventos y la mayoría de sus días a Peter, su arañita radioactiva y que de paso Rodhey no lo demandarlo por abandono infantil.

Su mejor amigo era un dolor un grano en el culo, al cual amaba por cierto, pero que siempre tenía ganas de destriparlo.

Entonces aquí estaba, encerrado en su oficina porque Pepper vino a entregarle una montaña de cosas que firmas y asegurarse que no estaba escapando de la junta anual que tenía con la sede en Japón. Era una reunión telefónica, porque ni de coña se movería del país cuando a Peter lo intentaron secuestrar tres veces, pero ya llevaba al menos dos horas escuchando entre japonés e inglés lo que su gente tenía que decir, y aunque respetaba a su presidente ejecutivo de Asia oriental, comenzaba a tener ganas de ahorcarlo.

Pero tanto como el tercio de su mente estaba prestando atención al hombre de ojos rasgados, el segundo tercio estaba enfocado en terminar aquella ecuación que le permitiría a Jarvis instalarse en un sistema de control espacio dentro de la compañía en el área administrativa. Su IA comenzaba a dejar de ser un simple interfaz de lenguaje natural, estaba tomando forma y con el resultado de tan aparatoso formulario en su cabeza, daría el siguiente paso. ¡Ah! Y la tercera parte de su mente, estaba pensando en cómo le iría a Rogers en su primer día oficial.

Tenía curiosidad de la reacción del hombre ante el auto, seguro y casi le da un infarto con lo tan anticuado y apático que era; o posiblemente golpeó a Lehnsherr, porque estaba seguro que Erick no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de mancillar carne fresca traída desde el barrió más bajo de Brooklyn. Tenía muchas incógnitas sobre cómo está siendo el primer día del hombre de vuelta a una vida normal después de haber sido un vagabundo sin identidad.

Un vagabundo extremadamente sexy y _cogible_ , siendo sincero. Pero Rogers también tenía esa actitud tan orgullosa, tan elevada que es todo lo contrario a cómo conoció al mapache con su aura melancólica y expresión de adolescente suicida. Uno pensaría que ambos amigos tenían los mismos traumas y por ende, reaccionarían igual al estar de regreso, pero a su percepción, mientras James peleaba duró por tratar de mantenerse a flote, Steve lucía como si estuviese esperando a que una enorme ola destructiva nivel Hollywood viniera a matarlo; ahí quedándose quieto, tan recto y alto como era, a que la ola terminase con lo que Bangkok no pudo.

Curioso y molesto, le caía mal con toda su actitud terca de esperar lo inevitable, de no ver que las cosas avanzaban y podían cambiar. No, Rogers parecía firme a quedarse encerrado en su pasado terrorífico, y eso no le agradaba de las personas. Rogers no le agradaba para nada.

 _»Señor, alguien está llegando por la pista de aterrizaje. «_

Ah, bueno, lo que le faltaba para que su día de mierda se hiciera la peor porquería de defecación.

— J, dime que son las sexys modelos de Victoria Secret bajando de su jet privado.

 _»Lamento desilusionarlo, señor, pero me temo que no es así. Mis datos confirman que es una capsula móvil de SHIELD. «_

Justo cuando Jarvis terminaba de hablar por los altavoces de la pared, las puertas de su elevador se abrieron mostrando a nada más y nada menos que su tercera peor pesadilla.

— ¡Oh, no tengo tiempo para esto! — gritó fuertemente, aprovechando que por el comunicador nadie podía oírlo por tener el micrófono apagado.

— Descuida, conseguí diez minutos en tu apretada agenda. — Nick Fury, con su inseparable gabardina negra y el parche, entraba a sus anchas en su oficina — Aun debemos discutir algo.

Steve Rogers. No le bastó la discusión que tuvieron fuera del centro comercial, sino que insistía en no entender razones y venía a arruinarle su día de por sí ya arruinado.

— No hay nada que discutir aquí. Únicamente quieres meter tu parche curioso por todos lados.

— Stark.

— Estoy en una conferencia con la sede en Japón justo ahora. — que tampoco era una actividad que prefiera tener que completar, pero de ello a escuchar sermonear a Fury, bueno, en ese mismo instante toma un vuelo a Tokio.

— Tu cerebro puede prestar atención a dos cosas a la vez. — dijo el moreno, posicionándose a su lado y recargándose en su preciada mesa de veinticinco mil dólares. Le tendió un folder con la insignia de SHIELD — Conseguimos esto antes de que formatearas la investigación de Steve Grant Rogers.

— No me gusta que me den las cosas. — de hecho dependía de quien viniese, podía recibir cosas de Pepper, Rodhey o Peter, y del niño más que nada porque de bebé se empeñaba en compartirle todos sus juguetes hasta enterrarlo bajo ellos.

Pero, ¿de Nick? _Guiu_. Gérmenes piratas al ataque.

Fury, con aquella mirada que indicaba que le costaba no matarlo ahí mismo, dejó caer el folder abiertos con sus hojas y fotografías esparcidas. Las fotografías de cadáveres llamarón su atención, porque después de estas, estaba la imagen de un Rogers mucho más joven.

— Tuvo dos giras por oriente antes de unirse a SEALS, en la segunda fue miembro de la unidad "Salve Patria", quienes son los cazadores salvajes que el ejército finge no tener, Stark. Se le adjudicaron setentaicinco objetivos, todos ellos acertados, incluyendo el rastreo y captura del canciller número uno vendedor de armas a los rebeldes.

Los cadáveres y escenarios mostraban sinos de pelea, pero en los informes y muestras de Rogers, tal parecía que a esté no le hubo cansado tremendo ejercicio y que podía durar con ello todo el día. Aunque sus objetivos eran hombre "malos", Tony sintió un peso muerto caer en su estómago al pensar que no hace mucho él pudo haber sido también un objetivo de Steve.

— ¿Y en SEALS?

— Tú dímelo, aún tienes su información guardada en algún sitio.

 _Click._

Su inteligente cerebro, su espectaculas instintos, hiso _click._

Tony entendió el por qué Fury bajo de su reinado en los cielos sólo para llevarle algo que de todas maneras él ya tenía. Manipulación, la última y mejor carta de Nick, que no ha funcionado con él desde que cumplió los diez años.

Pero aun así, que _hijo de puta._

Cerró el folder y se puso de pie, empujándole sobre el pecho sus dichosos papeles traicioneros.

— El hombre hizo lo que le ordenaban burócratas obesos y decrépitos desde una silla de piel en la seguridad al otro lado del mundo. ¿A quién te recuerda? Una pista, lo ves todos los días frente al espejo con tu ojo bueno.

— Te está usando. — murmulló hipnótico — No es un héroe, Stark. Algo oculta y te está usando junto a Peter para una pantalla de humo.

— No sería la primera vez. — y Fury lo sabe bien — Pero al menos, yo estoy sacando algo de provecho ahora.

— ¿Estás usando a Peter como carnada para atrapar a quienes te secuestraron y a Howard?

— Nunca. — se puso frente a él, con el pecho hinchado y la mirada sin temor. Ya no le temía a Fury. — Pero no dejaré que pase por lo mismo si esos malnacidos vuelven. Y sí para eso necesito ser usado por un soldado resucitado, no dudare, ni tampoco si también debo quitarte a ti del camino.

Eso fue rudo, lo sabía y aunque Nick fuera _el espía_ que todo lo sabe y todo lo oculta, estaba seguro que pudo dañarle internamente. No le causo gusto decirle aquello, amenazar a alguien de su familia, pero de entre todos sus conocidos, Fury era el menos indicado para utilizar a Peter como método de extorsión en lo que confine a sus decisiones.

El hombre de la gabardina simplemente asintió, se puso de pie tomando sus hojas con la intensión de retirarse, pero todavía tuvo la desfachatez de quedarse ahí mismo para unas últimas palabras en lo que parecía sería un largo tiempo.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, hijo.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa!

¹)Imaginemos el Pent-house de Tony como lo mostraron en la película de Ultron. No se como describirlo, pero a mi me encanto porque por todos lados decía "diseñador Anthony Stark" y estaba hermoso *-*

²)El trabajo de May no tiene nombre ni concepto (:v) Pero se parece mucho a lo que hace la tía de Peyton en la película "Entrenando a papá".

³) EL auto que Tony le da a Steve es un BMW i8 Coupe… mi amor platónico.

 **Gabito, Naruyoshi, layla, Guest,** muchas gracias por sus RR. No se los puedo contestar como a los demas, pero no por eso no crean que no son una motivación más para seguir continuando con esta historia.

Quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración, que aunque no es necesaria, calmará mi sentido de culpabilidad. ¿Han leído "Matando la soledad" del fandum de X-Men? Es un fic Cherick escrito por Eza-chan que está publicado en AmorYaoi(completo), Fanfictión(completo) y Wattpad(incompleto); para mi, es el mejor fic en español de Cherick y lo recomiendo cien por ciento porque es una joya divina. Pero, quisiera decir que me dio la idea de poner a, en este fic, la academia forjada por Charles y Erick,;o utilizar a Kurt o a Raven como su madre y futuramente a Azazel como padre de Kurt y etc, etc. Nop, los X-men no tiene relevancia en este fic como tal, solo los puse porque amo el Cherick y necesitaba una escuela y amiguitos para Peter. En fin, sólo quería aclarar que no intente plagiar ni robar la idea, véanlo como un concepto neutral para la trama y sin fine de lucro por ninguna parte. Y lean ese fic.

Fuera de eso, ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de quienes son los amiguitos de Peter? Y además, ¿a quién le gustaría que Natasha Romanoff le de una paliza a Rogers? Levanten la mano! \\(owo)/

No, no está a discusión y sí. Jajajaja sí, le va a doler.


	9. Chapter 9

***Aquí hay un pequeña cambio. La salida de escuela de Peter es a la 1:30, me equivoque en el capitulo anterior aunque ya esta editado. Sip, idiota de mi ¬n¬**

* * *

 ** _Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 ** _Parte IX :_**

 ** _Retos peligrosos  
_**

* * *

El primer día de Steve en su nuevo trabajo había resultado, a la fecha, bastante inactivo. No aburrido, más bien tedioso, tomando en cuenta que toda la mañana se la paso encerrado en su habitación peleándose con la ropa cuyas etiquetas aún conservaba registradas en un cajón, dispuesto a llevar la cuenta y en algún punto de su vida pagar por todo lo que costo. Posiblemente le tome setenta años y un siglo más para terminar tremenda deuda, pero antes de su último aliento él le devolvería a Stark todo el dinero invertido en su supuesta imagen.

Ricos, y su innecesario gusto por derrochar dinero.

Al terminar ya pasaba poco del medio día, pero decidió que aún le quedaba tiempo suficiente para preparar la comida para Peter, y por qué no, de paso para él. Algo pequeño pero nutritivo, y no es como si fuera un maestro en las artes culinarias, pero sabía defenderse bien con una despensa bien surtida más con un poco de creatividad, un resultado favorable daría de su esfuerzo.

Propuesto a realizar la comida en su mismo apartamento, no sintiéndose cómodo con la idea de utilizar la cocina en el pent-house de Stark, llegó a la habitación de los sagrados alimentos y recordó furtivamente con lo que contaba; vegetales y frutos en el refrigerador, pasta en la alacena y carne roja en el congelador le dieron la idea de una receta común. Y aunque en la información de Peter no se señalaba ninguna alergia o disgusto por algún platillo o ingrediente, esperaba que el niño no fuese tan mimado como lo parecía su tutor, y no pusiese pegas.

Claro que podía ahorrarse esa tarea si utilizaba comida a domicilio de sitios que Jarvis le había señalado en la información que era la favorita de Peter, pero teniendo tiempo libre no le pesaba en nada tomarse unos minutos para ponerse en plan de chef. Además, aún no sabía cuánto había en su nueva-pomposa-innecesaria-tarjeta de crédito y tampoco quería gastar más de lo que tocaba a un empleado común. Vaya, que hasta al principio se sintió incomodo con la idea de utilizar la cocina del Pent-house.

Bueno, que en teoría todo el edificio era el multimillonario, pero al menos en concepto de su cabecita respetaría lo más posible la privacidad del hombre y su adoptado. Además, aunque le gritó a Bucky que no le prepararía la cena, las porciones de filete que cortó finamente eran para todo un regimiento, lo que significaba que era la cantidad suficiente para un niño de seis años y dos adultos que comían como si fuesen los últimos alimentos. James y él siempre han tenido un hueco sin profundidad en el estómago.

Zanahorias y puré de papa se cocieron casi al mismo tiempo, y mientras esperaba el final de su consistencia perfecta, le llegó el pequeño pensamiento de que el niño bien y podía comer ahí con él. Pero así como vino, la idea la desecho con una reprimenda interna para si mismo, mientras apagaba la estufa.

Pero no era correcto que el pequeño comiera fuera de su casa con un recién conocido –no, los encuentros durante sus intentos de secuestro no contaban–, aunque su hogar se encontraba solamente un piso superior al suyo, por lo que al momento de tener todo listo nada más para un recalentado rápido, lo preparó todo para poder transportarlo de un lugar a otro.

Y aun así, miró al techo sintiéndose desconfiado y tímido

— ¿Jarvis?

 _»En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Rogers._

— ¿Puedo subir al Pent-house? Necesito llevar la comida.

 _»Con su autorización nivel cuatro, todo le es posible._

— Nivel cuatro, ¿qué significa?

 _»El nivel cuatro de autorización es dado únicamente por el señor Stark; a excepción del taller privado, el nivel cuatro le otorga un poder indiscriminado sobre sus pisos privativos y el resto de la torre, así como en algunas otras propiedades del señor Stark._

— Oh, gracias Jarvis.

 _»Estoy para servir, señor Rogers._

Perdiéndole la desconfianza a la I.A., podía reconocer cierto gusto al escuchar su voz robotizada con tinte británico, hasta cierta gracia podía encontrarle en su tan peculiar acento que le hacía parecer en verdad un ser humano.

Pero ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que completó su cometido y sin siquiera levantar más allá la mirada de lo debido le entretuvo, sin fisgonear por las esquinas del pent-house. Fue así como bajó por el elevador y volvió a pedir el coche al ballet de la torre, pero ésta vez se encontró con un rostro diferente.

— Hola, mi nombre es Gabe señor Rogers. Iré inmediatamente por su automóvil. — fue lo que dijo un hombre mucho mayor al primero, con más canas y arrugas en el rostro. Steve tuvo una punzada al respecto, pero ya le quedaban minutos para la salida de Peter y no se podía permitir llegar tarde por él en su primer día para ambos.

Se subió al auto con más cuidado del debido, realmente consiente en no querer hacerle ningún solo rasguño a tan quisquilloso ejemplar. El arranque y las maniobras sobre el suave volante las practicaba con mucho cuidado, dividiendo su atención en que la carrocería no recibiera ni un solo raspón así como se aseguraba que no hubiera autos sospechosos asechando ni enemigos de incognito en cada esquina.

Una vez en su primera gira por Afganistán, una de sus misiones siendo todavía un soldado raso, fue ser la guardia de un convoy que transportaba a una protestante afgana de la capital a Kabul en zona neutral. La misión falló y murieron más de la mitad de sus compañeros y sobrevivieron solamente dos soldados del convoy junto con el objetivo, todo por un simple error de distracción del cual el vigía no se percató, obligándolos a caer en una trampa mortal que se encontraba oculta a la vuelta de la esquina. Bucky, él y los dos de más alto rango que ellos apenas y pudieron llegar vivos.

Anécdotas así en su vida fue lo que le forjaron el carácter para entrar en SEALS, pero recordando los rostros de sus compañeros caídos, era lo que el quitaba toda galantería a los logros en lo que fue su carrera militar. Hoy en día, poco le daba importancia a aquella vida que ya no era para él, aunque se moviera como si aún estuviese en guerra. Bueno, ciertamente, que la batalla aún no terminaba para él.

Un sonidito peculiar que resonó dentro del auto le hizo volver al presente, detectando rápidamente que dicha alarma señalaba a la pantalla incrustada de forma lateral en el tablero del auto. El remitente mostraba el perfil de su empleador y bajo su imagen las opciones de contestar a la llamada o cancelarla. La segunda opción le tentó un poco, pero dado que sería una actitud infantil y reprochable, deslizó su dedo para aceptar.

Uno esperaría que fuera como las llamadas de celulares normales, pero más bien parecía videoconferencia cuando el rostro del millonario que ni siquiera miraba a la "cámara" estaba gesticulando en palabras que le irritaron de inmediato.

— _Steve, ¿qué tal va tu primer día? ¿Ya quieres renunciar?_

— Hola para ti también, Stark.

— _Y dale con los apellidos, que denso "Rogers" —_ el sujeto ni le miraba siguiendo tecleando con rapidez, él tampoco podía prestarle atención mientras conducía —; _Incluiré un masaje semanal en tu contrato, necesitas relajarte, Carita de bebé._

— Quiero asumir que tu llamada tiene un propósito, el cual no es crear apodos sandios.

 _— ¿Quién usa la palabra "sandios" hoy en día?_

— Voy a colgar. — no era una amenaza, era un hecho que realizaría si el otro no iba al punto de la situación.

— ¡ _Ag! Y el mundo creyendo que los rubios se divierten. —_ con un movimiento de mano, una foto paso a la esquina de la pantalla del auto _— Poniendo las cosas serias, te tengo una noticia: uno de mis directores de ciencias necesita pasar a mi laboratorio privado, así que lo veras por ahí y te pido que no le dispares._

— No le disparo a todo lo que tiene piernas, Stark. — quiso rebatir, pero sus energías fueron a enfocarse en la foto del director mencionado, uno del cual ya ha escuchado hablar mucho: Bruce Banner.

— _Es una lástima, con ese potencial que tienes guardadito._

Tony se empeñaba en estresarlo, seguro.

— Sí, estoy colgando justo ahora.

— _¡Hey…-!_

No le dio tiempo de rebatir, terminando con aquella llamada y comentarios poco decorosos. Pero la imagen de Banner seguía en pantalla, ahora abarcando todo ángulo, y bajo ella su información como empleado de la compañía.

Steve ya había leído todo sobre ello, siendo un conocido cercano a Tony y por ende a Peter, sólo esperaba el momento para conocerlo directamente. No le importaba mucho todo lo que la información del millonario podía aportarle, prefería tener frente a frente a la persona y así poder cerciorarse con sus propios sentidos, como un vigía en medio de una guerra, que no iban a hacerle daño a su objetivo, su misión.

Y no es como si quisiera darle el gusto a Stark "renunciando" tan prontamente.

.

.

.

Erick Lehnsherr sería un verdadero obstáculo a derribar, tuvo esa impresión en cuanto lo vio parado en los bordes de la entrada con su tableta en mano y mirada severa. Niños y adolescentes se despedían de su profesor con afabilidad y no se sentían amedrentados por sus ojos fríos, o al menos no cómo él sintió al imaginar que el sujeto lo miraba como la peor mancha de color en una pintura blanco y negro.

— ¿Y porque lo llamas profesor Magneto? — le preguntó a Peter estando ambos en la seguridad del auto y muy, muy lejos del escalofriante subdirector.

— Porque él es el mejor maestro de ciencias en la historia y divertido cuando habla de los metales en química. — contestó el pequeño mientras jugaba con el cierre de su mochila —; También algunas niñas dicen que es por sus ojos, que se parecen mucho y que son disque bonitos. Pero la señorita Raven dijo una vez que es por las mamás, que las atrae como imanes o algo así, la verdad no entiendo.

— Nah, seguro es por la clase de química. — negó rápidamente, intentando no ponerse incomodo con el tema del profesor "amado" por las madres.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Las niñas y las mamás son tan raras a veces. — Peter rodó los ojos como si aquello fuese lo más absurdo, mientras que el agradecía la infantil inocencia en la criatura de sólo seis años.

Y pensaba poner más atención en lo que Peter escuchaba en la escuela, por si las dudas.

Luego de esa pequeña charla y que Peter no parase de parlotear sobre lo divertido que fue estar de vuelta, llegaron por fin a la Torre y ya en el elevador le preguntó a la I.A. sí había visitas esperadas en el pent-house. Jarvis dijo que aún no, pero el Dr. Banner ya había mandado un mensaje previó anunciando su pronta llegada; eso no le sorprendió, después de todo Banner vivía en el primer apartamento de los pisos privados de la Torre.

Apenas el mayordomo artificial terminó de hablar, o puede que ni si quiera lo haya hecho, para cuando Peter ya estaba dando saltitos en su sitio llenó de mucha energía y alegría. Bueno, más de la que el niño aparentaba nunca agotarse.

— ¡Sí viene tió Bruce, seguro que Cooper vendrá también! ¡Y Lila y Nathaniel! — dijo efusivo el pequeño, entrando a tropezones en su propio hogar seguido por él.

— Ve a dejar tus cosas y luego bajas a esperarlos. — le paso su mochila y el niño ni lento ni perezoso la tomó de un brinco, dando otros más con sus pequeñas piernas para subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Mientras, Steve terminó de verificar que el niño no se haya dado de bruces contra los escalones y se encaminó a la cocina. La buena noticia es que tenía comida de sobra para recibir a los invitados inesperados, la mala o más bien incomoda, es que comenzaba a darse cuenta que debido a la vida de Stark y su protegido, tenía que conocer mucha gente. Antes de Bangkok era todo menos un antisocial, le encantaba hablar con las personas. Después de ese infierno, ciertamente lo que más le apetecía era pasar desapercibido por todo el mundo.

Pero tal parecía que eso no era una opción y le mortificaba un poco. Ahí mientras se concentraba en recalentar la comida, pensaba con pesadumbre la lista especifica de con quienes tenía contacto; y es que no era como si Peter tuviese una larga fila de contactos con los que estrechar la mano, pero a su gusto y ante su situación, sí se volvía algo que llegase mortificarle.

Los alimentos no tardarían más en estar listos, pero justo a mitad de su proceso fue que sonó una campanita y después las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dando lugar a más pisadas fuertes e insistentes en el lugar.

Dio una visión rápida al lugar cerciorándose de donde estaba cada objeto que podía ser usado como una posible arma letal, pero luego recordó las palabras de Tony en el auto y maldijo para si mismo su actitud. Culpa al ejército por sus reacciones paranoicas cada momento.

Salió de la cocina al mismo tiempo que las otras personas se acercaban, con rostros confundidos pero no molestos. Steve reconoció rápidamente al hombre, de cabello ondulado oscuro y lentes sobre su rostro y a al niño más alto entre tres de ellos, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grices, con un peculiar aparato de esos que ayudaban su audición; otros dos más pequeños, niño y niña parecidos entre ellos dado por sentado que eran mellizos¹ con cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Dato curioso, ninguno de los tres tenía semejanza con el hombre mayor.

— Oh, hola. — saludo el adulto apenas notándolo, luciendo nervioso e incómodo mientras acomodaba sus lentes en su sitio, pero poniéndose protectoramente frente a los tres niños.

— Buenas tardes

— Mmmh, tu eres…

— Steve Rogers, el nuevo guardaespaldas de Peter. — iba a perder la cuenta del número de veces que ha tenido que decir eso, y las que le faltaban. Pero no perdió tiempo en sus divagaciones y notó como el otro hombre soltaba un suspiro aliviado

— ¡Ah! Gracias al cielo, creí que eras…— sea lo que sea que le haya creído, parecía arrepentirse por decirlo en voz alta y mejor recobró una sonrisa mucho más relajada que con la que llegó — Ejem. No importa. Soy Bruce Banner, amigo de Tony. Ellos son mis hijos, el mayor Cooper y…-

— ¿Tu eres el súper amigo de Peter? — el niño más alto interrumpió a su padre sin importarle, mirándole únicamente a él sin ninguna emoción en particular en su rostro llenó de pecas. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndole fruncir el ceño bajó la atenta mirada, pero el otro adulto no lucía contento con ello.

— Cooper, primero nos presentamos ante los nuevos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

— Pero tú ya dijiste mi nombre, qué caso tendría repetirlo. — el niño miró con sincera confusión, pero su "padre" permaneció firme con su rictus serio

— Sabes las reglas, muestra modales o te regreso a la casa.

El pequeño hizo un leve puchero, pero enseguida salió detrás de la figura de su padre y se puso a una distancia mucho más corta de él, siendo seguido por sus hermanitos menores bajo sus bracitos protectores.

— Hola señor-supuesto-súper-amigo-de-Peter, soy Cooper Barton y tengo nueve años. Ella es mi hermanita Lila Barton-Banner y mi hermanito Nathaniel Barton-Banner; tienen cuatro años, son mellizos y son muy adorables. — lo dijo como si le estuviese retando a negar sus palabras, pero Steve no sintió más que cierto gusto en ver como alguien tan pequeño lucía tan terco y guardián sobre otros. Le recordaba a Bucky, tal vez, cuando su tonto amigo lo defendía a él de los brabucones del barrio.

Se puso en cuclillas para estar más o menos a la altura del niño, notando como Cooper no parecía ser nada tímido consigo mismo, pero mantenía firme su abrazo sobre sus hermanos; la niña estrujaba en sus manitas la falda de su vestidito rosa, combinando con su moño que sujetaba la medía coleta de su largo cabello lacio, mientras que su mellizo ocultaba sus manos a su espalda. El mayor tenía razón, eran completamente adorables.

— Mucho gusto Cooper, soy Steve.

— Ya lo sé. — el niño lo miró con la mayor obviedad, pero después toda frustración salió de su diminuto rostro a cambio de una mirada entusiasmada — ¡Y como ya nos presentamos, ¿tienes súper poderes?! ¿Dónde está Peter?

Tomó nota de la actitud tan desbordante del niño, así como al padre suspirando resignando ante el carácter imponente de su vástago. Tal vez se ha equivocado y Peter no copie la actitud demandante de Tony, sino de su mejor amigo que seguramente no tenía problemas en jugar a los "dictadores".

— Ah, bueno…— quiso contestar cuando Cooper demostró no tener un gramo de paciencia, pero los gritos tipo _"¡Cooper! ¡Tío Bruce!"_ se le adelantaron desde el segundo piso — Allí está.

Peter no terminó de llegar hasta ellos para cuando los otros tres diminutos humanos ya lo estaban rodeando entre abrazos y exclamados gritos, Peter y Cooper se pusieron al día en una conversación a la que le costó seguirle el ritmo sobre las aventuras de sus días sin verse. Solamente fue una semana, pero para ellos fue una eternidad aparentemente.

— ¡Vamos a jugar!

— Oh, espera. — Peter terminó su recorrido hasta llegar al sujeto de lentes, quien se agachó lo suficiente para que el niño le diera un besito en la mejilla y una apretón de manos — Hola tío Bruce.

— Hola Peter.

— ¡Hasta luego tío Bruce! — el castañito salió corriendo a donde los demás lo esperaban, pero tomó en sus brazos difícilmente a la pequeña Lila, mientras que Cooper alzaba igualmente a Nathaniel. Ya se estaban por marchar, cuando la voz del otro adulto sonó advertidamente

— Ejem, _Cooper._

El niño apretó los labios, pero puso una sonrisa fingidamente cortes.

— ¡Con su permiso, iremos a jugar! ¿Sí? — el adulto asintió satisfecho y el niño salió pintado de ahí — ¡Adiós Steve! ¡Te veo al rato papá!

Steve observó cómo se iban las cuatro manchitas, desapareciendo ahora por el pasillo izquierdo que según sabía, llevaba a la sala de juegos. Entre más y más diálogos que no parecían tener fin, las pequeñas figuras fueron desapareciendo.

— Que lindos hijos tiene. — fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, mientras que el otro hombre tenía la pinta de un típico padre exhausto pero hipnotizado de amor por sus niños.

— Al menos se despidió. — Bruce se encogió de hombros, pero antes de decir más, comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos — Lo siento, mi celular está en vibrador. Oh, es una video-llamada de Tony.

Steve se preguntó sí el empresario no le gustaban las llamadas normales, o a fuerza quería que todo el mundo presumiera sus StarkPhone. Por lo que ha visto, Bucky, Banner y casi medio SHIELD tenían esos aparatos y los empleados de la torre tenían esos aparatos.

Bruce se acomodó más cercas de él, hombro a hombro, de forma que pudo visualizar el rostro del castaño de la misma forma que en la llamada del auto: tecleando sin mirarlos directamente a ninguno de los dos.

— _Ah, mis dos chicos lindos están juntos._ _¿Cómo van las clases de modales?_

— Me estoy muriendo. — contestó Bruce con desaliento. Hablaban de Cooper, claro. — Pero Xavier dijo que al menos pide las cosas "por favor". Cuando se acuerda.

— _Un gran avance. Steve, él es el doctor Bruce-Bruci-Bear, mi hermano de ciencia. Lo veras seguido porque lleva a sus mini-destructores a pasar el rato._

— Lo sé. Trabaja en Industrias Stark. — lo miró con cierta admiración, sabiendo por Arnie que las grandes mentes trabajan ahí. Bruce por el contrario, volvió a mostrarse tímido y asintió tenue

— _Que su fase de Osa-madre no te engañe. Es supervisor de todos los proyectos de ciencias. Sus ocho doctorados y sus manos son las más seguras del país._

— Soy una gran hazaña. — bufó el hombre — Puedo armar y desarmar una bomba de rayos gamma con una liga y un ganchito, pero no puedo controlar a mi hijo de nueve años.

— Se dice que no hay trabajo más duro que ese. — le trato de consolar, aunque sus palabras sonaron a broma cuando el otro hombre le miró con insuficiencia y el otro millonario se rio.

Puso atención en el rostro de su empleador, escuchándolo reír –sin sonar sínico u altanera– y por primera vez mirándolos de verdad a través de la cámara, parecía que en verdad le causo gracia su comentario. Una risa sincera causada por él, quién lo diría.

— _Un orgullo para el mundo. Bien, sólo llamaba para conocer los detalles sucios de su encuentro, así que tan-tan._

La tan extraña llamada terminó y Bruce guardó su teléfono con una sonrisita nerviosa bailando por su rostro y sin mirarle a los ojos.

— Siempre es así de encantador, ¿cierto? — debió ser su tono lastimero lo que relajó al científico que le miraba divertido, más de lo que el mismo hombre quiso demostrar. Bruce aparentó toser mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Trabajar para Tony Stark te da una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. — acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz, apenas tomando comodidad de verlo directamente al rostro — No quiero verme maleducado, pero justo ahora necesito ir al laboratorio. Los niños son algo ruidosos cuando juegan pero no dan problemas, aun así puedes avisarme si necesitas ayuda.

— Gracias. De todas formas, por lo que me informó Stark los niños van al club de deportes dentro de otra hora, así que puedo hacerme cargo de los cuatro si está muy ocupado. — tres niños más no le haría una diferencia, o al menos los gemelitos no parecían ser tan escandalosos como los más grandes.

— Oh, muchas gracias. — Bruce era un libro abierto de emociones, mostrándose sorprendido y aliviado por igual —; intentaré estar libre para esa hora de todas maneras, no creo que me lleve tanto tiempo.

— Lo veré entonces, doctor. — con eso, el hombre de cabellera oscura dio paso a la segunda hilera de escaleras contrarias por donde siempre vio a Peter venir, ya que el laboratorio se encontraba justamente por encima del recibidor del apartamento. También sabía que Tony tenía un taller privado al final del pasillo en un tipo sótano aislado. Jarvis le pasó los planos de la Torre para familiarizarse más rápido con ella.

— ¿Jarvis? — alzó su vista al techo, como si el mayordomo cibernético estuviera colgado de ahí o quien sabe — ¿Puedes avisarme sí los niños salen de la sala de juegos, por favor? Necesito ir rápido abajo, no me tardaré.

» _Estaré al pendiente._

Era raro poner parte de su confianza en una Inteligencia Artificial, pero era lo mínimo de todo el caos al que se debe de acostumbrar ahora. No es como si su trabajo se hiciera más fácil de estar pegado a la sombra de Peter todo el tiempo, una ayuda extra allá donde sus ojos no veían tampoco era mal recibida.

Bajó a su apartamento asignado únicamente a revisar que el sitio del escondite de su mochila se mantuviese intacto. El único lugar que se le ocurrió con prontitud fue en un compartimiento oculto dentro del closet bajo la cajonera codificada, posiblemente con un propósito de ser caja fuerte, por el momento funcionaba como el lugar menos accesible del lugar, pero algo predecible.

Quería cambiarlo, pero primero debía estudiar toda la estructura de la torre para encontrar un buen lugar, tal vez uno fuera de su sitio y con ayuda de Jarvis que le ayude a mantener vigilado. Si preguntase Stark, ya le diría que eran objetos personales o algo así, lo que fuese suficientemente aburrido como para que el millonario se interesase.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a la cajonera, trazando su textura lisa, fría de cobalto con la punta de sus dedos, temeroso y al mismo tiempo sintiendo como la ira ronroneaba ante los recuerdos de toda su misión, de su único objetivo por seguir con vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, mirando lo que parecía tan débil material destructible y sencillo que cubría su mayor secreto, ¿qué tan peligroso sería que alguien como Stark se enterase de la mochila? No, gente como Nick Fury. ¿Cuánto mal puede causar aquella promesa misteriosa que oculta la tela gastada de una mochila vieja y rota?

 _Sonriéndome, arrodillada_

 _Quieren oírme, y no pueden ver…_

Giró medio cuerpo en cuanto aquella tonadita curso sus sentidos, utilizándose a sí mismo para bloquear la mira de su escondite. Sus ojos atentos a su alrededor, podía jurar que la canción sonaba por un rincón.

 _Yo quiero verte_

 _Tengo verte, yo debo verte_

 _¿Qué te sucedió?_

No, la canción sonaba cada vez más fuerte en toda la habitación, atormentándole, acercándose el murmullo de aquella voz infantil que disfrutaba de tararear tan terrorífica letra. Una punzada fuerte dio en su cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos mientras la canción sonorizaba más y más. Entonces se dio cuenta, a punto de retorcerse en el piso y gritar con suplicio, que todo estaba en su mente.

Abrió los ojos con decisión y la canción terminó, el silencio volvió de nuevo y era plenamente capaz de escuchar lo acelerado de su corazón y lo denso de sus respiraciones nada más. Sin tonadas escalofriantes ni un infante tarareando su pesadilla, sólo él en su closet gigante y la mochila en el mismo lugar, ajena del mal del mundo.

Se llevó sus manos al rostro con inhalaciones pesadas y fuertes, reclutando todo el oxígeno posible para que su cerebro se refrescara y dejara las tonterías para otro día. Era fuerte, él era fuerte y no dejaría que un terror nocturno imaginario le viniese a imponer una debilidad innecesaria, ya tendría suficiente de culpas y tormentos durante la noche. Ahora apenas serían las dos de la tarde, tenía un trabajo que hacer cuidando de un niño de seis años y nada haría que pusiera en riesgo la vida de un ser inocente más. No podía permitirse dejarse llevar de esa manera mientras Peter era posiblemente perseguido por su vida, y también debía estar preparado para su propia misión.

Con eso en mente, un minuto más en el suelo y fue capaz de ponerse en pie y salir del lugar. La mochila estaría a salvo mientras tanto, él aún no debía preocuparse porque su mayor secreto le estallará en la cara y su única obligación actual era que Peter, y tal vez tres niños más, recibieran sus alimentos de la tarde. Fin.

Olvidándose de sus problemas mentales –y asegurándose que Jarvis mantuviera su pequeño ataque de ansiedad en secreto–, subió directo al pent-house y cumplió con una de sus tantas tareas extra como guardaespaldas.

El informe sobre Peter era cierto, no dio problemas en comerse todo lo que en su plato le pusiera y de hecho, el niño pidió doble ración de todo impresionándolo de que su pequeño cuerpecito pudiera almacenar tanta comida en un rato. Por otro lado, como los mellizos Barton-Banner y Cooper –apenas captó que los hermanos tenían el apellido poco diferente– bajaron junto a Peter al comedor también les sirvió a ellos; los mellizos al principio no dieron señales de querer comer nada, de hecho Steve pudo apreciar como hacían un leve berrinche ante su plato, pero Cooper con un tono autoritario ayudo en lo que pudo ser una pequeña crisis como niñera primeriza.

— La carne les ayudara a tener mucha energía — dijo el mayorcito mientras llevaba un trozo de filete a la boquita de Lila, quien aceptó a regañadientes

— Las verduras nos ayudaran a ser tan inteligentes como papá — un trocito más pero ahora a Nathaniel, quien frunció sus labios primero pero no negó la porción

— O como Tony. — aportó Peter quien se empezaba a pelear con un trozo de carne, viéndose adorable intentando partirlo con sus torpes movimientos de manos.

Les sirvió la comida en la mesa que estaba dentro de la cocina, una superficie de madera real que desentona con la modernidad del cuarto, pero con los banquitos lo suficientemente altos pero seguros para los niños quien sin preguntar solo fueron y se sentaron ahí cuando los llamó. El mayor de los hermanos comía al mismo tiempo que les llenaba de comida hasta la garganta a sus dos hermanitos, dejando migajas de vez en cuando en el camino. Y Peter seguía peleando con su propio filete y parecía que comenzaría a gruñir en cualquier momento.

— Te ayudo — cruzó al otro lado de la mesa hasta llegar a Peter, tomando sus cubiertos y cortando rápidamente los trocitos de carne así como Cooper lo hizo primero con las porciones más pequeñas de sus hermanos. — Listo, puedes devorarlo sin problemas.

— ¡Yuju! — sin demora, el castaño quien ya llevaba más de la mitad de las verduras terminadas, se atragantó de carne al punto que sus cachetes parecían dos pelotitas de golf que subían y bajaban en su intento de masticar — _ta' gueno Stff._

— _Sifg, gafias Stff. —_ apenas y entendió que la comida estaba "buena" y que estaban agradecidos o algo así. Los gemelitos asintieron de igual forma con los cachetes a reventar en su dirección, las mejillas de los cuatro y hasta el cabello lo tenían lleno de comida.

— No se habla con la boca llena. — no pudo retener su impulso de tener que sermonearles, esperando que los susodichos padres no se molestaran por reñir a sus hijos y adoptado.

Cooper rodó los ojos con fastidio, tal vez porque siempre lo han de regañar ante su negada muestra de modales. Peter tragó todo de un jaló y luego bebió agua, soltando un suspiro satisfecho y una sonrisita avergonzada — Lo siento.

— Sí, sí. Gracias o lo que sea. — Cooper siguió con la tarea de alimentar a sus dos pequeños polluelos quienes dejaron de hacer pucheros con la boca tan llena, y Steve aceptó que al menos las "gracias" del chico sonaron sinceras.

Cuando terminaron de comer, con un vaso de agua incluido, cinco minutos más de reposo y les dijo a los niños que era hora de partir o se les haría tarde para el club deportivo. Peter saltó de su asiento con energías renovadas, intentó ayudar a los mellizos a bajar de sus banquitos pero Cooper intervino

— Atrás grandote, yo les ayudo. — con una ceja alzada y las manos fuera, observó como el mayor ayudaba a Lila y Nathaniel a bajar de un salto que amortiguaba atrapándolos entre sus brazos tan sólo un poco más grandes que los de sus hermanitos. Pero lo hizo con una facilidad que no parecía la primera vez y Steve ni siquiera se sintió ofendido.

Dejando los platos en el lava-lozas automático, tomó sus propias cosas y su Starkppad en mano que fácilmente podía guardar en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Se quedó un segundo parado en el recibidor, preguntándose si sería buena idea invadir un poco más la privacidad de Stark y subir al laboratorio por el doctor Banner, mientras escuchaba el jaloneó que ocasionaban los niños en la parte de arriba.

Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde y debían estar a las tres en el famoso club deportivo, pero mientras los chicos hacían ruido con-sabrá-el-Señor-qué, el otro padre no parecía dar señales de vida todavía.

Arriesgándose contra sus principios, subió por las escaleras centrales directo a donde se miraba la entrada del laboratorio. El lugar de paredes cristalizadas permitía ver la imagen del hombre con lentes que estaba absortó leyendo lo que sea que fueran aquellas pantallas de luces tan extrañas. Parecía tan concentrado en ello que a Steve le dio pena tener que ir a interrumpirle, pero tuvo qué.

Terminó lo que le faltaba por llegar sin siquiera fijarse en nada más del lugar, tocando suavemente el cristal de la entrada que no incluía puerta, únicamente el hueco por donde ir y venir. Pero el hombre ni reaccionó al sonido.

— ¿Doctor Banner? — le llamó con el tono más suave que tenía por esos días, aun así, recibiendo del otro sujeto un pequeño brinco de susto cuando giró al verlo

— ¡Eh, hola!

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Mientras ningún análisis de las máquinas de Stark Industries muestren que quieran conquistar al mundo, todo va tranquilo y en paz. — Steve asintió con una pequeña mueca ante la broma, que tal vez en otra vida le hubiese causado gracia, mientras que Banner pestañeaba perdido — Perdona, ¿me necesitabas?

— No, pero ya es la hora de irnos al club.

— Oh, sí. El club. — Banner giró de nuevo a la pantalla ambulante que tenía de frente, ahora con las cejas fruncidas y girando de un lado a otro como si no estuviese seguro de cómo proceder. Steve entendió que lo que sea que fuese que estuviese "analizando" lo tenía por completo inmiscuido como para querer abandonarlo.

— No se preocupe, los llevó yo. — las palabras salieron por si solas, pero estaba decidido a cumplirlas si aquel sujeto parecía en verdad aliviado con ello a tal punto de mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos.

— Oh, Dios. Sé que no es su trabajo cuidar a mis hijos, yo… Le juró que se lo recompensaré. — el sujeto lucía en verdad agradecido y él pudo sentir que una acción buena más en el día no iba a afectarle, aunque ahora deba de estar vigilando a cuatro niños por completo.

— Sin problema, estarán bien.

Con eso último y una despedida nerviosa por parte del otro padre, salió del lugar y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con los dos mejores amigos en un nuevo atuendo deportivo gris en ambos, con unas mochilas de costal colgando de un hombro, la de Cooper morada con verde y la de Peter azul y rojo, con el símbolo de Nike; los mellizos sujetados de las manos por cada uno sin pestañear.

— ¿Y el tío Bruce? — cuestionó Peter, pero los otros tres pares de ojos atentos

— Está ocupado, no podrá acompañarnos.

— ¿Y quién cuidará de Lila y Nathaniel?

— Estarán a salvo conmigo Cooper, lo prometo.

El niño tenía una sincera mueca de duda e inconformidad con ello, pero Peter jaló de su sudadera para llamar su atención y mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa entre ambos. Diez segundos después, Cooper volvió a mirarlo, de nuevo a Peter, una vez a sus hermanitos y de nuevo a él pero con menos severidad; entonces soltó la mano de Nathaniel y trotó hasta llegar sobre su estómago, porque definitivamente era mucho más alto que Parker, y estiró su mano derecha con rectitud.

— De acuerdo, pero recuerda que lo has prometido, eh.

— Hecho. — selló la promesa con el niño estrechando las manos, aunque tan sólo con el largo de sus dedos ya cubría toda la extremidad hasta la muñeca del mayor de los Barton.

— ¡Vamos, que se nos hará tarde! — con el grito de guerra de Peter, Cooper volvió a coger la mano de su hermanito y los cuatro niños salieron disparados a las puertas del ascensor, con él siguiéndolos por detrás, curiosos por el actuar del primogénito Barton.

Se dio cuenta de tres cosas más en ese día. La primera fue que Stark tenía al menos un auto diferente para cada ocasión, como en el caso de llevar a pasear a cuatro niños significaba una minivan blanca con dos asientos infantiles adicionales para los mellizos y un cinturón especial para el más grande. Curiosamente, se sintió más a gusto con aquella camioneta compacta que de llamativo no tenía nada más que la pantalla de computadora móvil en el tablero.

Lo segundo fue, que el Club deportivo de los chicos en verdad era grande pero no de aparente prestigio. Era un lugar comunitario que se mantenía en buenas condiciones, pero sin parecer extravagante o con equipos de última vanguardia. Al contrario, las paredes algo descarapeladas de la fachada externa y la puerta ruidosa le hicieron dudar de que aquel fuera el sitio correcto, pero una vez entrando con dos niños por cada lado que lucían ansiosos, un cálido recuerdo de su niñez al lado de Bucky le invadió; era un gimnasio bastante grande que en el piso se pintaba perfectamente una pista de básquetbol por un lado y las marcas de soccer² del otro extremo, escalones anchos que fungían como butacas alrededor de las canchas para tener vista de todo el lugar, y en el centro grupos de niños de todas edades y colores con equipos de gimnasia estratégicamente esparcidos por el sitio.

Una vez más, Tony Stark demuestra que puede sorprenderlo a esas alturas. Y un pinchazo de poquita vergüenza le atacó cuando pensó que tal vez ha juzgado gravemente al sujeto de soberbia y pomposo aristócrata. Sólo un _tal vez_.

Con Lila y Nathaniel en cada mano, Cooper y Peter salieron apenas despidiéndose de él y encargándole sus mochilas, yendo a diferente grupo que parecía estar por edades. No le quedó más de otra que subir los escalones con los silenciosos mellizos luchando por treparse en ellos sin caerse, y desde la mayor altura que pudo conseguir sin estar pegado a las demás madres de familia.

Ahí y durante el lapso de tiempo de cada diez minutos, se dio cuenta de la tercer cosa: Cooper en verdad estaba atento a sus hermanos, volteando cada que podía para asegurarse que no se ha comido a los mellizos o algo parecido. Luego el niño miraba a donde se encontrase Peter, ajeno a su doble vigilancia mientras cumplía con sus adiestramientos.

El niño era audaz, lo veía con cada ejercicio que realizaba sin rechistar ni airarse, así como se enfrentaba a los adultos con la frente en alto y sin una pizca de los modales que tanto su padre se empeñaba en inculcarle. Reservado, porque no estaba hablando con ninguno de sus compañeros por su cuenta, sólo que algún otro niño le preguntase algo y apenas abría la boca para contestarles y volver a cerrarse con una mirada llena de absoluta concentración. Rebelde, porque levantaba el mentón ante los retos de sus instructores, dispuesto a superar expectativas en sus rutinas, sin aceptar límites. Pero absurda e irónicamente solidario también, porque no dudaba en ayudar en levantar a algún compañero que cayera sobre las colchonetas, aunque lo hiciera en silencio y tampoco era parte de las demás burlas que en ocasiones algún _bravuconcito_ en potencia soltaba contra aquellos que fallaban, al contrario, parecía que poco le faltaba para soltar el puñetazo a algún burlesco.

Esa actitud formaría a ser parte de su comportamiento de sobreprotección para con sus hermanos e incluso Peter, porque el niño siempre parecía a la defensiva y dispuesto a correr a toda velocidad cada que el castaño iniciaba con un ejercicio nuevo sobre la colchoneta de saltos, como si para él eso fuese un movimiento mortal.

Y lo más notorio, es que no tenía nada de parentesco con Banner. Mientras que el doctor se esmeraba en parecer alguien incomodo bajo el reflector o de su propia sombra, Cooper estaba cómodo ante los desconocidos y las miradas garbosas, contrario a su padre que pareciera que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara cada final de una oración.

Por otro lado, los mellizos eran otro cantar.

No hablaban. Literalmente, no han dicho ni hecho nada que no sea mirar a la pista llena de gente. Steve pensó que tal vez su inexperiencia con infantes le dificultaría cuidar de los cuatro al mismo tiempo, pero tanto Peter como Cooper estaban enfocados en sus diversos ejercicios, y los mellizos quietos en su lugar, sólo Nathaniel moviendo a veces confundido su cabeza de un lado a otro y Lila balanceando los pies y dando brinquitos suaves cuando veía a los deportistas dar saltos extremos.

¿Qué clase de historia habría detrás de los niños Barton y Barton-Banner?

No es como si pudiera buscar en su Starkppad, porque lo único de información que había allí era el currículo de Bruce Banner y la amistad de Cooper con Peter, ni siquiera había algo sobre los mellizos .

Sintió una mirada sobre él, y tan atentó como estaba sobre quien sea que le prestará atención o a los niños, giró de inmediato el rostro a su izquierda, encontrándose únicamente con los ojos esmeraldas de Lila sobre él. Y recordó que había estado comiendo mini galletas de avena con miel que Bucky le amenazó con que eran de él, pero que ignoró fácilmente, teniendo una de esas a punto de ir a sus labios.

— ¿Quieres? — le extendió la bolsita a la niña, quien sin pena tomó una y se la llevó a la boquita rosada, haciendo ruiditos gustosa y dedicándole una suave sonrisa que sintió con le ablandaba el corazón. — Rico, lo sé. Te regalo más.

Lila aceptó el ofrecimiento, pero una de las que tomó en su pequeño puño se la dio a su mellizo, quien asintió igualmente gustoso y entre ambos empezaron a comer con suaves mordiscos y ruiditos empalagosos, haciendo que sus cachetes redondos de bebé se movieran, adorables.

Steve captó una vez más la mirada de Cooper sobre ellos, pero por esta ocasión no se mostraba serio, sino con una sonrisa que le hacía ver por primera vez un niño feliz ante sus ojos y dispuesto a centrarse únicamente en la gimnasia. No pudo evitar preguntarse, cada cuando Cooper tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que hacía sin tener que supervisar siempre a los demás ya sea por temor o desconfianza. Y ese pensamiento le pareció triste tratándose de un niño, y deprimente después porque era justo lo que él ha hecho desde que despertó del coma.

Siempre atento, siempre con dudas y un pánico absurdo.

El tiempo se le paso rápido, aunque para la otra pensaría en traerse algo sobre que dibujar para entretenerse en algo más que estar vigilando en un sitio repleto de gente. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y la clase se dio por terminada, y era lo último que Peter tenía en su agenda por el día de hoy.

Con el silbatazo definitivo por parte del entrenador general, los chicos dieron un fuerte "gracias" en coro y comenzaron a distribuirse, ya sea acercándose a sus familiares o irse por su cuenta. Cooper ayudaba a recoger el equipo de barras en el que estuvo trabajando con su grupo hasta el otro lado de la cancha, Peter por su lado, se acercaba a él con la mirada agachada y una mueca rara en sus labios.

Extrañado, agarró las mochilas diminutas para su hombro, tomó en brazos a cada hermanito porque seguramente si subir los escalones era una odisea bajarlos era un reto peligroso, y descendió con los ojos siempre puestos en la figura deprimente del castañito.

Cuando puso en el piso a cada mellizo, Peter ya estaba frente a él, así que se puso de cuclillas para poder estar a la altura del niño que quiso fingir una apagada sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con su brillo alegre y energético de siempre. ¿Qué le ocurrió al niño?

— Buen trabajo Peter. Hora de hidratarse. — le tendió su mochila, mientras el castaño la tomaba murmurando gratitud de forma suave.

De la mochila sacó su termo de agua, al cual le bajó más de la mitad de un solo jalón. Preocupado por su atragantamiento, pensaba detenerlo, pero Lila con su manita sujetando la botella más un puchero recriminatorio en sus labios, se le adelanto. Peter la miró un poco más animoso, al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la naricita respingada de la nena y ella soltaba un chillido divertido mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre feroz.

Pero eso solo duro medio segundo. Peter la soltó guardando de nuevo su termo y poniéndose la sudadera, con esa mirada afligida otra vez. Steve chasqueó la lengua poco audible, con la incertidumbre ante la actitud apagada del niño.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Peter? — cuestionó sin sutilezas, pero tratando de sonar lo más agradable posible. El niño en cuestión dudaba, pero justo después de morderse su labio inferior como un tic nervioso que le comenzaba a notar, éste habló

— ¿Crees que lo hice perfecto? ¿Cómo lo hice?

— Aún eres pequeño para hacerlo a la perfección, se necesitan años de entrenamiento para eso.

— No, dime en serio Steve, ¿en qué falló?

Los ojos de Peter se notaban desanimados, dejándolo estar en un dilema en sí era sensato responder aquella pregunta. No que quiera mentirle al niño, porqué sí que había notado las veces que por poco el equilibrio lo abandona mientras realizaba volteretas dobles después de un salto en sus últimos ejercicios; al principio Peter lucía concentrado plenamente en su actividad, completando fácil cada maroma, pero en cuanto se les añadió un nuevo movimiento, se mostró inseguro; cuando sus demás compañeros comenzaron a pasar y hacer otro buen trabajo, la mirada de Peter se giró de lado contrario a todos, inseguro. No creyó que fuese algo alarmante, después de todo los niños siempre eran competitivos, pero ahora notaba que la inseguridad en Peter era su verdadero problema.

El dilema era en sí se lo decía o no. Estaba tratando con un niño, no con un adulto, así que no quería lastimarlo ni truncar sus sueños y expectativas que a tan tierna edad eran importantes. Pero tampoco era sano que el infante creciera con una idea equivocada sobre el esfuerzo y sus capacidades de triunfar.

Ser padre sí que era toda una incógnita, pero Peter un "padre" como tal no tenía y su tutor estaba generando millones en otro lado. Él estaba ahí y ahora, así que haría lo necesario, lo correcto en todo caso.

— Te asustas.

— ¡No tengo miedo de caer! — rebatió Peter, tanto mortificado como avergonzado que dio unos pasitos hacia atrás, como si le hubiese levantado la mano y estuviera listo a defenderse aunque el labio inferior le temblase. Que no se diga que el adoptado de Tony Stark no tenía el orgullo de su tutor.

— No se trata sobre caer, se trata de no hacerlo bien. — le explicó paciente — Tus inseguridades te hacen perder el control, te desconcentras y fallas.

Esperó a que Peter analizara bien sus palabras, que las comprendiera y no se ofendiera más. Pero aunque lo seguía mirando con su infantil indignación, el niño bajó la cabeza con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con su esfuerzo físico.

— Quiero ser bueno. Tony vendrá a verme cuando acabe de trabajar, quiero hacerlo bien.

Sus ojos azules mostraron sorpresa, pero al mismo grado una comprensión natural al enterarse que Peter lo único que quería era que Stark se sintiera orgulloso de él o algo por el estilo. Al entenderlo, por fin, una pequeña pero significante sonrisa se posó en sus labios que nadie vio más que los silenciosos mellizos que estaban quietos en su sitio.

Escuchando aquel murmullo que contenía las razones más comunes en cada niño ansioso por llamar la atención de su figura a seguir, pero, aunque sea algo que ya ha escuchado seguido y él mismo experimento en su época donde deseaba impresionar a su madre con cada cosa que hacía, oírlo de Peter fue un golpe directo a sus emociones. Este niño lo hacía un lio en sus pequeños dedos y adorables pucheros, haciéndoles cometer acciones o sentir cosas que no se imaginaba, volvería a sentir después del coma.

Aun estando en cuclillas, se acercó lo suficiente para poner sus manos sobre los diminutos hombros, logrando que los ojos avellana del niño le prestaran atención.

— Entonces no desistas, levántate y sigue preparándote todos los días.

— Sólo tengo gimnasia los lunes y los miércoles. — dijo con falta de ánimos. — Basquetball martes y jueves. Los viernes es ajedrez. Tony vendrá en septiembre y ya falta poco.

— Hey, buscaremos la forma. Pero por hoy ya fue suficiente, ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo con firmeza al mismo tiempo intentando transmitirle calidez, su apoyo. El niño bailo sus ojos como si dudase de su palabra, pero no tardo ni tres segundos en volver a sonreír como la primera vez que se conocieron: una hilera completa de dientes de pirañita.

Los mellizos se unieron al momento cariñoso con los ruiditos que hacían al masticar las galletas.

.

.

.

Steve entró al laboratorio con un poco menos de incomodidad, con el paisaje nocturno a su espalda y las luces del lugar deslumbrándolo un poco. Carraspeó lo suficientemente alto para anunciarse, está vez recibiendo la atención del doctor rápidamente que dejó de leer… lo que sea que esos algoritmos extraños tuviesen de información.

— ¡Oh, hola de nuevo!

— Perdón por la interrupción Doctor Banner, pero los niños ya se quedaron dormidos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya es tan tarde? — el hombre miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, suspirando agotado cuando se percató de la hora. — Oh rayos. Gracias señor Rogers.

— Steve, por favor.

— Bueno, dime Bruce.

El hombre le regaló una meuca agotada que dejaba ver las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos irritados. Su apariencia se veía más desarreglada que cuando llegó, las mangas de su camisa purpura arremangadas sin cuidado y los lentes botados por algún lado. No era de sorprenderse, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y no había visto al doctor en toda la tarde desde que se fueron al club.

Las horas pasaron rápido para Steve, de regreso al pent-house los chicos volvieron a tener hambre por lo que les preparó una pequeña botana para no sabotear su hambre para la cena, esta vez con la presencia de los mellizos dibujando sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Peter comenzaba su tarea con la compañía de Cooper.

— ¿Qué están dibujando? — le preguntó a Lila cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a la niña casi acabarse en un arranque de furia uno de los colores. Ella sin embargo, le sonrió levantando su hoja plasmada de color y vida. — ¿Soy yo?

Lila asintió entusiasmada, orgullosa de su retrato. Era él, y parece que el color azul se lo gasto en asemejar el tono de sus ojos, mientras era rodeado de verduras que utilizó para hacer la botana y luego la cena. Nathaniel le había ayudado en pasarle el jitomate, la lechuga, las espinacas, entre demás cosas cuando notó que él niño se quedaba mirando fascinado sus movimientos frente a la estufa; tal vez estaba a lado de un futuro chef, no lo sabía, pero fue la inspiración de Lila durante un buen rato al parecer.

Su mellizo aplaudió mientras la nena se tapaba su boquita escondiendo sus risas chistosas, llamando así la atención de Cooper que iba entrando a la cocina.

— ¡Lila, que lindo dibujo! Oh, ¿huele a comida? ¡Peter, ya está la cena! ¡Co-mi-da! ¡Co-mi-da!

Con el grito de guerra dado por el mayor de todos, los chicos se quedaron conversando sobre la mesa mientras la cena estaba lista –que apenas eran las siete de la noche y ellos ya volvían a tener hambre– sacando tema tras tema que a Steve le costó trabajo seguirles la aventura que narraban. Peter le dijo la verdad, que aunque Cooper estuviera dos grados superior a él, los chicos unían un singular grupo de al menos diez niños más a la hora de jugar.

Luego vino la hora del baño. Se preocupo un poco cuando sopeso la idea de tener que asear a los mellizos también, pero antes de ir a preguntarle al padre, Cooper le informó que sus hermanitos ya estaban limpios desde que salieron de su propia "casa", que no había necesidad de molestar a su papá por algo así. Con todas las ganas de creerle a su palabra es que no refuto lo dicho, agradecie{ndo porque Peter y Cooper fueran tan independientes que no lo necesitaban para tomar el baño.

En el pequeño lapso que duro el baño, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala con los mellizos a cada lado, Lila jugando con una muñeca de trapo y Nathaniel con un camión de bomberos sobre sus piernitas. Ahí es cuando comprendió y aceptó tras un suspiro desolado, que definitivamente era más allá que un simple guardaespaldas como le aclaro y recalcó a Bucky. No, ahora era una niñera en todo sentido.

Así es como se tira una carrera militar por la borda.

Luego de eso, lo demás fue fácil. Los chicos terminaron la tarea de Peter en la sala del recibidor, luego pidieron ver una película en el área de juegos y Steve no vio el problema, hasta que los cuatro se quedaron dormidos frente al televisor y no sabía a donde moverlos. Es por eso que subió al laboratorio de nuevo, en parte para asegurarse que el padre de los Barton-Banner seguía vivo, ya que no quería pasar a invadir la recamara de Peter sin el permiso de su tutor.

— Minuto, ¿Cooper de verdad durmió? — la cuestión de Bruce, su verdadera sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, le hizo sentir que se perdía de algo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin ver la causa de tal reacción.

— Fue un día agitado.

— Casi siempre hace trampa — informa Banner —, se queda despierto y va a esconderse a mi estudio en casa sin darme cuenta.

— Y por la mañana te asustas al no verlo en la cama.

— Oh no, más bien él me dice que ya es de mañana mientras los dos estuvimos encerrados en el estudio. Cree que me acompaña o algo así mientras trabajo.

Recordando la actitud sobreprotectora del chico para con sus hermanos, no le parecía extraño que sus acciones también incluyeran a su propio padre. Steve sabía que no debía meterse en ese lio, en primera porque él no tenía argumentos para debatir la idea que le cruzaba la cabeza, más el hecho de que sabía lo que era crecer con un padre ausente y una madre obligada a trabajar largas horas. Viendo ahí a Banner, tan inmiscuido en su trabajo que ni cuenta se dio que ya era la hora de dormir de sus hijos, sintió el impulso tonto de meterse donde no le llamaban, pero el rostro tan maduro en el niño de sólo nueve años fue lo que le dio el ultimo empujoncito de valor.

— No es que quiera ofenderlo, pero, bueno. — inició con su tono más apaciguador que tenía, obteniendo la atención apenas del otro adulto — Cooper no lo ve mucho, al menos no lo hizo hoy. Posiblemente lo extraña y es su forma de pasar más tiempo con usted.

Esperaba un gritó, una reacción a la defensiva o por muy poco una mirada molesta, pero en vez de obtener cualquiera de sus teóricas situaciones, el de cabello negro siguió mirando las pantallas con números. Steve se sintió un poquito decepcionado con la respuesta evasiva del hombre, recordando la carita de Cooper siempre siguiendo la figura de sus hermanos para verlos cómodos, de sus ojos grises que parecían cargar mil pendientes. No era posible que el propio padre no viera el dolor y el salto de madurez que ocasionaba en su hijo de nueve años.

Quiso volver a rebatir, tenía la necesidad de decirle que al menos Cooper no tenía una actitud acorde a su edad, pero la voz ronca del buen hombre le detuvo.

— Sí pero, no me extraña exactamente a mí. — apenas se escuchó su voz, mientras cerraba las pantallas holografiadas y se quedaba viendo a la nada — ¿Qué tan abierto eres de mente?

— A estas alturas… — su respuesta intentó apaciguar el ambiente, pero sólo recibió una risa amarga por parte del otro

— Sí, demasiado abierto como para aceptar trabajar para Tony.

— Eres la tercera persona que me dice eso. — Kitty, Bucky y ahora Banner, ¿es que era un tipo de eslogan de bienvenida o algo así?

— Acostúmbrate, hay una fila larga que te dirá eso. — Bruce levanto la mirada y la posó en él, extrañamente, parecía que en un momento ha envejecido cien años. Steve sentía que acaba de tocar un tema de conversación inapropiado — Cooper es hijo biológico de mi esposo, por eso no lleva mi apellido. Los mellizos vinieron mucho después de casarnos.

— Algo me dice que se parece mucho a él.

— La madre de Cooper nunca apareció, así que no sé si tiene algo de ella, pero es como ver el reflejo de su padre en miniatura.

El hombre tenía una mirada tan triste, tan desolada pero aun así sonrió con un cariño melancólico ante lo que sea que se haya acordado. Su cerebro hizo click en el momento.

Hasta la fecha se mantuvo un poco distante de la conversación, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaban hablando del mismo sujeto que se supone, era como hermano de Natasha y falleció hace unos años. Clint Barton, así lo llamó Bucky y así es como se apellidaba Cooper. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas armándolo todo, hasta que se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por su propio desliz desconsiderado.

— Lo extraña a él. — soltó con un suspiro desalentando, no esperando por una afirmación, sino que miró con vergüenza y disculpa al hombre frente a él. — Perdóname, no quise importunar su memoria.

Bueno, que eso explicaría la actitud tan protectora y desconfiada del niño, así como la falta de parentesco en los cuatro. Una vez perdiendo a su papá, Cooper estaba dispuesto a hacerse pasar como la figura paterna que le faltaba ahora a sus hermanos menores, incluso como el compañero que tanto extrañaba su otro padre.

— No, está bien. — Bruce se cruzó de brazos, quitándole importancia a su pequeño desliz — Todos saben la historia, te ibas a enterar más pronto que tarde de todas formas. Clint Barton, así se llamaba; era agente de SHIELD, ¿sabes qué es?

— Sí, también conozco al agente Romanoff y Barnes es mi amigo. — y por supuesto que ya se había enterado al menos de la mitad de la historia, seguramente para Banner era algo ya tan común que todos conocieran su pena siendo un grupo de conocidos tan extenso. El hombre de lentes debió suponer que ya estaba al tanto del tema, pero pareció no molestarse por ello, asintiendo con la cabeza ante los nombres que le dijo

— No sé qué tanto sepas y no es como que yo me sepa toda la historia tampoco, pero, fue hace casi medio año que Clint y el equipo fueron a una misión de investigación en alguna parte de Tailandia. Algo salió mal mientras escapaban de la línea enemiga. Él ya no volvió.

— Lo siento mucho. — repitió de nuevo, esta vez con un tono que esperaba demostrará que él sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien en tremendas circunstancias. Los ojos hidromiel de Bruce se cristalizaron un poco, pero el hombre de rizos oscuros sacudió la cabeza despabilando, recomponiéndose como si no permitiera a si mismo seguir afrontando su dolor

— A partir de ahí es como si Cooper cambiara de chip drásticamente; se volvió un hermano mayor muy sobreprotector, sobresaliente en la escuela pese a que la detestaba con ganas, autosuficiente como si tratase de ser un adulto y no un niño. Sólo recupera su infancia cuando está con Peter.

— Trata de ser un apoyo para ti.

— Me encantaría que fuera un niño para toda la vida, aunque coma con la boca abierta. No es un malcriado, tiene el mismo carácter difícil de su padre, pero es tranquilo cuando entra en confianza.

— Si no es mucha impertinencia, ¿qué ocurre con los mellizos? — tal vez su falta de habla se debiese también a la falta del otro hombre en sus vidas, pero sin necesidad de explicarlo, Bruce comprendió a que iba su pregunta y negó levemente con la cabeza.

— Clint fue quien los trajo de una zona conflictiva del Este de Europa durante una misión, ya hablaban muy poco desde entonces, aunque comprenden el idioma. — Banner parecía deshacerse en suspiros con tantos que daba, mientras lucía decaído — Era el sueño de Clint tener una familia grande, los niños lo adoraban y yo sólo aceptaba cada idea loca que se le ocurriese porque lo amaba. Ahora los niños lo extrañan tanto y no tengo idea de qué hacer.

Ante los ojos de Steve Banner, quien se frotaba la frente con cansancio y disimuladamente también se llevaba sus lágrimas traicioneras, era un hombre que todavía no puede recoger los pedazos de su roto corazón, pero fue obligado a esconder su pena porque tres niños dependían de él únicamente, aunque este en un principio no los hubiese querido consigo. Steve al menos, los pedazos de su alma no llevan prisa por ser restaurados porque su vida era únicamente suya, no quería estar en el lugar de Bruce donde no puedas llevar un luto en paz. Aunque ahora también comprendía porque sus amigos cercanos, en este caso la tal Natasha y Tony, se formaron a su alrededor como un soporte para el hombre.

También, reñiría a Bucky una vez más por creer que su novia y este pobre viudo mantenían algún tipo de chispa romántica entre ellos. ¡Hasta para él era más que claro que a Banner le faltaría casi una vida para volver a estar con alguien, extrañando de esa forma tan apasionada y leal a su difunto esposo! Definitivamente tendría una larga charla con su mejor amigo.

Por el momento, lo único que hizo fue acercarse al científico y palmarle el hombro en un intento de confort. No podía calmarlo con palabras vacías, pero si enfocarse en lo que el percibió durante todo el día con sus hijos.

— Pero ahora te tienen a ti, se nota cuanto te quieren. — sus palabras fueron suficientes para que el genio sonriera con una chispa de felicidad y orgullo real. Otra de sus incógnitas ha sido resuelta, pues durante toda la tarde se preguntó si el hombre era bastante tímido, cuando la verdad era que pasaba por una pena tan grande que no ha de tener ánimos más allá de seguir respirando por el bien de sus hijos.

— Y yo a ellos, me volvieron un blandengue, dice Tony.

— No hay nada de malo en eso.

— Te lo cuento porque técnicamente esos niños parecen pegados a la cadera, yo sólo te pido que le tengas paciencia.

— Sin problemas, estarán bien. — Steve confirmó con determinación pintada en su rostro, dispuesto a que sus labores también cubrieron los chicos Barton-Barton-Banner. Quiso preguntarle como es que a esas alturas no han cambiado también el apellido de Cooper, pero cuando quiso indagarlo se dio cuenta que Bruce se hizo más pequeño en su mismo sitio y lo miraba sonrojado.

— Oh, no. Yo-yo-yo no tengo para pagarte lo que Tony. Ya sabes.

— Los protegería así me dieran cinco dólares por ello. No es tanto por el dinero que acepte el trato con Stark.

— Espera, para ahí. Él es mi hermano Steve, no quiero saber qué interés tienen los dos o como le pagas pero… — Bruce se encontraba lo doble de sonrojado que antes, ahora pintado hasta las orejas mientras caminaba rápidamente detrás del escritorio con apariencia de asco —No, definitivamente. Tampoco quiero saber esa parte.

Cuando Steve comprendió las palabras de Banner, ahora era él que sentía su rostro arder en vergüenza y ofensa. ¿Cómo es posible que todos lleguen a la _maldita_ misma conclusión? ¡No se estaba acostando con Tony Stark, carajo!

Pero no pudo defender su honor, cuando pisadas sonoras se escucharon acercarse a ellos. Ahí venía, desquitándose con el saco satín y tirando de la corbata, el objetivo central de todos su malentendidos sonriendo cual coqueto desvergonzado.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres saber, mi osito de goma? — dijo como saludo el hombre más bajito, mirándolos a ellos con las cejas elevadas seguramente percatándose de sus expresiones incomodas y rosadas.

Steve decidió que no valía la pena discutir de aquello con el hombre ocasionador de dicho problema, porque seguramente el millonario solo lo usaría para burlarse de él. Así que, con todo el uso de su autocontrol, carraspeó para encontrar firmeza en su voz.

— Buenas noches, Stark. — saludo con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir, mientras el hombre no se molestó en disimular su disgusto al escuchar su apellido.

— Y dale con el apellido. Me recuerdas a mi profesor de quinto grado, no el guapo, el que era gordo y tenía ojos de sapo. — era como si Tony sólo quisiera provocarlo para pelear, porque definitivamente el hombrecito lograba molestarlo demasiado con sus comentarios tontos.

Pero no se le permitió replicar, porque su director de ciencias ya caminaba rumbo a él con sus lentes nuevamente puestos sobre sus ojos y con actitud seria sin importar interrumpir la tensión.

— Tony, llegas tarde, no puedo correr las variables sin que empieces a introducir los volúmenes de emisión.

— ¡Banner! — como si le hubiese molestado la interrupción, el de ojos chocolate miró con diversión insana a su científico favorito — Que grosero. Te voy a introducir todos los volúmenes en tu esponjoso cu…-

— ¡Tony!

— ¡Tony!

El gritó parejo de su nombre resonó fuerte y reprimiendo, pero como al parecer todo en la vida, el millonario se lo tomó a juego sin prestar atención a sus rostros ofendidos. Más él de Steve que el de Banner, quien parecía morderse el interior de la mejilla para no comenzar a reír.

— ¡Presente! Ah, eres tú. — se giró de nuevo en él, ignorando los dos como es que Banner se iba a refugiar a una esquina. — Di mi nombre otra vez.

Steve, sin querer darle más energía a su insano coqueteo o impulso a todas las ideas raras que tenga Bruce sobre su relación, prefirió ser el adulto de la situación e ignorar las tonterías que salían por la boca de su empleador.

— Los cuatro se quedaron dormidos viendo una película, los mellizos en la cama y los niños en el suelo, ¿quieres que los acomode?

— Déjalo, lo haré yo. — con una mano aleteada es que le quitó importancia al asunto, recargando la cadera contra otra mesa de metal pegada a la pared, quedando frente a frente y con poca distancia en sus cuerpos ya que Steve no se había movido mucho del escritorio donde se encontró Banner.

Desde ese punto notó que el hombre poco a poco fue desarreglando sus prendas, posiblemente para estar más cómodo y fresco. Ahora entendía a lo que se refirió Peter en la mañana cuando le dijo que Tony trabaja a todas horas durante esos meses, se notaba que el hombre estaba completamente agotado a esas alturas, pero aun así dispuesto a trabajar en su casa también.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día como guardián? — cuestionó el millonario con una clara burla en el titulo puesto — ¿Alguna novedad?

— Nada que destacar, todo estuvo tranquilo.

— Bien, parece que estas a la altura del trabajo.

— ¿Creías lo contrario? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada, mientras que el otro tipo se rio con petulancia

— Por supuesto que no, fui yo quien te contrato

— Si es todo lo que querías saber…— se encontraba algo agotado por la dinámica que tuvo que enfrentar con más de un niño, deseando darse un buen baño porque estaba seguro que tenía aroma de bebé impregnado en su ropa.

Pero apenas dando un paso a la salida, esperando despedirse a distancia como lo hizo la noche anterior con su empleador, esté le detuvo con un brazo detrás de su cuello y el otro sosteniéndose de la hebilla del cinturón, mostrando a través de la tela el hueso de su cadera izquierda. Steve tenía el mal habito desde el ejercito de fijarse en cada pequeño detalle, como aquello.

— Una cosa más, tengo malas noticias para ti.

— ¿Qué?

— Es Natasha, ¿la recuerdas? La pelirroja sexy.

— Sí. — no tanto por la tan burda descripción que le dio, sino porque aun tenia grabada la conversación con Banner y la cara angustiosa de Bucky al mencionarla.

— Te quiere mañana en el gimnasio del helicarrier. Después de llevar a Peter a la escuela.

— _Uuuuh —_ el ruidito que hizo Bruce hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo, pero el doctor fingió que no dijo nada volviendo a estar enfrascado en sus pantallas con números raros. Steve ignoró al científico, volviendo su mirada a la del castaño que lucía fresco como una lechuga.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tres cosas, la primera es que ella es la madrina de Peter, junto con Rodhey. La segunda es qué, contra todo pronóstico, ella no me tiene confianza en lo que concierne a mi arañita.

— No te ofendas, pero creó que no muchos te la tienen.

— Yo soy tan perfecto que el resto del mundo me tiene envidia. Pero cállate, qué se me olvido en que me quede.

— El punto número tres.

— Ah, sí. — fue como si el hombre luciera incomodo en responderle, pero no se quedó callado lo suficiente — Nastasha no cree que puedas cuidar a Peter, así que lo quiere comprobar en una pelea, mano a mano contra ella.

Bueno, Steve puede decir que le copio el mismo rostro ofendido a Peter en el club.

.

.

.

— Te va a derribar

— No lo sabes.

— Oh, por supuesto que lo sé. En menos de diez segundos, lo hará.

— No estoy tan oxidado en esto.

— Ella te hará papilla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Steve dejó de caminar como león enjaulado, parándose frente a su mejor amigo que no le estaba ayudando en nada a calmar sus atrofiados nervios.

Se encontraba en el gimnasio del helicarrier, tal como Tony le indicó después de haber ido a dejar a Peter a la escuela de verano. Anoche, después de enterarse de que una desconocida para él simplemente creía que no tenía lo suficiente para cuidar de un niño, se sintió plenamente ofendido y siendo él tan amante de los retos a cumplir, no se negó en lo absoluto de enfrentarse a la agente Romanoff. Eso, hasta que llegó hecho una turba a su apartamento donde ya se encontraba Bucky, nuevamente en la cocina y con el cabello sujetado a media coleta contándole la última noticia. La reacción que recibió del ojigris, sin embargo, no fue lo que espero.

Una carcajada enorme y larga que le sacó varias lágrimas de risa, y después una sonrisa condescendiente fue lo que recibió de James mientras le acompañaba en la cena con un simple plato de cereal

— Estas muerto. — fue lo que dijo Bucky, entonces Steve comenzó a serenar su mente y comprender en lo que en verdad se había metido.

Aún con incertidumbre y sin el calor de un nuevo reto nublando su juicio, tomo su StarkPad en la seguridad e intimidad de su habitación, y con ayuda de Jarvis es como pudo obtener cierta información de la agente Romanoff. No fue mucho, la mayoría en cómo se relacionaba con Tony porque todo lo demás se encontraba clasificado que ni su afamado "nivel cuatro" pudo contrarestar.

Agente de SHIELD, experta en más de diez estilos de combate y doce idiomas diferentes entre ellos latín, especializada también en manejo de armas blancas y de fuego; era rusa y no tenía familia, conectada con Stark Industries como miembro de seguridad de apoyo en caso de emergencia, aunque su relación con Tony aparentaba ser más cercana que simple compañerismo de labores. Pero eso fue todo, aunque con la breve descripción de sus habilidades le basto para entender que había aceptado una pelea a ciegas con un contrincante formidable. No que el currículo dijera mucho, pero a pocas palabras gran entendimiento.

Se pasó casi toda la noche pensando únicamente en ello, esta vez sin ninguna pesadilla culpable de espantarle el sueño.

Ahora estaba ahí, antes de las nueve de la mañana en su segundo día de tan desorbitada vida, dentro de uno de los gimnasios mejor equipados que ha estado en su experiencia entera, un ring al centro de todo el enorme lugar. Las luces estaban apagadas, únicamente una lámpara sobre la lona era lo que alumbraba en su mayoría el lugar, como si el sitio ya hubiese sido preparado para el show.

Con ropa deportiva nueva que fue uno de los tantos guardarropas que le obligo Tony en comprar, de pantalones negros y camiseta gris con su símbolo en el pecho, daba vueltas por el lugar en espera de la mujer que lo cito y en compañía de su mejor amigo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que carajos hacía ahí.

— Dos razones — responde James a su pregunta, con toda la calma del mundo —, la primera es para a burlarme de ti cuando te haga suplicar clemencia.

— ¿No se supone que debes darme ánimos? ¿Apoyarme si quiera?

— ¡Esa es la segunda razón! — descaradamente le sonrió — Vengo a apoyarte: intervendré por si Natasha no escucha tus lamentos y está a punto de matarte.

Definitivamente James no estaba siendo de ayuda en lo absoluto. Entrecerró su mirada tentado en ir calentando sus movimientos utilizando a Bucky de costal.

— Apuesto que ya lo hizo contigo.

— ¡Ah! Viejos recuerdos. — exhaló dramático, con una sonrisa babilónica en su rostro como si en verdad extrañará las palizas que recibió de su exnovia. Steve bien podría comenzar a preocuparse por la indiferencia y cierto gusto que demostraba Buck ante el maltrato, eso o seguía completamente perdido por Natasha.

Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas.

Las puertas del gimnasio se mantenían abiertas, pero al estar ellos únicamente y sin mucha iluminación, fue fácil escuchar los pasos que iban entrando indecisos, mientras una figura promedio se acercaba a ellos. Segundos después, y para un alivio interno de Steve, se trataba de Banner.

— Bruce. — estrechó la mano con el hombre, quien con la bata blanca y los lentes puestos tenía un aire mucho más sabio que antes.

— Hola Steve. — contestó el hombre el saludo, pero sus ojos hidromiel fueron directo a Bucky, y aun detrás de sus anteojos, hasta Steve pudo sentir la mirada acusatoria que le dedico a su mejor amigo.

Por primera vez, Buck se mantuvo callado y serio.

— Doctor Banner.

— Agente Barnes. — el nombre salió tan insípido de los labios delgados que Steve se preguntaba si Banner tenía un carácter formidable bajo aquella mascara de timidez con la que lo conoció. Pero el de rizos castaños dejo de mirar a James, volviendo a él de nuevo con su agradable mirada — Así que hoy empieza de forma interesante para ti.

— Apenas es mi segundo día. ¿También trabajas para SHIELD? — intentó seguir la broma, pero verlo ahí lo mantuvo curioso, ya que el currículo de Banner no decía nada sobre SHIELD. Para agrandar más sus sospechas, el doctor se puso rojo de la pena y comenzó a balbucear

— Ah, no. Sólo pasaba por aquí y me enteré por allí, ya sabes…-

— ¡Corazoncito verde, traje las palomitas! — la explicación de Banner fue interrumpida cuando Tony entró en todo su esplendor, usando uno de sus extravagantes trajes ahora de color perlado, con dos bolsas de las prometidas "palomitas" en cada mano.

Steve sintió sus nervios desaparecer, envolviéndolos en síntomas de frustración y molestia por tener ahí a Stark como si fuese su chiste personal o algo así. El millonario sin vergüenza alguna, llegó hasta ellos pegando la bolsita de botanas contra el pecho de un incómodo científico

— Ejem. — Bruce tenía los ojos al suelo con su botana abrazada a su pecho, dedicándole apenas una sonrisa de disculpas.

— Por supuesto que disfrutarías de ver esto. — mencionó con sus puños, vendados prodigiosamente, era apretados con desagrado. Bucky a su lado, resopló dándole la razón

— Nunca lo negué. ¡Mapache! ¿También vienes por tu buena dosis de dolor?

— Vengo como apoyo moral. — James gruñó como respuesta, pero ambos genios lo miraron con burla y sin pizca de creerle un poco. Steve por supuesto tampoco le creía que fuera únicamente por él, tal vez su amigo iba para ver a su ex, pero no iba a ser quien sacara el tema a colación porque sabía lo irritable que Bucky podía ser.

Mejor, hizo que todos volvieran su atención al origen de su migraña matutina y por quien, para empezar, estaba metido en ese lio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Definitivamente no como un apoyo moral — el millonario se llevó una palomita a la boca, Steve siguió el movimiento con aprensión —, sino todo lo contrario. Pero ve el lado positivo, te traje a Bruce como un soporte médico.

— Que considerado. — no por desestimar la labor de Banner, aunque hasta donde él sabía, no era un doctor especializado en esa área. De todos modos, el hombre de lentes fue el único en brindarle realmente ánimos con su sonrisa torcida, gesto que Steve agradeció.

— Soy un regalo para el mundo. — Tony era del tipo que siempre quería tener la última palabra, cosa que él no apreciaba para nada en la gente. Así que quiso contestarle como se merecía, pero nuevamente los pasos de alguien acercándose le interrumpieron

Creyendo que era otro espectador, se giró dispuesto a gritarle al chismoso en turno que podía ir dando media vuelta y regresando a sus labores porque aquello no era una función, pero se quedó callado cuando la silueta poco perceptible de una dama era la que iba cortando distancia con ellos.

Tal como la recordaba, pequeña, de anchas caderas y una cintura menuda contrarrestando con el busto bien proporcionado, de un cabello pelirrojo deslumbrante y enfundada en licra negra de pies a cabeza, sin mangas en sus brazos y con la mirada esmeralda puesta en él.

Ella se quedó de pie frente a frente, sin despegar sus miradas en ningún segundo. Steve no fue capaz de ver como los otros tres invasores habían dado paso atrás desde que vieron a la mujer entrar, dejándolo preso únicamente ante aquella presencia. Estando a su lado, Natasha apenas y llegaba a la altura de su barbilla.

— Buenos días. — una voz aterciopelada, suave y parsimoniosa, fue como la mujer lo saludo.

— Buenos días. — respondió, con un brazo estirado nuevamente para estrechar las manos — Steve Rogers.

— Natasha Romanoff. — Steve sintió claramente unas manos pequeñas enguantadas en protectores gruesos, pero sentía los cayos formados en las falanges incisivos. Signos de que esos dedos que lucían frágiles han disparado un arma con demasiada frecuencia.

— Quiero serle sincero, señorita. — intenta convencerla —; Esto me parece innecesario, prefería tener una charla con usted y aclarar en su mayoría cualquier duda que tenga sobre mi capacidad para cumplir con mi tarea de mantener a salvo a Peter.

Escuchó un resoplido a su espalda, y aunque no estaba seguro de quien vino de los tres observadores ahí presentes, golpearía a Bucky. Casi siempre es Bucky. Pero de Romanoff, lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa indescriptible y vio como se subía al ring en un solo salto, paso por las cuerdas con sensualidad nata.

— Que lindo. — Nastasha se detuvo en el centro bajó la blanca luz — Justo por eso, es que ahora sólo tendrás tres oportunidades para intentar golpearme.

— Prefería no hacerlo.

— ¿Tus códigos de hombre te prohíben golpear a una mujer? — dijo con sorna y sus ojos burlones y maldosos

Santo cielo, que ella en verdad iba enserio con ello, tal vez a tal punto de querer presionarlo con pequeños comentarios como aquel. Pero a Steve no le gustaban las peleas innecesarias, menos donde no sabía en que se estaba metiendo y no dudaba por ningún minuto –aunque le dijo a Bucky lo contrario– que ella le daría una buena batalla.

Inhaló aire con calma, la mente fría, cuadrando los hombros y hacerse ver lo más honesto posible.

— Mis valores como ser humano me impiden de golpear a cualquiera, hombre o mujer, si no hay razón justificable.

— Dame diez segundos y obtendrás tu razón justificable. — mientras hablaba, ella se quitó los protectores de sus manos, dejando ver sus palmas vendadas como las suyas — Me dijeron que eras militar, SEAL, por lo que puedes usar el estilo de pelea que gustes. Así que, tienes cinco oportunidades para darme un golpe, así como yo tengo cinco oportunidades de derribarte; sí tú ganas, no te vuelvo a molestar. Sí yo gano, te largas.

Dejó que sus brazos cayeran flojos, las muñecas fruncidas y pegadas a la pelvis, rodillas levemente separadas, los ojos verdes fijos plenamente en él. La postura de Natasha era paciente, pero no estaba para nada relajada, al contrario, toda su aura denotaba reto. Él también subió al ring, flexionando los dedos como breve calentamiento para sus nudillos, el cosquilleó de una pelea recorriéndolo.

El por qué aceptó aquello, tal vez se debiese a su naturaleza de no rechazar nunca un reto, no lo hacía cuando padecía asma y otras dieciocho alergias más en su cuerpo anémico, mucho menos lo haría ahora. O puede, que la razón más obvia pero que negara ante cualquiera, es que se sintió atraído ante la llamada de adrenalina que esa pelirroja prometía.

La tensión en el aire era notable, pero ambos luchadores sólo tenían ojos para ellos mismos. Sin acordarlo, comenzaron a andar en círculos sobre la lona, él con pasos lentos analizando la situación, ella moviéndose grácil esperando su movimiento.

El primero debía venir de él, porque era para medir su potencial, pero no lo hizo de inmediato y ella no presionó en ningún momento, solo moviéndose como su reflejo alrededor de la lona.

Exhaló por última vez y se fue hacia adelante.

Ella dijo golpear una vez, tenía tres oportunidades para lograrlo una sola vez. Prefería hacerlo rápido, para variar.

Pero rápido fue como pasaron las cosas.

Dio el primer puño derecho directo al rostro, bloqueado con el antebrazo de Natasha; soltó el puño izquierdo pero la pelirroja con la ayuda de sus dos extremidades utilizó su propio brazo que tenía bloqueado para empujarlo a un lado. No trastillo como la mujer tramó, pisó fuerte para mantenerse y volvió a impulsarse adelante, intentando dar dos golpeas más que fueron nuevamente desviados por ella. Al sexto, ella lo jaló al frente tomándolo de su muñeca, sujetándolo le golpeó la garganta bajo la cricoides ocasionándole la sensación de atragantarlo, aprovechó y distando de su extremidad cautiva la sacudió de un lado a otro, tirándolo de cara contra la lona.

El porrazo de su peso contra la textura "acolchonada" sonó más ruidosa de lo que realmente fue el golpe, un leve acalambrando corrió por su brazo recién torcido pero la sensación se fue tan pronto como vino, acostumbrado a la sensación y sus músculos parecían recordarlo.

Steve _comprendió_ que ella tenía buenos reflejos, era calculadora nata.

— Eso fue fácil. — la escuchó decir, volviendo a su posición anterior esperando a que se pusiera de pie. Ella lucía la misma posición que cuando empezó, hasta su peinado sin un cabello parado.

Gruñó primero, luego se puso de pie en un salto sin esperar mucho ahora.

No hubo más intervalo ahora, fue directo con un puño alzado directo a su quijada, golpe que ella evadió en un giro, permitiéndole acercase a él y soltarle un codazo en el mentón que volvió a desequilibrarlo lo suficiente para que la pelirroja volviera a tomar su muñeca, doblarla con toda su extremidad e intentando tumbarlo de nuevo, pero eso ya era un truco viejo, al momento en el que su cuerpo era sucumbido hacía abajo, dio una voltereta adelante llevándose consigo a la pelirroja, ahora con el brazo de ella torcido. Impulsó su cadera derecha para elevar la pierna y darle en la cara teniéndola tan cerca, pero la pelirroja uso la propia para evitarlo; Natasha soltó la muñeca, pero no soltó el brazo, girando sobre el hasta que sus piernas estuvieron alrededor de su cuello y usando la fuerza de su cuerpo le devolvió la espalda contra la lona mientras ella se mantenía de pie otra vez.

— Eso estuvo un poco mejor. — comento la ojiesmeralda, esta vez llevándose un mechon salido de su perfecto peinado, de regreso a detrás de su oreja.

Steve _comprendió_ ahora, que ella usaba la ventaja de tener un cuerpo pequeño para dar maromas en su mismo eje.

Volvió a pararse, esta vez sin detenerse en seguirla admirando. Pero ella lo recibió con una patada izquierda que esquivo muy apenas, luego vino la derecha, un giró y la izquierda de nuevo. Las desvió al final, pero ahora estaba acorralado contra la esquina y Romanoff en un impulso de sus piernas logró escalarlo, hasta enredar su cuello con sus pantorrillas; estiró el cuerpo al limite para irse hacia atrás con sus palmas pequeñas apenas tocando la lona, usando su impulso para llevarlo de nuevo al suelo.

Rodó apenas pudo liberarse de la presión, notando como la pelirroja volvía a estar frente a él con una patada directa al rostro que no evitó, dejando su espalda de nuevo abajo y un sabor amargo en su boca. Era sangre.

Steve _comprendió_ ahora, que ella tenía buena flexibilidad y usaba más sus piernas como ataque y sus brazos como defensa.

— ¡Oh, no me jodas ahora Rogers! — escuchó el gritó de Tony, más cercas de donde recuerda que lo vio, luego vino una palmada contra la losa — ¡Bruce apostó por tu culo y yo lo apoye! ¡Párate de una buena vez!

— ¡Tony, yo no aposte nada!

— Váyanse despidiéndose de su dinero, chicos. — comentó Natasha sin despegar la vista de él, pero con una mueca grotesca en su rostro — Y Tony, ve abriendo la vacante para cuidar a Peter, esto terminará rápido.

— ¿Rápido? — escupió la sangre contra la colchoneta, llamando la atención de todos mientras se ponía de pie — ¿Ya estas cansada?

La mueca de Natasha se borró al instante, con una de sus cejas elevadas de forma inquisitiva mientras el resto de su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Señorita, yo puedo hacer esto todo el día. — inhaló una última vez, antes de tomar posición defensiva y con una de sus manos, haciéndole la seña a la pelirroja para que se acercará.

Ella sin demorarse y sin aviso le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula, e iba por el segundo si es que no toma su pequeño pero mortal puño entre su mano, jalándola hacia abajo para darle un rodillazo al estómago. Natasha lo evitó con su antebrazo libre, propinó un codazo en su pierna para liberarse de su agarre, se inclinó al exterior para darle con su propia rodilla en el abdomen, pero toma su extremidad en el aire, con uno de sus brazos dentro de su entrepierna y la otra bajo su cintura, elevándola en el aire listo para dejarla caer sin consideración. Pero Natasha uso la fuerza y el peso de su cuerpo de nuevo en el momento que la levantó para alejarla, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello para que ambos cayeran al mismo tiempo.

Él rodó sobre la lona rápidamente quedándose hincado, ella tenía sus piernas flexionadas y usando sus dedos contra la superficie para soportar el peso de su cuerpo inclinado. Ella se movió rápido, intentando patearle la cara nuevamente, pero logró evitarlo con su antebrazo, giró y otra patada iba directa a partirle la nariz de no ser porque se agachó y rodó para hacer más distancia en ambos.

Natasha no lo permitió, gateando hacía él para que su puño lo alcanzará, rozándole la mejilla apenas evitando que le inflamara el ojo. Steve pensó rápido, sabiendo tres cosas; Natasha era golpeaba con fuerza y rapidez, tenía agilidad y flexibilidad como su primer dos, y todo su cuerpo lo disponía de ser un arma contra él. Natasha _de pie_ , no podría detenerla. A ella _contra la lona_ , podía acabarla.

Al momento, la pelirroja se preparaba para rematar esta vez con buena puntería, pero Steve tomó el brazo y lo aventó en dirección contraria, aprovechando la distracción del dolor para empujar a la pelirroja debajo de él. Ella intentó quitarlo con sus piernas, pero en un movimiento veloz se presionó la derecha entre sus dos muslos y a la otra la retuvo pelvis contra pelvis usando su peso. Aun en la posición, ella intentó elevar el tórax para propinarle un cabezazo, pero usando su fuerza contra ella y su brazo aprisionado, dejando que el eco del golpe de su cráneo contra la colchoneta retumbara por el gimnasio.

Natasha semi noqueada y sin salidas estaba terminada, un solo golpe de su puño contra su cara y todo terminaba. Alzó su extremidad contra el aire tomando vuelo, mientras ella sólo esperaba el golpe inminente, pero los nudillos vendados de su mano aterrizaron al lado de su rostro, provocándole solo una raspada ante la fricción de la tela.

— Oh santa mierda... — elevó la mirada ante el grosero que no se callaba, ubicando rápidamente a Tony quien al parecer durante la pelea terminó pegado al ring que le quedaba apenas sobre sus hombros. El hombre tenía una mueca impresionada en el rostro, pero cuando se fijo en sus ojos, pudo notar cierto temor que iba en su contra.

¿Tal vez en verdad pensó que iba a golpear a su amiga? Steve frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo y avergonzado de haberse comportado como el soldado frio que era enfrente de Tony. No entendió el sentimiento, ni porque pensó que ojala Tony no hubiera visto esa faceta en él, aunque fue justo por eso que el hombre lo contrato, ¿no?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, cuando el pequeño cuerpo debajo suyo comenzó a retorcerse aún bajo su peso. Al parecer, Natasha lo que intentaba era alejar su rostro de su puño, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en ella y correspondió la mirada

— ¿Muestras piedad? — cuestionó ella, sin perder esa confianza que la caracterizaba aún en su posición — ¿Justo cuando lo ibas a lograr?

— El punto no era golpearte — negó con la cabza —, era demostrarte que tenía lo necesario para proteger a Peter. Y sí que lo tengo.

— Que no termines con el enemigo cuando esta frágil es una muestra de debilidad, algo que puede costarle la vida a Peter.

— No me creas tan considerado. — volvió a negar, ahora con su expresión más relajada e intentó bajar más el volumen de su voz — Me detengo porque Bucky es capaz de taclearme ahora mismo si te golpeo, y porque la seguridad de Peter nos interesa ambos. Eso no te convierte en mi enemiga.

— Pero si me tumbaste.

— Lo lamento, pero era la única forma que deduje para poder detenerte antes de que en verdad me sacaras toda la sangre.

— Las primeras veces que caíste… — ella lució sinceramente sorprendida cuando lo entendió —, no eras débil, me estabas analizando.

— Tenía que hacerme algún tipo de idea. Lo lamento, en serio. — se sintió mil veces más avergonzado, pero en verdad no le hubo quedado otra opción —; No tenía idea de cómo peleabas, debía hacerme una idea de tu técnica antes de hace un plan.

Ella no lucía ni molesta ni incomoda, de hecho, volvió a tener su rostro sin emoción alguna con el viejo recuerdo de su sorpresa dibujada en sus finas facciones. Pasaron tres segundos para que ella se pusiera de acuerdo con lo que sea que pensaba y luego asintió hacía él, suponiendo que aquello era muestra de su aprobación.

Se puso de pie y la ayudo a que se levantara también, los dos bajando del ring y siendo recibidos con toallas y botellas de agua. Steve no se había dado cuenta que comenzó a sudar en un punto y que tenía la boca sedienta. Bucky fue quien le paso la botella, compartiendo ambos una mirada divertida y que contenía muchas conversaciones futuramente graciosas y audibles, mientras pasaba el agua por su garganta con un tenue sabor a sangre.

Natasha por otro lado, estaba cercas de Bruce siendo inspeccionada por el doctor, que aunque ella estuviese negando cualquier herida, Banner la revisaba de pies a cabeza en verdad preocupado. Pero el momento tuvo que terminar cuando Tony volvió a hablar.

— _Widow,_ ya tuviste lo que querías con el rubio. Ahora dinos el por qué pediste crear todo este drama. — Tony, sin sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos, exigió saber parada en medio de todos mirando a la pelirroja con atención, mientras está terminaba de limpiarse la humedad de su rostro antes de hablarles.

— Inteligencia de SHIELD interrogó a los dos tipos que dejaste medio vivos en el ataque al parque. — dijo mientras lo observaba a él, recordándoles de quienes hablaba.

El día del parque fue cuando intentaron por tercera vez secuestrar a Peter, Steve no podía olvidar aquello tan fácilmente, así como ninguno de los otros tres.

— Por inteligencia te refieres a…

— Yo, por supuesto.

— Cantaron como canarios. — Tony sonó complacido, pero una mirada amarga se notaba en él — Dime Romanoff, qué dijeron.

La pelirroja tomó rápidamente agua de su botella, luego sacó de uno de sus bolsillos traseros un pequeño cuadrito negro con el símbolo de Stark Industries en él. Palpó dos veces y del cuadrito negro salieron varios planos holográficos de una computadora, muchos números en secuencia y una fotografía de un hombre calvo y moreno, cara de matón.

— Tenías razón — se dirigió a Steve —, han estado siguiendo a Peter por mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para saber que SHIELD lo protegía y cuantos hombres cuidaban al niño; horarios, personal, historiales de investigación detallados. Tan astutos que escogieron un día de conferencias entre Coulson, Barnes y yo quienes éramos los guardianes regulares de Peter, aunque estos días sean siempre aleatorios.

— Han tenido que ser meses de investigación. — reafirmó en voz alta, comprendiendo que tenía más que "razón" en lo que pronosticaba. — Estaban cazando a Peter.

— ¿Qué buscan?

— Eso es lo curioso, no lo saben. — Romanoff respondió a la pregunta de Bucky, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada y volviendo a clavar sus ojos verdes en Tony — Alguien más les pagó para esto, un contacto que los contrato por medio de redes codificadas que se destruían cuando terminaban de comunicarse. Tampoco hay rastros en sus servidores que podamos seguir.

— Yo sí. Dame los planos del servidor.

Con la orden dada, Natasha hizo un movimiento de dedos y los hologramas desaparecieron, entregándole su cuadrito informático a Tony quien tenía una postura bastante seria. Era la tercera vez que lo veía tan molesto, y todo por la seguridad de su adoptado.

— ¿Conseguiste algo más? — preguntó sin permitir a su mente divagar, esperando con pocas ansias saber quién estaba detrás de un simple niño de seis años.

¿Alguien que quería el dinero de los Stark? ¿Planos? ¿Venganza? No, la primera opción no parecía factible porque se estaban gastando demasiados recursos en la captura de un infante, cuando se puede obtener dinero de otras víctimas. ¿Planos? Factible, pero sería más lógico y rápido capturar a Tony, no al niño. Quedaba la venganza, pero, ¿de quién?

— No, murieron después de eso por sus heridas. — contestó Natasha, insatisfecha también con la poca información obtenida. Pero luego lo miró, con aquella frialdad prometedora de dolor reservándose el derecho de volver a someterlo. — Debes prevenirte hasta que sepamos que querían y detenerlos. Ya no son simples caza recompensas, es un juego mucho más grande.

El asintió ante lo dicho, ya sabiendo de antemano que debe mantener los ojos bien abiertos y los instintos a flor de piel. Aquí había algo más en juego, era la vida de un niño inocente.

Su determinación y voluntad debió ser lo bastante obvia, porque la pelirroja se mostró más relajada y caminó hacia él, brindándole una palmada en el brazo antes de girarse en dirección a Banner y por ende, a la salida.

— Te mueves bien. Ven más seguido, fue divertido.

Con esas palabras de despedida, que no vacilaron en ser coqueterías, la chica salió al lado de Bruce conversando en voz baja. Miró a Bucky, quien siguió la silueta femenina sin mucha disimulación más que para cubrir su propia amargura, y luego su mejor amigo también salió del recinto tras darle una mirada que pedía lo dejará a solas con Stark.

Al final sólo se quedó con Tony, quien antes de empezar a irse él aprovechó para hablarle.

— Ella oculta algo. — dijo inmediatamente, no en tono de amenaza, pero si con sus propias reservas. La preocupación de Natasha por el niño era de lo más sincera, podía creerlo y verlo con sus propios ojos, pero no confiaba en ella.

Tenía una mirada bastante astuta que camuflajeaba con frialdad, las personas así siempre eran las de más temerse y prevenirse. El genio bufó sin reservas, posicionándose frente a frente mientras se llevaba una palomita a la boca.

— Romanoff es la espía favorita de Fury, siempre te va a ocultar algo.

— Aun así, confías en ella. — más que nada, lo dijo intentando adivinar, porque Tony no le parecía alguien quien depositará su fe en una sola persona. De hecho, lucía exactamente como alguien que gustaba burlarse de todos y desdeñar sus afectos. El rabotear de ojos castaños no le falló en su análisis.

— Yo no confió en las personas Steve, las uso. Pero a Natasha no me gustaría hacerla enojar nunca.

Está bien, podía entenderlo en ese punto. La mujer sí que transmitía terror cuando se lo proponía, estaba seguro. Pero podía notarlo en Tony, como el hombre se esforzaba en aparentar que únicamente tenía prioridades ajenas a los sentimientos de los demás, cómo si no le importase nadie más que él mismo; Steve lo hubiera creído, de no haber visto con sus propios ojos como tomaba a Peter en brazos y lo miraba con tremendo cariño, o el recuerdo de la fotografía en la pared tridimensional del apartamento.

Tony a lo mejor sí usaba a las personas, pero también confiaba en alguna de ellas. Solo esperaba que no se equivocara en las personas que elegía a su lado, como él, en todo caso.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — la voz de su empleador lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estando bajó aquellos ojos que parecían saber todos sus secretos. Omitió el pequeño escalofrió que quiso atacarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— No te inmutaste al escuchar que esos dos hombres murieron por sus heridas que causaste, ni saber que derribaste a otras dos docenas.

— Fui soldado, sí tengo que tirar del gatillo, eso haré.

A esas alturas, ¿qué más pedazos de su alma podía perder, si no quedaba nada?

— ¿Por qué lo harías? — cuestionó Tony, mucho más misterioso que antes — ¿Por una mochila rota?

Tensó sus hombros, cuadro su postura e inspiró ruidosamente, hinchando su pecho. Está bien, supuso que Anthony vio la mochila por medio de algún video que Jarvis le haya mostrado cuando se mudó, o tal vez cuando la oculto en el closet. Fuese lo que fuese, Steve se tomó la molestia en parecer totalmente serio cuando soltó sus siguientes palabras.

— Por quien considere que es o se _vuelve_ una amenaza. — declaró firme, sin una pizca de remordimiento en ello. No es que quiera volverse un loco asesino de masas, pero debía dejar en claro que su misión privada que incluye el resguardo y privacidad de esa mochila, era punto y aparte de lo que concordó con el hombre.

De esa mochila dependían millones de vidas, dependía el mundo. No dejaría que nadie se acerque a ella, ni siquiera Tony. Mucho menos, alguien como Tony.

— Esperemos no tener que descubrirlo. — murmuró al final el hombre, sin desandar por su advertencia. Al contrario, parecía que acaba de darle un desafío silencioso, un reto entre ambos a ver quién llega al límite de quien.

Un juego bastante peligroso, al cual Steve dudaba en dar un paso atrás.

.

* * *

.

Válgame el señor… ¿hace cuánto que no público? Perdonaran mi demora pero, aunque quise subir este cap antes de IW pues ya sabe… luego la puta película me destruyo mi alma, mi fe y mis sueños. Ah, pero también me dio la inspiración para dos nuevos fics que subiré la próxima semana… es una inspiración masoquista :v

Además, siempre digo que quiero hacer los caps mas cortos para subir antes pero, me entra por un oído y me sale por el orto… ¡ESTE TIENE 16,500 PALABRAS! ¡KHE BERGA!


	10. Chapter 10

...

* * *

 _ **Construyamos unas alas**_

* * *

 **PARTE X:**

 **La "cara"**

* * *

Su cuerpo se siente flotante, sin peso, como si ni existiese.

Estaba en un lugar que hacía frio, un clima tan severo que las mismas partes de él quemar por tan helada ventisca.

Sus oídos detectaban ruidos extraños, palabras confusas en una lengua áspera y revoltosa, golpes indefinidos que aumentan el dolor de cabeza.

La visión en sus ojos era borrosa, de forma difuminada fue como detectar las siluetas de personas frente a él. Solo manchas oscuras en un entorno de un amarillo sucio, sin brillo, abstracto.

\- Herr¹ Rogers.

¿Cómo? Steve no entendió más que su apellido, y muy apenas.

\- Despierte, herr rogers.

Pero Steve estaba despierto, él se cayó despierto, aunque sus sentidos parecieran una montaña rusa defectuosa. Él estaba despierto, eh, ¿dónde estaba?

\- No es muy atento, soldado. - la voz era demasiado condescendiente, pis un acento extranjero fuera de donde estaba recalcado - Ah, preferiría que te llames "capitán Rogers", ¿hum?

Hizo todo lo posible por tener control de su cabeza, y con gran esfuerzo que se encuentra el mentón lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encuentren con otros más oscuros, tan grandes que se vean directamente a un pozo profundo. No eran ojos humanos, eran de un monstruo.

Escalofríos corrieron por su espina dorsal, sintiendo por primera vez como su respiración se alteró ante el pánico. ¿Cómo son sus sentidos?

Alguien respondió con mucho interés, y luego recibió un golpe en la parte. El golpe en la nuca dolió, pero se tragó el gemido que quiso salir.

— Una mirada muy osada, capitán. Americano tenías que ser. — la voz de aquel ser sonaba paciente y acostumbrada, como si estuviese tratando con un hijo y sus travesuras habituales. Steve quería decirle que no se sentía para nada osado, todo lo contrario, tenía tanto miedo que aún se sorprendía de no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Aunque no sabía el por qué temía, ¿qué era lo que ocasionaba toda aquella paranoia?

No tuvo tiempo de razonarlo más, el de ojos terroríficos gritó seguramente una orden en alemán que hizo que dos tipos a sus espaldas lo movieran, le pusieron de pie.

Esta vez un grito de dolor fue incontrolable.

Gritó tan fuerte cuando las plantas de sus pies estuvieron firmes en el pavimento, sintiendo como quemaba el piso a su piel y como el ardor corría por sus venas hasta el fémur, hinchazones de dolor que parecían como si le estuviesen poniendo catéteres de hospital en cada centímetro.

Sus ojos, abiertos tanto como podían, ahora sí enfocaban bien, lo que le hizo notar e impactar al ver sus extremidades inferiores: todas laceradas. Heridas abiertas en diagonales sin rumbo ni medida, únicamente estaban ahí dividiendo su piel y músculos como en algún tipo de decoración trastornada.

— ¡No-no! — jadeó adolorido cuando un tipo detrás de él le hizo caminar al frente, e ignorando su sufrimiento, le hicieron dar pasos y pasos que le parecían interminables sobre el suelo rocoso y resbaladizo, seguramente por su propia sangre.

Hasta que paró. El siguió jadeando y gimiendo de dolor hasta que alguien le sujeto con fuerza del hombro y le hizo hincarse, logrando que gritara otra vez cuando las heridas se abrieron ante la tensión del musculo. Y el frio no ayudaba nada, era como si estuviese cociendo la sangre dentro de él.

— Oh, capitán ya puede descansar. Todo estará bien, todo estará bien. — dedos largos pasaron por su cabello, desde el nacimiento del pelo en su cuello hasta la coronilla, obligándolo a hacerse más pequeño en su posición por los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Los dedos se tensaron sobre la mata de pelo, jalando y haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante su agonía.

— Capitán, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo jugando, es hora de que me diga lo que quiero saber.

— N-no. No.

Pero él no sabía lo que le… oh. Oh.

La mochila.

Ya recuerda, recuerda todo. Su misión, sus hombres, Bucky, esa maldita habitación y del porque está tan herido, pero él ya había salido; los monjes lo encontraron, salió de Bangkok siete años después y ya se ha encontrado con su hermano al que creía muerto y nunca jamás encontraron su mochila logrando que la esperanza de la humanidad siguiera intacta. La mochila estaba en la Torre Stark, en su apartamento debajo del de Tony y Peter.

¿Por qué volvió a _esa_ habitación en Bangkok? ¿Cómo es que lo encontraron? No, no, no, no. Esto estaba mal, esto no era posible.

Sintió la respiración de _aquel monstruo_ contra su lóbulo detrás de su oreja, un aliento picante quemando su órgano.

— Este es tu infierno. Siempre volverás aquí porque aquí me perteneces. Y si no me dices lo que quiero, si al parecer puedes callarte aún contra la muerte, pues veremos que tanto resiste un inocente por tu silencio.

El miedo para Steve se hizo real, de alguna manera ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

— Abre los ojos, capitán. Mira a quien has arrastrado por tu cobardía.

No quiso abrir sus ojos, no quería enfrentarse a su dura realidad, ya no. Pero el monstruo a su espalda no le hizo una pregunta sino una orden, a la cual le obligó en cumplir. Ese demonio le sacudió la cabeza de forma horrible, logrando que sus parpados ascendieran y su visión se enfocara en un punto al frente.

— ¿Steve? — una vocecita infantil, atemorizada y rota — ¿Steve?

Quiso cerrar los ojos de inmediato, pero no pudo, sólo sintió como se llenaron de lagrimas y perdió el aliento.

Frente a él, Peter estaba colgado desde sus muñecas hasta el techo por una cadena, con su pijamita de Stich rasgada de formas que sus piernitas quedaban expuestas. Sus labios estaban morados, el niño temblaba seguramente por el frio, pero era como si no lo sintiera, únicamente enfocándose en él con sus ojitos enormes estando tan confundidos.

Luego apareció otro hombre con una máscara terrorífica de calavera, navaja en mano y acercándose sin demora a las piernitas de Peter.

— No. — quiso pararse, pero sus piernas ya no daban más y el monstruo le sujetaba del cabello. Pero quería ponerse de pie, quería detener todo aquello porque Peter ahora sólo miraba a la navaja con verdadero terror — No, no, no. ¡Déjalo en paz!

— ¿Steve? ¿Qué me van a hacer? — el cuchillo se acercó a la piernita izquierda de Peter, mientras él seguía gritando.

 _Arrodillada_

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

 _Te escucho cantar_

Esa cancioncita, comenzó a inundar toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que el brillo de la navaja definía el final de distancia entre la piel de Peter y el arma.

 _No obedecerán,_

 _rabiosos están._

— ¡No! ¡Steve, Steve ayúdame! ¡No! — el niño comenzó a patalear y llorar cuando la primera gota de sangre comenzó a abundar su piel

— ¡Peter! ¡No, no! ¡Paren, paren! — sus piernas no respondían, dolientes y sin sangre a estas alturas, sólo estaba ahí hincado sin poder hacer nada. Otro hombre se acercó al niño para evitar que siguiera moviéndose — ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Peter!

 _¿Cuándo te veré?_

 _Te tengo que ver._

— ¡Mi piecito! ¡Steve!

— ¡Peter!

 _No puedo huir._

 _No puedo huir._

— ¡Ya basta!

Y se despertó.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo alarmante, sentía todo su cuerpo sudar en frio y lo tensados que se encontraban cada uno de sus músculos bajo las húmedas sabanas.

Parpadeó de forma seguida, esperando que sus ojos enfocaran bien el lugar donde estaba y tratar de distraer a su mente para que lo relajara. Estaba en su habitación del apartamento en la Torre Stark, del lado derecho de su cama gigante y sin duda alguna allá afuera estaba el resto de la ciudad de New York y no una jungla olvidada por Dios en el infierno mismo de Asia.

Sus pulmones por fin empezaron a regular el oxígeno dentro de su sistema, sintiendo como una arritmia era evitada a toda costa y no entraba en ningún tipo de apnea. Se corrió más hacía atrás hasta que su espalda choco delicadamente contra la cabecera, recargando su peso y sus penas en el objeto liso y tibio. Las habitaciones del apartamento tenían un regulador de temperatura intuitiva, manejada por Jarvis, jamás se pasaba frio o calor allí adentro.

Se restregó el rostro con su mano diestra, esperando que las imágenes del reciente sueño desaparecieran.

Tenían a Peter.

 _¡Cristo, que tenían a Peter!_

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, estando consciente como ésta está temblando sobre sus parpados, los dedos sacudidos y con sudor frio.

Las pesadillas tan constantes en su nueva vida desde su despertar se supone que dejaron de ser tan agresivas con la ayuda de la meditación continua y su cansancio mental con el que terminaba día a día, pero sin duda alguna, este nuevo episodio de terror le hizo regresar de nuevo al más básico de sus miedos y temblores.

No podía sermonearse por ello, ni avergonzarse, después de todo los gritos de Peter fueron lo bastantes realistas para atormentarlo, recordándolos como el día donde estuvieron a punto de secuestrarlo en Central Park. Los gritos de aquel día regresaron esta noche, y no era algo agradable. Tampoco tener el cuerpo de Peter encerrado en el mismo infierno en el que él estuvo.

El entrenamiento SEAL se encarga de someter a sus reclutas bajo estrés y presión austera, traumática incluso, degradando las identidades de los novatos con el afán de demostrar que una tortura psicológica era peor que una física. Bueno, ciertamente que la técnica de aprendizaje sobre la marcha era buena, pero después de lo que ocurrió en Bangkok, podría decirse que la tortura física era mucho más convincente y rápida si sabías en que puntos dañar; él paso por ambas, a lo que el hermano Ho-Ming dijo que el que se mantuviera en coma por tanto tiempo fue la única manera en poder seguir vivo ahora.

Ojalá le hubieran advertido que regresaría con todas sus pesadillas, mejor se hubiera quedado dormido.

En la civilización lo llaman "Trastorno de estrés postraumático", los Hermanos lo llaman "sombras". Así que, a pesar de salir de la isla, aquellos demonios lo seguían perturbando; No, no habla de metáforas y ojalá solo tuviera el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, sino que fielmente, demonios de las sombras asechaban cada esquina de su mente, esperando oportunidades de debilidad en sus barreras para entrar y seguir jugando con su cordura.

Se podría añadir los terrores nocturnos también experimentados, pero eso ya lo hubo superado semanas después de salir del coma. Claro, con mucha hierba de por medio y la meditación con Ho-Ming.

Pero no es como si pueda andar fumando, ni quisiera, marihuana por todo Manhattan, así que lo cambió por ejercicio extenuante y la meditación la realizaba antes de irse a dormir cuando los días resultaban intranquilos y tuviera energías. Además, el cuidado de un niño y su seguridad perimetral realmente podía agotar sus energías, sobre todo porque Peter era realmente una pila eterna de baterías y bastan extravagante para su edad.

Añadiéndole el hecho de que su paranoia subió a un nuevo nivel ahora que sabían, gracias a Natasha Romanoff, que Peter está siendo cazado por motivos que aun permaneces desconocidos, por personas que aun nadie identifica, y el tiempo en que se lleven para encontrar todas las respuestas parecía ignorado.

Estaba más que en claro, que era el estrés actual al que se sometía, el motivo verdadero de sus nuevas pesadillas-semi-recuerdos tan imaginativos. Y para él, es horrible tener que pasar por esto.

— Buenos días, Jarvis.

 _» Buenos días, señor Rogers. Son las cinco con cincuentainueve de la mañana, con una temperatura de diecisiete grados, el clima parcialmente nublado, pero no se estiman lluvias el día de hoy, perfecto para su rutina de calentamiento al aire libre._

Acostumbrarse a la Inteligencia Artificial fue algo mucho más sencillo de lo que creyó, a dos semanas de estar viviendo en la Torre Stark hablar a la nada y sin estar nervioso porque la IA lo estuviese observando a cada momento. Bueno, sí estaba en toda la torre, pero tras una platica con Peter y Bucky, el mismo Jarvis informó que su programación no era para atosigarlo y que si se lo pedí, sólo grabaría las instalaciones en las que se encontrara Peter y Tony. Eso fue al tercer día y desde ahí, admitía que su confianza con Jarvis nació en el momento que supo que podía conservar su privacidad aun más limpiamente.

Ahora, y aunque no es algo que reconocerá frente a Bucky, se dejó depender un poco de Jarvis. Si alguna vez se preguntó lo que es tener un mayordomo, Jarvis podía ser lo más cercano.

— ¿Alguien despierto? — preguntó mientras alejaba las sabanas y ponía los pies en el suelo

 _»El señor Barnes aún no vuelve de su servicio, pero confirmo actividad en el pent-house por parte del Señor Stark y el joven Peter._

— Gracias Jarvis.

Mientras caminaba directo al baño que se iluminaba de forma tenue y automática, frunció el ceño. Peter tenía un horario de sueño bien establecido, lo más temprano que podía pararse era sin duda alguna diez minutos antes de las siete, así que no entendía porque el pequeño estaba dormido casi una hora antes.

 _¡Ah, el viaje de Tony!,_ recordó de inmediato.

Tony – porque según el hombre aun no era demasiado viejo para "Stark – viajaba alrededor de tres o cuatro veces a la semana en esos tres meses del aumento de su trabajo, pero no duraba más que veinticuatro horas fuera. Esta ocasión sería diferente.

Con la espinita de su pesadilla aun taladrando su mente y la curiosidad por el niño bajo su cuidado, se vistió con su ropa deportiva más la vieja sudadera gris después de haberse aseado, y caminó rumbo al elevador después de haber cerrado correctamente el apartamento.

— Jarvis, al pent-house por favor.

Las puertas metálicas se sellaron una vez dada la orden, y no tardo nada en volverse a abrir y por esta ocasión un paso adelante lo dejo frente a la gigantesca sala de estar en el rascacielos. La vista de la ciudad, aunque aun alejado de los ventanales, era fenomenal durante la mañana y el sol apenas asomándose tras los edificios.

Ojala pudiera tener acuarelas o gises a la mano, pero luego el deseo se amargó, recordando que sus manos ahora sólo servían para arrebatar vidas, no para recrearlas en papel.

Tratando de abstenerse a seguir apreciando el paisaje, subió las escaleras metálicas de dos en dos. Al quinto día de su nuevo trabajo, un sábado en particular, descubrió que Peter definitivamente no era alguien mañanero en lo absoluto; fue así, en su primera travesía por despertar al niño a las diez de la mañana para hacer algo productivo, que descubrió la segunda planta del tan humilde hogar.

Aparte del laboratorio que ocupaba la mayor parte del nivel superior, un pasillo a la izquierda llevaba a cinco habitaciones más; una era la oficina privada de Tony, otra recamara parecía ser planeada para un segundo estudio pero en realidad estaba llena de cajas y un solo escritorio, las otras tres eran habitaciones de Tony, Peter y una para invitados, aunque su protegido aclaró que el único que dormía ahí eran sus padrinos, el tío Rodhey o la tía y madrina Pepper Potts.

La habitación de Peter era la primera, así que no a avanzado mucho más lejos del pasillo.

La puerta estaba abierta, y a paso lento se dirigió a ella escuchando los ruidos de la pantalla que transmitía caricaturas animadas.

Se recargó en el marco de la entrada, dándole una vista rápida a la espaciosa recamara; las paredes de color crema, un closet del tamaño apropiado para Peter más una escalera escurridiza para los estantes más altos, una puerta deslizable que daba a un baño. Y ya. Todo lo demás que decoraba la habitación eran la inmensa montaña de peluches en una esquina, un escritorio de Superman en la yuxtapuesta, con un equipo de química adecuado para su edad, más los inmensos dibujos esparcidos por el piso y pegados en la pared; lo más asombroso, era el único ventanal de dos metros por ancho, era tan largo en altura que llegaba sobre el techo encima de donde se ubicaba la cama, siendo un traga luz impresionante y le permitía a Peter dormir bajo una cortina de estrellas real. O tan real como se podía en la ciudad de New York.

Y por supuesto, recargado contra un peluche peculiar, de esos que llamaban "Tsum-tsum" en forma de Batman, el cuerpecito de Peter casi podía perderse entre los edredones de StarWars y la cama individual cuyo colchón le quedaba bastante grande al niño de seis años; Peter tenía en sus brazos cubiertos por su pijama de Stich, se aferraba a un peluche de una tortuga, los parpados de sus ojitos cayendo lentamente mientras intentaba enfocarse en la pantalla.

Steve estuvo tentado en sonreír tan solo por verlo tan adorable.

Aunque el niño lucía muy adormilado aún, giró su cabecita a su dirección y le sonrió lo más energético que se podía a las seis de la mañana.

— Buenos días Steve.

— Buen día, Peter. — sus voces apenas eran audibles — Estás despierto muy temprano.

— Yo dije lo mismo. — un puchero enojón se apoderó en la boquita de Peter, pero antes de poder preguntar porque de su mal carácter, la puerta del baño de Peter se deslizó. Era Tony.

— No. No te hagas el ofendido jovencito, ya hemos hablado de esto.

Tony, en un traje satinado de un azul oscuro y una corbata ámbar que hacía juego tanto con los gemelos en sus muñecas como con sus ojos tan brillantes y mucho más claros esa mañana, salió a zancadas directo para estar frente a su adoptado. Steve también quería hacer un puchero, porque estaba seguro que era una total injusticia que alguien se viera tan elegante y energético a las seis de la mañana un sábado.

— Que lo hayamos hablado, — comenzó Peter con sus cejitas fruncidas —, no le quita la ofensa en mi contra.

Lo llamativo no era la propiedad con la que un niño de seis años hablase contra un adulto, sino lo más descartado, era que tanto niño como adulto fruncieran de la misma manera las cejas cuando se mostraban molestos. _Adorable,_ nuevamente, pero Steve lo pensaba únicamente por Peter.

Antes de que esos dos comenzaran a discutir – y vaya que Steve se dio cuenta que lo hacían bastante seguido –, carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar. Ambas cabezas castañas se giraron a su persona, y ambos refunfuñando.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te trae por estos lares, grandote? ¿No deberías estar haciendo, ya sabes, lo que la gente fitness y vegetariana hacen a estas horas?

— Buenos días, Tony. Perdona por venir tan temprano. Quería… — _quería asegurarme que Peter no fue secuestrado por un lunático que vive en mis pesadillas,_ pero eso no se lo podía decir a su sobreprotector jefe — Necesitaba ver que se encontraba bien.

— Tomas tu empleo muy apecho. — Tony le dedicó una de esas miradas, de las que lo inspeccionan hasta el alma para tratar de ver lo que esconde. Nunca lo logra, o eso espera, y por eso vuelve a su actitud despreocupada, irónica y sarcástica. — Eso es vocación, diré que aumenten tu sueldo.

— ¡No te atrevas! — lo miró directamente — Tony, pase horas peleándome con la señorita Franchesca para que redujera mi sueldo y sólo logré que le quitará media décima.

Él no creía que un guardia de seguridad ganase lo que Tony había planificado en el primer borrador de su contrato, y el día que iba a firmar el original casi le dio una arritmia, porque jamás en su vida vio tantos ceros en un cheque que llevase su nombre. Fue una aventura tratar con la jefa de Recursos Humanos ese día, mientras Bruce – bendito sea el hombre –, se aseguró que los niños se la pasaran viendo películas.

— ¿Quién es Franchesca?

— Tu jefa de RH. — contestó lo más lento posible cómo si de esa forma esperase que Tony recordará a una de sus empleadas más leales. Pero el millonario ladeó su cabeza, sin entender — Alessandra Franchesca. Ya sabes, alta, cabello blanco…-

— ¡Tiene un lunar en la nariz muy grande!

— Muy bien Peter. — el niño le sonrió detrás de su tortuga, pero él se volvió a enfrentar al mayor que seguía sin recordar. Suspiró resignado. — Trabaja para ti desde hace treinta años.

— La mejor amiga de Pepper, seguro. — murmuró entre diente el millonario

— No, se odian a menos que el tema de su conversación seas tú.

— Soy la alegría de las personas, incluso entre las que se odian.

— No, de hecho, disfrutan criticarte. — le consta. Aún no conoce a la señorita Pepper Potts en persona, pero escuchó como entre ella y Franchesca comenzaron una grave discusión por teléfono, y después alguien mencionó el nombre de Tony, entonces fueron puras risas y comentarios tan vergonzosos que salió rápido de la oficina con una sola rebaja mínima en su tan absurda nómina.

No le importa a Tony, quien sonrió aún más divertido y gustoso consigo mismo.

— Pero soy la razón de su fraternidad. Mi existencia es un regalo divino para los mundanos.

— No pienso insistir. — hacerlo, sería no tener fin a una conversación de lo más inútil que avanzaría a ser, de alguna forma extraña, en un tema desvergonzado. Tony tenía un don para eso.

— Entonces mi leal Golden Retriever², estas a cargo de la casa mientras papi no está.

— Un fin de semana encantador.

— No invites a ningún humanoide a mi Torre después de las diez.

— ¿Bucky puede…?

— ¿Barnes es humano o un mapache? — La pregunta sonó tan seria, que por un minuto se lo planteó. Luego recordó el insólito, pero justo odio que Tony le profesaba a Bucky, por lo que controló un bufido decepcionado y encogió sus hombros.

— Depende de a quién se lo preguntes, supongo.

— ¡Tío mapache es un mapache! — contestó Peter por ambos, con tanta seguridad que Steve ya veía tan natural aquello, pese a que aún no conoce la historia. Bucky se erizaba cada vez que intentaba preguntar y le evadía.

 _—_ Entonces, no invites a nadie o nada, simplemente.

No es cómo conociera a mucha gente, pero no discutió. Tony, contentó con el silencio sometido, llegó hasta la orilla de la cama de Peter para sentarse, intentando jalar el edredón del pequeño quien volvía a tener un puchero refunfuñando en sus labios.

— Muy bien arañita, hora de despedirnos.

— ¡No! — chilló el menor con los cachetes inflados, muy molesto.

Uh, Steve conocía esa cara. Era _la_ cara.

— Oh, no empecemos Peter. — como respuesta, el niño tomó a su tortuga y al Tsum-tsum de su cabeza con rapidez y torpeza, para esconderse los tres bajo los edredones.

— _¡Teeemprano!_

— ¡El sol a salido detrás de la colina!

— ¡Pero no por el edificio de frente!

— Hablaba metafóricamente. — Tony intentó jalar los edredones, y Steve ya sabía que eso era una mala idea antes de que el niño empezará a patalear y diera las manos de su tutor. — Peter, no te enojes o te saldrán lunares gigantes como el de la señora Franchesca.

— ¡No!

Tony sacudió su mano pateada, un poco exasperado y dolido. Mientras tanto, Steve sintió que estaba siendo un mal tercio, un fisgón en una escena tan cálida y familiar pese a lo ruidosa en que se convertía.

Él no debería estar presenciando eso. Era como si interfiriera en un cuadro familiar, en una relación entre padre o hijo. O en este caso, tutor y adoptado.

— Pondré tus maletas en el ascensor. — no esperó respuesta, dio la vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo mientras la voz de Tony se desvanecía a su espalda.

La verdad, no le extrañaba en nada la actitud de Peter está mañana. Si bien el niño aceptaba con una honrosa filosofía el hecho de que su tutor legal trabajara más horas de las que lo veía al día, al menos dormía tranquilo y feliz sabiendo que Tony en algún momento pasaba por su habitación para darle las buenas noches y luego dormir bajo el mismo techo; pero, en los tipos de viajes largos en los que su tutor legal pasaba días fuera de casa, entonces comenzaba el problema.

Era el primer viaje de negocios que alejarían a Tony durante tres días en el tiempo laboral que llevaba Steve a su lado, pero de todas formas ya sabía que tendría problemas en mejorar el ánimo de Peter hasta el próximo lunes que llegase el dueño de Stark Industries.

También le molestaba un poco a él. Sí Tony Stark tenía una vida tan complicada y volátil, ¿por qué motivo adoptar a un niño? Cabe destacar que dicho niño perdió a sus padres en un accidente de avión, ¿acaso el tema de los viajes largos no debería volverse un poco sensible y considerado? Es normal el temor que el niño tiene al imaginar que en una de esas, Tony tampoco regrese; el hombre era, de alguna forma extraña con un inicio bastante retorcido y misterioso, la persona más cercana a Peter como familia sin importar el numero infinito de tíos que el peque pretende relacionar.

Steve aún se sentía confundido por no conocer bien la historia detrás de todo ese conflicto adoptivo, pero sí estaba seguro que Peter la pasaba mal imaginando a Tony lejos de él, como si el niño necesitara una evidencia física de que no lo abandonaría, porque así es como seguramente veía la muerte de sus padres. Un abandono.

Entonces Tony debió de ser más considerado con el niño, hacerse responsable de él no era lo mismo que darle algo de su tiempo, de su cariño y consideración. Esas dos semanas de empleó le consta que Peter era feliz y tenía una vida muy cómoda, pero también que veía con tanto anhelo cada que Bruce abrazaba a sus hijos e incluso cuando reñía a Cooper por sus modales. El anhelo en un niño de seis años, no debería ser permitido nunca. Menos en uno tan adorable como Peter.

Aunque sabe que no le corresponde a él exigir porque solamente está ahí para proteger la vida de Peter y sus beneficios propios, a veces le gustaría plantarse en la oficia de Tony y gritarle que tirarle lujos y juguetes a Peter no le va a hacer tan feliz como una tarde juntos hablando de sus clases en el club deportivo o cosas científicas y adorables que hacían brillar a Peter. Un simple abrazó, haría al niño tremendamente feliz.

Pero Tony parecía que no lo podía ver, y Steve tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto porque sólo era un soldado dado por muerto con pesadillas perturbadoras que deberían prohibirle estar cerca de cualquier infante.

Soltó un suspiro desalentador aprovechando que no era observado por nadie, terminando de bajar las escaleras en busca de algo remotamente parecido a una maleta o valija de viaje. La impresión vino cuando sólo había dos costales obscuros, de muy buena marca, cercas de la entrada del ascensor.

Soltó un bufido interno por haberse imaginado que Stark viajaría con seis maletas enormes o algo así. No era su culpa ni prejuicios mal infundados, sólo que el hombre era tan extravagante que no le extrañaría encontrar en la cocina cucharas de diamante o algo así.

— Jarvis, ¿el auto de Tony ya lo espera en la entrada?

 _» Listo y en espera, señor Rogers._

— Bien, abre el ascensor Jarvis, por favor.

Al momento de que terminaba de meter el equipaje, escuchó los pasos del otro hombre bajar por los escalones metálicos. No había nada en el rostro del hombre que le diera alguna pista de como resulto su despedida con el niño, pero Steve no esperaba menos que una larga mañana de lágrimas.

Tratar con un Peter deprimido debía ser diez veces peor que tratar con un Peter berrinchudo, suponiendo que lo único que animaría al niño era tener a su adoptador de regreso. Pero eso, claro, no podía decírselo a su "jefe".

— Gracias por el equipaje. Te daría propina, pero no cargó monedas. O efectivo. O dinero, en realidad. Con los robos a la orden del día, no quiero arriesgarme.

Steve no quiso decirle que tan sólo robarle el Rolex de su muñeca pagaría una carrera universitaria. O una buena fiesta de fraternidad, siendo realistas.

— ¿Y Peter?

— Ah, escondido bajo esa montaña de telas. Déjalo, se quedará dormido después de haber madrugado.

Steve sabía que no debía abrir la boca. No era su trabajo, no era su problema. Pero… pero…

— Te ha extrañado mucho.

— Pepper lo ha mimado demasiado. — el castaño le quitó la importancia con su típico ademan de mano. Steve apretó la quijada ante su desinterés.

— Él no entiende que un viaje de negocios no significa que vas a dejarlo para siempre.

Pero fue a oídos sordos. Tony caminó directo al elevador sin inmutarse por sus palabras y sin darle ninguna mirada. ¿Es que el hombre no veía la inestabilidad que provocaba en un inocente?

— Tiene seis años, no entiende muchas cosas. J, desciende.

— No los tendrá para siempre. — arremetió con fuerza, y antes de que las puertas metálicas se sellasen, Tony por fin lo miró.

Y no pudo ver nada más en ellos que una capa completa de indiferencia.

— Se le llama crecer.

Las puertas terminaron por cerrarse y la platica terminó. Mientras tanto, él se quedó ahí de pie intentando comprender qué pasó con el hombre que lo persiguió por toda una nave aérea para convencerlo de trabajar cuidando a su "arañita adoptiva". Estaba consiente que Tony Stark era un experto en el arte del engaño, lo que le preocupaba, era no saber si fingía el desinterés hacía Peter o fingía su preocupación por el niño; ha habido pocos momentos en los que lo ha visto interactuar con el pequeño, cuando lo alza en sus brazos si llega para verle despierto sólo ha ocurrido cortas ocasiones contadas con una sola mano. Pero eso no podía ser suficiente para un pequeño como Peter, quien parecía ser una esponja absorbente de todo el amor de quien lo rodeaba.

Había algo que le faltaba a Peter, el pequeño lo sabía. Incluso él lo sabía, pero la pregunta es, sí Tony estaba enterado también. Lo que no tenía tan seguro en si mismo, era si le gustaría saber la respuesta a eso.

En esas dos semanas, no es como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerse una mejor opinión del hombre si las veces que lo ha visto el sujeto desborda ego y vanidad.

Y a partir de ahora tenía tres días para tratar de que Peter no planee obtener un título universitario desde su cama.

Sin el espíritu animado pero con la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera, se encaminó de vuelta a la habitación del infante. Y al llegar, nuevamente recargándose contra el marco de la entrada, la única evidencia de que el niño seguía respirando eran los pequeños barridos que provenían desde la inmaculada bola en el centro de la cama y la desaparición de todos los peluches de la esquina, que ahora rodeaban sus laureles como una barrera protectora.

Casi, casi podía jurar que el Winnie Pooh de la esquina le estaba retando con sus ojos de botones malgastados.

— Peter, ¿sigues despierto? — la respuesta que obtuvo fue una especie de pujido con llanto de cocodrilo³.

No es como si hubiera esperado otra reacción por parte de Peter. Que fuese un niño excepcional, no lo hacía menos infantil; era un pequeño mandón al que tenías que explicarle dos veces el por qué de las cosas para que no insistiera en hacer su voluntad, no le gustaba estar despierto más temprano de lo necesario; quisquilloso, porque todas las noches debía beber un vaso de leche caliente o no se dormiría, su ropa debía estar doblada conforme la usara en el día, o sino no la encontraría por no estar en su sitio y no se dignaría a buscarla sin un lloriqueo. También mostraba una faceta mimada, de esas que eran normales en un niño de seis años rodeado por las facilidades que le brinda un tutor millonario, porque si algo se le metía a la cabeza, no había quien lo detuviera para conseguirlo; no hablaba de juguetes o cosas tan banales sino, por ejemplo, Peter se mostraba reacio a que Tony se fuera durante todo el fin de semana. Y si algo no le parecía a Peter, ese algo se transformaba en una rabieta como actualmente estaba ocurriendo.

Ojalá llorará y gritara únicamente como un niño normal. No, Peter debía hasta diferir en como hacer una rabieta, gimiendo pequeños sollozos forzados contra sus peluches, inflando sus cachetes de aire y enterrado bajo sus edredones sin querer hablar con nadie ni comer.

La primara vez que tuvo uno de esos episodios de "la cara", fue al cuarto día al cuidado de Peter, cuando Cooper le dijo al niño por videollamada que su padre le castigo por su mal comportamiento con un subordinado del trabajo – a Steve toda la historia le sonó a celos por parte de Cooper, pero no dijo nada –, y no podría ir a jugar con él y tampoco al club de deportes.

Terminó la videollamada, estaban en la sala y él apenas se iba a poner de pie para proponerle un juego al niño, cuando esté frunció sus dos cejitas, apretó sus labios rosados y lo miró con un brillo determinado en sus ojitos. La primera fase de "la cara", lástima que aún no lo sabía.

— Steve, quiero ir a hablar con el tío Bruce.

— Peter, Cooper se portó mal y lo correcto es que su padre le sancionara.

— Cooper no se portaría mal con nadie que no lo mereciera. ¡Lo escuchaste! Fue porque ese tal colega se portó tonto con el tío Bruce. — lo que ambos niños llamaban "tonto", Steve lo conocía como "coquetear", algo divertido para él, pero pareciera el peor de los actos para ambos varoncitos.

— No estuvimos ahí, así que no discutiremos quien tuvo la razón. Tampoco desafiaremos la decisión de Bruce.

Uh, la segunda fase de "la cara" inició con los labios ahora haciendo una trompita.

— Entonces quiero ver a Nathaniel y Lila.

— No estaría bien, Cooper está castigado y no es justo que tu juegues con sus hermanos mientras él no puede.

— Pero el castigado es él, no sus hermanos o yo. — Peter ladeó la cabeza confundido, mientras que él abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego la cerró cuando no tuvo nada que decir.

Es que, no podía debatir esa lógica.

— Aún así, no. Comeremos, te llevaré al club y volveremos aquí para que hagas tu tarea, luego podemos jugar algo antes de que vayas a dormir.

Uh, doble. La última fase salió a la luz, con los ojos llorosos de forma dramática, una patadita firme al piso al momento que el niño se puso de pie y lo miró directo, defraudado, decepcionado.

— ¡Hoy no me agradas, Steve! — y al terminar de gritárselo con todo el volumen de sus cuerdas bucales, Peter se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras a él lo dejaba atónito.

Ese día tuvo que pasar _horas_ al lado de la cama de Peter, intentando sobornarlo con juegos, teatro con los peluches, canciones por parte de Jarvis, mucho chocolate caliente, aunque afuera estuvieran a veintiocho grados y cuidando que no se desmayara por estar aguantando el aire dentro de sus regordetes cachetes por tanto tiempo. También aguantar las carcajadas burlonas por parte de Bucky cuando le contó.

— ¡Ese niño te mangoneó! ¡Jajaja! — Bucky se sujetó el estomago

— Jarvis, nueva orden de restricción para Bucky. No podrá acercarse al refrigerador sin antes le des una descarga eléctrica.

» _Orden aprobada, señor Rogers._

— ¡Oye, eso es jugar rudo!

Ese día, supo que nada en la historia haría mejor las cosas para Peter hasta que el niño superara su frustración y también que Jarvis gozaba en darle descargas a Bucky. Ambos descubrimientos fueron un poco escalofriantes.

Volviendo al presente, se tragó su propio suspiro desalentador y, gracias a su entrenamiento para evitar las minas explosivas en campo de fuego, fue como pudo esquivar a la gran muralla de peluches hasta llegar y sentarse en la cama de Peter sin aplastarlo. La bolita estaba centrada en el colchón, pero era lo suficientemente pequeña para que él mismo pueda acomodarse cual largo era y poner una mano sobre el ovillo humano.

— ¿Todo bien?

Sin respuesta.

— Peter, vamos amigo, sal de ahí.

Hubo movimiento está vez y el ovillo cambió de volumen haciéndose menos vultuoso, pero no recibió más.

— Bucky horneó galletas. Qué tal si tú y yo bajamos al apartamento y le robamos unas cuantas, ¿eh?

Pasaron los segundos, y recibió otro pujidito más no una señal de que aquella mata de rizos se asomara al exterior.

Peter parecía estar determinado a enfurruñarse ahí abajo, o tal vez ya se quedo dormido por lo calientito que debe de estar ahí. Sea cual sea el motivo de su silencio, Steve no tenía ánimos de sobrellevar eso tan temprano, no después de una noche tan escandalosa de la que acaba de despertar.

— De acuerdo, nos quedaremos aquí un rato.

Pasó su brazo completo sobre el capullito y trato de rodearlo todo, aunque estaba seguro que la mitad de eso eran los mugrosos felpudos que Peter se empeñaba en tener encima de él. Estiró sus piernas y dejó su brazo libre debajo de su cabeza para usarse como almohada.

Bien podía usar su mañana de forma más productiva aprovechando que se ha parado temprano, pero no quería dejar a Peter en ese estado tan desanimado y enojado. Era sábado, de todas formas y no tenían nada planeado para el día, podía permitirse un poco de flojera.

A demás, podía escuchar bajó todas esas mantas, que el niño comenzó a relajar su respiración para quedarse dormido. Dormido y a salvo, en New York, no Bangkok.

.

.

.

Según él, sólo iba a cerrar sus ojos hasta que el estómago hambriento de Peter le obligara a salir de su escondite, pero al final terminó por quedarse dormido rodeado de cojines suaves y aroma a bebé.

Steve siempre fue de sueño ligero, el ejercito solo había hecho de su frágil descanso en un nulo estado de actividad motora, pero con la conciencia alerta en todo momento. Es por eso, que cuando sintió como el pequeño cuerpecito bajo su brazo comenzó a retorcerse intentando pasar desapercibido, su mente ya seguía los movimientos y el ruido.

Peter caminó bajo el túnel de cobijas hasta la parte de sus pies, donde se quedó ahí hablando con Jarvis.

— Buenos días, Jarvis. — susurró el pequeño y la IA le contestó en el mismo tono.

» _Buenos días, joven Peter. ¿Se siente mejor?_

— Sí. ¿Puedes llamar a Tony?

» _Para usted, siempre. Deme un minuto, comunicando línea._

Steve siguió fingiendo que dormía, pero agudizo bien el oído en caso de que Tony se comportara como en el ascensor esta mañana. No importa que pierda su trabajo, no iba a permitir que Peter escuchara alguna tontería de aquel insensible.

A palabra de Jarvis, un minuto o menos para que la voz del otro hombre sonará en la habitación.

 _— Joven Parker, volvemos a vernos las caras._

Steve gimió internamente, porque esa era la peor línea de las películas del viejo oeste en los ochenta.

— ¡Shh! Steve está dormido.

— _¿Entonces para que llamas?_ — del otro lado de la línea, Tony de todas maneras comenzó a susurrar también.

— Yo… Uhm… — Peter sonaba nervioso, y aunque Steve quiso darle ánimos, sólo pudo quedarse ahí para escuchar — Eh, quería disculparme por como actúe en la mañana.

Steve jamás en la vida había escuchado a un niño de seis años disculparse con tanta prioridad y sinceridad. No es que haya conocido a muchos, pero definitivamente él a su edad no pasaría de un "perdón señora".

Pasaron segundos de silencio donde nadie dijo nada, hasta que un suspiro vino después.

 _— Tenemos un trato Peter, yo trabajo dos meses y medio y tu te comportas. Después sólo seremos tu y yo._

— Lo sé.

 _— Y no creas que no sé que eres tú el de la mente maestra que convence a Ned de robar los pastelillos de la cocina en la escuela. Eso esta mal. No estás siendo un buen niño._

Oh, y el subdirector Lehnsherr se encargó muy bien de castigar a Steve con la peor de sus miradas reprobatorias ese día. Cuando se lo contó a Tony por llamada, su jefe ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención por estar ocupado tecleando en su computadora, no creyó que realmente le estuviera escuchando.

— Pero Ned quería más, tenía hambre porque no había que desayunar en su casa.

 _— ¿Y acaso no pudieron pedirlos por favor? ¿Tú no pudiste comprárselos? —_ la voz de Tony no sonaba molesta, únicamente firme, pero sin tono severo. Steve recordó a su propia madre.

— Lo sé. Lo siento.

 _— Y sí Cooper estaba castigado, ¿por qué te comportaste tan mal con Steve? Él está ahí para cuidarte, no para que le hagas rogarte con chocolate y ponerlo triste._

— Lo sé. — Peter parecía estar a punto de llorar otra vez, aunque ahora sonaba mucho más sincero que en la madrugada.

 _— Sé que lo sabes._ — Tony se escuchó ahora realmente suave y compresivo — _Eres inteligente, mi arañita traviesa, pero no eres un malcriado. No cómo yo, ¿qué dirá la gente al respecto?_

— ¿Uhm, que me lo estás contagiando?

Steve ocultó muy bien la carcajada que quiso brotar por su garganta.

 _— Ahora te crees gracioso._

— Lo siento Tony, de veras. — lamentó el pequeño, sorbiendo la posible mucosidad que salía de su nariz — No volveré a comportarme mal.

— _Bien. También asumiré mi parte de la culpa por levantarte tan temprano, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías el doble de enojado por no avisarte que me iba._

— No, hiciste bien. Sólo quiero que regreses conmigo.

 _— Araña, siempre, donde quiera que esté, voy a volver contigo._

Sí Steve fuese un sentimental de primera, como Bucky con las películas románticas, seguramente eso le hubiera hecho llorar. Todo lo contrario, ahora sólo maldecía mentalmente a su jefe por tener que crearle toda esa confusión mental en él. ¿El hombre no podía decidirse entre ser un cretino o el amoroso tutor de un niño igualmente adorable? ¡Que deje de jugar así con su mente!

— ¿Lo prometes? — insistió Peter, y al otro lado de la línea se escucharon murmullos frustrados.

 _— Peter, hacemos esta promesa siempre que viajo._

— ¡Tony!

 _— ¡Bien, bien! Lo prometo. Con la mano sobre mi corazón juro, blah, blah, blah. Ahora, tengo que volver a trabajar y tú desayunar._

— Espera, prométeme otra cosa.

 _— ¿Cuánto me va a costar?_

— No sé cuánto te cueste, pero tú todo lo puedes pagar.

 _— Cieeerto. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?_

— Dijiste que después de que termines de trabajar, seriamos tú y yo. Pero, quiero tener a Steve también.

Uhg.

Sí no estuviera bien entrenado, la sacudida que llegó a su corazón se hubiera mostrado en todo su cuerpo y dejado en evidencia.

 _— Sí, bueno, él puede llevarnos limonada cuando juguemos._

— Tooony.

 _— Sí, sí, sí. Empaquétalo y ponle un moñito, lo que sea. Ahora déjame trabajar._

Al principio se sintió inexplicablemente bien, ahora estaba ofendido por dejar que Tony hablará de él como un objeto. ¡Así no se podía tomar una opinión razonable y positiva del hombre!

— ¡Gracias, Tony!

 _— No hagas nada que yo no haría. Ni lo que haría. Sólo, no hagas nada por lo que Pepper y May nos puedan regañar._

Steve pensó que esa lista era bastante corta en comparación a Tony Stark.

 _» Videollamada finalizada._

— Gracias Jarvis.

El sonido de un objeto dejado en el suelo, después el escurridizo movimiento de telas y sentir por sus piernas como un cuerpecito pequeño recorría de extremo a extremo hasta que un aroma realmente potente a bebé y fresas le pegó en el rostro, seguido de unas palmaditas a su mejilla con suavidad.

— ¿Steve? ¡Steve, Steve, Steve!

Las palmaditas dejaron de ser suaves rápidamente, dándole la oportunidad de abrir los ojos imitando somnolencia.

— ¿Qué ocurre Peter? — la ronquera de su voz era sincera y mientras levantaba los parpados, un par de chocolatines de miel se mostraban frente a él. Los ojos de Peter estaban rojitos, pero volviendo a brillar como siempre — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí. Oye, tengo hambre.

Y tan mandón, como siempre.

— Pues ve a lavarte los dientes y arréglate, te espero en la cocina.

— ¿Podemos desayunar las galletas de tío Mapache?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Y podemos ir a ver a Happy hoy? Creo que lo dejaran volver a casa.

Happy Hogan, antiguo guardián temporal de Peter, quien recibió dos balas en protección del pequeño Peter cuando intentaron secuestrarlo en Central Park, han pasado casi tres semanas desde que fue internado en una clínica privada de New York. Su recuperación ha sido lenta y aún se estimaba que durase de baja otras dos semanas, pero Peter no dejaba de llamarle cada tres días y preguntar por su gran amigo Happy; el gran hombre gruñía, pero Steve estaba seguro que por dentro era realmente feliz por las llamadas de Peter.

— Sí es lo que quieres.

La sonrisa de Peter crecía y crecía, hasta el punto de ser una hermosa carita feliz sin importar las manchas de lagrimas en su mejilla o la mucosidad escurriendo de su nariz.

El pequeño gateó por su cama y rodó por el obstáculo de felpa que lo rodeaba para dirigirse a su baño personal. Mientras tanto, él se sentó en el colchón un poco maravillado al sentir sus músculos tan relajados sin importar que haya dormido en otra cama.

— ¿Steve? — la voz de Peter sonó nuevamente tímida, a lo que él se giró en su dirección y trato de brindarle confianza.

— Dime.

— Lo siento por comportarme mal. — ojos avergonzados, pestañas caídas y su pequeño labio inferior caído hacía abajo, era la verdadera cara de vergüenza en un pequeño travieso que disculpaba honestamente. Ese era Peter, disculpándose con un empleado de su padre.

Por un momento le gustó la idea de decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que Peter sólo estaba creciendo de una manera extraña con gente extraña a su alrededor y era el niño más inteligente por adaptarse tan rápido a los cambios y excentricidades; quería disculpase con Peter, porque el niño no tenía la culpa de que sus padres murieran y terminará varado en la locura de la vida.

Pero no lo hizo, porque se suponía que el niño debía comenzar en hacerse responsable por sus actos, independientemente del injusto destino que le toque.

— Disculpa aceptada. Gracias por ser sincero, Peter.

Él niño no tenía dificultades en seguir sonriendo cual piraña.

Dos horas después, mientras hubo un azucarado desayuno más un plato de yogurt con cereal y la caricatura matutina que le encantaba a Peter pese a que eran dibujos animados de otra época – Tom y Jerry, ¿en serio? –, estaban saliendo bien arreglados y equipados con lo necesario para hacer de su día entretenido.

Pasaron por el lobby de la torre, y como era costumbre, nadie prestaba atención a un niño saliendo de la mano con un adulto desconocido del ascensor privado del dueño de la compañía. La gente en New York era tan extraña.

— Le hice a Happy un dibujo para que se mejore, pero necesito envolverlo. — dicho dibujo iba enrollado dentro de la mochila de Peter, Steve vio cuando el niño lo alzo con sumo cuidado junto a su botellita de agua y una barrita de cereal con chocolate.

— Podemos comprar un listón para hacerlo moño y enrollarlo.

— ¡Uh! Que sean dos listones, necesito dos moños.

— ¿Para qué? — miró al pequeño extrañado mientras le ayudaba a salir por la puerta de cristal. Peter se sonrojo repentinamente y desvió la mirada, pero de inmediato regresó a él con una enorme sonrisa que daba miedo.

— ¡Eh, un experimento de ciencias!

Bien. Sí. El punto es, que lo mejor era fingir que aceptó aquella vil mentira y seguir caminando.

Hace días que recibió un comunicador por audífono miniatura, discreto para llevar en su oído. De esa manera, al salir de la Torre, Jarvis aun podía usar las cámaras de la calle para advertirle de sujetos sospechosos, también en caso de emergencia podía marcar números de emergencia, que eran Bucky, Tony y SHIELD; este último, únicamente en que el caos fuera muy grande.

» _La calle es segura, señor Rogers._

— Gracias Jarvis. — apenas movió sus labios mientras reiniciaba su caminata.

A veces le gustaría que Jarvis pudiera acompañarlo todo el tiempo fuera de la Torre.

— Buenos días, George. — saludo al habitual portero matutino, quien le devolvió el gesto en forma afable.

— Buen día señor Rogers, joven Parker.

— ¡Buenos días, George! — vociferó energético el niño — ¿Cómo sigue de su malestar?

— Todo bien, joven Parker, gracias por preguntar. — reverenció al pequeño y luego se giró a él — Enseguida le traeré su auto.

Mientras el portero se iba, sus ojos seguían alerta por algún cambio, pero debió desviarse cuando la mano que sujetaba la de Peter comenzó a bailar.

— George duro mucho tiempo enfermo, casi todas las vacaciones.

— Apuesto que le agrado que preguntaras por su salud, eso es amable de tu parte.

— Sólo tenía curiosidad, aunque me pregunto que ocurrió con Gabe. Ya no lo he visto.

Gabe. Uh, no, Steve no recuerda a ningún Gabe en la lista de empleados que pertenecieran al tiempo de Porteros.

Aunque el no estuvo sino hace apenas dos semanas y cacho.

Empleados temporales, seguramente.

— Seguro que tiene un trabajo mejor.

Peter sonrió a aquello con tranquilidad, Steve siguió viendo por todos lados. Que lo llamen paranoico, pero siempre tenía esa ansiedad de estar siendo observado.

* * *

¹)Her = Señor en alemán. Se pronuncia como "Gerr"

²)Golden Retriever es la raza de perro grandota y de pelaje dorado. Los dibujantes lo presentan mucho para hacer referencia a Steve.

El capi es cortito, lo sé, pero yo que ustedes aprovechaba estos pequeños intervalos de paz, porque ya comienzo a extrañar las escenas de acción :3

Aquí tenemos dos pistas para el drama de los dos siguientes capítulos, que por cierto, la parte buena ya se viene (explosiones, sangre, disparos, WUUU!), Alguien aún interesado in saber que ocurre?


	11. Chapter 11

**ADEVERTENCIA: Espacios geográficos no exactamente correctos.**

* * *

 ** _Construyamos unas alas_**

* * *

 _ **Parte XI:**_

 **Silencio, esta durmiendo**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la clínica privada, Steve se sentía más como en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Primero, un empleado de parketing se encargó de llevar su auto y era muy obvio que le pagaban por su amabilidad tomando en cuenta la sonrisa tan fría que le dio. Segundo, la enfermera en recepción no lucía ni la mitad de agotada o malhumorada a lo que estaba costumbrado, incluso en un hospital del ejercito; con el cutis limpio, apenas notables arrugas en su rostro combinando con el cabello blanco pulcramente recogido, fue tan amable de saludarlo y hacerle pasar a la habitación de Happy Hogan.

Sería la primera vez en semanas en poder visitar al hombre moribundo, pero Peter ha hablado con él por medio de Skype y parece que se tomó la noticia de su empleo como algo bueno, o lo mas cercano a ello tomando en cuenta lo gruñón que puede ser el hombre. Ese tipo de carácter ni el mejor hospital del mundo podía hacer un cambio. Y para Steve era divertido.

Los pasillos típicamente blancos con luces aún mas cegadoras, apenas un leve cambio en el piso de habitaciones para rehabilitación. Ahí se encontraba otra circular estación de enfermeras mucho más pequeña, centrada y a sus cuatro puntos cardinales, los pasillos correspondientes con puertas cerradas.

Peter tomándole su mano diestra, con la izquierda le hizo un saludo a la amable enfermera quien respondió enternecida y luego a él una señal de reconocimiento, pasaron frente a ella para toparse con la primera puerta del lado norte; habitación 402N, estaba grabado en la madera y dio tres golpecitos.

Peter prácticamente saltaba en su sitio.

— _¡Quien quiera que seas, entra ya!_

Steve con todas sus fuerzas no rodó los ojos ante la muestra de bienvenida, pero Peter soltó una risita entusiasmada.

Abriendo la puerta y sin perturbarse de seguir viendo más blanco en aquella habitación, Steve dejó la puerta entreabierta mientras Peter se soltaba de él y corría con sus pequeñas pero veloces piernecitas

— ¡Happy!

— ¡Engendro del mal! — gruño "feliz" el paciente en el centro del cuarto, donde observaba con una sonrisa enmascarada en muecas como el niño luchaba por subirse a la cama — ¡Eh, Rogers!

— Hogan. — respondió al saludo — Es bueno volver a verte y con bien.

— Qué te digo, existimos hombres duros de morder.

 _Dímelo a mí,_ pensó Steve con ironía. Debe darle su reconocimiento y total respeto a Happy Hogan, porque después de haber tenido perforado dos veces un pulmón, la arteria femoral, daño en la arteria carótida y el epigastrio con balas calibre cincuenta de punta expansiva, a tan sólo tres semanas y con sólo haber pasado por dos cirugías de emergencia, ahí estaba el hombre, vivo como si nada. Steve conoció soldados, tuvo compañeros y superiores con heridas horribles y hasta perdidas de miembros de sus cuerpos, pero a la semana siguiente unos despertaban con determinación en sus ojos y otros se disponían a ir de vuelta a la batalla sin miedo. Existían hombres como Bucky, como Happy Hogan, que lograban lo extraordinario pese a lo oscuro que se volvía el escenario.

 _Ahí estaba,_ el exguardían, sentado en su camilla que lucía tan cómoda como la que tenía en su apartamento VIP, televisión encendida y la basura desechable de lo que fue su comida ese medio día, pasando con sus ojos chicos y arrugados sobre el niño que seguía peleando por ponerse encima de él.

— ¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda ahí, enano?

— ¡N-no! Y-ya, me-merito.

— Ya merito me hare viejo. ¡Eh, Rogers! Apiádate de él, échale una mano.

— ¡Y-yo pue-edo…! ¡Wow! — en silencio, Steve lo tomó debajo de sus bracitos y elevó fanfarroneando en el aire mientras el niño reía, para luego dejarlo en la esquina de los pies del paciente.

— ¡Gracias Steve! — Peter le sonrió, para luego empezar a gatear entre las piernas de su antiguo guardian y detenerse frente a él, arrodillado.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Pijamitas?

— Un minuto. — con movimientos cuidadosos, Peter puso su mochila enfrente y de ella sacó un cuadro de papel envuelto por un listo azul y moño en el centro. Se lo tendió a Happy y este lo tomó con manos temblorosas y una cara de total confusión.

— ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!

— ¿Y esto?

— Es mi muestra de agradecimiento, por salvarme de los tipos malos. También por ponerte terco con los doctores y quedarte con nosotros otro ratito. Bueno, así me dijo Tony.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¡Pues ábrelo para que lo sepas! — los ademanes que Peter hacía con la mano, eran en verdad dramáticos, pero lo suficiente convincentes para que el otro adulto jalara del listón y quitará el moño, permitiendo que la hoja comenzará a desdoblarse con ayuda de sus torpes y anchos dedos.

Steve, quién se fue moviendo según Peter lo hizo sobre la camilla, tenía la vista perfecta para observar el dibujo indiscriminadamente y sin que lo tacharan por entrometido. Hogan, quien parecía estar en un estado de estupefacción ante los colores plasmados, dejo el dibujo estirado sobre su estómago; con algo más que imaginación, se podía observar que los dibujo a ambos, exguardían y protegido, jugando a la pelota sobre lo que era una luna amarilla con la bandera patriótica de las donas y pizzas en un costado y el espacio de fondo, coloreado a carbon y gis plateado para las estrellas; pero, Hogan también llevaba una capa roja en pose de súper héroe, y sobresaliendo de un símbolo semejante a un diamante, el título "Súper jefe de Bienes" chillaba con color fosforescente.

En ese pequeño instante, Steve sintió un calorcito que subía de su estomago a su corazón, y del corazón a sus mejillas, los ojos fijos puestos en el dibujo. No se quiso ni imaginar lo que fuese que estuviese sintiendo el otro hombre, quien no hizo ningún movimiento.

Peter subió su mirada confundida a él, pero aunque Steve sabía que el hombre necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse, también comenzaba a preocuparse porque Happy aún no se movía y parecía que dejo de respirar.

Luego el sonido de una sorbida de nariz, y Happy dio muestras de vida con su nariz roja y ojos orgullosos de no soltar todo ese lagrimal que se reflejaba en ellos.

— Oh Peter…— empezó el hombre, a quien el chiquillo le puso total atención con una sonrisa gigante —…, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerme una capa roja? Ese color me hace ver gordo.

Y Peter perdió la sonrisa. Frunció sus cejas e hizo un adorable puchero.

— Pero sí ya estás gordo.

— ¡Soy abrazable, no gordo!

— ¡Qué sí lo estas!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

Steve quería detenerlos, su motivo principal era que Peter comenzaba a hacer ese gesto de "La cara" y ciertamente, dos veces en un mismo día con _ese_ problema, no le apetecía. Pero no sabía como meterse, y de todas formas, los gritos de aquellos dos no se detenían. Sí Peter entraba en su fase difícil de nuevo, perdería todo el respeto ganado en Happy y lo estrangularía el mismo.

— Oigan, chicos…

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! — una cuarta voz, esta vez femenina, los detuvo a los tres. Tanto Peter como Hogan pusieron cara de susto, mientras que él se giró en dirección a la puerta y su cerebro hizo un rápido trabajo de reconocimiento ante la nueva presencia.

Tacones de aguja, piernas largas y delgadas, pequeña cintura enfundada en un vestido rosa suave, cartera perla en mano que combinaban con su gargantilla y resaltaba su cuello lleno de pecas hasta en sus pómulos bajo sus pelirrojas pestañas, así como su cabello recogido elegantemente en una coleta, mirada celeste depredadora que expresaban la experiencia de la vida en ellos. Ante él, nada más y nada menos que la impresionante Pepper Potts.

— ¡Se-señorita Potts!

— ¡Tía Pepper!

Ambos ruidosos, ahora lucían nerviosos y sus sonrisas los inculpaban. Él no podía criticarlos, ya a escuchado hablar de tan distinguida dama y prefería mantener sus defensas al máximo con ella. Potts apenas le dirigió una mirada, enfocándose con una cara seria que aterraba.

— En un minuto, jovencito y señor, tendremos una seria conversación sobre "no hacer escándalos". — puntualizó con un dedo y los otros dos asintieron obedientemente callados, mientras ella se volvía a girar con un suave movimiento de su llamativo cabello y una corta ensayada sonrisa — Disculpe señor, no tengo el placer de conocerle.

— Descuide. Soy Steve Rogers, el guardaespaldas de Peter.

— ¡Oh, mucho gusto señor Rogers! — extendió su delicada mano frente a él sin falsas modestias está vez — Pepper Potts, vicepresidenta de Stark Industries y madrina de Peter.

Se preguntó, ¿cuántas más madrinas que daban miedo, tenía este niño?

— El gusto es mío, madame. — el apretón de Pepper era firme y fuerte, digno saludo de una mujer que seguramente debía enfrentarse a hombres arrogantes día tras día y a quienes destrozaba con tan flamante voluntad. Pero notó su sonrojo ante el sufijo ultimo dicho, lo que le hizo ver adorable al soltarse y que llevara su mano acariciando la punta de su cabello expuesto al frente.

— Pepper, por favor, sin tanta cortesía. — escucharon un resoplido a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoraron mientras ella pestañeaba — Supe de ti desde el primer día que ayudaste a Peter a regresar con Rodhes, y he querido tener la oportunidad de presentarnos y agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por Peter, incluso por Happy. Señor Rogers, no tiene ni idea de cuanto le debemos por haber mantenido a Peter a salvo durante el incidente de Central Park.

— Steve, solamente. Y no hay deuda alguna, los que estuvieron ahí hicieron lo que pudieron para proteger a Peter, yo sólo lo haré un poco más. Y Happy Hogan demostró ser un héroe, a sobrevivido por su propio mérito.

— No lo quiero poner a discusión, Steve — uso un tono, pese a delicado, también impedía cualquier replica —, cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar o necesites, cuenta conmigo.

— Señorita Potts, no sé si…— una mirada severa de ella basto para detenerse, tragando grueso y relajando su postura defensiva — Lo apreció, _Pepper_. Gracias.

No recuerda haberle temido así a ninguna otra mujer, más que a su madre. Natasha Romanoff podrá patearle el trasero en el ring, pero sin duda, a _Pepper_ jamás la quiere como enemiga.

— Muy bien, continuemos. ¿Dónde está mi abrazo, jovencito?

— ¡Tía Pepper! — Peter desde su lugar, se aferró al cuerpo femenino y su cabecita descanso sobre el pecho de la mujer, quien gustosa lo meció suavemente en sus brazos.

— Oh, mi niño. Te he extrañado tanto. — _pero no lo suficiente para arrugar el traje,_ notó Steve, cuando el abrazo se terminó rápido con ella dándole palmaditas leves en la montaña de rizos castaños. Peter seguía luciendo feliz y encantado con su presencia, por lo que estaba bien.

— Peter, es hora de regañar un poco a este gran hombre, ¿estás de acuerdo?

— Eh…

— Bien. — Pepper comenzó a rodear la camilla lentamente, mucho más lento de lo que a Peter le costó en gatear hacía atrás y toparse con su cuerpo, donde enterró la mitad de su rostro y uso su chaqueta para cubrirse el resto, dejando únicamente un ojito visible. — Entonces, Happy, veo que estás mucho mejor.

— Sí señorita. — trago grueso el herido. Con ese tono y semblante aterrado que presenciaba, Steve rodeó con su brazo el cuerpecito que tenía contra él, listo para correr. Lo más normal sería salir del sitio y volver otro día, pero no podía hablar, únicamente seguía hipnotizado los movimientos de la fiera.

— Tres balas en tu cuerpo y sigues de pie.

— Eh, en realidad fueron dos, yo…

— Pero crees que sólo por ese pequeño milagro, ya puedes trabajar.

— Yo…

— Pediste tu acta de salida para volver al trabajo. Tony dijo algo tipo, "Oh, Pepper, el hombre grande ya quiere volver a gruñir en mi Torre". Torre mía, por cierto.

— ¿No era solamente el doce por ciento?

— Dime, Happy, ¿qué te hace creer que puede volver al trabajo?

— _Pepper_ …

— ¿Disculpe, _señor_ Happy?

— _Señorita_ Potts, estoy bien. Sigo vivo y no me duele nada, ¡necesito pararme de aquí!

— ¿Eres doctor, Happy?

— No.

— Y cómo no eres doctor, entonces no sabes sí ya estas bien o no. Ende, tu opinión no vale y tu trasero se queda aquí. Fin.

— Pepper…

— No. — rugió la mujer, esta vez perdiendo su semblante de control, con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos cristalizados por un llanto apenas controlable. — No voy a volver a recibir otra llamada a mitad de una junta en San Petersburgo donde me informan que mi ahijado estuvo en un tiroteo y que mi prometido pende su vida de un hilo. De la seguridad de mi ahijado, se encargará Steve, y de lo segundo me haré cargo yo. Así que te quedaras en este lugar hasta que Bruce Banner, Helen Cho y el maldito congreso de la salud digan que puedes irte. ¿Me escucharon los tres?

— ¡Sí señora! — derechitos y sin titubear, respondieron los tres. Steve estaba sorprendido por la reacción instantánea ante la orden, tal vez por los viejos hábitos que no se esfumaban con facilidad.

Luego se sintió totalmente ridículo, parpadeando confundido al mismo tiempo que Hogan soltaba un suspiro derrotado y Peter pequeñas risitas burlescas en contra de todos y ninguno, al mismo tiempo que Pepper inhalaba y exhalaba en busca de paz y toda muestra de llanto y miedo que hubo antes en ella, desapareció, regresando su apariencia de princesa.

Dos nuevos puntos de información que añadir a su cerebro. Primero, Pepper Potts era mejor como amiga que como enemiga; segundo, ella y Happy estaban comprometidos y ciertamente, si algún día necesitase un ejemplo de "los opuestos se atraen", serán ellos dos para siempre.

Pepper le hizo caras graciosas a Peter, quien intentaba no reír mientras iniciaba algún tipo de competencia con su madrina-tía por unos minutos, antes de volver a ponerse recta y tomar asiento en la orilla de la camilla, ahí donde discretamente, podía tomar la mano de su prometido que no estaba con intravenosa. Notándolo apenas, Steve apreciaba un pequeño y discreto anillo de lo que debía ser oro blanco con su respectivo diamante en el centro.

— Bien. — habló Pepper nuevamente a nadie en particular — Debo volar a Hong-Kong en unas horas para despedir a una bola de tontos, este loco mes aun no se termina. Pero mientras tanto, cuéntenme cómo van las cosas.

— ¿Vas a ver a Tony en China? — cuestionó Peter de inmediato, ganándose una sonrisa de la pelirroja

— Lo más probable, tesoro. Y sé que no te gusta que vaya tan lejos, pero prometo que te traeremos de esos dulces que te gustan tanto.

— ¿Y qué hacías en San Petersburgo? Eso es Rusia, ¿verdad? ¿Despediste tontos de allá? — Steve prestó atenció realmente en lo que preguntaba el niño, porque no tenía nada de sentido que el se preocupara por aquello. Los otros dos adultos compartieron la misma mirada curiosa, antes de que Pepper intentará sonreír al responderle

— Fue por asuntos de la compañía, ¿por qué?

— ¿Te peleaste con la gente de ahí?

— Niño, ¿por qué haces estás preguntas tan extrañas? — cuestionó Happy por fin, pero Peter sólo se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba jugar con sus manos. Tic de nerviosismo, lo sabía él.

— Pensé que sí te enojaste con la gente de Rusia, por eso Gabe ya no fue a trabajar. Él era ruso.

— ¿Gabe? ¿Y ese quién es?

— Se refiere al empleado que sustituyo por un corto tiempo el puesto de parketing en la Torre, suplanto a George cuando enfermo. — respondió a la pregunta de Happy, quien lucía más y más confundido, mientras que Pepper cambió su semblante a seriedad absoluta al igual que él. Ella preocupada, seguramente por el rumbo de las preguntas, y él porque el tema de éste tal "Gabe" tomaba un nuevo tinte a sus ojos.

— ¿George enfermó? — exclamó incrédulo el herido — Ese hombre es una roca, nunca se enferma.

— ¿Cariño, cómo sabes que era Ruso? — Pepper preguntó amable, pero Peter volvió a encogerse y está vez se apretó más contra su cuerpo, aun teniéndolo abrazado.

— A veces lo escuchaba murmurar con su hombro, y sonaba bonito, como cuando tía Tasha bromeaba con el tío Clint.

— Pero Peter, George ha seguido trabajando desde siempre — insistió Hogan —, sólo tenía dolores de estómago y corría al baño de vez en cuando, eso es todo.

— Pero el que te llevaba el auto en las mañanas era Gabe.

— No, era George, pero siempre salía corriendo al baño.

— Que no, era Gabe. — esos dos iban a comenzar otra disputa, pero antes de eso, Pepper nuevamente se interpuso y trato de sonar más clara.

— No entiendo, cariño, a lo mejor los confundes.

— Pues si se parecen, pelirrojos y altos, pero Gabe tenía los ojos verdes y George no.

Definitivamente ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Tomó a Peter de los hombros y lo separó de él para mantenerlo frente a frente, nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a Gabe?

— El primer día que me llevaste a la escuela. Y ahorita, cuando la enfermera creyó que la saludamos a ella, sólo lo vi y lo salude a él, estaba detrás de ella con un carrito con un traje de esos que siempre empujan las camas. A lo mejor es su nuevo trabajo.

Sí, ahí estaba la razón del mal presentimiento. Llevaban al menos diez minutos en el mismo edificio con el posible secuestrador de Peter. O uno de ellos.

 _¡Rayos!_

Gracias al cielo la habitación no tenía ventanas, pero fue al segundo cuartito que aparentemente era el baño. Bajo los tres pares de ojos confundidos que tenía encima, comenzó rápidamente a verificar que no hubiera ningún tipo de explosivo, audiófono o cámara en el lugar.

— Pepper, ¿tienes escolta? — preguntó por encima de su hombro

— Dos hombres en el pasillo, ¿por qué? — de pronto ella estaba a su espalda mientras el terminaba de verificar dentro de la taza del baño.

Limpio, aparentemente. Sigue el paso numero dos.

Se giró hacía la salida y ella venía detrás de él.

— Que estén afuera de la habitación en alerta, nadie entra ni sale de aquí.

— ¡Steve! — gritó Peter, llamando su atención antes de abrir la puerta. Miró al niño, quien ahora estaba fuertemente sujetado en los brazos de Hogan porque claramente el pequeño quería tener toda la intención de seguirlo.

No ahora. Steve debía hacer su trabajo.

— Peter, quédate aquí, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Vas a estar bien?

— Sí Peter, pero…-

— ¿Y lastimaras a Gabe?

Bueno, nadie en este mundo debe tener la capacidad de mentir ante esos grandes ojos inocentes y temerosos. Y aunque el fuese un monstruo que efectivamente, va a provocarle mucho dolor al tal Gabe, al menos, él no le mentiría a Peter.

— No te preocupes Peter. — era lo único que podía darle al chico, antes de que el compromiso se alargara, Steve salió de la habitación y efectivamente, dos hombres aparentemente letales con traje se posicionaron a cada lado de la entrada, dándole un leve reconocimiento.

Steve no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero usaría el personal que tuviera al alcance.

Activo nuevamente su audífono sobre su oído y presionó uno de los tres pequeños botoncitos alrededor del aparatito. Una voz robótica, sin el estilo humano de Jarvis, resonó en su cabeza.

» _¿A quién desea llamar?_ _«_

— Bucky.

 _» Llamando a "Bucky". Espere_ _«_

Tres timbrazos mientras el caminaba por el pasillo, con la misma enfermera enfocada en su computadora y un par de camilleros que le ignoraban, en busca de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes. El pasillo era largo pero con pocas puertas, y al fondo se veía una salida de emergencia, fue lo que alcanzó a notar antes de que Bucky le contestará.

— _¡Hey, Steve! ¡Habla fuerte, voy en helicóptero!_

 _—_ Bucky, sé quien es el infiltrado que espió los pasos de Peter y posible secuestrador. Lo estoy buscando ahora.

 _— ¿Dónde estás?_

Gracias al cielo, su hermano captaba las cosas rápidamente e iba al grano. Él estaba a punto de terminar el pasillo.

— En la clínica donde está internado Happy Hogan, el espía es alto y pelirrojo con uniforme de camillero. ¿Dónde estas tú?

 _— Apenas estoy saliendo de Washington, pero Nat está en tierra. No hagas nada estúpido hasta que ella llegué con agentes de SHIELD._

Steve pasaba por la penúltima habitación deshabitada del lado derecho, a punto de regresarse por donde vino e intentar buscar en el siguiente piso, después de todo, sí el tal "Gabe" era inteligente, en cuanto Peter lo reconoció tuvo que haberse ido de la clínica.

Todo lo contrario, cuando iba a detenerse para dar media vuelta, en un rápido acto de reflejo, esquivo la bala que casi le perfora un ojo a tan corta distancia. Efectivamente, un pelirrojo rozándole al castaño, salió de la ultima habitación de la izquierda con una revolver treinta y descargando sus balas en él.

Steve apenas tuvo tiempo de empujarse sobre la penúltima puerta y tratar de cubrirse.

— ¡Lo encontré!

 _— Ya escuché, y esa es la parte estúpida. Espera los refuerzos._

Los disparos siguieron hasta que se escuchó la puerta de emergencias abrirse. Gabe estaba escapando por las escaleras, Steve ya tenía su arma -que siempre mantiene oculta de los ojos curiosos de Peter- y se puso de pie a seguirlo.

— ¡Dile a Natasha que haga un perímetro alrededor de dos calles, intenta escapar por la salida de emergencia!

 _— ¡Steve!_

— ¡Fin de la llamada!

 _» Llamada finalizada._ _«_

Se asomó frente al barandal de las escaleras en caracol, notando que Gabe pese a piernas largas, era torpe para correr en bajada. Intentando apuntar al cuerpo en movimiento, disparó una vez, dos, tres y con eso basto para que el pelirrojo traspillara un poco con una herida en su antebrazo. Efectivamente, a juzgar por los gruñidos agónicos, era ruso.

Corrió enseguida de obtener la ventaja, bajando los escalones de tan solo dos zancadas e incluso impulsándose por la fuerza que comenzaba a generar en cada salto, pisando la esquina de la pared y cayendo rápidamente al siguiente nivel. Pero Gabe se recompuso y también volvió a correr, está vez saliendo por otra puerta de emergencias.

La sala de rehabilitación era de las ultimas, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaron para llegar a la mitad del edificio y ahora se encontraban en un piso con más gente en bata y trajes azules.

Gabe, aun herido y desangrándose, corría entre los médicos y enfermeros. Él trataba de seguirle el paso sin intentar lastimar a nadie más.

Gabe llegó a un poste con tableros informativos, ocultándose detrás para poder dispararle una vez más. Steve se ocultó detrás de un mostrador, mientras la gente a su alrededor se ocultaba igual o corría lejos de la situación.

Uno, dos, tres balas más y luego se escuchó el timbre de un elevador abrirse. Steve salió del mostrador y notó cómo el pelirrojo sacaba a la gente del ascensor para meterse él, Steve no podía permitir que se escapara.

Corrió, y tuvo que hacerlo en zigzag porque el pelirrojo nuevamente volvió a disparar un par de veces antes de que las balas por fin se le terminasen. Steve aprovechó la ventana sin riesgos y corrió con más fuerza, la suficiente para alcanzar a entrar en el ascensor antes de que las puertas se sellasen. Por la velocidad, chocó su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo, obligando al herido a soltar su arma vacía.

El pelirrojo intentó darle un puñetazo, Steve lo esquivo, luego el ruso sacó una navaba de quien sabe donde e intentó apuñalarlo en el hombro, Steve tuvo que soltarlo y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

El ascensor era lo suficientemente angosto para moverse en libertad, pero no para disparar. Le puso el seguro a su arma pero no la soltó, utilizándola en el último momento como una herramienta para protegerse de la navaja. El ruso intentó rajarle el estómago, el pecho, hacerle una "zeta" mortal que le dejara con las vísceras afuera, pero en cada ocasión uso su arma o sus reflejos para evitarlo.

En un intento desesperado por parte del otro, Steve aprovecho su mal movimiento para golpearle la muleca con el mango de su arma, sin darle tregua, girando su propia mano, pudo anclar y torcer el brazo de su enemigo y hacerle gritar.

El ruso, sin rendirse, uso su puño libre para darle en la mandíbula, cuando Steve recibió el inevitable golpe, relajo su llave sobre su enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que este aprovechara y lo tomase del cuello, intentando ahorcarlo al pasarse detrás de él en un movimiento ágil.

Gabe a su espalda y con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Steve tuvo que usar su cuerpo para estampar al otro contra la pared metálica, pero no fue lo suficiente para que Gabe lo soltara. Al contrario, se afianzo más a su agarre. Y se le acababa el aire.

Entonces, la campana del elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron en lo que era la recepción de la clínica. Con ello, Steve morado de la cara, dio un fuerte codazo a su opresor, y otro, y otro más ahora en su antebrazo perforado, hasta que el pelirrojo por fin cedió al dolor y aflojo sus brazos sobre su cuello; con ello, Steve en desesperación por aire, pero reteniendo lo suficiente en su pecho, logró tirar al pelirrojo sobre su espalda y hacerlo rodar hasta dos metros lejos al aventarlo.

Y el aire regreso a sus pulmones con desespero.

Su parte favorita del día, es cuando no lo asfixiaban.

Le tomó un par de segundos recobrar el oxigeno en su cerebro, lo mismo para Gabe que pese a su posible dolor de columna, se puso de pie y volvió a correr, con un rastro de sangre por todo el piso.

 _¡Oh, sólo quédate quieto!,_ pensó con disgusto ante la idea de volver a tener que perseguirlo.

No importa, así lo hizo.

Con toda la gente a su alrededor mirándolo con miedo, salió del ascensor tras el corredizo de Gabe, quien ya traspasó las puertas de cristal y corría por la acera. Steve no tardaría mucho en seguirlo, pero una persecución en el lado Este de New York no era exactamente sutil.

La gente se arremolinaba por la acera, apenas apartándose cuando dos tipos iban corriendo salvajemente por ella. Gabe estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina de la calle, y Steve temió por un minuto perderlo por culpa de los autos, así que aumento su velocidad aunque tuvo que empujar a la gente a su alrededor. Su arma seguía en su mano, ahora sin seguro pero tampoco con la oportunidad de usarla sin miedo a lastimar a algún civil.

Tenía que llegar antes de que el pelirrojo estuviera en la esquina y cruzara indiscriminadamente el trafico. Tenía que aumentar su velocidad.

El sol estaba a todo lo que daba en ese medio día, pero la sombra que ocacionaba el edificio permitía una mejor visibilidad. Y por ello, es que por el rabillo superior de su ojos, notó un brillo sin igual a una larga distancia.

El brillo de la luz del sol reflejándose contra algún cristal, proviniendo de al menos tres edificios más a distancia de ellos.

Gabe estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina, el semáforo de caminantes, para bien o para mal estaba en rojo, era su oportunidad perfecta antes de perderlo en el mar de carros.

Luego, Gabe se desplomó por un disparo a distancia, lo suficientemte fuerte para escucharse pero muy veloz para verse. La sangre de su cráneo mancho los tacones de dos mujeres y el rostro de otros cinco hombres a su alrededor, todos ellos corriendo después del shock y dejando el cuerpo desfigurado ahí.

Steve, reaccionando ante el sonido del arma, se agachó y escondió detrás del mural del edificio.

Con cuidado y sobre la gente, intentó encontrar la dirección del disparador, pero no había nada cercas sospechoso, así como tampoco estaba aquel brillo que apenas notó antes de que Gabe muriera.

Pero, eso era imposible, la distancia y los ángulos de los edificios eran demasiado complicados para un disparo tan largo. ¡Estaban a tres edificios y en una esquina, de aquel donde estuvo el brillo hace treinta segundos! ¿Quién tuviese esa puntería?

¿Tal ves se equivocó de objetivo? ¿Era a él a quien debían matar? Entonces, ¿por qué seguía vivo? Su posición era vulnerable aún sí el francotirador era un experto como demostraba.

El sonido de sirenas se hacía más y más fuerte, pero camionetas negras como las que vio en Central Park se acercaban más rápido que las patrullas azules. SHIELD estaba aquí.

Sus preguntas inundaban su mente, así como la sangre de Gabe llenaba la banqueta. Gabe murió, junto con todas sus respuestas. Perfecto.

Las camionetas por fin llegaron, de ellas, agentes de SHIELD enfundados en trajes azules, se esparcieron por el lugar y tratando de reubicar a la gente. Después ve la pequeña figura de Natasha acercarse determinada a él, con una chaqueta roja más oscura que su cabello y combinando con sus botas.

— Steve, ¿estas herido?

— Yo no. — giró su rostro al cuerpo ensangrentado a tan solo un metro de él, la de ojos esmeralda le imitó, pero su expresión neutral no cambio.

— ¿Ese quién es?

— Se llamaba Gabe, creo. — con cuidado de sus huesos victimizados, se puso de pie — La cosa es, que nadie lo conoció, pero Peter sí. Tomaba el lugar del empleado de parketing en la Torre, tienen el mismo físico excepto los ojos, pero la boina del uniforme puede cubrir eso; Sospecho que de esa manera es como sabían el itinerario de Peter y quienes se turnaban para protegerlo, sólo esperaron el momento perfecto como Central Park.

— ¿Y qué hacía aquí?

— Eso intentaba averiguar, pero alguien decidió dispararle a larga distancia.

— No hay edificios aquí cercas.

— Es un francotirador muy bueno, estoy seguro que lo hizo desde ese tercer edificio — señaló la dirección y Natasha elevó una ceja —. Sí, tiene que ser de los buenos, porque ahí note un leve reflector de la décimo quinta ventana a la derecha, piso treinta.

— Mandaré un equipo ahí, tal vez sea el mismo que se encargó de la escolta en Central Park.

Fue su turno de elevar una ceja, aunque su rostro de incredulidad era mucho más expresivo que el de Natasha. Un francotirador que se encargó de eliminar al menos media docena de hombres que se encontraban bien escondidos, desde una distancia casi inexistente porque, era el bendito Central Park de New York, no era de preocuparse, era de temerse.

— Sí, te propongo que uses chaleco antibalas cada vez que salgas.

— Eso no haría feliz a Peter.

— Si no estas herido, es mejor que regresen a la Torre. — ella sonó amable, pero estaba seguro que fue una orden — Un equipo ya fue por Peter, los llevaran en una camioneta y me pasare por ahí cuando tenga que informarte lo que descubrimos.

— Gracias Natasha.

— Es mi trabajo, Steve. Tu protege a Peter.

Sin ganas de replicar, él solamente asintió y ella se acercó al cuerpo junto a los especialistas que ya estaban ahí.

Confiado en que ella estaría ahí para manejar todo, y algo paranoico mirando a su alrededor en busca de más destellos de reflectores, caminó de regreso a la clínica.

Como temía, la gente que estaba detrás de los atentados de Peter eran algo serio, perfectamente entrenados y dispuestos a desprenderse de peones como lo fue "Gabe". Aunque, tal vez "Gabe" sólo perteneció al grupo que contrataron para secuestrar al niño, y el famoso francotirador era el que respondía a la verdadera mente maestra de todo este drama.

Un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda, imaginándose el tipo de gente con ese poder y esa frialdad para actuar. Y luego recordó su más fresca pesadilla, lo cual le helo el corazón.

.

.

.

— ¡Godzilla te va a derrotar!

— ¡No, Kaiyü ser más fuerte! ¡Grr!

— ¡Godzilla ponerse azul y lanzar fuego!

— ¡Kaiyü ponerse azul también, pero lanzar super relámpago!

— ¡Grr!

— ¡Arg!

— Kaiyü y Godzilla ya debieron de estar dormidos hace una hora, y ustedes también.

— Kaiyü no tener sueño, ¡grr! — exclamó Peter, mientras alzaba a una somnolienta Lila con su pijamita de cocodrilos animados.

— ¡Godzilla tampoco! ¡Godzilla con mucha energía por beber tanto chocomilk¹! — ese fue Cooper, con Nathaniel en sus piernas y un gorrito de dinosaurio en su cabeza apenas lo suficientemente despierto para reírse por el bailecito raro al que su hermano mayor lo sometía.

Steve soltó una risa leve, de esas que ya eran costumbre cada vez que presenciaba alguna de las tan locas aventuras imaginarias de esos niños.

Pero, aunque no quería arruinarles su noche, era domingo y ya pasaban de su hora de dormir. Mañana Peter tenía escuela y los hermanos Barton-Barton-Banner debían volver con su padre a temprana hora antes de su inesperado viaje de negocios al que Bruce tenía que asistir a ultima hora en Atlanta.

Se supone que la pijamada era una especie de despedida, pero tampoco debía alargarse tanto. Además, los mellizos parecían verdaderos muñecos de trapo en manos de aquellas dos mentes malévolas.

También porque, debido a su fracaso de salida durante el sábado, Steve ha tenido que mantener ocupado la revoltosa mente de Peter dentro del Pent-house y nada mejor que Cooper para lograrlo. Los niños han estado juntos todo el fin de semana, con el apoyo de Bruce y frecuentemente de Bucky para distraerlos.

Afortunadamente mañana era lunes, y el segundo lugar más seguro para Peter en la tierra, definitivamente era la escuela con e refunfuñado subdirector Lehnsherr y su súper equipo de seguridad. De esa forma, hasta Steve tendría un respiro de juegos con pelota e interminables películas de Disney.

Si volvía a escuchar la palabra "Intensamente" en esas paredes, el se convertiría en Tristeza y se quedaría en un circulo depresivo.

— A sus camas, ahora. — mientras escuchaba gemidos tristes, él tomó en cada brazo a un mellizo, los dos pequeños acurrucándose inmediatamente contra su cuello y causándole cosquillas en la piel.

En el piso alfombrado, al centro, se encontraba un nido inmenso de almohadas y frazadas de colores, donde Steve recostó a cada bebé que inmediatamente se enrocaron entre ellos y cada uno con su respectivo pulgar en su boquita. Peter se acostó del lado de Lila, mientras que Cooper tomo su lugar detrás de la espalda de Nathaniel.

Cada uno con su frazada favorita y rodeados por la interminable montaña de peluches, parece ser que las energías de su rebeldía se acabaron instantáneamente.

— Buenas noches pequeños. — frotó las cabecitas de los mellizos y luego se estiró un poco más para tomar las otras dos cabecitas más revoltosas — Buenas noches niños.

— Buenas noches Steve. — apenas respondieron en ronda, pero cuando se iba a estirar lejos de ellos, Cooper lo detuvo con su manita — ¿Hablaste con mi papá?

— Vendrá por ustedes en la mañana. — hace tres días, al menos, Cooper no se iría a dormir a no ser que Bruce fuese quien lo llevará a la cama y de todas formas, en poco tiempo el niño se volvería a despertar para asegurarse que su padre estaba trabajando perdidamente del mundo en su taller. Ahora, y por una razón absolutamente indescifrable para él, es que sólo le basta eso a Cooper para poder dormirse tranquilamente.

Steve se dio palmaditas en la espalda mentalmente, orgulloso de su pequeño logro.

Salió de la habitación con la seguridad de que Jarvis estaba vigilando, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar lentamente por ellas mirando el panorama de la ciudad que tenía delante.

De antemano, sabía que esas ventanas eran de cristal blindado, pero eso no evitaba preguntarse si el francotirador no los estaba vigilando justamente ahora.

— Jarvis, ¿hay alguna forma de lograr que no se vea a través de las ventanas?

» _Por supuesto señor Rogers. Cubierta externa polarizada al cien por ciento._ _«_

— Gracias Jarvis.

 _» Señor, la señorita Romanoff está subiendo junto con el señor Barnes. «_

¡Vaya! Nunca le dejará de sorprender como esos dos pueden trabajar juntos, sobre todo por la pobre de la pelirroja. Bucky pone cada cara de tonto siempre que la ve o menciona, que hasta el se siente incómodo e incluso triste.

Terminó de bajar rápidamente las escaleras, las luces del Pent-house lo suficientemente nítidas para la hora de la noche. Se detuvo frente a la entrada del lugar y a sus espaldas la sala, distancia suficiente para ver como las puertas del ascensor se abrían y esos dos salían a su encuentro.

Bucky con su cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta, Natasha con una nueva chaqueta caqui.

— Natasha, Bucky.

— Demonios, hermano, ¡ve un doctor! Ese ojo se ve horrible.

— Gracias por el consejo Bucky, no lo había pensado. — rodó sus ojos con fraternal cariño, ignorando como lo ha hecho las ultimas treintaidos horas las punzadas debajo de su ojo derecho, que por culpa del puñetazo dado por el difunto pelirrojo, se encontraba levemente inflamado.

Bucky exageraba.

Los saludo cuando ellos terminaron de acercarse, su hermano a su lado tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, ella por el contrario, se quedo de pie frente a él con un folder de SHIELD extendido.

— Siento la hora de venir, Steve, pero conseguimos muy poco, y cómo dormimos en el mismo edificio pues… — ella lucía inocente, su semblante tan pacifico que a él no lograba engañar. Siempre supo que Natasha, posiblemente también Fury, tomarían la seguridad de Peter como algo personal y prioritario. Por lo tanto, lo que sea que haya encontrado en el cadáver de "Gabe", es importante e imposible de transmitirse por llamada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Esta bien Natasha. Dime lo que encontraron.

— El verdadero nombre de tu pelirrojo es Anthares Ramionshka, pero tiene muchos antecedentes usurpando identidades de otras personas.

— Y según esto, murió hace veinte años después de que el ejército ruso le diera una baja deshonrosa. Suicidio.

— No hay nada más desde entonces.

— La única posible pista que tenemos y lo matan. — el folder apenas contenía una hoja con nada de información sobre Anthares Ramionshka, pero nada que sirviera.

No era raro que un soldado con una baja deshonrosa se metiera en el negoció al otro lado de la ley, muchos fingían su muerte para que fuese imposible seguirlos. Pero esté no podía ser el caso de Ramionshka, porque el sujeto fue asesinado por ser un cabo suelto en una operación mucho más grande, así que debió pertenecer a una organización mucho más peligrosa que ser un simple solitario bravucón.

Y él permitió que muriera.

— Hiciste lo necesario. — se giró para mirar a su amigo, quien con su mano metálica le dio unas palmadas en el brazo en un intento de reconformación — De no haberlo perseguido, que sabe lo que hubiera planeado para la siguiente visita de Peter o hasta donde los hubiera seguido.

— Lo sé, pero eso no nos da respuestas y a este paso, no las tendremos y ese niño no puede crecer con ropa antibalas.

— Dramatizas — fue el turno de Natasha para interrumpir su culpabilidad —, que este muerto no significa que no podamos sacarle información.

— Enséñame. — le pidió anhelante, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Lo siguiente que diré, no estará en ningún archivo. "Gabe" sin duda era meticuloso, de los buenos, no dejo rastro ni en la clínica ni aquí en la Torre. El portero, George Smith, se sometió a análisis voluntariamente y Bruce encontró una sustancia que adormece ciertos órganos dependiendo de su tiempo en digerirse. Imperceptible, no letal pero muy molesta con la dosis adecuada. Smith, desafortunadamente para él, es un hombre de hábitos, no fue difícil poner el veneno en su café cada medio día.

— ¿Estará bien?

— Dejo de ingerirlo el ultimo día que Gabe estuvo aquí, así que ya falta poco para que su cuerpo termine la desintoxicación por si mismo.

No le gustaba que inocentes terminaran involucrados por ser tomados como simples peones, pero le preocupaba más la reacción que Peter tendría sí su portero "favorito" muriese por envenenamiento.

Despejando su mente de malos diagnósticos, se enfocó en buscar soluciones.

— El veneno, su origen podía ser un punto de búsqueda para conocer donde conseguía los suministros.

— Desafortunadamente, no. — dijo Bucky, quien le tendía una StarkPad que reconocía como la de Barnes por la etiqueta de Funky en la esquina. —; Su compuesto es un revoltijo de rosas, raíces y otras plantas crecientes en una docena de países europeos. Muy volátil.

— Pensé que esta era la parte del as buenas noticias. — reclamó frustrado, pero Natasha siguió con su voz pasiva

— Obtuvimos dos cosas; la primera es la confirmación de que la ultima puerta abierta de espionaje para Peter, se cerró. Sin Gabe y con nuevas medidas de seguridad, introducir otro espía es casi imposible ahora y ya no habrá manera de que sepan donde se encuentra o que hace Peter.

— Lo segundo — continuó Barnes —, es que el francotirador que asesinó a Gabe dejó su arma en el edificio que dijiste y obtuvimos la grabación de su mirador; sólo estaba ahí para asesinar al pelirrojo, una vez hecho, ni si quiera te apunto a ti.

— No tenemos que preocuparnos por tener dos desconocidos por enemigos, ni que nos sigan observando. — deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, observando que eran las notas que se tomaron de forma clasificada seguramente por su mejor amigo y su ex. Soltó un chiflido impresionado al llegar a la última línea —; 3080 metros de distancia en un ángulo de 45°. No puede ser.

— Sí, aterrador. — refunfuñó Barnes, y Steve imaginó que se encontraba molesto de saber que había un mejor francotirador que él. Bucky tenía cierto orgullo por su don con los rifles.

— Deberías pedirle que te enseñe algo.

— ¿Perdón? Todavía que, salvo tu terco trasero, me ofendes. — Steve tuvo un pequeño instante donde quería pelear con su mejor amigo, pero como eso era absolutamente infantil, mejor le regreso su tableta electrónica y le presto caso a una imperturbable Natasha

— ¿Algo que rastrear?

— Su bala era casera, pero el arma tiene un código de venta. Perteneció a una entrega de armas para Corea del Norte que se demando como extraviada en su frontera con Krai de Primorie, Rusia. Ahí hay un pequeño grupo de mercenarios de baja categoría, tal vez nos puedan decir a quien o quienes vendieron la mercancía.

 _¡Oh, sí!,_ pensó con alegría

— Son mercenarios débiles, escurridizos, pero sin protección, enviar un equipo de investigación ahí sería bueno. Discreto, dos o tres personas por mucho, capaces de hacerse notar, pero sin levantar sospechas.

— ¿Eso fue una sugerencia o una orden? — Natasha le miró con una ceja levantada, luego volteó a ver a Barnes, quien tenía una seria expresión de análisis en su rostro.

— Él cree que fue un consejo.

— Los hábitos no se van fácilmente. — sonrió ella, lo que parecía ser su sonrisa divertida, mientras él tenía la decencia de avergonzarse por su eufórica y pasa reacción.

— Perdona.

— No, fue..., _inspirador,_ escuchar tu lado de capitán. — aquello sonó como un leve ronroneo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque la ojiesmeralda no se detuvo. — Barnes y yo partimos en unas horas, sólo veníamos a avisarte y a despedirme de mis ahijados.

— Están dormidos, pero pasa.

— Gracias Steve. — ella se deslizó lejos de la sala con total gracia y coqueteo, que le fue difícil no seguirla con la mirada.

Una mujer admirable, sin duda.

— Ella realmente tiene mucha confianza en sí misma, ¿no?

— Pero la vi primero. — murmuró entre diente su hermano, haciéndole darse cuenta que aún no dejaba de ver por donde la pelirroja se fue.

Tal vez debería aclararle a su mejor amigo que lo único que Romanoff despertaba en él, era pura admiración. Pero su lado infantil, ese que creyó nunca volver a tener después de tantos años en el terror y oscuridad, insistía en ponerse a molestar a Bucky.

— Eso no es justo, estaba en coma.

— Nada es justo en esta vida.

— Pero ella ya no te hace caso.

— Tampoco a ti.

Cuando iba a seguir replicando, las puertas del ascensor nuevamente sonaron y ambos voltearon con sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, cercas de sacar sus armas escondidas.

No era necesario. Se trataba de Tony y su pequeña maleta de viaje.

— ¿No te dije que no hicieras fiestas extrañas con animales, en mi casa? ¡Barnes, sal de mi sillón o llamó al exterminador de animales salvajes!

— ¡Tony! Creí que llegabas mañana. — de hecho, Tony andaba en China por un problema grande en una de sus fábricas, por lo que no lo esperaba tan prematuramente.

El hombre lucía cansado y estresado de punta a punta, pero elegantemente atractivo con su traje satinado en blanco y camisa de seda roja. A paso agotado pero extravagante, el millonario se acercó.

— El gato no está y los mapaches invaden propiedad privada.

— ¿Puedo tomar agua? — cuestionó Bucky, con una mueca de fastidio clara en su rostro. La de Tony no era mucho más halagadora.

— Sí, pero con la lengua o infectaras mis vasos. — posiblemente ignorándolo, Bucky se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

— Algún día van a tener que explicarme porque Buck es un "mapache". — habló sobre su honbro con la esperanza de que su a migo le hiciera caso, pero Tony de inmediato soltó su maleta y brincó en su sitio.

— Oh, con gusto lo hago ahora. Veras, todo empezó con dos litros de vodka qué…-

— ¡Honor, Stark! — se escuchó el gritó de Bucky desde la cocina — ¡Diste tu palabra de honor!

— Aguafiestas. — Tony rodó los ojos, pero desistió con la idea. — Escuché que ayer fue un día muy interactivo, no quise perderme la fiesta.

A Steve, para su propia vergüenza, le costó un poco entender lo que Tony quería decir. Lo que Tony, estaba _expresando_ con lo que quería decir.

Seguramente Pepper le llamó a su jefe para informarle los actos tan lamentables ocurridos durante la mañana del sábado, y aunque dejó todo su trabajo importante atrás, Tony voló millas y millas por el planeta para regresar y verificar la seguridad de Peter. Tony se interesaba de verdad por el niño que adopto, y eso de alguna manera, casi le quita el aliento.

Esto es lo que detesta de su nuevo empleador. Resulta que su jefe se comporta la mayoría de las veces como un cretino, pero luego tiene estos pequeños detalles tan adorables, tan distinguidos, que lo hace sentirse culpable por haberlo juzgado antes. Tony Stark tenía muchos defectos, pero parecía que sus acciones honestas lograban bloquear eso para él y enfocarse solamente en como expresa tanto amor por un niño, provocándole una crisis emocional.

¡¿Cómo se supone que debe definir a Tony Stark?!

— Te preocupaste por Peter. — exclamó sin darse cuenta, aún perturbado por la confusión de su mente. Sin embargo, el millonario frunció el ceño confundido, tal vez molesto, por como sonó aquello.

— ¿Y eso está mal? Yo adopte a esa araña, según recuerdo.

— No, no. Perdona, no quise que sonará así. — y ahora divaga. Definitivamente, algo esta mal con él.

No supo como volver a entablar una conversación normal que no fuese incómodo, pero afortunadamente, Tony sí.

— Entonces, ¿la fiesta fue muy salvaje?

— Peter no estuvo en peligro, pero descubrimos al infiltrado e intenté capturarlo.

— La conversación no terminó con final feliz.

— Lo lamento, intente retenerlo, pero al salir a la calle un francotirador le disparo. Buck y Natasha van a investigar el origen del arma que uso, posiblemente consigan un nombre y una pista real de quien esté detrás de todo esto.

Con eso dicho, Tony se giró de inmediato por donde se encontraba la cocina y vociferó alto

— Espero mantengas tus metálicos dedos en su sitio, o Nat te arrancará el brazo y me dejará hacer abrelatas con el, y serán edición especial. — un gruñido proveniente del comedor fue lo que recibió, así que se volvió a girar frente a él e hizo señas raras refiriéndose a su rostro — Y tu cara está morada, parece que te embarraron zarzamoras debajo del ojo.

— Golpeaba fuerte.

— ¿Peter te vio así?

— Apenas se inflamó hoy en la mañana, pero la historia donde un mapache furioso me atacó cubrió todas sus preguntas. — ayudo que, en la mañana, Bucky le ayudara con el desayuno y contara esa historia, pero Tony no debía saber esa parte. — Descuida, Peter está perfectamente.

Y de pronto, el millonario lucía verdaderamente nervioso, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

— Bien. No es que tus heridas no sean importantes, pero estas de pie, así que supongo estas bien. Lo estas, ¿no? Le regale a Bruce el mejor consultorio medico del país, puede revisarte en cualquier momento.

— No, yo estoy bien. Eh, gracias.

— Sep. Y ese soy yo intentando ser noble, de nada. — Tony murmuró más cosas para si mismo que no las entendió, pero luego tomó su maleta sobre su hombro — Iré a ver si Peter no fine demencia bajo las sabanas.

— Cooper y los mellizos están con él. Tuvieron un fin de semana en pijama desde ayer, y Natasha está con ellos.

— Captado. — apenas respondió el hombre, saliendo casi corriendo del lugar y desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Steve tuvo la espinita de querer acompañarlo y presenciar una vez más la interacción entre adoptado y padre sustituto, pero sabía que sería totalmente inapropiado y podría molestar a Tony. No debía molestarlo, después de todo se acaba de preocupar por él.

Así que se quedo ahí, en su sitio y apenas respirando, hasta que Bucky se puso a su lado también con los brazos cruzados. Y su mejor amigo llevaba esa mirada, esa que usaba siempre cuando le iba a decir algo para molestarlo.

— ¿Sabes por qué, pese a que siempre compartimos todo, no peleamos por ninguna chica o chico?

— Por que mi primer beso fue en la universidad.

— Sí, bueno, independientemente de tu prolongada virginidad, hay un par de detalles más.

— ¿Por qué antes de Natasha, todas tus parejas lo único que tenían era una llamativa figura?

— Primero, eres un idiota. Y segundo, no, sino que tienes una total debilidad por lo difícil, llamativamente diferente e inalcanzable.

— Lo cual también define a Natasha. Y al resto de tus parejas.

— Seguramente, pero son más como tu punto débil.

Cansado de tanto revoloteó, quiso fingir que está conversación le interesaba.

— ¿Conoces a alguien así?

— Claro, enano, castaño y con unos enormes ojos brillantes.

Y sí, ahí viene la parte que le molestaría. Apretó su mandíbula, aunque sintió sus orejas calientes.

— Cállate Bucky. — gruñó entre dientes

— Difícil, llamativamente diferente e inalcanzable, ahora añádale adorables niños a la ecuación y ¡Vualá!

— Esto es trabajo. — insistió, pero su hermano le ignoraba.

— Aja.

— No me meteré con Tony Stark. — declaro por fin, apenas audible porque sabía que Jarvis estaba grabando esa discusión justo ahora — Apenas y nos hemos visto y es poco tolerable la interacción.

— Yo me refería a Banner. — Bucky pestañeó con inocencia — Jamás mencione a Tony.

Atrapado en su propia mente, y por los juegos mentales que a Bucky le encantaba aplicar con su ingenuidad, se sintió totalmente avergonzado y abrumado, así como fastidiado por su hermano.

— Eres un… — Bucky no tardó en nada para partirse en carcajadas, mientras él caminaba rumbo a la salida — Espero que tengas un lugar donde dormir cuando vuelvas.

— ¡A valido cada maldito minuto!

.

.

* * *

¹) chocomilk, es una bebida en polvo sabor chocolate (originalmente) o fresa, que se revuelve en leche y da supuestos nutrientes energéticos a los niños.

²) Perro de Guerra, los soldados de infantería que están siempre en primera línea de batalla.

No tengo computadora, se descompuso (mi bebé dio sus últimos suspiros después de doce años a mi lado) y ahora divago en los malditos cibers que no sirven para nada y me hacen agotar mi dinero ;-;

Para noviembre espero comprarme otra computadora (el afamado "Buen fin" que hacen en mi país con "rebajas" en ciertas tiendas) pero hasta entonces, pues y estuvo que mi sueño de terminar con mis fics Stonys antes de fin de año valio pa'pura berengena.

Y por si se preguntaban, a partir de aquì, y a la falta de prescencia del shippeador numero uno del stony (Clint), Bucky nos harà el favor de dar las insinuaciones y avergonzar a la parejita. Es la venganza del mapache.


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADVERTENCIA: Espacio geográficos no exactamente exactos. Una biblia al final del cap explicando porque tome la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter y me desaparecí por casi un año.**_

* * *

 _ **Construyamos unas alas.**_

* * *

 _ **PARTE X:**_

 **Viejo amigo**

* * *

De no ser porque no ha parado de correr, y eso lo sabía muy bien, no sabría si aún mantenía sus pies unidos a su cuerpo. Sus piernas definitivamente ardieron en algún momento, pero ahora sentía llamas correr por sus articulaciones, no se diga de sus pulmones, estos quemaban como si se hubiese tragado una fogata directa.

Sabía que respiraba por el mero hecho de que con cada exhalación un quemazón horrible por sus fosas nasales se hacía presente, así como el olor a azufre combinado con humedad que le asquea, repugna, detesta.

Pero él seguía corriendo, él se seguía moviendo.

Sus pies tenían heridas de las ramas y residuos que se le iban incrustando, su cuerpo con más hematomas que piel, sólo podía ver con un sólo ojo debido a la hinchazón del otro y las hebras largas de lo que fue su cabello rubio en días pasados, ahora opacaban con sus mechones marrones y sucios lo que era su vista.

Pero él seguía corriendo, no podía detenerse.

Una de sus manos apartaban las hojas de frente, la otra se aferraba al horrible maletín que ya no mantenía su estado pulcro inicial, sino con raspones en su caratula y encadenado a su muñeca. dicha muñeca sangraba, partes de su cuerpo seguramente estaban en el mismo estado, pero no le importaba ningún dolor más que el marcaba la superficie inferior de su mano derecha, aquel donde el metal ya hizo su función de lacerarle.

Sigue corriendo, pero aunque sus pasos sean largos y de pisadas fuertes, aunque el lodo del lugar lo haga hundirse, no cambiaba el panorama. Todo era verde a sus ojos, ni el cielo azúl ni el sol pese a la hora del día. Sólo verde y humo.

Mucho humo.

Corría, pero de fondo sus oídos no captaban únicamente sus pisadas, sino también balazos y cosas explotando.

Su mente se enfocaba en seguir corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera, con su torso desnudo y no más que su fiel pantalón arañado cubriendo lo que podía con la tela hecha tiras y agujeros. Todo su ser le impulsiva a huir, ¿de qué? Ni idea, pero no podía detenerse.

No hasta que aquella voz cantadora y frustrante resonó en su cabeza.

 _Salimos a actuar,  
saltan con furia  
Por qué no estas  
él muy cerca está_

Cayó de rodillas, la canción seguía y seguía pero él ya no podía escuchar más allá, su cabeza explotaba con el cantico y su alma sentía quebrarse en muchos pedazos.

A esa horrible canción que se repetía y se repetía se unieron sonidos de más pisadas. Se asustó, guardo la respiración y cerró más sus dientes para no soltar un grito de terror por verse descubierto. ¿Pero descubierto por quién?

Unas botas militares y la punta afilada de un arma, no sabe distinguir bien cuál, le apunta sobre la nariz.

— ¿Quién eres?

Pregunta el desconocido, un hombre, pero su conciencia sabe que ya no debe tener miedo aunque sus ojos no distingan la silueta, ni si quiera puede verlo bien pero la canción ya .

— ¿Puedes entenderme? — la voz insiste, pero siente ahora como el cansancio le pasa factura y su conciencia se nubla más y más. Lo último apenas lo alcanza a escuchar — Hey Coulson, dile a Tasha que llegaré tarde...

 _Yo quiero verte  
Yo debo verte  
¿Qué te sucedió?_

Y su conciencia se pierde.

Y él despierta.

Sus ojos están completamente abiertos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad que brinda su habitación no hay luz ni viento que le lastimen, pero parpadea igualmente ante la necesidad del minimo movimiento en su cuerpo.

Sigue parpadeando, sus ojos azules pegados al techo mientras los restos del sueño se despejan y se borran de su memoria.

De sus sueños menos aparatosos, por así llamarlos y no usar inecesariamente "terrores nocturnos", estos eran los que menos dejaban rastro en sus memorias. Distinguia bien que partes si y que no fueron las reales, pero de las memorias solo juntaba trozos, no todo paso tal cual y aún así no se acuerda cuando al final se despierta.

Lo que sí puede saber con certeza, y de alguna manera es su terapia para recordar que ahora ya no esta en aquella jungla del infierno, es pasar sus dedos por sus heridas. Cicatrices gruesas, otras formando apenas visibles líneas blancas en su piel lechosa, gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto por evidencias de que no estaba loco ni imagino nada de aquello.

Pasó sus dedos por su pectoral derecho, ahí donde un corte profundo pero profesional rozó con la arteria de su corazón; una de las torturas favoritas de su peor pesadilla, era el encajarle cuchillos en zonas especificas y controladas, donde con un solo movimiento en falso terminaría con su vida, al mismo tiempo, le cortaban otras partes o calcinaban para hacer que se retorciera. Si sigue vivo, es porque aprendió a vivir al día con carbón caliente calcinando su entrepierna.

Pasó sus dedos alrededor del torso, donde sobre los riñones y al costado de lo que son sus abdominales, seis pares de cicatrices gruesas se encontraban, así como la pequeña figura geométrica alrededor de donde debería estar su ombligo. Debería, porque decidieron cortarselo y suplantarselo con otro trozo de piel sacado de su antebrazo superior donde tenía la evidencia de su falta tras la cicatrización más grande. Muy originales.

Si pensaba en contarse las pinchaduras y laceraciones mal curadas que había más abajo de su pelvis, entonces se llevaría toda la mañana ahí tirado.

No. Unicamente serciorandose de que las partes de su piel seguían en el mismo lugar que del día de ayer, todo lo demás seguramente estaba en igual de condiciones.

Su condición mental era otro tema que prefería ignorar con un poco de ejercicio mañanero.

Tomó su teléfono que marcaba las 4:45 de la madrugada.

— Buenos días Jarvis.

» Hermosa madrugada para despertar, señor Rogers «

— Es tarde en otros lugares Jarvis.

» Por supuesto señor Rogers, que va a saber una Inteligencia Artificial única en su clase como yo, sobre cuestiones de horario. Mis disculpas. «

Niega con la cabeza mientras disfruta de la burla de la IA. A decir verdad, Jarvis es una agradable y extraña compañía que aprecia, si bien al principio fue incomodo saber que estaba siendo observado, una vez la mente acostumbrándose a la entidad de modo "él" en vez de "cosa, es como tener un agradable sujeto compañero de hogar. Compañero que también esta en el celular, IPad, auto, baño...

» ¿La selección musical de siempre señor? «

— Te lo agradeceré infinitamente.

James Brown sonaba de fondo a un tono moderado por todos los altavoces del departamento. El buen ritmo y la agradable asistencia sutil de Jarvis le acompañaron mientras realizaba sus ejercicios en la sala.

El edificio tiene su propio gimnasio en la zona de empleados, a lado del ala médica, pero obviamente no podía usar sus instalaciones ni porque fuera en un ahora decente. No importaba de todas formas, una caminadora y el equipo de pesas de Bucky eran más que suficientes para sacar su frustración matutina.

Una vez los tonos amarillos con azul empezaron a traspasar por los ventanales de la sala lograron darle en la espalda, haciendo resaltar las perlas de sudor que corrían desde su nuca hasta perderse en la curvatura de su espalda baja, fue cuando su sesión de ejercicio pudo darse por terminada ese día.

Marcaban casi las seis de la mañana cuando dio su última flexión en barra y bajó sus pies hasta tocar el suelo.

— Bien Jarvis, apaga la música por favor, me meteré a bañar.

» Señor Rogers, el señor Stark activo el código de emergencia en el Pent House. «

Jarvis no terminaba el mensaje para cuando ya estaba tomando una sudadera gris del sofá y el arma escondida que tenía en su recibidor junto a la puerta.

— Jarvis, súbeme.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, el tiempo suficiente para preparar la llamada de emergencia en su celular y ponerla en espera; el tiempo justamente suficiente para poner su dedo índice en el gatillo; el tiempo indicado para dar una última exhalada tranquila y dejar su mente fría.

Estaba listo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y su arma estaba alzada frente a él.

La bella vista de los ventanales al fondo lo recibió primero, y al igual que en su departamento, el Pent House era iluminado por la luz natural del cielo, así como el sonido de una vieja canción de Rock 'n Roll ochentero sonando de fondo apenas perceptible.

Venía de la cocina.

Sin bajar el arma y esperando lo peor de los escenarios, se encaminó al lugar. El loby de Stark era absurdamente enorme y con unas ridículas distancias largas entre cada zona del sitio, pero lo que también tenía era la visibilidad del sitio; la sala de estar, el mini bar, el recibidor, el comedor y la cocina podían verse entre si por su arquitectónica forma hexánogo sin opacar el ventanal. Por lo tanto, no tuvo que acercarse más para ver una espalda masculina del otro lado del arco de la cocina.

Con las cejas fruncidas y el arma ya no tan rígida apuntando al frente, se acercó con pasos más seguros y a su vez más fastidiado.

Mientras "Play that Funky" de Wild Cherry sonaba en su mejor coro, aquella persona dentro de la cocina y que seguía dándole la espalda, no paraba de bailar. Moviendo los hombros arriba y hacía abajo en una forma rítmica y marcada, la espalda era cubierta por una fina camiseta blanca que seguramente tuvo mejores épocas para lucirse, cubriendo las caderas que seguían la coreografía de su eje superior, moviéndose sutilmente y acorde a la canción; lo que definitivamente destacaba del panorama, era la mata de ondulaciones castañas sobre la cabeza del sujeto, pues el cabello realmente lucía alborotado a propósito.

Y Steve podía reconocer esa mata de cabello por donde fuera. Curiosamente, conocía a otra mini cabecita con el mismo problema de nudos.

No sabía que necesitaba soltar un suspiro de alivio hasta que lo hizo, mientras bajaba el arma a un costado, pero sin alejar el dedo del gatillo.

— Tony. — soltó el nombre con la máxima paciencia que pudo recurrir. El recién mencionado se giró con la misma pereza que un mapache a mitad de la siesta.

— Oh, buenos días, ¿desayuno? — los usualmente enormes ojos redondos del millonario a duras penas podían mantenerse abiertos y estaban hundidos bajo ojeras más grandes que un pulgar.

— Activaste la alarma de emergencias. — siguió con su voz amable.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú.

— No, a lo mejor fue uno de los niños

— Oh, definitivamente fue un niño. — No era su intención regañar a su propio jefe, pero certeramente que hasta Peter podía entender que con su estabilidad emocional y mental no se podía jugar.

Tres intentos de secuestro, dos persecuciones y la sangre de un tipo junto a sus viseras adornaron su rostro no hace apenas unos días, deberían ser lo suficientemente explicable del por qué no se puede bromear con una llamada de emergencia.

Pero no podía esperar la más mínima comprensión de ello de un hombre que lleva cinco minutos intentando meter la jarra de café dentro de la cafetera.

Recordó que Tony recién llegaba ayer en la noche de un vuelo de más de diez horas, después de enterarse que la vida de su pupilo estuvo en peligro constante y de paso, una semana anterior lleno de juntas a todas horas. Tony, el genio millonario filántropo que seguramente ha postergado la tercera, cuarta y quinta guerra mundial con uno de sus malos chistes en una junta de gobierno, el mismo Tony que estaba haciendo un berrinche con su labio inferior temblando ante la desesperación y añoranza por una taza de café.

Bien. Bien. Ya le gritará por su irresponsabilidad cuando al menos su lengua venenosa pueda funcionar de nuevo.

— A ver, lo estas haciendo mal. — mientras se adentraba en la cocina, guardaba su arma bajo la sudadera

— Yo invente esta cafetera Rogers, no me digas como hacer mi café. — Ni aún con todo el parloteo, Tony se mantuvo de pie frente al mostrador una vez llegó él. Logro que retrocediera hacía una de las sillas altas mientras él se posicionaba frente a la cafetera.

— Ahora todo tiene sentido, es bastante malagradecida de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, rubiales? — el millonario tenía una mueca indignada en su rostro, que a su edad lo hacía ver realmente ridículo y le hacía reír internamente

— Sí, la mala conducta la lleva en sus circuitos.

— Callate, haces los peores chistes de ingeniería del mundo.

— Gruñón. — como respuesta recibió efectivamente lo que era un gruñido real.

El liquido de cafeína no tardo en estar preparado, después de todo era marca Stark. Una vez servido, Steve iba a anunciar su retroceso, pero Tony sólo dio un sorbo a su taza y sus ojos obtuvieron el brillo que aún le costaba identificar.

— Tus famosos huevos revueltos con ejotes. — Steve miró confundido, pero Tony escondía sus ojos detrás de su taza —; E recibido muchas quejas por parte del mocoso que el desayuno siempre lleva algo verde.

— Intento que coman verdura.

— Peter está más emocionado por lo que sea que vayas a experimentar en la cocina que con su propio perro robot que le arme.

— Ah, entonces es contigo con quien me debo de quejar que ese juguete deje manchas de aceite por todo el lugar. — no es broma, de verdad quería pisar esa chatarra que seguramente cuesta lo mismo que su departamento, pero para tener dicho precio elevado, era un verdadero desastre de aceite y ruidos estresantes.

Quiere dispararle. Va a dispararle.

— Creí que darle un perro robotico me evitaría la charla sobre "responsabilidad e higiene de mascotas".

— No es así.

— Tampoco es mi perro. — con ese último comentario, el ingeniero galantemente dio media vuelta con su taza aún enterrándola en su rostro y salió de la cocina.

Steve no se detuvo mucho en ver su caminata desapareciendo por el pasillo de la habitación de juegos de Peter, seguramente iba a despertar al pequeño retoño y sus invitados. Era un hecho que Peter no podía levantarse por voluntad propia.

Tuvo el pensamiento de salirse del sitio y regresar a su departamento para alistarse, después de todo debía seguir con la rutina de PEter y llevarlo a sus clases de verano, de paso, dejar a los pequeños Barton-Banner-Barton con su padre. Pero ya estaba ahí y los pequeños no tardaban en despertar y exijir alimentos como cavernícolas, así que mejor se acercó a la estufa y comenzó los preparativos para el desayuno del día.

Huevos con ejotes.

Se le daba bien la repostería y un poco la cocina elaborada, pero para unos niños pequeños y con el corto tiempo con el que contaba, solamente se le ocurría combinar los huevos con alguna otra cosa más nutritiva. Además a los niños les encantaba el huevo revuelto con lo que sea que haya el refrigerador.

En su tarea domestica andaba hasta que su celular empezó a vibrar. No que recibiera muchas llamadas al día, pues menos de diez personas tienen su número de celular nuevo y la mayoría tiene la rara costumbre de realizar videollamadas en especifico, por lo que tomó la costumbre de contestar de inmediato.

Gracias al imán interno que activas de forma manual, pudo pegar el celular sobre la campana y tener las manos libres y trabajando sobre los sagrados alimentos. Al contestar recibe rápidamente la imagen de una bata blanca y un hombre con ojeras más grandes que un panda. Un panda gordo y viejo.

 _— Buenos días._

— Buen día Bruce, ¿cómo "dormiste"?

 _— Aaah... ¿Dormitar frente al computador mientras la barra en verde se llena cuenta?_

— Eso no le gustara a Cooper.

 _— No debe enterarse._

— No creo que ni inventando tu propia marca de maquillaje, logres cubrir tres noches con falta de sueño aparente.

 _— Esa es la cosa. Perdona Steve, sé que te dije que no era tu trabajo encargarte de mis hijos, pero tengo este proyecto que adelantar para la asociación de otoño que me esta tomando más tiempo del que pensaba, y necesito terminarlo para mañana._

— No hay problema, puedo tenerlos un día más o un día menos. Pero creo que sí debes dormir más.

 _— Tomaré el consejo Rogers, sólo por que soportas a mis hijos._

— No son tan malos.

— _Por que les das dulces._ — Bruce soltó una risita agotada mientras lo miraba acusadoramente —; _Yo soy el malo que les hace comer verduras con huevos._

— Es saludable.

— _El brócoli solo sí, con huevo, deberé empezar a preocuparme por su colesterol si los sigo dejando a tu cuidado._

Ya quisiera él ver las formas de hacer que cuatro niños pequeños coman verdura sin pasar por berrinches primero.

— Date prisa con ese proyecto o tus hijos estarán cenando mañana huevos con cereal. — aunque quisiera seguir viendo el rostro del científico palidecer, colgó rápidamente cuando pequeños pasos y una charla a susurros se escuchaban acercarse.

Nathaniel venía tallándose los ojitos con la manda de su pijama que le quedaba enorme, Lila venía alzada en los brazos de Tony rehusándose a dejar que la luz del día le de en su rostro, escondiendo la carita en el cuello canela de su presunto tío postizo. Cooper ayudo en sentar a sus hermanos y acomodo perfecto a un adormilado Peter sobre su propio banquito, viendo que todos estaban perfecta e ilesamente acomodados, se acercó a él.

— ¿Ese era papá? — la vocecita chillona de Cooper lo era más a la hora de levantarse, pero sus ojos grises, en ocasiones muy fríos para su edad, calaban en él

— Sí, le comenté que hoy las clases de Peter fueron canceladas por el director por un improvisto, así que pueden pasar también el día de hoy juntos.

— Súper. — Cooper respondió como si hubiera tenido opción de rechazar la propuesta, pero reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tal vez unas semanas atrás Cooper lo hubiera mirado con desconfianza todo el tiempo y no hubiera estado tan tranquilo con estar lejos de su padre por tanto tiempo. O se ganó en verdad su confianza o tenía que ver con el hecho de que Tony estaba en casa en esa ocación; recalcando su segunda teoría, observó como Cooper tomaba asiento al lado del ingeniero y este palmeaba su cabeza, a la vez, el mayor de los Barton se recargaba más en ese tacto inconcientemente.

A veces quería colgar a Bruce por no darse cuenta que su hijo mayor necesitaba más contacto con él, saberse que aún le quedaba un padre vivio sin la necesidad de preguntarle a JArvis o por celular si no se había quedado en coma sibre el escritorio o en el laboratorio. Luego recuerda que no es culpa de Bruce, de hehco no es culpa de nadie y el científico hace lo que puede a pesar de su falta de interés por tener hijos en primer lugar. Así que solo le queda guardarse sus comentarios prejuiciosos sobre ser mejor padre y proteger la poca inocencia que le quedaba al niño de ojos griceos.

— ¿No iré a la escuela? — cuestionó Peter apenas separando un parpado del otro — ¡Cool! ¿Podemos invitar a MJ y los demás?

No.

No, no, no. Mas niños no.

Volteó su mirada en busca del otro adulto en la habitación, pero en cuanto chocó su mirada con aquellos ojos más dorados que la miel, esté mostraba una mueca maléficamente divertida y se abastecía la boca de una dona glaseada. No pensaba ayudarlo para salir de esto, el muy hijo de...-

— Es que ellos si tuvieron clases.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ellos tuvieron clase y yo no? — el rostro de confusión de Peter era adorable, parecía un cachorro de schnauzer perdido. Cooper miró el rostro de su amigo, y de inmediato volteó a mirarlo con esos ojos astutos esperando oler una mentira.

Sospechaba que Natasha estaba enseñándole cosas de espías a sus espaldas.

— No es eso Peter, es que el director iba a mostrarle algo a los chicos que Bruce y tú ya estudiaron aquí, por lo que me llamo de improvisto en la mañana y me dijo que no había necesidad de que asistieras a clases hoy.

— Quién lo diría, eso sí que es una peculiaridad. — Anthony escondió su burla detrás de la dona, pero Steve estuvo tentado en lanzarle el huevo en la cara directamente de la cazuela

— El mundo está lleno de ellas.

— Y oportunas también.

— Muy oportunas.

— Esperemos que mañana el subdirector Magneto no mencione sobre está peculiaridad. O que te azote la puerta en la...-

— ¡Listo! — puso con demasiada fuerza la cazuela sobre el marmol, por lo que los niños dieron un brinquito en sus sitios y soltaron risitas nerviosas aunque no entendía nada de la charla. Steve se giró con una leve mueca — El desayuno está listo.

— ¡Eres muy fuerte Steve! — Peter tenía alzado los bracitos, pero luego los bajó a la par que hacía un leve puchero — Pero no rompas la mesa, es muy bonita.

— Prometo no romperla Peter. Toma, desayuna.

— ¡Uh, comida! — eso basto para despejar el tema en la mente de Peter, pero Steve recibió una señal del mayor de los Barton-Banner-Barton, indicándole que no le creyó y le estaría vigilando.

No dejaría que Natasha esté sola con los niños nunca más.

Le dio su respectivo plato a cada uno, y tal vez dejo caer un poco más fuerte el plato de su empleador, pero nadie tenía que decir nada al respecto.

Agradecía enormemente que los mellizos tengan la edad suficiente para comer ellos solos, independientemente de que la mitad de la comida en su plato termine fuera del mismo. Pero para eso tenían a Cooper que los ayudaba a sostener bien la cuchara, y a Peter quien se comía los restos tirados.

También lo hacía Tony.

No pudo negar hacer una mueca de asco ante esto.

Se inclinó un poco sobre la curiosa mesa que servía como su comedor, esperando que los niños mantuvieran su platica de superhéroes.

— Sabes, intento que deje esa mañana, le puede hacer daño.

— Lo que no te daña te hace más fuerte.

— No creo que la frase aplique en un niño de siete años.

— Discierno en este tema.

— Una infección en el estómago no lo hará más fuerte, sólo le dará un fiebre. — habló con un poco de rudeza, pero fue suficiente para Tony que dejó de tomar las boronitas de Lila quien estaba a su lado, y al mismo tiempo, Peter dejó las boronitas de Nathaniel en paz.

— ¿Esto satisface tu modo de madre primeriza de alta sociedad?

— No en ese sentido, pero lo agradezco. — tomó un bocado de su plato mientras disfrutaba internamente el fastidio palpable del millonario.

Los niños seguían hablando, más bien parecían a punto de discutir.

— Cooper, es mejor Pokémon y por mucho.

— Que no, Yu-Gi-Oh manda.

Si, bueno, no iba a meterse en esa discusión que de todas maneras no entendía y que estaba a punto de explotar en un berrinche.

Mejor, prefirió disfrutar la oportunidad de haber molestado a su jefe que comía mientras refunfuñaba y picoteaba su comida.

— Oh vamos, no es sano comer cosas que no estén en tu plato.

— Tampoco es sano revolver huevos con el resto de los alimentos del mundo, ¿qué sigue? ¿Zanahorias en omelett?

— Velo de esté modo, si tú también cambias tus mañas, la serpiente parasitaria que tienes en el estómago bajará de tamaño.

— No me importaría, tengo otro reptil en mi cuerpo mucho más grande.

Al finalizar esa frase, la discusión entre los niños se salió de control, los mellizos tenían una pela de sables con sus cucharas y la cara de Steve parecía una manzana

— ¡Tony!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Pokémon!

— ¡Yu-Gi-Oh!

— ¡Lila, no le piques el ojo a tu hermano con la cuchara!

En un pueblo olvidado por Dios, el gobierno e incluso su misma gente que prefería fingir que no existía, estaban dos personas caminando entre nieve y olor a putrefacción.

Natasha y Bucky no llevaban más que unas chamarras negras bien forradas en contra del frío, e incluso el precioso rostro femenino de la pelirroja estaba contorneado por el peludo material del gorrito que llevaba.

Las botas de ambos se hundían en la nieve, no había luz a su alrededor ni ruido más allá que el de sus pasos y la cantina a donde se dirigían. No hablaban, no se miraban, pero no había necesidad, entrenados a sentir sus movimientos y la costumbre de saber sus técnicas para su "trabajo", no había necesidad de más.

Aún así estaban en desventaja. Por fuera se veían motos de montaña y camiones oxidadas, los gritos de hombre ebrios y alguno que otro riendo fuera del local. Una pequeña cabaña que tuvo mejores épocas, las luces amarillentas del porche parpadeaban y el humo de una chimenea eran señales de su uso.

Estaban en desventaja en armamento, porque desde lejos se veía claramente como intentaban ocultar armas en los capos de las camionetas y los robustos hombres con las caras peludas tenían toda la pinta de mercenarios. Ellos sólo tenían sus chamarras y Natasha seguramente un pasador en el cabello.

— _Tikhiy soldat. No estés nervioso_ — murmuró la pelirroja en su idioma natal, apenas audible para su compañero —, _sólo venimos a hablar_.

— _Nosotros hablaremos —_ respondió en ruso también, cortesía de vivir un tiempo con la pelirroja _—, ellos tal vez tengan otra intensión cuando empecemos a preguntar_.

— No "ellos", "él". — su confusión fue notada, ya que ella lo miró de reojo y volvió su mirada al frente —; Reduje la investigación camino acá, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

— ¿Cómo podemos identificarlo?

— No tenemos rostro ni nombre, sólo un tatuaje de Sagitario en su cuello.

— Un arquero. — Bucky frunció el ceño, su compañera no contestó y eso le alarmo — Natasha, ¿qué es lo que crees?

— No tengo idea. — la respuesta fue tan sincera que no se animo en seguir preguntando.

Había una posibilidad en su cabeza, una teoría que seguramente compartía con la rusa, pero las probabilidades de _eso_ que pensaba eran tan pocas, que prefiere guardárselo para él mismo. Si lo dice en voz alta, la esperanza de que se cumpla dolería mucho más.

Se quedaron callados y entraron al local. Nadie les prestó atención, todos se encontraban en sus asuntos y el sitio estaba lleno tanto de residentes como de forasteros, personas que legalmente y ante el sistema no estaban ni debían existir.

Se quedaron rezagados en la esquina de la barra, mientras que el local se abarrotaba de ebrios y ruidos extraños, ellos bebían y quedaban en espera. La cantinera, de cabello anaranjado y rostro robusto les acercó dos tarros con cerveza de barril, sin verles ni interesada en sus rostros.

Pasaron dos horas, sus tarros ya iban por la cuarta servida y el lugar seguía en su mismo modo rutinario. Pero ellos eran pacientes, no llamaban la atención y mantenían una charla tranquila anteriormente ensayada para guardar las apariencias.

Tal vez su relación romántica tuvo que ser pausada por cosas más allá de su poder, por culpas y reproches, pero nadie puede reprochar que su relación de "trabajo" tiene algún defecto como equipo. Ironías de la vida.

Quizo soltar un suspiro ante su pensamiento, pues aunque le pidió sinceridad a su mejor amigo revivido entre los muertos, él no lo fue con Steve. No sólo fueron sus celos contra Bruce Banner y la atención que recibía de su entonces novia, sino por algo más oscuro, algo que tenía que ver con la traición y la culpa. El verdadero motivo por el cuál no podía ver a los ojos a Bruce, el motivo del porque sentía cariño y compromiso sincero por los pequeños Barton-Banner-Barton, el acto que destrozó el corazón de Natasha.

Una verdad que no podía decir en voz alta y le carcomía la conciencia, el corazón.

— Ustedes están esperando a alguien. — la voz femenina con el acento tan marcado y un inglés poco entendible interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la cantinera, quien puso sus tarros nuevamente llenos frente a ellos.

— Sí, pero no llevamos prisa.

— _Forasteros._ — dijo en ruso y con burla, haciendo que la cicatriz que marcaba sobre su ojo se achicara —; No es la costumbre que tenemos aquí. Así no trabajan estos hombres.

— ¿Cómo trabajan entonces? — pregunto la pelirroja, cuya mirada intensa no logró incomodar a la otra de cabello atardecer

— Los clientes de los hombres no los buscan. Los hombres son quienes buscan a sus empleadores, son quienes escogen.

Ambos espían se miraron por breves segundos, llegando rápido a la misma conclusión. Entonces Natasha se inclinó un poco sobre la barra, sutilmente dejando ver un tinte de su inteligencia en sus ojos y en la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Algo me dice que sabes quién nos ha escogido.

La cantinera sonrió a todas sus anchas, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos pardos.

— _Strelets._

 _Sagitario._

La chica con pecas elevó el mentón y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a sus espaldas. Con precaución giraron sus cuerpos, ubicando una figura que se camuflajea con las sombres, únicamente el humo de un cigarrillo lo dejaba en evidencia y el aro de fuego que ardía mientras quemaba el tabaco dentro de su rollito.

Era una silueta no más ancha que la de Bucky, ni parecía ser peligrosa su aura. Justamente por eso, es que ambos espías se pusieron mucho más cuidadoso con sus movimientos mientras caminaban rumbo a él.

James no lograba identificarlo bien, no podía ponerle un rostro a ese hombre debido a la penumbra de su sitio, pero dada la frigidez de Natasha, puede que sus sospechas fueran ciertas en un principio y su corazón y alma sintieron calentarse. La pelirroja conocía al tipo, lo tenso de su cuerpo y la determinación de su rostro así lo demostraban. Buck estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, y mientras más se acercaban, más sentía su cabeza explotar.

 _Debe ser él. Tiene que ser._

Por fin estaban frente al hombre, aunque este se aprovechaba de la oscuridad todavía. Aún así, Bucky siempre pendiente de su compañera, notó como está cambió su incertidumbre a un rostro llenó de completo odio.

El corazón de James se detuvo, el frío en su cuerpo calo en sus huesos y sentía su alma desfallecer.

La rusa habló.

— Tú...

— Natalia, me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en mandarte a mi.

Las esperanzas en Bucky murieron, no era quién el creía que era.

Apretó sus puños, de no ser por los guantes, sus nudillos pálidos reflejarían su ira. Por un momento creyó... Creyó que tenía una segunda oportunidad.

— El perro a tu lado parece enojado, ¿no era quién esperabas muchacho?

Bucky no respondió lo obvio.

Ese sujeto no era quién su corazón pedía, no era Clint Barton.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHT?! ni yo me esperaba esto.

Holiiiii! Veran, antes de que me linchen, sé que este capitulo debió subirse hace dos semanas cuando anuncie mi regreso, pero por algún motivo, Wattpad me lo borro, y para los males, no lo tenía guardado... Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero mi compu es nueva y aún no le compro el paquete de Office (no le digan al FBI), por lo que tuve que iniciar de cero. Pero hey, este percance ayudo a tomar una decisión del futuro del fic.

Anteriormente había comentado una posible segunda temporada, porque tenía muchas ideas para la trama del fic. Pero no será posible, así que todas mis ideas de alguna manera van a tener que caber en este único libro por así llamarlo; Pero como se habrán dado cuenta, los capítulos no serán tan extensos como los anteriores, debido a que debo desempolvar mis dedos y volver acostumbrarme a la narrativa. Denme chance carnales, haré que valga la pena, lo prometo.

Por otro lado, debido a que en mi escritura me siento libre, como otra persona que no tiene nada que ver con mi vida real, me puedo desahogar con ustedes aunque sé que les valdrá verga... Verán, el motivo del porque estuve ausente fue por que tuve muchos problemas personales; mi madre tiene cancér, el esposo de mi madre se volvió un completo idiota e inútil, tuve que dejar mis estudios y conseguir otros dos trabajos y tendré que estudiar otra cosa para mantener mi hogar porque, ¡Oh vaya, mi madre moribunda también está embarazada! Son mellizos, serán hermosos, pero la realidad es que la salud de mi progenitora no es buena y no tiene buenas probabilidades de sobrevivir al parto... Mi mejor amiga ya no me quiere a su lado y no tengo idea del porque, mi nuevo trabajo me gusta pero me agobia mucho, aparte de que trabajo en el mismo lugar que mi mejor amiga, pero la qlera me alejo de la peor manera, me hizo sentir muy deprimida...

Oh bueno, no están aquí para escuchar mis penas. Sólo quiero contarles una pequeña parte del porque tuve que alejarme, aparte del hecho de que no tenía computadora. En fin, Espero actualizar cada 15 días, ambos fics Stonys que tengo pendientes. Osea, tendrán actualización una vez al mes de cada uno... Perdónenme, ustedes apoyan desde el inicio mis historias y yo les doy tan poco, pero les juro que es mi mejor intento...

Gracias a esas personas que siguen votando con favoritos y animándome a escribir, les juro que sólo por ustedes sigo aquí y así seamos solo tres personas leyendo esto, lo terminaré. ¡Por ustedes!

Por otro lado, ¿alguien conoce a los " **Aristemo** "? SON HERMOSOS! Gracias a Emilio Marcos, Joaquín Bondoni y Marvel, es que este año no me suicide (padezco TAG y ahora depresión, ALV!) y quede enamorada de esos niños. Si no los conocen, ¿Qué esperan? En YouTube está su historia y quedaran encantados, se los prometo; se los comentó porque pronto también quiero escribir sobre ellos, tengo buenas ideas para uno que otro One-Shot.

En fin, ahora si terminó esto que parece capítulo. Los seguiré saludando por ahí, nos estamos viendo, se lo lavan bonito y que tengan excelente inicio de semana! 


End file.
